Light's Fight For Hope
by LadyAlaska
Summary: But will that be enough? A snowy evening, Light and Hope are on their way back from the market only to get ambushed, which ends with Hope being kidnapped. Can the ex-l'cie save their friend before the 96 hour period?
1. Time Starts Now

**Hello readers (and hopefully fans :D)! Don't you just hate it when you get an awesome idea for a story and you start writing it—and then you get ANOTHER awesome idea? Yeah, me too. So anyways, this is my first fanfic on this site, though not the first one I intended. I hope you like it…a lot. I don't have a beta-reader, so all mistakes are my own. Review if you like it and want more!**

**And I guess I have to put a disclaimer here (I noticed that all the other stories have one). But I mean seriously, would anyone believe that I could come up with something as great as Final Fantasy XIII? I didn't.**

* * *

It had been six months since the fall of Cocoon and the rebirth of civilization on Gran Pulse; three months since the ex-l'cie, fated to bring a new start in the form of demolition, were better off living a couple miles from New Bodhum rather than in the vicinity of the growing town; and another three months since they were guardedly accepted into the town, that without them, would've been impossible.

It was early on a cool November evening. Lightning had just gotten back from work, pointedly ignored Snow's habitual remark of why wasn't she dressed warmer, it was getting colder nowadays, and stared at the list Serah brandished in front of her face playfully. Her sister wanted to know if she'd go to the store and pick up a few things; Serah herself couldn't because she had just gotten over a cold, Snow would either forget half the stuff or get sidetracked, and Sazh claimed he was too old to be doing errands in the cold—plus he had to put Dajh to bed. And Hope didn't want to go alone. So, Light had thrown on a slim-fit long coat, plucked the list from her sister's fingertips and dragged the ever-eager Hope out the door.

And with that said, the story can now start.

"Here you are and thanks for shopping at Meryl's Market," the young cashier chirped in a friendly and practiced way. Her smile dropped in a matter of seconds and she looked at the clear automatic doors. "It's…snowing." She groaned. "Our weather forecasters are so bad…why can't the good fal'cies rule the world?"

Lightning held the brown paper bag against her chest with one arm and gave a tight-lipped smile. "I suppose I should thank you for not closing the store as soon as you saw us coming."

The girl waved her hand. "Puh-lease, you're a customer not a criminal and your gil doesn't turn into smoke in the palm of my hand. I don't get what the big deal is."

"Maybe so…" Lightning turned around, searching for the bright orange coat. "Hope! C'mon, we're leaving." She bit her lip; she still couldn't get over how…normal that felt. She wasn't calling him because they were leaving some make-shift camp; he wasn't in mortal danger, nor were they leaving because they absolutely had to. They were in a little grocery mart and leaving of their own free will and of that own free will, Hope had tagged along. Sure he didn't need her protecting him anymore in a sense, but he still chose to be under her care and command and was in no rush to prove his rebellious independence any more than necessary. And Light…could get used to that.

Weaving in-between the aisles, Hope stopped at the entrance, his pale green eyes widening. "Light, it's snowing!" He was shoved forward.

"I know, let's hope we get home before it comes down any harder. I'd hate for this bag to rip."

_Ah-ha! Something I can help with…_ Hope looked up; while he had grown in the last months, he was still only barely past her shoulder. _At least now it isn't so awkward when I hug her… _"I can carry it," he said. Lightning kept her steady gaze straight ahead, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"In all honesty, I think it's too heavy for you."

"Oh…" He stuffed his gloved hands into his coat pockets and shuffled along beside her, close enough to occasionally brush against her arm. She didn't pull away and he smiled. What he didn't expect was his foot to shoot out from under him. "_Woooah_!" He flailed his arms, frantically grabbing onto Lightning's coat, wincing as he felt her steel death grip on his arm.

She hissed as his hand fisted the front of her coat and inevitably, her skin. She pried his hands off her, catching a glimpse of his frightened face. She smirked and righted him. "Black ice, walk more carefully next time."

"Y-yeah no kidding…" Cheeks heating up with sheer embarrassment and glad that he had _not_ been carrying the bag, Hope ducked his head, huffing into the scarf tied around his neck.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Hope, you _slipped_—it's not like you fell asleep during your watch and let a pack of Amams maul us in our sleep. Chin up." She tightened her grip on the bag that was beginning to show the wear of water on paper and started forward again. "It helps if you pick up your feet."

The gentle amber glow of the street lamps softly illuminated their snow-covered path and Hope was mesmerized by the serene quietness and the leisurely fall of the thick snowflakes. Fighting a yawn, he let out a tiny whoosh of breath instead and on a rather childish impulse, linked arms with the female soldier beside him, snuggling his cheek onto her shoulder; he felt her tense up. He knew it was a daring move and half-expected to be shoved back and reprimanded. But truth be told, he was still a boy missing his mother's affections and the tranquil atmosphere only brought it out of him. _If Mom would be here, she'd hold me. _And the thought suddenly made him sad.

Her footsteps were automatic and her mind whirled with suggestions of how to respond. She too, had been swept by peaceful surrounding, but the clinging to her arm abruptly pulled her head from the clouds. She glanced at the head of platinum locks resting on her shoulder and moved her arm a little. "You cold?"

"A little," came the muffled reply.

"Well…I'll make some hot chocolate when we get home, ok? We're almost there." _Hot chocolate…way to be caring. _The bag was starting to get heavy and she wanted to switch arms. She also had the urge to shake the snow from her hair; it had started to drip down her back. "Hey Hope—" her next words were cut off as Hope was suddenly wrenched from her and she was thrown to her knees by a force so strong her lungs were temporarily unable to fill with air.

"Light!"

The paper bag tore before it hit the ground, its contents spilling out; a few cans rolling down the bank. Lightning forced herself to look up, bracing herself on one leg. _What the…? _At the sight in front of her, her blood grew cold with numbing fear before becoming scalded by her boiling rage.

Hope was bent back at a nearly impossible angle and behind him, a man dressed in black, a hood shadowing his face. But what caught her eye was the glint of metal against the fourteen-year-old's exposed neck; the teal scarf held down by thick fingers.

"LET HIM GO!" Quicker than a flash, Lightning drew out her gunblade, swinging it above her head and freezing in an instant as a bright red line appeared on Hope's neck. Her jaw clenched as her knuckles turned white from the vice-like grip on her weapon. She seemed to turn to ice.

The man chuckled, reveling in the way the soldier seemed to freeze and radiate such seething anger and hate. His malicious grin grew wider not because she narrowed her icy blue eyes at him, but because of the sliver of fear he saw in them. In all his years, he'd thought he'd never see the day. And he wanted to see more. "So, now we know the one who has been thawing your heart, Farron." He pressed the blade against the bleeding wound, eliciting a whimper from the teenager.

"Stop it!" She rushed forward, only stopping again when the man moved back. She felt movement behind her and knew that he wasn't alone. She locked eyes with Hope for a second and felt her heart tear at the confusion, panic and agony in them; they were watching her, pleading for her to do something. _I'll keep you safe…_ Her own words echoed back to her. She had failed to do that. "Hope, it'll be ok," she tried reassure soothingly. Her heart panged when he tried to nod, his eyes wide and fearful, but trusting her. She directed her stern gaze at the stranger. "Who are you and what do you want?"

He gave another dry chuckle. "Are you sure you're in the position to be confirming this _l'cie's_ state? You should know who I am, Farron, but what do I want? To rid the new world of the ones who murdered Cocoon!"

_So this is what this is about._ "We're not l'cie anymore! And we _saved_ Cocoon, haven't you heard? If it weren't for us, there would've been more l'cie made to do what we did. Your primar—"

"Enough! You will pay for what you've done—one by one." The hooded-man took another step backward.

Lightning glanced around, eyeing the three big men behind her. Was there no one else out? No one to witness what was happening? There was obviously no way to reason with this man, not without him hurting Hope. _Which he was bold enough to show…_ If she attacked, Hope was gone. She had never felt so out of control. "Then let him go and take me!"

"Oh, but he's the perfect bait…we take him in front of your very helpless eyes...and you'll be sure to play chase, and the others will follow."

He couldn't take it anymore. He struggled, trying to worm himself out of the man's grasp, wincing as the man dug the blade harder into his skin. He felt faint as warm blood started a steady trickle down his neck. It was getting hard to breathe. "Light," he managed to cry. He thought he wasn't seeing right when he saw something sparkle down her cheek. _No, don't cry…don't cry because of me. _

"You have ninety-six hours to find him until we dispose of him." The man gave a nod and the three men briskly stepped forward; two of them grabbing her arms, wrenching her gunblade away and tossing it on the ground, and the other one, tightening his hands around her throat.

The captor threw his hood back and Lightning's eyes widened. "You!" she hissed, gasping for breath as the hands squeezed. She started thrashing as a black car pulled up and Hope was dragged away. Her heart filled with dread. "You'll pay for this—let him go! LET HIM GO!" She was panting now, her eyes unique to that of a crazy woman. "Hope!"

"You'll find me, I know you will, Light!" It was suddenly impossible for Hope to breathe as Lightning was kicked to the ground; he caught a glimpse of a syringe. "Lightning! Leave her alone you bastards!" He yelped as he was forced into the car. _No, this can't be happening!_

Feeling the sharp pain in her neck, Lightning's world was rapidly growing dim. Her body thudded against the ground once more, her cheek pressed against the cold, burning snow. Each breath was labored. _Hope…_ She barely heard the screech of tires. The echo of his scream was so faint and distorted, her mind gave up on figuring it out. _…Where'd you…go?_ The suffocating warmth stilled her and she gave up on everything else.

* * *

**Oh noes, what happens next? Review, read and find out! **


	2. The First Memory

**Wow, thanks for the reviews! *hugs* Really, they make writing the story worthwhile. I'm still getting used to posting chapters (it's kinda hard, or is it just me?). There seems to be no way to undo something, so if you mess up on a chapter or it doesn't look right, you have remove it and do it again… Sorry if there are any mistakes . I tried real hard to catch them all. Now there was one reviewer that was anonymous, so let me take care of that:**

**BH: I hope Light can too! Though there is tragedy, maybe somewhere in this chapter, you'll have a reason to smile : )**

**Disclaimer: FFXIII isn't mine (except for the copy I own, lol), but the plot is :D**

**With that taken care of, read, enjoy and review! Next chapter will be about Hope and where he is…which will be harder to write :\**

* * *

Serah was past fretting and wringing her hands. Her nails were bitten down to the quick, despite the many times Snow had gently batted her hand out of her mouth. "Relax Serah, maybe they just went to the movies or something," Snow said, rubbing her small shoulder. She looked up at him, a skeptical expression on her face.

"Lightning? Movies?"

Snow looked stupefied for a second. A tiny grin brightened his features. "Maybe Sis took him training…you know, to spend time with him."

Her blue eyes blazed and Snow fought the urge to run as he was reminded of her sister. "Snow—"

"Yes dear?"

She balled up her fists, but her anger evaporated at the anxious-to-please look on his face. She sighed. "It's snowing and 12 a.m. And Claire can spend time with him here!"

Snow took in her frazzled state and pulled her into a bear hug. _You're always so easy to stress after a cold. That's why I'm here for you._ "Ok baby, I'll go look for them." He kissed the top of her pink head and scooped her up. "And you will rest on the couch until your hero comes back, got it?" He maneuvered his way out of kitchen and into the living room to the dark brown couch. The TV was on, a video game paused. Snow carefully set his wife down, feeling her hand linger on his arm. Swallowing his uncertainty, he moved closer to turn off the TV and prayed to Eden that Lightning and Hope were alright. He went back to Serah and took her hand; she smiled weakly up at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but caught the slight turn of the silver doorknob. _That's probably them._

He quickly dropped her hand and hurried to the door, completely unprepared as the pink-haired soldier stumbled through the door in a daze.

"Lightning!"

Her strawberry-blonde hair was in tangles, splayed around her shoulders; the black sleeve on her left arm was pushed down, revealing a growing bruise—she had a similar bruise on her other arm. But what terrified Snow the most as he rushed forward to catch her were her eyes; her cerulean eyes were wide as if searching for something she knew wasn't there, overflowing with tears, running down her slightly-blue cheeks—her gaze bore holes into him as he quickly shrugged out of his trench coat to try and quell her shaking. He was vaguely aware of Serah falling to her knees next to him as he vigorously rubbed Lightning's arms, looking out the door.

"Wh-where's Hope?" Snow asked cautiously, glancing back down. _Why's she staring at me? _"Light?" He cupped her face; her bottom lip was shaking and he felt the heavy, thick coil of dread make itself known in his stomach. He had never before seen Lightning in such heartbreaking distress and with Hope missing, he feared the worst.

A cold breeze blew in, bringing in a few snowflakes. Serah scrambled to her feet, slamming the door closed and was back on the floor next to her sister. "Claire, can you hear me? What happened?" she cried. "Who did this to you? Where's Hope?" She covered her mouth as Lightning let out a short piercing cry. Snow, unable to stand seeing the older sister so vulnerable, wound his arms around her, practically crushing her against his chest.

Fluffing out his afro, Sazh heavily stepped down the stairs, drawn by the heart-wrenching sobbing. _What's got Serah in such a fit? _He turned around the wooden banister, spotting the hulking Snow crouched down and hunched over. Serah was knelt right next to him and though her face was streaming with tears and cries were definitely escaping her mouth, it didn't take much to figure out the main source was coming from someone else. And Sazh approached the crying heap more cautiously. _Then that leaves Lightning…but Lightning? Givin' off such a racket? _

Snow looked up, at a complete loss. He didn't know how to handle the crying Farron sisters. But Sazh knew what to do. "You've got to separate them; one feeds off the other." Seeing the usually-stoic soldier in the arms of Snow was something Sazh that thought he'd never see—but then again seeing the usually-stoic soldier sobbing was also something that didn't occur every day. Furthermore, he was a bit surprised that Hope hadn't taken the opportunity to comfort his heroine. Plucking Lightning up, he started to lead her away. To everyone's amazement and shock, her cries quieted almost instantly.

"We don't have time." She carefully dislodged herself from Sazh's arm and made her way to the stairs with the slightest of all limps.

Snow blinked. Serah sniffed, staring after her sister. "She knows where Hope is. We'll find him." Serah looked at her husband, wanting to believe his words. But Lightning's actions spoke louder and that meant it wasn't going to be easy.

Scratching the blond stubble on his chin, Snow picked up his coat from the floor. "Sis was really just crying, wasn't she? I didn't make that up…"

"No, believe it or not, she's human just like the rest of us." Serah rocked back on her heels, clasping her hands together. "And Hope's really missing…"

"I'll go make some coffee," Sazh offered.

_Why couldn't I've held you to me? Why did I let you get torn away from me so easily? _Lightning washed her face, removing the trace of tears. _Why didn't I hear them? _She felt like crying again, remembering the way he had clung to her arm and wishing she'd done the same—anything to have returned the warmth.

She had changed in the last months. She was still Lightning, but she had friends who she could trust enough to steadily open up. They made her realize she had something to give—bits of Claire.

* * *

** A week earlier **

Serah's laugh rang out and she held her stomach. "Oh flop, the cookies!" she exclaimed. "How long has it been since the timer stopped ticking?" She rushed to the oven, yanking it open and forgetting all about Snow's flour-powdered face.

"Haha kiddo, that was a good one," Snow laughed good-naturedly, reaching for a bowl. Hope beamed proudly.

"Good. Then that means you don't have to get me back, right?" The grin slipped off the teenager's face as he realized that was not what it meant. Snow's arm pulled back.

"No, you see…your oaf over there didn't reset the timer…" Lightning bent over her sister to crank the dial back. "Watch it!" She stumbled back as Hope scooted into her and then ducked as the yellowish batter flew past him—there was a clatter as the bowl fell to the floor and the sound of heavy footsteps thudding away.

He felt something drip onto his head and slowly looked up to find the batter where Lightning's face used to be and couldn't stop himself from doing the unthinkable. He giggled. Instantly two icy blue eyes locked onto him; Light wiped the thick gooey liquid off her face. "Uh-oh."

He dashed away from her. "It wasn't me, it was Snow! Snow threw it at you!" He felt Death draw near as her hand grasped the back of his black shirt. _I'll see you soon Mom! _His foot crunched on the plastic bowl and Lightning took the chance to tackle him onto the flour-dusted floor. He gave a high-pitched squeal as little bursts of pain attacked his stomach and sides. "You're a horrible tickler—ow!"

"You stupid little rascal!" Lightning roughly slapped away his hands, keeping him from protecting himself. "You couldn't," she pinched his arm, "keep your silly little games," she found a delectable pinch-sized amount of fat on his stomach, "with buddy ole' Snow, could you?"

Hope laughed, even with all the pain signals his brain was receiving. "I wanted to share."

Serah calmly washed out a bowl and filled it with water, smiling as Snow hid behind the island counter.

"Well, I'll share _this_ with you!"

"Ow-hey-OW, don't you love me, Light? You don't want to hurt a poor little boy, do you?"

The younger Farron struggled not to slosh the water as she turned to the counter. Lightning, just having finished with dumping the egg whites over Hope's hair, started to straighten up, wiping her hands on her dark brown shorts. Serah bit her lip and with all her strength, splashed the cold water over her sister's exposed backside.

Ignoring the sharp intake, Hope sputtered as droplets of water splattered onto his face and groaned as he felt globs of slime slide down his head. He wiped his eyes and when Light came into focus, he quickly propelled himself backwards on his arms and legs. Though her drenched self and batter-clumped hair wanted to make him laugh, the outright fury and indignity in her eyes wisely advised that he avert eye contact and make himself as small as possible.

Serah let out a nervous giggle when Lightning slowly turned around. "I-I thought I'd just join in the fun…" She shrugged, taking a step backwards. "Come on Claire, it's just water—"

"Baby, I got this! Run!" Snow jumped out from behind the counter, spreading out his arms. "Light, _I_ was the one who threw batter at you! It's me you want!"

With Serah nowhere to be found and Snow futilely trying to block his sister-in-law's punches and kicks, Hope eyed the first batch of cookies. _No one can ignore a cookie-giver. _He smiled, believing he had found a way to resolve everything.

_If I just give her dry clothes then she won't be mad at me. _Serah snagged a towel from the tiny hallway bathroom and darted into her sister's room. _No uniform outfit today… _She opened the closet door, pulling out the first long-sleeved shirt she saw and snatched a pair of black sweats.

Lightning was about to deliver another punch when a pair of arms suddenly encircled her. Snow carefully lowered his arms, wincing as his shoulder popped. He observed the scene with disbelief; Hope was hugging Lightning and though she looked like she might object, in the clever boy's hand were clutched three cookies. The soldier suddenly seemed pacified as Hope offered her a chocolate chip cookie to munch on—Snow was reminded of a wisely naïve child hand-feeding a dangerous wild animal. _Good job buddy._

"Hey Light, I got you some…" Serah stopped short, a soft smile on her face. "Um Claire? Here are some dry clothes…sorry for getting you wet."

Lightning patted Hope's platinum egg-matted hair, gently prying his arms off. "I think I'll shower first." She squeezed between Snow and the counter and stopped to kiss Serah's forehead. "Don't apologize, it _was_ just water." She continued her way to the stairs.

"Hell…what was in those cookies?" Snow chuckled, reaching up to fold his hands together behind his head. Serah sighed happily and placed the clothes on the only barstool that wasn't covered in muck.

"It wasn't the cookies…it was Claire." She turned to smile at the fourteen-year-old. "Thanks Hope."

* * *

Serah played with the bracelet around her wrist. _Great Fal'cie, please protect Hope until we find him. _She rubbed her finger against the rim of the cup; she was never much of a coffee drinker. Sazh entered the kitchen. "I called Lynn, but she said she didn't see anything suspicious at the market: Light and Hope came through, they left around nine. But they were the last customers."

"So if they were followed, it wasn't from the Meryl's." Serah forced a tired smile onto her face. "Was Lynn upset at being called so early?"

Sazh frowned at the light blizzard that was taking place outside. _Any tracks would be gone by now. _"She was…grumpy at first, but who wouldn't have been? Though she cleared right up when I told her what had happened. Seemed sorry that she couldn't tell me more. Snow ain't back yet?"

"No…and I'm starting to get—"

The front door opened. "Worried," Serah finished quietly. She slipped down from the barstool. "Snow…" She watched as he solemnly set the objects onto the counter; she moved her hand to hide her quivering lower lip. A can of sliced peaches, pancake mix, a ruined box of raisins…

Snow looked down. "It was all I could find," he whispered dejectedly.

"Oh Snow!"

Sazh looked away as the two embraced.

"Tears won't help us find him."

Everyone turned to stare at Lightning, who had a sleepy Dajh on her hip. Her eyes zeroed in on the items on the counter and Snow seeing her eyes harden, quickly stepped in front of them. She took a deep breath, rocking Dajh as he started to fuss at being woken up. "We have ninety-six hours and I already called Lt. Amodar. Mika seems to be the one behind this."

Serah was the only who gasped. _First you moon over my sister like some crazy addict for years, and when you finally realize that you've never had a chance, you set out to ruin her life? I will cut off your—_

"Ninety-six hours…so we have four days. And what's the reasoning behind this?" Sazh asked. Lightning narrowed her eyes, setting the little boy down.

"Because we were l'cie, says we murdered Cocoon and now we have to pay."

"Wait, but if it's Mika…doesn't that sound a little over his head?" Serah frowned.

"Hey I've got a great idea, how about you tell us who this guy is? Ow…" Snow rubbed his shoulder.

Serah rolled her eyes. "He's this big nerd who joined the Guardian Corps around the same time Claire did. He was _nuts_ about her, always asking her out, leaving flowers and notes on her locker; only thing is, she ranked up while he didn't. And then he just dropped off the face of Cocoon, settling for eerie stalker status instead."

"Did Light maybe encourage—"

"No!" Serah shivered in disgust. "She never gave him the time of day. He was a creep."

"He didn't have a backbone and was completely submissive to authority. He couldn't have come up with this on his own." Lightning rubbed her temples. "We need to…" her voice faltered at the touch on her arm. It was Sazh.

"I know right now that all you want to do is run out there and look for Hope—believe us, we all want to do that. But it's 3 am, there's not much we can do. So I say, we get some sleep, even if it's only four hours…then we can start planning." Sazh kept his hand on her arm until she reluctantly nodded.

Serah looked up at Snow, hugging his arm. "I'm going to stay with Claire," she said. Snow placed his hand on her back.

"That's a good idea."

* * *

She watched her older sister straighten out the covers, her gaze wandering over to the few pictures decorating the nightstand. Pictures that she had taken and placed there. _And you didn't take them down. _Nervously, she cleared her throat and timidly approached the bed.

"What're you doing here?"

She took a seat on the bed, pulling up a leg and then putting it down again, remembering that she was wearing a skirt—she saw her sister give a slight smirk in the corner of her eye. "Well you went through a pretty traumatic ordeal tonight…seeing someone you…" _Seeing someone you love get taken away from you. _But she wouldn't say that; she didn't know if Lightning loved anybody. Well she did know; it was just no one else did. Including Lightning. "…Care about get taken away…" She watched Light stiffen and sighed sadly. "Claire, I know you—"

"Just stop it Serah." Lightning raked her hair back and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. _You'll find me…I know you will, Light._ Lightning turned around. "I'm going to take a hot shower."

Rubbing her eyes, Serah unbuttoned her shirt and unzipped her skirt. She padded over to the dresser and pulled out one of her sister's old shirts. Turning off the light and crawling under the covers, she pulled them up to her chin and stared at the pillow next to her. _I know you love him, Claire. I've seen the way you look at him…almost like a mother…almost._

_Yes…I will._


	3. Day One

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait if it was long… I want to thank the people who reviewed, favorite'd, and alerted—you guys make me so happy (seriously, I get the biggest grin when I check my e-mail)****.**

**This chapter tore me to pieces, I don't know why it was so hard, but I hope you like it and that my hard work paid off—I scoured for mistakes, but I'll check again and hope there's nothing embarrassing (like last time when Light was raking her hair back, I left out the word 'hair', but with any luck I changed it before anyone read it, lol). Alrighty then, enjoy the chapter and leave some love!**

* * *

Through the earthy cell window, pale moonlight weakly illuminated the concrete cell and with it, the small boy huddled in the corner. His body stiff and aching, he lay shivering and cold on the rocky cement floor. He had given up on trying to sleep—the burning pain from the heavy, iron shackles on his bleeding, raw slim wrists made it impossible for him to drift off, his ribs screamed at every miserable breath he could take, the shallow slash on his neck pulsed with every heartbeat. At best, he could hope to stare himself into a kind of trance.

In the air, hung a quiet deathly chill. He blinked and against his will, tears welled up in his eyes. As they left wet trails down his cheeks, the cold air stung them and he struggled to wipe his face against his shoulder. _I can't be weak, I have to be strong…but I'm so scared. _He had no idea where he was; he had been blindfolded as soon as he had been thrown in the car; the drive was long, the boat ride even longer. _If I don't know where I am, how are Light and the others supposed to find me?_

A rattle of keys caught Hope's attention and he rolled onto his stomach, his body protesting at the sudden movement, making him gasp out in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled himself back on his heels, nauseated at the dizzying fireworks behind his eyelids.

Whistling to himself and glancing around the earth-stone construction, which was more like a makeshift prison cell, he stopped after a few cheerful tunes. He had come to the conclusion that such a dreary and cold place wasn't fit for a happy tune; he had no intention of mocking the poor prisoner he was to get. Swinging the keys around his fingers, he turned the corner, facing the rusty iron bars. He was careful to mask his surprise. When his boss told him to bring up the dangerous prisoner, he wasn't expecting some kid. _This little squirt can't be dangerous…and they beat him up anyway?_

The boy was pressed up against the wall, his hair shone silver in the fast-fading moonlight, his weary guarded pale green eyes watched his every move. Despite his look of trying to be calm and alert, a slight sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead and the man noticed the tinge red on his cheeks, which drew his eyes to the dark-stained scarf. "Hey kid, you're being moved—Boss doesn't want you to freeze down here."

He shoved the key into the old lock and swung the bar door open. The boy struggled to his feet slowly, leaning against the wall his face scrunched in pain as his wrists had to bear the full weight of the heavy cuffs. He couldn't help think that this was a mistake. "Don't worry kid, I'm sure this is all a mess-up. Your mom'll file a missing person's report and Boss will have to turn you loose."

Hope narrowed his eyes, trying not to feel abandoned. _If only things were normal, and I still had a mom to worry over my whereabouts…but Lightning worries about me. _His memories traced back to the abrupt hug she had tightly thrown onto him when they were reunited back in Palumpolum and he felt a glimmer of hope light up inside him. _I bet she's tearing up the streets looking for me…it's only a matter of time until she does. _He shuffled along with renowned energy when another heavy thought crept up on him. The time limit. _She only has four days…and is this day one?_

"What's your name, squirt?" Hope ignored the man though he had kind brown eyes; the kindness was slightly marred by the ragged scar running down the left side of his face, turning half of his mouth down into a grimace. He was tall and slender with dark green, olive hair.

They continued up the winding stairs in silence. The steps were a mixture of packed dirt and concrete, giving the dank chamber an earthly fusty smell. _Where are we? Underground? _But he quickly discarded that idea as he remembered the moonlight. His lungs soon had to fight for air, his legs laboring over every step. A hand pushed against his back, making him stumble. The dizziness came back immediately and he sank down to one knee, trying to rub the flickering dots from his vision, but the movement proved futile as he couldn't lift his hand high enough. "Please," he whispered quietly. "Help me…my name's Hope. I'm fourteen-years-old." He was picked up and set back on his feet.

"Hope eh? Who'd ever thought they'd find hope in such a miserable place? I'm sorry kid, but I can't help you. I've been told you're dangerous."

"Dangerous…?" Hope wheezed. "Look at me…what could I…possibly do?" He staggered up another step and in his mind, the stairs turned into a mud slide. His face came to meet it quickly. "I'm…so thirsty." Cold shivers ran through him. Black shadows danced before his fading vision and far off in the distance, voices were chanting, their echoes spinning around his head. There was darkness and the last thing he remembered was the slow beating of his heart.

The man sighed. He wanted to think that he wasn't a bad person. But his conscious told him otherwise as he picked up the limp boy and continued up the spiral stairs.

"Lt. Amodar is still coming up the stairs, don't you think we should wait?" Serah asked nervously as Snow ambled past her, giving her a sad smile.

Lightning stared at the metal door as if her piercing eyes would be enough to bust it open. After knocking on it once, she stepped aside, giving Snow a pointed look.

"On it Sis." The fighter took a determined step back. Pressing himself against the guard railing and raising his foot, he delivered an extraordinary kick that smashed the door wide open. There was a small gasp from Serah.

"Snow," she whispered in awe and Lighting stormed inside, so she didn't have to see Snow's cocky grin.

"Ah…I see they already got the door open. I just hope they made sure it was 218 before they broke in." Lt. Amodar shook his head and chuckled. "There's no stopping Farron."

"Is she going to get in trouble for it? I mean breaking and entering another soldier's apartment on base…it's for a good reason. Not like she's doing it because she hates the guy," Sazh said, waving his hand in the air.

"No and you're right at that; it's for a very good reason."

Practically void of any personality, the tiny apartment was kept very tidy. Snow was in the back, tearing apart Mika's bedroom, in search of any clues. Serah was in the front room, pulling out drawers beneath the TV table.

After turning the desktop on, Lightning shifted her attention to the wooden drawers. _Let's see what we have here… _She yanked open the drawer and clucked her tongue, pulling out a laptop. She set it on the desk and went back to shuffling through folders. In a matter of seconds, she came across a promising dark blue one; all the others were manila. Her heart began to race as she pulled it out and flipped it open; her eyes widened as a black and white large photo of her dropped to the ground, revealing another photograph of Snow playing catch with Dajh. _You were stalking us? _She bent down and picked the picture of her up, placing it on a pile with Snow's. She frowned at the photograph of Hope, who happened to be staring right at the camera; he was holding his elbow. _Right he fell…but that was like a month ago. _Her frown grew. _How long have you been watching us?_

"Claire? I didn't find much, but I did find some unmarked DVDs…" Serah clutched the three plastic cases in her hands, watching her sister stare intensely at a document.

"Those might just be porn…" Snow walked into the living room, holding a bunch of papers.

There was a knock on the open door. "Time's up. Find anything useful?" Lt. Amodar asked, surveying the mess.

Lightning stood up quickly. "Sir, we've found evidence…but I wasn't able to get into the computers—"

"Don't worry about it sergeant, I'll get the technicians to handle it." He tacked a paper on the door, stating that the apartment was under investigation due to a kidnapping and all the items inside were under the jurisdiction of the GC. "I'll call you when we find something."

"Thank you lieutenant." Lightning gathered up the photos and placed them back into the folder. Even though they only had half an hour, she felt that they had found enough to if not exactly tell them where Hope was, then point them in the right direction. And a direction was all she needed. She glanced at the tapes in her sister's hand and looked at Snow. "What'd you find?"

He looked a little sheepish; the papers he had been proud to find suddenly seeming insignificant to actual tapes and whatever Light had. "Um, actually I just found a couple of reports on this really old village—"

"That's it? Hope is _missing_, and you shift through some _history_ papers?" Lightning hissed. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah great use of his time, _hero_." She stormed out, brushing past Lt. Amodar and Sazh.

Snow just stood, letting the words sink in before rage ignited his stress. "Hey, THAT IS _NOT _FAIR! I got the fucking _bedroom_, ok? What in the hell—" he growled and went after her, leaving behind a shocked Serah. _Make fun of me if you want, ridicule me in every way possible, beat me for Eden's sake because Etro knows I wouldn't raise a hand against a woman, but when it comes to my family I _try_, and dare you insult that I do any less! _"did you expect me to find, Lightning?"

His footsteps thundered down the walkway and he reached out and snatched her arm, harshly turning her around—her eyes widened in fury and disbelief. "I care about him just as much as you do, Light. I'm worried and scared just like you are—"

"I'm not sca—"

"You guys, stop it!" Serah yelled, stomping her foot.

"If you think I was just puttering around the room, wasting time, _not_ worrying about Hope, then you're selfish and maybe you really are just a cold-hearted soldier, only wanting to take back what you believe is—"

The slap resonated through the suddenly quiet second landing. Lightning fought the hurt look away from her eyes and buried it somewhere deep, ripping her arm out Snow's loosened grip. Giving him one last glare, she abruptly turned around and swiftly walked away.

There was a few seconds of silence until Serah burst into tears. Fear and guilt coursed through Snow's heart. _I swore I'd never make you cry again… _

Sazh awkwardly patted Serah's back. Lt. Amodar whistled and gave Sazh a hearty slap on the back. "I'm going to go call the guys and have them pick up the computers…" He turned around and went the other way.

Serah wiped her eyes and sniffled, blinking to see Snow kneeling in front of her. His blue puppy dog eyes were remorseful and he grabbed her hands. "Baby, I am so sorry, so so sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

She tore away her hands and flung her arms around his neck, sobbing. "I just want us to find Hope and bring him home—he's probably so scared and we're just here arguing over who found the most resourceful thing." She pulled back and wiped her eyes again. "And Lightning knows you care, that we care, I know she knows. Just like she probably knows she pushed your button too far and that it wasn't fair."

Snow forced a smile onto his face. _Baby, you're so forgiving._ "Right, let's go get Light then." Serah nodded, taking his hand.

"And I'm sure those papers are something—my hero doesn't just pick up anything!" She giggled, tugging him along.

"Whoopidoo, let's all forget how furious Lightning looked and pretend she'll drop it." Sazh shook his head and followed after the happy couple.

"An' my Chocobo was all like, fshoosh—see Lebreau, see?" Dajh flapped his hands around.

"Ah really? Yeah, that's pretty cool." She sat back, watching the little boy animatedly explain how the little chick woke him up this morning.

The front door opened and Lebreau quickly stopped Dajh from running to greet the person. "Hey little guy, we don't know who it is yet…" With an effort, she swung him up and onto her hip. "Oh hey Light…find anything helpful?" she asked hopefully. The soldier rubbed her temples.

"Listen, I need you to—" the door opened wider and everyone else came in. It was then she noticed Lightning's bottled-in gaze and her leader's uneasiness. She also took in the folder, DVD cases and a stapled paper packet. _So they did find something… _Lebreau set the wiggling Dajh down; he zipped to his father.

"Daddy, where's Hope?" Sazh picked him up.

"Ok, well I guess I'll be going then," Lebreau said, eyeing the tension between Lightning and Snow. She smiled at Sazh. "And he was fine…Chocobo seems to be missing, but he's probably just hiding."

"Alright, thanks for watching him."

"No problem and please…let us know if NORA can do anything to help."

Once Lebreau was gone, Snow tossed his papers onto the table. Before he could open his mouth to apologize to Lightning, Sazh spoke first.

"I know there's something going on, but for Hope's sake, let's work together and get this thing figured out."

"Gladly," Lightning said quietly and without emotion. Snow rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Sazh, but I think first I'm going to apologize, so I can breathe. Light?" Snow placed his hands on the table. "I'm really sorry for what I said…I was just angry, and those words just flew out—"

"I know…" Lightning sighed, and too rolled her eyes, placing one hand on her hip. _Am I going soft? _"I'm sorry about before as well. I had no right to think that you weren't working as hard as I was… I just…"

"We'll find him Light, I promise." Snow grinned. "And it's you he's going to go running first to."

She let the last remark slide unscathed because as she locked eyes with him, she saw a familiar determined glint in his eyes; it was those same eyes that had helped convince her that they would find Serah and bring her back. The faintest of all smiles barely touched her lips. "Better start reading, hero."

Snow blanched and looked down at the thick packet. He cleared his throat. "There's nothing I wouldn't read for my little buddy."

Lightning gagged when Serah cooed from the kitchen. "Serah, don't encourage him."

Sazh scratched his head and caught the soldier's eye. Lightning stood up again. "Sazh, why don't you check out those videos?"

"Yeah ok, these ones right here? Got it."

Serah only glanced at her sister curiously, but it was Snow who spoke up. "Hey babe…do you think you could make something to eat?" he asked, ignoring the pink-haired soldier's glower. When Serah complied, Snow lowered his voice to a whisper. "You think I want her to see what's on those tapes? Who knows what they could contain—thought I was doing you a favor!"

"Make your own damn food, you lazy pig!"

Sad that he was being ignored, Dajh left his father in search of someone else. "Serwuh? Wanna play with me?"

She looked at the little afro-sporting boy in overalls and smiled sweetly. "Hey hon, wanna help me cook?"

Lightning frowned as she scooped the photos aside, her eyes scanning over a list of names. Their names:

Estheim, Hope – Sorcerer – Great Fortress, Protector of Mankind

Farron, Lightning – Dexterous – White Knight from the Heavens

Farron, Serah – Subject Unidentified

Katzroy, Sazh – Enhancer – Shieldmaiden, Bringer of Flame

Katzroy, Dajh – Subject Unidentified – Sanctum

Oerba Dia Vanille – Disabler – One Hundred Hands of Revolt

Oerba Yun Fang – Subject **Unstable** – RAGNAROK

Villiers, Snow – Protector – Eternally Pure, Goddess of Ice

The names (above) listed, along with their attributes and special force, have been confirmed l'cie (no longer human) and have been deemed responsible for the destruction of Cocoon and deaths of thousands. These subjects must be brought to […] and placed under observation before execution.

_Execution?_ Lightning swallowed. "Snow…take a look at this." She past him the paper and buried her face in her hands. "He said we had four days…if that fucker lied—"

"Light." Snow reached over and pulled one of her reluctant hands from her face and held onto it. She narrowed her eyes, but it was one of the rare moments where she didn't feel the need to yank her hand away.

He gave it a cautious squeeze and looked down at the document in his hand, furrowing his brow, extremely aware that she wasn't pulling away. "Geez, it makes us sound like we're… White Knight? Protector of Mankind?"

She pulled her hand away and sighed. "It's our Eidolons." She gave a frustrated growl. "How do we get them to believe we're not l'cie anymore? We don't have magic and we definitely don't have our… If we did, I'd have used Odin to save…"

"Not if you didn't know you still could…" Snow's voice died away at the stare she was giving him. He dropped the paper; the meaning of the scratched out names unquestioned. Sazh saved the silence from growing.

"Snow, what'd you find out? I don't know if the tapes are really worth anything…" His face was grave and Lightning closed her eyes. _Great, nothing we can use. _

Feeling the change of atmosphere, Serah padded out of the kitchen, anxious to hear what was going on.

"Like Light said…it's really more of a history paper—"

Sazh shook his head. "Give it to us anyway." He was obviously holding out and Lightning watched him.

Snow nodded and took a deep breath. "Of course it would be strange if Oerba was the only village on Gran Pulse…which is why it wasn't. Asnida was a warrior village, on the coast of one of the big lakes, which name…I forgot," he frowned, shuffling through the papers, "anyway, it was believed that Asnida was planning an attack on Cocoon, 'to rid the world of the atrocious orb that hangs in the sky', but that claim was never cited directly, and it couldn't have been thoroughly investigated because not only did they not have the technology to even reach Cocoon, but they were a people that mostly lived underground. So even if they didn't like Cocoon for whatever reason, it couldn't have bothered them that much—they hardly saw it.

"Don't worry Sis, I'm going somewhere with all this. Now, some 300 years ago Asnida was destroyed by cie'th… It was said that a whole troop of l'cie—from _Cocoon_—had a focus to make peace with the people, but once they stepped onto land, they all turned into monstrous cie'th and slaughtered everyone there….which have the historians believing that was their intention in the first place." He rubbed his chin. "So, Asnida is now supposedly haunted by all the old warrior souls."

Serah rubbed her arm. "So what was the reason for attacking Asnida in the first place if they weren't actually planning to attack Cocoon?"

"Magic. Legends have it that the ancestors of Asnida were born magic-wielders. The Sanctum or Eden, or whoever was in charge at that time had the suspicion that all the younger generations too had the ability to wield magic without having to be l'cie…and so they wanted to snuff them out."

Lightning rubbed her eyes and groaned. "This is all very interesting, but what has this got to do with Hope?" She counted to ten mentally when Snow was quiet. She let out a long breath.

Always having been intrigued by history, Serah pulled out a chair. "So if they were warriors who could use magic, then why couldn't they have defeated the cie'th?"

Glad he could satisfy her thirst for the knowledge he had just recently acquired, Snow turned around to face her. "Even though they were warriors, they didn't believe in starting unnecessary wars and they had seen that these were people before they changed, so they thought they were under some sort of spell—they spent most of the time trying to heal and cure the cie'th. Plus, I don't think these were the ordinary ugly monsters that we've encountered; they were described as sickly gray and gigantic."

"Uh quick before soldier girl tears her hair out…or yours—tell me what Asnida looks like."

Snow blinked and grabbed the first page. "Um it's on a beach cliffside—"

"That's all I needed to hear," Sazh said, smiling with relief. "Ladies and gents, I'd like to present to you—footage of Asnida." He turned around, pulling the remote out of his pocket.

"Snow you just wasted twenty minutes of our lives with that history lesson, but it gave us the location, so thanks."

Snow beamed. "See Sis, I told—"

"Don't push it." Lightning stood by the couch. Snow bowed his head.

Dajh skipped towards the group and threw himself onto the couch. "Are we watching cartoons, Daddy?"

"Why's he strung up like that? I thought he was just gonna wait somewhere and if they didn't come, we'd kill—"

"Mika, you don't know the importance of this task; you don't know the half of it."

Why were his hands so cold? So numb, he couldn't even feel his fingers…did he even have fingers? _You don't know the half of it…_ He opened his eyes, hoping his surroundings had changed. But they hadn't. He was still in a large, practically empty, gray—probably made out of rock—room with huge craved out black-covered windows. He was hung up by his wrists, his feet barely touching the floor; two oxidized metal poles, one on either side of him, served as an anchor for the shackles to hold him up. He had a terrible sore throat, he was starting to lose the feeling in his arms, and though he was hot, with beads of sweat prickling his forehead, his body was racked with cold shivers. He whimpered as an intense spasm suddenly shook through his left arm.

"Ah, you're awake. How do you feel Hope? Sorry if you're feeling some pain in your neck, we had to knock you out for a couple days…we're just waiting for your family—is it alright if we call them your family? Since your mother is dead and your father doesn't seem to care too much," the cloaked man laughed, "otherwise you wouldn't still be here!" He chuckled, his tone turning serious again. "But you would still be _here_ though…my friend. I digress, we've decided to give your family/friends ten more minutes and if they come bursting through that door then well…I don't lie and I make sure my henchmen don't either—you'd be free to go."

The man slapped himself lightly on the wrist. "Oh where are my manners? You're probably wondering who I am. My name…is Angeal…" the rest of his sentence trailed off. "Why do you look so shocked?" Angeal followed the boy's gaze…to the iron door. "Ah, I suppose you would be eagerly waiting."

He ripped his eyes away from the door, glaring at the man half-heartedly. He had trouble keeping back his tears. _What? I've been asleep for four days and they still aren't here yet? …I'm going to die. _A small sob escaped his lips. He had whole-heartedly believed that they would find him. Sure, he knew he was nowhere close to New Bodhum and maybe he was over some kind of small sea, but after everything they'd been through—he honestly thought there was nothing they couldn't overcome. But with his own life at stake, he had been proved wrong. Another spasm shook his other arm and he cried out as his shoulder jerked with it too. _Lightning! _

Angeal narrowed his steel gray eyes at the jerky and sporadic movements. "You're twitching," he stated calmly. "Perhaps it wasn't so wise to stick that injection in your neck. Tell me Hope, where was your l'cie brand?"

Mika shifted uncomfortably when the boy's sobbing only grew louder. He looked at the man with the scar standing in the corner; he too looked uneasy.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Hope yelled, thrashing around. He gritted his teeth as his whole body started convulsing.

Mika turned around and the scarred man stepped forward. "Angeal, stop it."

The man made a slightly disgusted face and stepped back as the young teenager threw up all over himself, the white liquid dripped down his shirt. "I'm not doing anything," he said smugly.

"Damn it, give him the antidote! You wanna kill him now?" he snarled.

"As a matter of fact Kirill—I do. Ten minutes is up." He laughed as Hope's head shot up, his sickly green eyes wide and fearful. "Mika, pull the switch."

"P-please _don't_!"

Angeal turned around. "Mika, the switch," he barked. The switch was reluctantly pulled. Kirill closed his eyes, wishing he could close his ears as well as Hope let out a ragged scream, which was quickly reduced to whimpering.

The shackles holding him up turned a searing, white hot, burning the flesh it surrounded before delivering a final electrifying shock.

Hollow laughter rang within the solid room. "You'll be fine after a nice restful sleep," Angeal assured. He walked closer, patting Hope's cheek. "It's only day one." Careful to avoid the sticky mess covering his shirt, he touched the left side of his chest to make sure, that in fact, his heart was still beating, however weakly.

He pushed back his bluish black hair. "Mika, come with me. Kirill run some more tests on him and…if he ever asks for water, then I suppose it would be a good idea to give him some." He frowned as the boy had another convulsion. "And make sure he doesn't break his neck when he does that."

When the two men filed out, Kirill locked the thick door. _I didn't sign up for this. _He went to the wooden table where Angeal had left all the syringes, vials and black containers. He reached under the table and pulled out a water bottle. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he drew out a cell phone. "Hey kid, I think it's about time you called your mom."

His breathing was barely audible and raspy, a constant flow of tears running down his cheeks. "Hey kid…" _Right, the chains. _He went around him and pulled at the lever; Hope fell to the floor. Kirill winced. "Sorry 'bout that."

His whole body was in a fit of tremors, white flashes blinded him, but even though he was ablaze with pain, relief flooded through him. It was only day one and Lightning had more time to find him. She hadn't given up and she hadn't failed. Something wet poured down his mouth and he instantly tried to spit it out, which sent him into a coughing fit, leaving him dizzy and nauseous.

Kirill knelt down and helped Hope sit up; the teenager almost passed out at the pain it caused, his head lolling back. "Hey squirt, tell me your phone number or your Mom's cell."

"…My mom…is…d-dead."

"Ok, then whoever's taking care of you. Quick, if Boss comes back, I'm hanging up there with you." He shook the boy. "Hey come on, stay with me."

_Please be home Light…I want to hear your voice. I need to…_

"Hey squirt, phone's ringing…" Kirill patted his cheek. "Stay awake." He groaned, holding the boy with one arm. "Kid, I can't answer the phone for you."

"_Hello_?" answered a female voice.


	4. We'll find him

**Hey guys, sorry for the week-long wait...I don't want to make this too long because I already wrote it, but for some strange noodle, it didn't save, and so here I am, re-doing it and hopefully, it'll save. I've been real busy with other writing projects and of course, lovely school has started. Oh and this I should add; the old village is pronounced ah-snee-da-comes from the ye old ancient name of Essen, Germany (though it's actaully written Asnide...but the temptation to read ah-snide is just too great); homage to my hometown, lol. **

**I want to dedicated this chapter to haikomori, for being wonderful and for showing me how to make my chapters look pretty :D Thanks *hugs***

**Eclipse Crazy: I'm impatient too, lol, so I feel twice as bad and not only that-I made you wait _two _Saturdays! lol.**

**Without further ado, here's the chapter, disclaimer and everything else I didn't add...xD**

* * *

"_See here Mika? This is what the Boss wanted me to show you—just so you know the layout. I don't know how many you're bringing, or if they're the squirmy type. But this way, you know the land, so if they escape…_"

The camera shifted over to reveal a rocky cliff, the drop off was obscured by fog. "_Can't see much right now—fog sets in here rather quick, but it's nothing but beach and water_." The view was turned down and tall wavy grass became visible. "_Hehe, this is the roof… Entrance is back down there and an escape route…" _Sunlight suddenly brightened the scene and grass reached as far as the horizon. "…_Is located somewhere far out in the plains…this place is massive…"_

"This must've been shot weeks ago," Lightning said, shifting her weight onto her other hip. "I haven't seen weather like that in awhile."

"Yeah…and how are we supposed to know where this is?" Serah asked, Snow tightening his arm around her. Sazh smiled widely, showing his white teeth.

"That lil' lady, I can show you right," Sazh forwarded a few shots before stopping on a particular frame, "here. The picture could be a little clearer, but this is on the beach, overlooking the water. See that thick stretch of land? What's the landmark on the left side that's so near and dear to our hearts?"

"Cocoon." Though her answer should've made her smile, Lightning was more than a little frustrated. Cocoon was really tiny.

"We're so…far away," Serah wailed, curling into her husband's side.

"Hey, we should be happy," Snow soothed gently. "We know where he is—we'll get there somehow. I'll build the fastest boat if I have to." He rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back. "Shhh…you need some rest."

_Shhh…you need some rest… _The soldier stood there, watching her sister being held; how gentle he was and how assured and safe her little sister looked in his arms. The tape was still playing and while Sazh was watching intently, Light's mind drifted off to memories.

* * *

The moon's light sparkled off of crystal, sending unusual shadows into the wide crevice where the ex-l'cie were currently camping in. It was their first night, but more than that, it was their first night of loss and grieving; the heavy realization that Fang and Vanille would not be coming back. That their family had permanently grown smaller. _But still, we all have the one we fought for… _Lightning stretched out her leg and crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring at the smoldering fire.

Snow was turned on his side with Serah, rolled up in his trench coat, snuggly pulled against him; Sazh, snoring on his back, with Dajh curled up next to him. Light shifted, trying to remain emotionless as she involuntarily pictured Fang and Vanille asleep next to the fire. There was a quiet sniffle and the image of the two Oerbans dissipated. She turned her head, expecting to see Hope somewhere near her, but he wasn't.

Lightning was up in seconds, swiping the massive Omega gunblade off the ground and inserting it into the case. She didn't sense any danger, but protocol was second nature to her. Checking to make sure that everyone was still asleep, she nimbly scaled up the rock wall behind her that had probably taken Hope ten minutes to climb.

The plateau was covered in long grass, swaying gently in the night breeze. Down at camp, it was dark and the calmative scenery took Light by surprise. The crystal reflection of Cocoon bathed everything in its silvery blue light, tiny sparkles casting tiny shadows. She carefully stood up, spotting the silver-haired boy near the edge. _Right… _Her footsteps were quiet and stealthy, though why, she didn't know. It wasn't like she was trying to sneak up on him and scare him. She tensed when she heard his cries and crouched down next to him.

"Light, what's going to happen now? It's done; we're finished, but what now? Is everybody going to—"

"Hope." He stopped, his mouth turning down into a sad pout. Lightning softened and sat back. "What're you worried about?" She wasn't ready when he suddenly turned to her, so forlorn and vulnerable.

"Everyone has someone, Light. You and Snow have Serah, Sazh has his son..." He looked up at Cocoon. _Even Fang and Vanille aren't separated…_ "I don't even know if my father made it; he was with the cavalry and they all turned…"

"You have me." Surprised by her own bold statement, she leaned forward to peer at his face; his shocked expression satisfied her, but also left her a bit unsettled. "What, you thought I'd abandon you as soon our focus was finished?" She leaned back, staring up at the star-strewn sky. _As if this whole experience hasn't taught me anything… _"I'm not that cold-hearted."

"I don't want to bother—"

"Hope, you're not a bother. Not to me or anyone else." Lightning smiled wryly and reached to smooth back his hair. "You've grown up since then." The gratitude in his eyes was too much and she gently knocked her hand against his cheek to get him to blink and look away. He looked down.

"Light…" He rubbed his eyes and froze when an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"It's ok." She expected it to happen and she forced herself not to tense up when Hope slowly latched on to her. She smiled when she realized how comforting it was to hold someone. She tightened her arms around him; he immediately did the same, burying his face into her neck. She frowned slightly at the warmth spreading through her, starting from her heart. She pushed it aside and rubbed his back, pressing her lips together when a few drops of wetness began to slide down her neck. "Hope, you'll always have a place with us. Don't ever worry about that."

* * *

"Lightning!"

Her eyes widened and she frowned at everyone; why were they all staring at her? _Did I say something?_

"Phone's ringing," Serah said, her tone slightly exasperated as if she'd said it more than once.

"You ok, Sis?" Snow added, a look of concern on his face. Lightning narrowed her eyes at it. The phone rang again, almost timidly this time.

"It's probably Lt. Amodar," she said quietly and turned away.

"Perhaps he has some information then." Sazh turned off the TV and grabbed his son. "C'mon little guy, it's time for bed."

"But Daddy, I can't find Chocobo."

Lightning pushed in the chair Snow left out with her hip and reached for the ivory-colored phone. Once more, a curious frown crossed her features; the caller ID showed a number she didn't recognize. _Ugh, probably another hate message… _"Hello?" she answered guardedly.

"Goodnight!" Serah whispered loudly as Sazh closed the door—Dajh waved enthusiastically. Sazh chuckled.

Serah smiled and turned around, freezing at her sister's facial expression. "Claire, what's wrong? Who is it?" She quickly made her way over, Sazh following and Snow shoving himself up off the couch.

Lightning swallowed, her blue eyes distant. "I'm here," she whispered softly. Serah touched her hand, her eyes growing wide.

"Is it him?"

The pink-haired soldier blinked a couple times, biting her lower lip. "Hey listen, I'm going to put you on speaker phone, ok? Then I'll need you to tell us—Hope, calm down—listen, I need to you to tell us everything that's happened, every single little detail," she said gently. She closed her eyes, taking a breath. "…I know…"

Snow listened to her talk, her voice low and soothing. _Sis looks to be on the verge of tears. _His heart went out to her; they were all terribly worried about Hope, but he knew she took it more personally.

All breathing seemed to cease when pained whimpers became audible. Sazh shook his head, his hands curling into fists.

"Oh man," he muttered.

Snow's mouthed opened and closed. "Hey buddy," he finally managed to say. Lightning didn't even glare at him.

"_Snow_?"

His searching voice brought everyone out of their daze and they all started talking at once.

"Yeah it's me Hope, don't you worry, we're gonna get you outta there—real quick—"

"Hope, are you hurt? What happened, what do they want with you?" Serah moved closer to the phone cradle. "You just hang in there, ok?" She let out a small cry and covered her mouth. "Just hang in there."

"Hope, you ok?" Sazh asked sternly.

A faint labored breathing could be heard. "_Sazh_?" A stifled cry. "…_I'm here_."

"Listen carefully to me, I know they're torturing you…if they ask for any information, you give it to them, you hear? They'll only hurt you more if you don't." He cleared his throat. "You tell them and we'll deal with the consequences—there's no need to protect us—they'll get more than they bargained for soon enough."

Her eyes were fierce with anger; the anger of a caged lioness riled up in her, but she swallowed it quickly, realizing that Hope did not need to hear her lose it. "Hope, talk to us, tell us what's going on…" She grew worried when there was silence. "Hope?"

"_...Light…I'm so tired…it hurts to breathe…they shocked me, they burned me…they told me…it-it was the last day an-and you guys didn't come…_"

Snow slammed his fist against the table. "Don't believe them Hope! We'd NEVER give up and we WILL get you out!" Serah wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her against him.

"Shh, calm down," she whispered, stroking his cheek; his jaw tense beneath her fingertips.

"Names kid, know their names?" Sazh asked.

"We know the one who took you is Mika," Lightning said, her voice calm. _You'll pay for this. _

"_….Angeal…he's the one…_"

Confused looks went around; no one recognized that name. "Great," Lightning muttered. She pushed her hair back, trying to calm her nerves and steady her voice, but hearing him in so much pain and knowing that she couldn't be there for him, to protect him, to save him—it broke her to the core. Because she could think of a million reasons of why it was her fault. _I didn't have to take you with me; I could've gone to the store by myself…If I would've held you, I could've drawn my gunblade out faster…fought back harder…hadn't let my guard down…fooled by slow-falling snowflakes._

"Claire," Serah whispered rather harshly. She softened when her sister's eyes focused on her. She handed her the phone. "He wants you to talk to him. We already told him that we knew where he was." She bit her lip. "Now if you could maybe help him into a sleep that isn't so scary…"

_Talk to him? And say what? _Lightning took the phone with numb fingers. She slowly put it against her ear; Serah nodded and smiled encouragingly.

She turned around and grabbed Snow's hand. "Let's go wait on the couch," she urged, tugging him along. Snow followed obediently.

"I hope the little guy's ok…I swear, I will pound their faces in," he said quietly.

Sazh patted the soldier's shoulder and headed off to his and Dajh's room.

"Hey Hope…" Her hand went to her eyes. She didn't think she could do this; she couldn't hear him struggle for every breath, the small suffering whimpers and cries that escaped so often.

"_…Light._"

His voice was enough. _Everything that you're going through right now…I can do this much. _She sat down and curled up in the chair.

Snow traced the small hand resting on his palm. He brought it close to his lips and kissed her fingertips. Serah smiled and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. She drew her knees closer. "They'll be ok, right? Claire and Hope?"

Snow stroked her long hair and pulled her nearer. "Sis'll be fine as soon as we find Hope…everything will be ok."

Another sad smile made it onto the younger Farron's face. "Right, because Hope has his heroine."

Snow chuckled. "Yeah baby."

Her eyes took on an almost savage gleam. "When you see Angeal…tell him there's a storm coming," she looked outside, "and that lightning doesn't strike without intent."

Her heart renewed with warmth when she heard the faintest laugh.

* * *

A small black bird landed atop the fresh snow, hopping around to avoid sinking in. Its beady eyes spotted a red berry and picked at it, finding it too hard to crush with its slender beak. The ground beneath its taloned-feet shook with the slightest of all vibrations—the bird took off, hurriedly flapping its wings as a muted scream barely rang through the air.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Angeal chuckled. "My oh my, where did you get the energy to yell? You seemed dead this morning." His faced hardened and he walked closer to the boy hung up in chains. "You know very well what I want, Hope. Tell me where your brand was. Unfortunately, yours was hidden—couldn't see it in the pictures. We couldn't see your dear soldier's either…but lucky for us, she tended to clutch at it often…kinda gave it away." He tapped Hope's chest. "Funny place for a brand, isn't it? Tell me…where was it exactly? On her heart? Near?" Angeal sucked in his breath. "Really don't wanna go poking around there—I'd suspect it hurt with her—"

"SHUT UP! Don't you DARE talk about her, I'LL KILL YOU!" he snarled, thrashing against the shackles.

"Oh isn't it aggravating when you can't go anywhere?" Angeal narrowed his eyes, scanning over the young teenager's body. "Aren't these things supposed to glow when you get angry or something?" He looked over at Mika, who just shrugged. "Well come on, I sent you to do research, didn't I?"

"If I _was_ a l'cie, then maybe it'd glow…" Hope lifted his head, his breath ragged. His energy was leaving him quickly and the convulsions were starting to come back. "Don't you want to kill us? Isn't that why…you sent that guy to get me? To rid the world of the ones who destroyed Cocoon?"

Angeal tossed his head back and laughed heartily. "_About_ that! Mika would understand…see Hope, you _are_ a l'cie…just because you completed your focus and your brand magically disappeared…doesn't mean your powers did too. I'd say your brand didn't either…it's just on the inside now, engraved in your soul, ha! But right now, I can't prove that."

_What? I'm still…a l'cie? _

"Since you're so ungrateful, I wanted to do you a favor and take this…contemptible magic from you. But more than that, I want the potent gift you house; the Great Fortress…Protector of Mankind. Your eidolon."

"You're crazy—I don't have that kind of power anymore!" But on the inside, Hope was trembling. _Alexander? Alexander! _But he felt nothing, no stirring of the wise majestic, massive summon who once allowed himself to be tamed in trade for the ability to guard and protect.

"Boss? I thought the plan was to stamp out the problem, not—"

Angeal turned to Mika sharply. "Your job is done here." He smiled, his gray eyes commanding. "You make an excellent watchman though." He lowered his voice. "I'd hate to dispose of you," he added meaningfully. He turned back to Hope. "Go and see if Kirill is back yet. And have him ready to get…oh what's that sweet girl's name? Serah? Perhaps that will set something into motion."

Mika hesitated before leaving.

Angeal grinned at the tears. "She's of no use to me; her eidolon hasn't woken. When Serah dies, I'll be sure to let her sister know that you were the one who let her. Unless…"

His fever had kicked up again and his vision was melting away. He was only dimly aware of the violent tremors that tore through his body, the blood that begun to once again trickle down his arms; he realized it was coming from his nose too. _If they ask for any information, you give it to them, you hear? _He struggled to lift up his neck, fiery pain radiating from the infected wound on his neck. _You tell them and we'll deal with the consequences. _He tried to focus on his left wrist, stretched out high above him. _I know they're torturing you…_ When his head dropped again, he was gone.

He swelled with satisfaction; Angeal had seen where Hope had strained to look. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" He pulled a syringe from his pocket and reached up to yank the lever. Hope fell to the concrete floor with a thud. "Oops." He knelt down and picked up the slender wrist, pushing the iron shackle down; he grimaced at the bleeding sores. "No more twitching…and the Great Fortress shall be mine." He patted the boy's head. "And I suppose Serah will live now."

* * *

***pokes head out* Did you like it, even though it was a bit short? I'm going for a chapter a week. Will Angeal keep his word and will Snow, indeed, build the fastest boat? What does the gray-eyed man want with Eidolons? Leave some love! :) All love donations go to Hope! :3**


	5. Day Three

**Oh my lovelies, thanks so much for thy sweet reviews! Hope appreciates them too; they make those darn shackles a bit easier to bear... Anyways for some random bit of info: I got my tragus pierced (uh what in the flop is that?); yeah I didn't know either, I just called it the tiny flap in the ear part and the lady was like, "oh your tragus?". So about this chapter...I hope it's good, but I feel like it's water 'cuz they're so many scene changes and I don't know if there's enough substance, know what I mean?**

**I am now at the point where the end is near and I can begin contemplating... So I ask now, sad or happy ending? Review or I'll choose *evil giggle***

**Once again, thanks for all the favs, reveiws and alerts! Muah, and read along!**

* * *

The hot water rained down onto her skin; her lips slightly parted, the steam making it hard to breathe. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back. _…Light…I'm afraid… _She looked down, wavy pink locks of hair falling forward. _I know…but I'll be there for you... _Her shoulders shook slightly, her arms wrapping around her waist. _It's getting harder…to breathe…_ She straightened up, reaching out turn the handle. _Rest Hope…you'll be home soon… _Shivering, she wiped her eyes and stepped out of the shower.

Wrapping a thick towel around her waist, Lightning locked eyes with her reflection before they traveled down to where her brand used to be. _In times like these, I wish I could call on you Odin. _

"You're sure you're ok with this? I really don't mind bringing him." Sazh tied a scarf around his son's neck.

Serah tugged on her mittens. "Oh it's not a problem. I'll drop him off at the daycare and I'll meet you guys at the base." Snow bent down and she went on her tippy-toes to peck him lovingly on the lips. "I'll see you soon, hero."

Snow grinned. "Love you baby."

"Serah, you're not going out in that skirt."

She rolled her eyes. "Claire, I'm wearing a long coat, besides I've got stockings on—and _you're_ talking!" The younger sister turned around, ready to call Lightning a hypocrite. "You always wear…black tights…" She pouted. Truth was, she had never seen her sister wear tights with her uniform. "Fine," she grumbled.

Lightning smirked, arching an eyebrow. "I just don't want you to catch another cold," she said softly when Serah came closer. Serah smiled at the concern in her sister's voice even if her piercing eyes didn't quite show it.

"I know," she said nodding.

"You taking Dajh?"

"Yup!" Serah opened her arms. "I'll meet you guys there. I love you sis!"

Snow watched as the two hugged and kissed. "Wow, where's the camera when you need one?"

"Usually not there when you need it." Sazh ignored the dry look from Snow. He looked down at the boy tugging on his pants.

"Daddy, I still can't find Chocobo. What if he's frozen somewhere outside?"

Sazh picked him up. At first he just ignored the absence of the little bird, but now he too was starting to get worried. _If he ever does go fly off on his own, it's never for more than a couple hours… _"When I come back, we'll go look for him ok? When was the last time you saw Chocobo?"

The little boy shrugged and his brown eyes widened. "Hope's gone _too_, remember? What if he's frozen somewhere too?"

"We'll find them both," Sazh assured, setting him down again. He couldn't stand lying to his son and so far, he hadn't really. He just never gave him a direct answer. _The boy doesn't need to lose anyone else…nor does he have to carry any weight on his shoulders. _

Lightning closed the bag that held their evidence and slung it over her shoulder. "Let's get a head start on this," she said. Snow nodded and scratched his head.

"Yep."

"Stay here with Serah, Dajh—and listen to her. No hide n' seek, understand?"

"Aw 'kay…"

"Good boy."

As soon as Snow took a step outside, his hands instantly flew to shield his eyes. "Boy, ain't it bright," he marveled. The sky was crystal blue, the sun a bright yellow, casting morning rays, which reflected off the fresh snow with enough intensity to blind someone.

"Now I get it," Lightning said slowly, moving past the two men. "Why you're called Snow…"

The big fighter looked down, trying to find similarities between the cold snow he was stepping on and his name. He could only come up with one. "Because I'm white?"

Sazh snorted and the soldier rolled her eyes, calmly lifting a hand to cover her eyes too. "No…because when the sun shines, no one can stand to look at you," she said, her voice thoughtful.

"Oh that's cold soldier girl." He clamped Snow on the shoulder. "C'mon trench coat, just shrug it off."

Snow looked blank for a second. He suddenly grinned, jogging to catch up. "Yeah because I have such a dazzling smile!" he called out.

"And the idiot bounces back…finally."

"I love you too Sis."

* * *

The four were sitting in one of the many conference rooms. "Farron, I understand why you feel the need to rush…" Amodar's voice trailed off as he watched the sergeant slump onto the table and cover her head with her arms. The pose was almost heart-wrenchingly child-like; it made her look soft. Not the stoic, hardhearted soldier he was used to. "It's too dangerous," he finished, although now his voice lacked any real conviction.

Sensing the odds turning in her favor, Lightning lifted her head. "We can handle it. I seriously doubt whatever _they_ have, would be enough to stop us."

Lt. Amodar sighed. "Very well. We'll send for the aircrafts. But I don't know when they'll be back; they were sent out to scout the nearby areas for expansion."

She leaned back in her chair, her blues eyes calculating. "How long are we talking?" she asked. "Time isn't our friend."

"The first squad should be back late tonight."

_You've got to be kidding me. _"That won't do." Lightning folded her hands together. "I want him out tonight. I'll swim if I have to."

Snow guffawed and immediately stuffed his fist in his mouth. He knew it was in no sense funny. But the image of Lightning swimming determinedly through miles of freezing cold water was too much. _Better excuse myself before Sis wallops me one on the head. _He cleared his throat. "Sorry…swallowed wrong. Um, anyway…I'm gonna head out and meet Serah. She probably doesn't know in which room we're in."

"Hehe smart man—run while you got the chance," Sazh said quietly, leaning towards him.

Snow sucked in his breath. "If I could've sent you a mind's image, you would've chuckled too." He stood up, putting his hand on Light's shoulder.

"Don't worry Light, we've got it worked out. Trust a lil' in your sister's hero," he joked lamely.

Lightning didn't even stir. "Hope's being tortured this very minute."

Lt. Amodar shifted uncomfortably. "Let's talk strategy."

"Light, c'mon, it's killing all of us. You don't have to make it harder." He squeezed her shoulder a bit and she looked up at him; her eyes strangely sharp and Snow was reminded of the day when she collapsed in his arms, her haunted gaze boring holes into him. _That gaze…_

* * *

He thundered down the rubble-strewn path, scooping up a little wailing girl. An explosion roared in the distance and in the corner of his eye, he saw one of the upper bridges slowly tumble down. But he couldn't stop and stare; he had to keep running. The girl let out a shriek and a sixth sense told him to get down. Crushing the girl against his chest, he flung himself to his knees, feeling a powerful force of wind barrel over him. Amidst the pain-filled voices screaming, crying for help, the ground shook, cracks splitting the concrete.

Snow lifted his head, nausea sweeping over him as he looked at the chunk of metal that would've cut him and the girl to two. Standing on shaky legs, he continued to make his way to where he knew NORA was waiting with the other refugees.

Maqui came running towards him, waving his arms. "Snow! You're ok—we all thought you were a goner—that whole bridge came crashing down…"

Snow handed him the little sniffling girl. "Watch her, will ya?" He ruffled his hair. "Gado here?"

"Yeah he's with Yuj, they're at the front." Maqui looked at brown-eyed, blonde-haired girl in his arms. "Hey there, I'll take care of you."

She blinked. "My Mommy got tooked." Her lower lip started quivering. "And Daddy got hit by a big rock!" She started bawling.

Snow rubbed the back of his head. _What kind of society do we live in where it's ok to kill in front of children? To kill innocents at all? _"Do your best," he murmured to Maqui before jogging off in the direction of the front.

"Hey lady, you can't be out here—it's not safe!" Snow shouted. He tried to wave the wandering woman over. "Stay with the group…" He frowned. "Ms.?"

Her pale blonde hair was in tangles surrounding her face and while the rest of her looked lost as she stumbled around, her hazel eyes were clear with an innate sorrowfulness. "My little girl, have you seen my little girl?" she asked, her voice softly broken.

Snow reached out for her, steadying her by the shoulders. "Hey…I'm going to take you somewhere safe, ok?"

She took his hand and Snow had to force himself to keep looking into her eyes. He swallowed. "My white-haired angel…" He knew she knew. "Where's my white-haired angel?" Her eyes welled up with tears. "You wouldn't understand…I have to find her."

* * *

Lightning carefully brushed off Snow's hand and turned away. "Next time you get that dazed look in your eyes while staring at me, I'm going to hit you."

And Snow took his cue to leave. "I'll meet up with you guys later."

Sazh sighed. "Let's see if I wasn't the only one paying attention. Soldier girl, what's unique about where Asnida is?"

Lightning folded her arms. "Asnida's located in an isle of islands…as far as we know, unmapped territory." She looked at him coolly. "But one thing we know for certain: Asnida itself isn't an island, it's a peninsula."

Lt. Amodar nodded. "Very true, but geography, if it all, would only present a minor problem. You've heard or read the stories, right? Of how it was a warrior village and all?"

"Wait a minute…" Sazh rubbed his chin. "You think there could be some kind of evil magic hanging around there?"

"Why would they take Hope there in the first place?" Lightning asked quietly, looking at the table. "We know that Mika isn't the one behind it, it's this…Angeal. So capturing us just to kill the last l'cie wasn't the motive. What would Angeal want with us…with Hope?"

Sazh quickly reached for the bag, unzipping it in a hurry. "You're onto something Light. The papers, the ones that stated we were wanted for 'observation before execution'. They gave us labels, didn't they?"

The door opened cautiously. A pink head poked in. "Ah, it's the right one!" Serah stepped in, smiling apologetically. "Sorry it took so long, you guys didn't tell me you were in building 'C'!"

Lightning frowned. "Snow said he was going to get you…"

Serah tilted her head, scrunching up her red nose. "Oh…maybe we missed each other." She took in Sazh's serious face and nodded, her long hair following with the motion. "Start from the beginning—maybe I can help."

Lightning gave a dry half-smile. "Maybe."

* * *

The packed snow creaked under his boots as he paced back and forth. One hand atop his head, the other was holding a cell phone against his ear.

"Hello?"

Snow nodded. "Hey Lebreau, hold on for a second." He pulled the phone back, quickly dialing another number. It rang a couple times.

"Snow?" Maqui's voice answered questioningly. _Yep. _Once again, Snow pulled the phone back to make sure he was dialing another number correctly.

"Hey Maqui, how's it going?"

"Lebreau? Oh hey…what's going on?"

"He's probably calling Yuj—"

"_Yo, it's the fashion master Yuj. I'm probably out, sleeping, couldn't find the phone or was just too lazy to get it, please leave a—_" Snow ended the call.

"Sorry guys, one more," he said.

"I bet it's Gado."

"Wow he wasn't the first one he called?"

"Nope, I was."

"What's up boss?"

Snow squinted in the bright light. In the far distance, he could see the cold blue sparkle of the ginormous lake. "You guys. We need a boat." He kicked the snow. "A real fast one."

* * *

"These descriptions…it's like we were classified." Sazh looked over the sheet, frowning as he saw his son's name. "Why is Dajh's crossed out…and Sanctum?"

_Sorcerer…dexterous… _"Meaning Sanctum l'cie." Lightning tucked a couple pink strands back. "He wasn't a threat," she mused. "And these labels? They're what we majored in."

Serah pointed to her name. "Is that why I'm 'unidentified'? But then how come I'm not crossed out?"

"Because you would've been a threat."

_I'm an enemy of Cocoon! _"Oh right…" Serah clutched her necklace. _I'm so glad that's over with. _"What do they mean by 'dexterous'?"

Lightning gave a shrug as if she could care less. "It's a polite way of saying I didn't particularly major in anything." There was a snort from Sazh and Lt. Amodar.

"Serah, your sister's just being modest. Lightning could play off of anything that came at her, be it magic, physical or both," Sazh said, much to the soldier's dismay. "She could lead and follow in an instant…mostly leading because Hope was doing all the following…"

Serah's mouth slightly dropped open; Lightning arched an eyebrow, daring anyone to comment. "What he _meant_ was," she started meaningfully. "Following as a ravager, which is what they meant by 'sorcerer'. See Serah, the ones who lead usually strike as commando. And commandos don't use elemental magic." She shot Sazh a glare. "And I wasn't always leading. There was Fang, remember?"

"I know I know, I was just saying as an example…when it would be two people, it was usually—"

"Ok, I get it," Serah interrupted before Sazh could dig his grave. "I just missed out on all this…" She regretted the guilt that washed over her sister's face. "Light! Stop it. You didn't make me walk into the vestige." She let out a loud sigh. "Now, we want to figure out why they took Hope first, why to Asnida and what's with these labels."

"Yeah and Fang and Vanille are crossed out for obvious reasons." Sazh patted his afro, thinking hard.

"…If one was after power…Hope _would_ be the first choice; his strength in magic was more powerful than all of ours combined."

"And the elements practically bowed down to his will," Sazh added. "Kid was his own weakness."

Lightning looked aside. "How long have they been watching us? Or did they make this report after what had happened?"

Lt. Amodar stepped forward, his hands behind his back. "'They' meaning Angeal and his cronies or Angeal and others like him? If it's the latter, then you'll need backup." He stroked his moustache. "That peninsula is a fortress."

Lightning stood up, straightening out her uniform. "Fine. But we move on our own." She gave a curt bow. "Sir." She left quickly. _Observation my ass, they want to test him. What if they've found a way to extract magic? Which wouldn't work because he's not a l'cie—they'll just kill him!_

"And at first I thought she was beginning to loosen up," Amodar said.

Serah picked up her mittens and scarf. "Authority is something she takes seriously," she smiled grimly, "It's why she has a problem with Snow." She waited until Sazh was up and ready.

* * *

The reunion with Chocobo was bittersweet. Dajh bounced happily on his father's lap, the yellow chick clutched in his hands.

Snow picked up a silver strand from the table. "Unbelievable…he flew all the way there… On those little wings."

Her patience with strung. Lightning knelt in front of the little boy. "Hey Dajh," she all but cooed. She cut right to the chase. "Can Light borrow Chocobo?"

Sazh leaned his head back. "C'mon Lightning, we'll find the place. We don't have to take Dajh's only—"

"Light will smile!" Dajh thrust the squeaking tired chick towards her. "Here you go, but bring him back, 'kay?"

Lightning carefully took the little chick and hugged Dajh with one arm. "You just made Light very happy, thanks hon."

Serah cooed at the sight.

"See Daddy? I made her happy!" Dajh squirmed out of her hold and slid down Sazh's lap. "I gots to tell Hope!" He ran into the living room.

"Aw shucks…" Sazh waved his hand. "There goes that."

The chocobo was unable to fly due to his long trek and snoozed lightly in the soldier's palm. "Rest up. I'll need you later." She bent down, zipping open the maroon pack on her thigh and then thought better of it; she unbuckled the top one instead. He'd have an easier time breathing. She gently scooped the little bird inside and closed it.

"Don't you got bullets in there?" Sazh asked, running his hands through his hair. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Chocobo being trapped in a pack. _Little guy needs to move around, not be jostled with every step._

She straightened up. "Not in that one." She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. "Don't worry; he'll be safe. I'll make sure not to crash into anything."

The front door opened and Snow came bursting through. "Man, is it cold out there!" He rubbed his hands, kicking his boots against the doorframe. Serah was instantly at his side, trying to warm his face with her hands.

"Your nose is so red," she giggled. She heard a gag from the kitchen. She sighed and led him in. "What were you doing out for so long? Claire told me you were going to get me…"

Snow grinned. "It's a surprise," he said smugly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. A cup slammed down harshly and there was a snort from Lightning.

"Serah, you have to tell me—can _you_ take him seriously with that shiny red nose of his?" she asked leaning over the counter.

The younger Farron glanced at her sister, a wry smile tugging on her lips. She looked back at her husband, who seemed deflated by Light's remark. _If you'd only see how hard he tries Claire… _"My hero is always handsome," she praised. She was rewarded with a big smile and shining blue eyes. She giggled again and hugged him, not caring if he was cold.

_You could do so much better… _But whatever made her sister happy. Light wouldn't deny her anything unless it could potentially harm her—and as much she loathed to admit it, she didn't even believe it was in Snow to raise a finger against her. She took a sip from her mug.

"I'll fix you up something warm," Serah offered.

"Thanks babe."

The phone rang. Snow was the closest, so he reached out an arm and picked it up, feeling Lightning's cold hard gaze drill into his back. "Hello, Farron-Villiers-Katzroy…and Estheim residence."

"_Ha, is there a reason my son's last_?"

Snow's mouth dropped open. "Mr. Bartholomew—uh, Mr. Estheim." He slapped his forehead. "How's it going?"

"_Going well—New Palum's coming along fast. They actually want me to be mayor… Is Hope around_?"

He blanched and said the first thing that came into his head. "He's out." He looked at Lightning. "But uh, Light's here—wanna talk to her?" He was about to slap himself again; why would he want to talk to her if he called for his son? _Because duh, he's his father and it's Lightning that's been kinda taking care of his son… _

"_Sure, let me speak with her_."

She stared at the phone as if Snow was trying to hand her a miniature pet behemoth; she had no reaction. "Please take it," he pleaded quietly. Everyone else was silent. She grasped the phone with her cool fingers and shakily set down the mug.

"Sir?" her voice was calm and questioning.

"_Ah Lightning, it's good to hear you guys are doing alright. You are, right_?"

_Why's he calling now? I thought he didn't want Hope until… _"Yes, everything's fine…we're still feared by the half the town, but I'm sure that will pass." Her eyes narrowed.

There was a slight chuckle. "_How's Hope doing? He stopped responding to my e-mails ever since I told him it wasn't safe here yet. It was for his own good—I wanted to make sure he had a home to come to—you'd agree, right_?"

"…I couldn't say."

"_Well… He's handling his own?"_

"Mr. Estheim, Hope's doing fine…" _Liar, why don't you tell him the truth? Tell him you let his only son get taken away and while he's being tortured, you're just sitting there. _

"_Lightning, I'd be a fool if I said I knew him better than you. I know he thinks the world of you—do you think he'd rather stay with you guys_?"

Her heart began to get heavier with each beat. She remembered the reason he called last time.

* * *

_It's not safe here yet, Hope. It's not that I don't want you here; it's utter chaos. You'd get hurt._

_Dad, did you forget I was a l'cie? I can handle it—I'm just worried about you—_

_Hope, that's enough. I'll send for you when everything's settled._

_You don't want me there._

_That's not what I—_

_Whatever._

* * *

She looked down, feeling something give up inside her. "What do you mean? You're his father—the only family he has left."

"_Well then he'll be happy to hear this. They just finished laying down the tracks for the train; I can be in New Bodhum in four days to take him off your hands. I really appreciate you watching out for him; he's grown a lot under your care_."

"It really…wasn't anything." Her emotional wall was crumbling. She tried to see past the worried stares everyone was giving her. "He's a good kid; I'm proud of him."

He laughed. "_But you aren't sick of him are you? I can already see it, he'll want to visit every other week_."

_You knew it would happen; you knew eventually the call would come…and 'your' Hope would leave. _And she knew it was for the best because she had proven that she couldn't protect him. "Hope will always have a place with us," she said softly. But what tore at her conscious was she couldn't even assure Bartholomew that his son actually was doing fine and that he'd be waiting for his father.

"_That's good to hear. I just wanted to call in and let you guys know I'd be coming soon; I've got a meeting on half an hour. Once again, thanks for everything you guys have done—I'm in you debt_."

"Hope's a pleasure to have around—it really wasn't a problem." Lightning took a deep breath. "Goodbye Mr. Estheim." She hung up and set the phone on the counter.

Serah quietly followed her sister up the stairs.

* * *

The glass vial shattered into a million pieces as it bounced off the stone floor. "Damn it, why didn't it work?" he growled impatiently. He turned to the man sitting at the desk. "William! Explain this annoying phenomenon." He pointed to the golden, shimmery substance that evaporated as soon as the vial was opened.

The short red-haired man spun around in his chair. "It seems to be the amount of magic you drew is too small to sustain itself any longer than for a few seconds—"

"I wasn't aiming for the magic, you dolt, I want the eidolon!"

William pushed up his glasses. "Oh. Well in that case…" He glanced at the file. "Alexander is it? You have to reawaken him, but not to the point where the boy feels the need to actually draw him out. You want Alexander—not the boy using Alexander on you." He chuckled and it died at Angeal's stern face.

He took slow, measured steps forward. "And how do I do that, professor?"

"Umm, uh, I'm not really sure. I can look up the eidolon's history, but with all this stone and earth, the connection will be slow; it might take me awhile." He turned to the computer.

Angeal smiled. "Really, all I've got is time. It's the little one who's running out of it." _I never imagined day three would roll around. _"Mute, Kirill and Mika are standing guard outside the cell, yes?" He turned to look at the large brutish man, who gave a slow nod. "Good, then check if the traps are in place." He never expected it to last this long, but since it did, he had to be ready for an attack from the little determined group at all times. "And when you're done with that, I want you to go into the cell and rough the boy up a bit. Just enough to agitate him, you know?"

The emotionless man nodded and walked away with heavy sluggish steps.

Angeal blinked as William stared at him. "What?" he asked innocently. "The boy's been sleeping all day."

"The guy's a monster."

Angeal grinned cruelly. "Aren't we all?"

* * *

The wide windows of the new cell were camouflaged, but they weren't plastered with dark ink. Hope could see the gray, foreboding sky and in his delusional state, a weak grin tugged at his features. _A storm… _Echoes of Lightning's voice replayed in his memories and his tired eyes shut once more.

Both men tensed up as the dragging footsteps became louder. Mika shifted nervously and glanced at Kirill. "Kirill, sometimes I wish I could turn back time…I don't want to do this anymore."

Kirill stared straight ahead. "Is it selfish to love one's life so much, you'd be willing to sacrifice another's?"

"Have you ever been in love?" Mika asked. "If you have…then you know that answer would be yes."

"You got a wife at home Mika?"

"No…"

"Good because then I would've called you one sick bastard."

Mika leaned his head back. "But the woman I love…you know that kid in there? Hope? He's like…like her son. Only I never knew she could love anyone… But I saw that—in her eyes when I took him away. I…"

Kirill looked at him. "Mika?"

"Yeah?"

"You're one sick bastard. And a stupid one at that." Kirill sighed. "But yeah, I wish I could turn back time…boss didn't tell me he was a squirt."

"Angeal didn't tell us a lot of things."

"Nope." And Kirill began whistling. It drifted off into nothing when the hideous owner of the footsteps came into view. "Go away Mute, we don't need ya here."

Mika swallowed his fear. "Maybe Angeal sent him." And they both shifted with defeat as the one Angeal called 'Mute' drew closer.

Kirill wouldn't budge, so with reluctance Mika slid open the bolt and pushed the rusted iron door open. They were both silent as the repulsive brute took his time going in.

The hairs on the back of Hope's neck stood up; mustering little strength he could, he rolled himself onto his back, closing his eyes as deathly warmth spread through him. His eyes fluttered open and he craned his neck, whimpering at the pain. He saw an upside-down cie'th lumber towards him. "_Noooooo_," he cried, attempting to curl himself into a ball.

* * *

Serah clutched at her sister's arm, her legs slightly bent as she tried to pull Lightning back. "Dress warmer," she pleaded. "Who knows how long we'll be out there! And it's sleeting! Who knows, it may even hail." She couldn't believe that only twenty minutes ago, Claire had been in her arms sobbing that she couldn't let him go, couldn't let him go without him knowing; blaming herself for not being more careful, berating herself for being stupid and for not fighting back harder—but as soon as she had let the bulk of her emotions pour out, she grew quiet and when she looked into her sister's eyes…Serah saw the piercing impassive blue eyes of Lightning, not tranquil teal of Claire.

"You'll freeze to death," she tried. "And be no help to Hope."

"Just got off the phone with Lt. Amodar—he'll be two to three hours behind us, but he said they'll all catch up once we hit the middle of the lake." Sazh added some more bullets to the pack. "So, are we ready?" he asked, staring at the two girls.

"Tell her to put some more clothes on! She can't go baring leg, thigh and midriff!" Serah peered over Lightning's front. "And an arm!"

Lightning waited patiently until her sister let go of her arm. "Serah."

With a frustrated cry, she let go and then shoved past them both, one arm across her face as she headed in the direction Snow went.

"She cares about you as much as you do her," Sazh said quietly. Lightning started walking.

"Who's the soldier?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "Bye Dajh—listen to Lynn!" He closed the door and ran after her. "Newsflash—just because you're a soldier, doesn't mean you're immune to getting sick."

"Thanks for sharing."

* * *

"You really did it…" Serah tottered over to the edge of the harbor; Snow hovering behind her in case she slipped. "You built a boat."

In front of her, bobbing in the frigid water, was a rather large covered skiff; the name "_NORA_" branded on the side. "We built a boat built for speed. Think Lightning will trust me enough to get in it?"

"She doesn't have a choice." Serah stuck out her lower lip. "If Lightning falls to the ground, suffering from hypothermia, and I have the misfortune of being somewhere else, can you laugh at her and tell her Serah says 'I told you so'?"

Snow blinked. "Serah, you know what the dire consequences of me doing such a thing are? I mean for you, I'd do it, but…you might become a widow."

"I'll protect you."

"Ok babe."

* * *

He gazed at the young teenager on his arms and knees, gasping for a meager breath; his wrist was red where Angeal had given him another injection. He seemed to be reacting allergic to it. Every jolt and twitch was of his body's own violation, for he was simply too weak to move on his own.

"Alexander," Angeal called again.

"My name's Hope," he cried angrily for the fourth time. What was the injection doing to him? His whole body burned and tingled, something was rushing through his veins, itching under his skin.

"I know you're in there Alexander, it's time to wake up. Are you going to let Hope suffer?"

"I AM Hope!"

"Are you going to let him down? Answer me Alexander! Aren't you supposed to protect him?"

"I'm Hope!" He bit his arm, trying to alleviate the itching. _I'm Hope, Hope, Hope, Hope… _His heart was a steady drum beat in his ears, faint voices echoing through him. What were they saying? Were they trying to convince him too? _Hope, Hope, Hope… _It was just to block everything else out. His veins burned; something sparked. _Stay back, I will…HANDLE THIS._

Angeal took a step back as he noticed a faint golden aura surrounding Hope. "This is it," he murmured. "Come on Alexander, what kind of guardian are you?" He laughed. "You know how terrified he was of that cie'th? It was almost heartbreaking—what was worse, he could only lay there!" He flinched as a wave of hot air suddenly rolled over him.

"_DESPICABLE HUMAN, cherish yourself grounded in such trickery, you think you can outsmart me?" _The boy drew himself up, using his arms as if the shackles around his wrists weighed nothing. He sat up, his eyes opening to reveal infuriated golden irises. "_PATHETIC BEING, for you I hold no mercy. I lay in humble wait not because I have forsaken this young master, but for the sake of your own! NOW YOU HAVE TRIED THE LAST OF IT!" _The voice that rang from him was not his own, but a deep booming one that could shatter through bone, bring out the most darkest, vilest secrets, and leave one begging for absolute forgiveness...or the absoluteness of death.

Mesmerized in awe and fear, Angeal only stared at the persona that had taken over Hope. Hurriedly he reached in his pocket, forcing himself to take a step closer. "You know why I drew you out, Alexander?"

"_You have done nothing to invoke me, I am here to vanquish the twisted souls. May it be the Goddess's favor; upon the hour of desperation, Holy Judgment shall reign_." Hope lifted his arms, his mouth twisting in a devious smile. "_Your fate shall not come so gently." _His words echoing, seeping into the walls.

There were steady rumblings as the ground began to quake, cracks forming, breaking the earth apart. The golden aura started to fade, to Angeal's panic. "No," he growled, trying to keep his balance and move forward.

Hope's eyes rolled up and he slowly, as if someone was holding him, sunk to his side. A spherical transparent blue film sprouted up over him, followed by a transparent pink one; they both faded away. Their purposed was revealed as rocks started to crumble off the ceiling.

Angeal covered his head, wincing, as a particularly large piece of concrete bounced off his shoulder. Fragments that happened to fall off above Hope, stopped a few feet before rolling off harmlessly, causing the blue shield to sparkle and give off a soft trill.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

The skiff went airborne after being thrown up by an angry wave. The tarp had to be taken down; it made it too easy for the wind to blow them away. The sleet was coming down hard, freezing on metal and making everything slippery. Crashing back down, Sazh held onto the side, his beard had grown in icicle length; his afro was misshapen—and partially frozen—due to the fierce whipping wind and the undeniable speed of the boat. "You think we're going to make it?" he yelled, hoping he was heard over the noise.

With a gray and blue scarf protecting the lower half of his face, Snow was at the back, controlling the motor; slowing the speed if a monstrous inevitable wave was coming their way and speeding up when Lightning told him to. He completely had to depend on her to shout at him where to go—he could barely see the front of the bow, white haze blinded his vision. He barely heard her hoarse cry to turn right. Grunting, he cranked the lever to the right, feeling the skiff shift in movement. His own movement was rather restricted—Serah was bundled up in his coat, pressed against his chest.

_She's going to freeze to death! I'm tucked away and I'm still unbearably cold! _But Serah wasn't complaining; instead she felt guilty, she was only a burden—there was nothing she could to help. She didn't even have a weapon. And Snow had given her everything he could afford to, to keep her warm. _You're not turning into a crystal again_, he had joked. The tears on her face had frozen long ago. The wind was howling around her, but she couldn't see anything from inside the shelter of Snow's coat. She struggled to turn around and wrapped her arms tightly around Snow's waist, pressing her cheek against his heart. She prayed for the safety of her friends and family.

She felt nothing of the biting, piercing cold wrath of the blizzard. The pink layers around her face had turned to pink icicles; her legs were raw and numb from the constant abuse of the icy weather. Her eyes widened and she whipped around, her red cape billowing out behind her. "SNOW!" she yelled. "LEFT AND GET DOWN!" She growled when the boat suddenly lurched to the left; she knew it wouldn't be enough. "WE'RE GOING TOO FAST, GET DOWN AND HOLD ON!" She turned back, trying to gauge how far they were from impact. "ICEBERG!"

Sazh gasped, finally spotting the dark ominous shape in the near distance. "SHE'S RIGHT, DAMN IT!"

Snow quickly let go of the motor, letting it run free, and threw himself to his knees, curling over Serah. "Hang on baby!" he shouted.

Lightning pushed herself from her perch, somersaulting over the metal row. Sazh was surprised she could still command herself to move agilely after being in one position for so long. He shoved himself under the benched seat and covered his head.

The skiff was barely skimming the water now; it hit a wave, flying up and suddenly—there was a horrible screeching as metal cut through solid ice. Ice hunks exploded from the brutal collision and the boat's inhabitants screamed as they were jolted and pelted by sharp slivers. Snow, who hadn't been holding on tightly enough, was thrown up and he braced his shoulder against the reunion with the bottom of the boat.

Her left leg stretched out for support, Lightning lifted her head when the jerking of the skiff turned to normal. "Everyone ok?" she asked, making her way back to the front. "Sazh, throw out these slabs of ice."

Rubbing his forehead, feeling a nasty bump, Sazh crawled out from under the bench. "You got it," he said, picking up a chunk of the iceberg. _It's a miracle we're still alive. _He slid his hand along the bottom, checking for any tears.

"Lightning," Snow called. He tried to grin when she looked at him. "You saved our lives—thanks!"

"Slow down!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

The black cape lying on the table, Angeal carefully bandaged his shoulder. He sucked in his breath, shaking back his black hair. "Ever got hit by concrete, William?" he asked casually.

"Uh no, I haven't…"

"Good. I don't recommend it."

The professor wiped some more dirt from his keyboard. "Are these tremors normal? There has never been a cave-in before, but I wouldn't rule one out now."

Angeal nodded, wrinkling his nose. He swiped the cape up. "Don't worry about it Will, it's all normal. Make sure you keep the latch closed on room 37; Mute's getting fussy—don't want to handle more than one right now." He grabbed his gloves.

The door opened slowly, showing a panting red-faced blond. "Boss, they've been spotted, not more than an hour away."

His steel eyes flashed and a grin spread his lips. "Lovely…I was getting bored."

Kirill was apologetic as he slid the chains back through the loops of the metal bars. "I'm sorry kid," he mumbled, hoisting the barely-conscious teenager up. "I know these windows are covered, but I heard there's some ruckus going on outside."

"Hope, right? Don't know why I keep forgetting…it's unusual in a place like this…" Kirill trailed off when a shiver went through the silveret. "Still shaking…" He shook his head. "You know what, squirt? It's not like you're going to stay up here…gettin' rescued. Hear that Hope?" He carefully lowered the boy back down. He took a key from his back pocket and unlocked the shackles. The mutilated wrists made him look up. "Hell," he murmured.

Hope's eyes opened at the gentle ruffle on his hair. His vision was bleary, but he could make out Kirill. _He wasn't so mean…_ He was so tired; he didn't even realize his wrists were free. _Light'll find me…she'll be here._

"Don't worry kid, your momma's coming. She'll be raisin' hell… Hey can you hear that? Wind's howling…storm must be on the way."

* * *

**:D Like or no? Sheesh, why does Kirill always forget that Hope's mom is dead? I really wanted to give Alexander a bigger part-I truly did. But do you know how hard it is to write an eidolon's speech? xD Don't worry, he'll kick butt in the next chapter...during the hour of most utter desperation. Snow got to built his boat-yay. So, review fast so I can get started on the next chapter-happy or sad ending? Thx for reading!**


	6. Light's Fight for Hope part 1

**Hey lovelies! Please forgive the length of time; I'm a busy gal.**

**Because I felt bad for not updating in awhile, I decided to put this chapter into two parts, so I could at least deliver something and not having you thinking I left you all hanging : ) This chapter was a burden to write...I'm not very good at action scenes, but enough! Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs-seriously they're what made me not give up; I've got responsibilities now! Lol. Special thanks to Avia Jenith; if it wasn't for her awesome review, I probably wouldn't have had the spark to decide how I was going to do this chapter. :D A happy ending is in store! Yay...**

**So read on sweethearts, forgive the shortness and overlook the mistakes-I'll upload part two as fast as I can. **

* * *

Lightning's eyes widened; the shore suddenly came into view. "Stop the boat!" she screeched.

"Aw hell," Snow gritted, cutting the engine and yanking the lever up. "Everybody hang—" The propelling rudders buffeted as the skiff went soaring through the air. His coat burst open as Serah clawed her way out.

"_Light_, don't jump!"

It was already too late—the soldier had leapt out in order to avoid getting thrown out. Having entered the shoreline, an explosion of bright hues flashed—there was a catastrophic crash as the skiff came back down, it ricocheted off the ground and flipped; its passengers being harshly catapulted.

The sky heaved a torrent of sleet, the ravaging wind whipping it into a stinging mixture. Snow shoved himself off the bumpy, uneven ground, not giving his vision time to right itself; doubles of everything flickering back and forth. "Serah," he rasped, stumbling forward. A searing pain shot through his left arm and the shock brought him to his knees. "Argghhh," he grunted. The pain collected in his forearm, bubbling to the surface, bringing a faint blue light. _Fuck, what is this…? _His head shot up as Serah shrieked.

"Claire!"

_What is going on? _Slowly, Lightning sunk down to one knee, one hand clutching her chest, the other gripping…bones. Her eyes widened as she realized the ground was covered in bleached carcasses. Her mind was torn from the strange observation as another agonizing shock jolted through her chest.

* * *

He lay feebly whimpering on the floor, his thin arms pulled against his chest. "_Light_," he cried. Hot tears ran down his cheeks. "_Light_," he cried again, curling into himself.

* * *

She tried to keep it down, but the pain brought a ragged cry to her lips; she forced it into a low raging growl instead. Something warm seeped through her fingers, pink tendrils making their way into the atmosphere around her.

Snow tightened his grip on the struggling Serah. "Snow your arm!"

A terrorizing crackle ripped through the heavy gray sky; electricity tingled densely in the air. "Look lightning," Sazh exclaimed, pointing to the sky. A brilliant yellow streak zigzagged its way down to the water; the deafening thunder that came after it was earsplittingly pierced by Lightning's scream.

She couldn't take it anymore. _I can't just stand here and do nothing!_ Serah wrenched herself from her husband and made for her sister. "Claire!"

"Don't touch her!" Snow shouted. But she had already thrown herself onto her. He watched, horrified as another streak of lightning flashed and suddenly bolted right into them—it seemed deflected as the soldier's arm shot out, directing it into the water. _She can control the…? _His mind struggled to process everything as something blasted from the freezing water.

A colossal, steely blue, winged snake launched from where the atmospheric electricity had struck and flung itself onto shore, rivulets of water streaming from its glistening scales as it reared up, eyeing the two sisters, delivering a hair-raising hiss.

Alerted by a cool presence behind him, Snow turned around, drawing his fists up to fight. Stiria and Nix regarded him reproachfully. "Oh!" _Shiva?_ He looked down at his arm, seeing a blue glow fading from sight; it looked odd without the black mark of the l'cie brand. _Not gonna question—let's do it!_ Mind now in overdrive, he whipped around, pointing a finger at Lightning. "C'mon baby, help her out!"

"_My pleasure_," Stiria breathed, ghosting forward.

Her head was pounding and she fought to regain her balance as she stumbled to her feet. _I need to… _Her ears were ringing, everything sounding slightly muffled. _Get a grip. _She felt charged: her tongue tasted metallic; her naval piercing tingled, sending shivers up her spine. Reality crashed down onto her as everything suddenly became painfully clear. She could see straight, and her ears picked up a thrumming sound; the giant water snake waving its tail back and forth. _Oh no…did Serah just? _She looked at her sister, her face frozen in fright and awe with her little fists clutched to her chest.

Stiria moved back, beckoning her sister over. "_Al_right," Snow chuckled—his grin died when the Shiva sisters pointed to the sea creature.

The soldier had barely taken a step before she went down again.

Sazh whipped out his pistols, Brynhildr standing defensively in front of him. The partially frozen rain pelted off her red metal. "Let's get it on," Sazh said, shrugging his shoulders.

Her mouth open in wonder, Serah lifted her hand as red petals gently swirled down. One landed softly in her palm and her fingers slowly closed around it, crushing the delicate scent. _Why's it…raining petals? _She bent down, stretching out her arm. "Hey Claire, look…" But Lightning was too busy gasping, her hands buried in the quickly accumulating snow.

Snow ducked when he spotted something barreling down from the sky from the corner of his eye. "Serah, watch out! Get back!" What happened next, no one was prepared for.

Another ragged, tormented scream tore from the pink-haired soldier—the ground heaved and trembled. Odin suddenly stood before them, regally impassive.

"Why's it look so painful-" Sazh was interrupted as Lightning sprang to her feet.

She swiveled around; her blue half-crazed eyes fierce with determination. "Snow!" she commanded, resisting the winces as pain rippled through her torso. She pointed to the huge hulking aquatic creature, calmly waiting their fated approach. "Help Serah tame that beast!" She rounded on her eidolon. "And _you_," she snarled viciously. _All the pain I just went through to get you here? All that time wasted withering on the ground like some weak ass grunt? _"Better stay here until _I'm_ finished!"

* * *

Everything was so loud, there was so much chaos—the air quivered with it, literally. In the moisture-rich air, tiny electric sparks crackled every so often. _Please Light…I don't know how much longer…I can hold on… _His fever had spiked, increased adrenaline forced his heart to pump faster and he couldn't keep up. Neither could his bruised lungs. The lack of oxygen made his vision swirl and soon he couldn't tell what were sparks and what were the signs of his fading sight.

Fear quickened his steps. _Things are about to get so ugly._ Kirill jammed the key into the thick door, pushing it open. He paled at the condition Hope was in. He knelt down, pressing his rough hand against the youth's forehead. His pallid skin glistened with sweat; though he was burning up, his gray clammy skin showed no signs of the fever raging within. "C'mon squirt, don't die on me. Hang in there, ya hear?" He looked up at the earthen ceiling. "Listen, I've got to bring you up—these lower levels aren't safe anymore—this whole place's set to collapse."

He slid his arm beneath Hope's back. _I've got to be quick about this; Boss sees me, I'm gone. _"Mom?" croaked a faint whisper.

"She's coming. Hear all that racket? It sure ain't Boss." Kirill shifted the sick boy into his arms, barely hearing his breathed protests. "Hm? Sorry, I gotta move you—if Mute doesn't kill you, the ceiling would."

_She…she won't find me… I have to stay here…I-I won't make it otherwise. _But the words never left his lips.

Kirill cursed under his breath when the weight he was carrying abruptly got heavier; Hope's head lolled over his arm. _I can't make it right—I never can, not with what I've done. But I can try—would you forgive me for that? _A floating spark made itself known and Kirill swerved to avoid it. He didn't really think it was dangerous, but also didn't think he was in the position to find out.

Grunting, he jogged up the crumbling steps; he let out a gargled cry as his shin fractured against a jutting piece of stone. His foot had gone through. "Ah _shit_…" Arm wobbling with the strain of supporting his upper half, teary-eyed he examined the steps above him. His heart, like lead, seemed to drift down to the bottom of his stomach. The higher they got, the less reinforced the steps were with stone and the rattling of the ominous quakes had loosened the once well-packed earthen steps.

"I'll help your mom up here, got it?" Kirill heaved the teenager onto his back, wincing as pressured was applied to his throbbing shin. Breathing heavily through his nose, he hugged the damp craggy, winding wall and carefully treaded as close to it as he could. His pace was steady even as he heard the agitated howls of Mute.

* * *

Water dripped down the side of her face; her hands trembled as she gripped the bright orange coat. _He doesn't have a coat…it's cold. _Mind eerily blank, she drew out her gunblade and stuffed the coat in the case instead; it didn't quite fit. Wrinkling her mouth into a slight frown, she pulled it out and opted to tie it around her waist. Boots squeaking against the first-floor polished granite, she looked through the bars into the tiny cell, its little misshapen rectangular window allowing the soft hail to blow in.

She didn't even realize her numb fingers were wrapped around the iron bar or how hard they were squeezing. The sounds of terrified screams and commanding shouts; the grating clashes of metal against metal, the sharpness of metal biting into steel ice; the petrifying explosion of rumbling thunder—it was all subdued to her. Knowing that Hope was somewhere within her reach stilled her mind; it was as if she could only think about one thing at a time. And each slow, almost thoughtful, step she took gave her another premeditated reason to kill. By the time she reached the second floor, she was nothing less of a cold-blooded merciless murderess.

* * *

Serah watched in fear-saturated awe as the eidolon Odin delivered a crushing blow, quickly pivoting with a seismic strike—the cie'th that had risen from the bleached carcasses dropped like stones. The air reverberate thickly with the great sea snake's distressed roaring; the ground beneath Serah's feet separated and she gave a cry as the bones started falling through and with them, went her. Her blue eyes doubled in size; her hand, already too late, stretching out for anything to grasp.

"SERAH!" Bloody and battered by the elements, Snow charged forward only to be held back by the Shiva sisters. He struggled like a mad man against their cool unyielding grip. "NOOOOOO!"

"_Fighting will not work_," hissed Nix. Snow could only watch helplessly as the Serah's massive-in-length eidolon suddenly plunged into the hole after her.

Brynhildr crouched down in front of Sazh, letting her wide frame act as a shield as the debris came at them from the rapid burrowing of the creature. Sazh covered his head, squinting. "Snow! Man you got to handle this on your own! You've got Odin the Almighty at your side and your girls—Lightning's by herself!" He slapped his hand against the red metal of his protector. "C'_mon_ Brynhildr, let's tear the ground up." Sazh straightened up, using his hand to shield them from the oncoming hail and headed for higher ground. _Wouldn't be any use to go in through the tunnel—I don't doubt Lightning's skills that much. But we can help from above. _He pointed to the bluff. "Up we go!" He threw himself onto the slippery rock and tried to scramble up, ignoring the dirt and tiny pebbles that embedded themselves into the cuts on his hands.

Sazh was suddenly scooped up; Brynhildr having had attached the crossbow to her back. Attempting to hold her master delicately, she clattered almost effortlessly up the seaside cliff.

Meanwhile, Serah hurriedly slid down the anaconda-like creature, turning to glance at it once more before running into the arms of her husband. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have fought it—it just wanted to protect you."

* * *

The rest of the passageway was dimly lit, but she stood by a hanging lantern in which through its dirty glass, the glow of fire could be seen. From the shadows, Angeal watched the pink-haired woman stroke the little limp bird in her palm. At her feet lay the slashed and mutilated bodies of four of his best men. Despite the bloodied state the four were in, she was spotless. Completely soaked by the ice melting from her, but spotless. They hadn't even managed to nick her. _Remarkable… _She continued to rub the little thing in her hand; her multi-pronged gunblade leaning against her leg, the hilt resting against her hip.

The sodden creature gave a pitiful chirp and tumbled over to its feet where it nuzzled the soldier's thumb. _The legendary Lightning… _He caught himself from chuckling. _In search of Hope. _His eyes shifted over to the door a few feet in front of her. He wondered if she knew.

The chick started cheeping more energetically, bouncing and flapping its wings in the direction of the door. _Oh we can't have that. _He stepped from the shadows, unable to contain his grin. Her head snapped up and before he could blink, she had shifted into an offensive stance, the gunblade pointing at his throat. The chick was gone. He didn't even see her pick up the weapon, much less aim it in his direction. "How fitting your pseudonym really is."

Her eyes, a cutting blue, narrowed. Her layered wavy pink hair continuously dripping, droplets running down her cheeks, her nose. She really was drenched, her form-fitting clothes outlining her body, her curves… Her bare thighs. Minuscule shivers ran through her. _Oh you must be freezing, no doubt about it. _The only thing that seemed off was the orange jacket tied around her waist.

Lightning gave a cry of disgust and thrust her gunblade menacingly at him. "Eyes up here, asshole," she ordered sharply. "Tell me where Hope is. Now." She gestured to the strewn bodies around her. "Or you'll end up like your buddies here."

Angeal raised his hands in mock surrender. "Oh they're not my 'buddies'; they work for me—" he hastily took a step back, though not fast enough when the sharp tip of the blade pierced through the soft skin of his throat. He kept his calm, despite the slow warmth that started to roll down his neck and the vinegary taste that started to seep up in the back of his mouth.

Her eyes were blazing; she was so close, he could see the dusted smattering of freckles beneath her eyes and across her nose. Jaw clenched, teeth slightly bared, forced breath—Angeal knew his life rested in the very self-control Lightning was gradually losing. His hand grasped the wall behind him, feeling around. "How about I open the door?" he offered, pleased that his voice didn't waver. His right eye almost twitched at the quick application of pressure before it was suddenly released. He briskly turned around. _I'll just have to keep you both locked in here. _He pushed the key in and though his hand ached to do it, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of wiping the blood from his neck.

His eyes froze on the empty spot. There was an abrupt click and he swiftly turned around, pulling out his own blade hidden in his cloak just in time to deflect Lightning's. He had no time to think because she came at him again with another rapid attack. "You can't kill me!" He dodged and ducked, grunting as his jaw cracked with her boot. "I die…" he let the blood pour from his mouth. "And your boy does too…" Angeal watched her position her weapon over her head; she looked like a cobra poised to bite.

Those chains, those shackles… Her heart beating frantically against her chest, she fought to control herself. She hadn't taken in consideration that she'd have trouble actually finding him. _We don't have time to play games! _"Liar, you thought he'd be here! I saw it in your eyes—your eyes that I'll soon gouge out!"

No time to raise eyebrows, Angeal dashed for the metal poles—anything to put a barrier between himself and her rage. "Really, you don't want to waste your time on me!"

He feigned right, but no way was Lightning falling for that. She gave a satisfactory hiss as she knocked the man back.

"Y-your right, I don't know where Hope is, b-but that should concern you," Angeal gasped, clutching his side. He leaned his head back, ignoring the sharp prong against his neck. "Believe it or not—I'm n-not the deadliest threat…t-to your boy," he grinned with blood-stained teeth as the pain intensified. "Touchy subject I've noticed. Forgive me, I…I was under the impression you were like…a mother to him."

Her whole body burned with the desire to thrust the blade forward, but she kept herself in check knowing that he was trying to bait her. "Touchy subject? You bet—you picked the wrong _boy_ to torture. Now," she jerked her gunblade back, the weapon quickly folding in on itself, "talk before my finger slips."

He stared at the gun. "Go ahead kill me, but I'm not the monster Hope's afraid of. And every second you waste on me, you risk never seeing him again." He chuckled. "Though you'll never reach him—they're all out to get you. You know how often he cried for you?"

She fired.

* * *

**How'd I do? ^-^ I thought Leviathan would be fitting...water and electricity-what a pair! xD Stay tuned; how will Light react when she finally finds Hope? And how in the world will she get him out if the place starts coming down...and not only that, but Mute isn't alone... Maybe Sazh can help! If he can't do it, then surely Alexander can! Leave some love? **


	7. Light's Fight for Hope part 2

**Hey lovelies! Long time no see? (or um, read). So, here's the second part of the chapter-I wanted to mash them together, but knowing me, something would probably go wrong, so I decided not to... Sowie it took so long or that it seemed to take so long, but I'm not going to sing any blues, nope. Not gonna complain this time about life, lawl. **

**Special thanks to The Moon's Willow-your review gave me inspiration (and a reason to smile), which in turn made me write faster. Seriously, it's a proven and researched fact. I'm trying to incorporate all the senses, and I think I do in some areas (at least I thought I did), but I know I could improve; it's just I'm scared of sounding too 'wordy' or losing people in long drawn out sentences. Maybe I should stick my nose in a thesarus (hope I spelled that right, I would spellcheck, but it tends to not save the chapter after I do that) xD**

**I apologize beforehand for any mistakes-I swear, I'll find you all. So, read along, I hope you all enjoy and yes Light-just like that :D**

* * *

"Just like that? You expect me to believe you just like that?"

He thought that if he told her the truth, she'd be more than willing to follow. It never crossed his mind that she _wouldn't_ believe him. Kirill edged away from her blade. _Think damn it, think! _"Looking for Hope, right? From the frenzied behavior, I'm bettin' that the cell you checked in was empty. I know because I was the one who moved—"

"Grrgh, you _already_ told me this! Get outta my way!"

The scarred man hastily stepped aside, letting her storm by. "He didn't want me to move him, probably knew you'd have a harder time finding him and he was right. But this place? It's falling apart. So go ahead, risk taking the wrong tunnel, rushing up the wrong flight of steps—if he could trust me, I think you could—"

_Despicable! _She whipped around, droplets of water flinging from her hair."You betrayed his trust the moment you locked him up in those chains," Lightning snarled, taking threatening steps towards him. "So don't you dare…don't you _dare_." She stilled her body from shivering and raised her weapon. "Now show me the way."

* * *

"Oh yeah!" Snow fisted the air, feeling strength surge through him as Serah's eidolon continued to cast supportive magic. "See that baby? Knocked 'em dead!" The odds were finally turning in their favor; the cie'th that were popping up from the graveyard shore were little more than a persistent nuisance—nothing they couldn't handle with the help of their eidolons. He figured they could be more destructive when left to their own devices, so he let the Shiva sisters go; though it didn't stop them from rushing to him when they thought he was in danger.

The cie'th were unlike the ones they had encountered along their journey; crystal-less, they had the basic shape of a human, deformed to a larger size, their putty-like skin ghastly gray with their left arm swelled up twice the size of their body. Eyeless with gaping mouths; their movements were sluggish and being unable to cast magic, their strength laid in the heavy, solid weight of their body.

The soldiers from the Guardian Corp had arrived awhile ago and dispersed, their gunfire surrounding the cliffside and taking care of problem monsters.

"Look out! Behind you!" Serah shrieked. She was feeling utterly useless; she had no weapon, no magic and she guessed Leviathan's purpose was to make sure she didn't get hurt, for when the cie'th came her way, the great sea monster would come too. _I'm just a distraction! _Her heart beating frantically, she picked up a hefty stone—or part of a skull—and tried to chuck it at the deformed foe standing behind Snow. All she did was get its attention. _Shoot… _But everyone jeopardizing their life for someone they loved. She wasn't any different. Serah pressed her lips together.

He withdrew his fist quickly, pulling it against his side; his skin tightened and tingled, he waited until he could practically see the extremely cold vapors his hand was agonizingly giving off. His target immediately froze upon impact and shattered from his combo kick.

"Hey ugly! Yeah, I was aiming for you!"

Snow looked over his shoulder, his eyes already bulging. There was his sweet little wife, taunting and jumping, attracting a group of cie'th. "SERAAAAAHHH!"

She turned around to run, her legs plunging into the glacial water; against her will, her body immediately threw itself back to shore. Soaked and shivering, the young Farron shakily looked up, squinting through her bangs. A cool voice like the wind whispered through her ears. _Get up and run when the time is right. _

There was suddenly a huge splash and for a couple seconds, rain joined the steady hail. Obeying her instincts, Serah looked back; a sparkling sea with motionless waves met her sight. _Right! _She scrambled to her feet, lunging herself onto the frozen water, her feet instantly sliding out from under her. Her hip crashed soundly against the ice and her face broke into a painful grimace. Whimpering, she grabbed the frozen ripples and dragged herself forward. _Come on, don't be such a baby. All you did was fall…really hard on ice. _She glanced back, paling at the trail of blood she was leaving behind.

His stomach twisted into a knot; he was in a quandary. He had no idea how Light was faring and the cie'th were starting to cluster around the entrance into the foothill. Serah, on the other hand, was stranded on the water—Leviathan had burrowed under the ice, cutting her off from the shore and cie'th off from her. And there was Hope too. _Has she found him yet? Are they together? _He had to believe in her perseverance. "I'M COMING SERAH!"

* * *

Lungs burning for oxygen, she strived to push herself faster and jump further.

Kirill gasped, wildly clutching at clumps of earth and stone, his progress working against him at times. He had been towing her along until they had reached the dilapidated steps; she easily overtook him there, agilely jumping before her weight could dislodge the very ground she was standing on.

A cry of exhaustion burst from her lips as she grappled her way onto the platform. Refusing to catch her breath, Lightning forced herself back up, her eyes already used to the weak light. She touched the slightly damp wall and listened for Kirill. _I don't have time to waste, but… _They hadn't been solely running to catch Hope's dwindling life. A surge of gray-skinned mutant cie'th had been released. The fact that they were blind didn't matter. They were fast.

A horrid wail cried nearby, sending chills down the soldier's spine. Though they _were_ vastly different from the cie'th she and the others had fought before, one thing was common; their wail had the ability to disable the body and paralyze the mind. Kirill's shout was instant.

"Go on without me! I-I'll t-try and stall them! Go LEFT—he's at the end of the corridor, then you have to come back and go RIGHT, I d-don't know how far, but there's an escape route, when you get to the three tunnels, take the LEFT one…" There was a grunt as he continued to hang on. "Whatever happens—don't let these monsters get the kid…if he gets in their range, they can access his magic a-and he…couldn't handle that. I-I'm sorry, please, I wish you the best and hope you two make it out. Get squ-Hope to forgive me, yeah? Shit, they're coming—RUN!"

_Sweet Leah, sweet Aiden, I know I promised to live for the three of us, but Leah, I know with the certainty of my soul you wouldn't want to put another woman what you went through and Aiden, young squirt, tears threatened your eyes whenever you had to witness unfairness—I hope my wrongs can be corrected with this one last act of selflessness. _He let go. _Daddy'll be home soon._

Lightning closed her eyes and looked away, her hand leaving the wall. She wanted to say something, anything to let him know he wasn't alone. "Thank you," was the only thing she managed to say under her breath. But she meant it. Without another look back, she took off down the hall, blocking out the man's gurgled screams when they came.

The flamed torches flickered warningly as she ran past them. Anticipation grew heavily as she neared the end; she could already see the bronze door. Her heart beat loudly in her ears, her hands shaking with apprehension, she whipped out her gunblade and in one smooth electrifying motion, she jammed the blade into the keyhole, sending sparks everywhere. Natural light blinded her as the door swung open.

_HOPE!_ Her brain knew who she was staring at before her eyes even registered the brutal sight. The first thought that went through her head was that she was too late. In an instant she was in the middle of the cell, kneeling down at his side. Unconsciously weeping, her hands hovered above him, afraid to touch him when she wanted to do nothing more than just crush him against her. Was this really the Hope she'd sworn to take care of and protect? The young boy who lay, lifeless, beaten and mutilated in front of her? His face deathly pale and shallow, a dark reddish purple bruise beneath his right eye, his bottom lip split… Her eyes traveled down his neck, her heart constricting at the festering, nasty gash on his neck, the discoloration had spread, claiming the tender skin of his throat. Guilt continued to ravish her as she picked up his arm, spotting the multiple injection sites—she gagged as she caught sight of his wrists. "_Hope_," she cried weakly. Feeling strangely faint, her arms slid beneath him, gently cradling his motionless body. Her hand rose up to clutch his cheek and she pressed her lips softly against his, rapid tears sliding down her face. _I'm so sorry…I thought I could take care of someone else besides me, that I could have someone depend on me… But I was so wrong. So unmistakably wrong. Look what my carelessness has done to you. _

It was such a soft touch, comforting and most of all, familiar. Her azure eyes were ineffable as he stared into them. Overwhelmed by security and gentle reassurance, only his own tears could roll down as her grip around him suddenly intensified. _Lightning… _All he could comprehend was the sensation that tingled along his skin; her body was cold, refreshing, cooling his feverish shivers, but her lips were hot against him, creating warmth within him, awakening the drowsiness, making him want to fall asleep in the protection of her arms and in a way, never wake up again. Never wake up again with the last sensation of Light against him. To leave, shrouded in her love…

His eyes slowly closed, his head nestling into the crook of her neck and she almost felt suffocated by the onrush of maternal love that coursed through every fiber of her being. The feeling completely foreign to her, she let it out in every little way possible, stroking through his matted hair, pressing little kisses to his forehead and cheek.

Alarming wails pierced through the air and Lightning immediately froze, her eyes trained on the closed door. She forced herself to remain calm. "Stay strong for me Hope," she murmured. "They're probably having trouble getting up here. More time for us, right?" I'll_ find a way out for us. _Her determination renewed, she tried to think of a strategic way of transporting him. She didn't relish the idea of carrying Hope on her back; it would make him too easy of a target, but if she carried him bridal-style, it would leave her practically defenseless, plus her movement and speed would be severely handicapped. _Think Farron, think!_

"Hang in there Hope, I'm not going far." Gingerly, she set him back down, tenderly pushing back his bangs. She ran back to the door, cranking the handle to open it a crack. The hall was eerily quiet, save for the barely audible muffled sounds of the fight that was taking place outside. The flickering flames cast tiny nerve-wracking shadows on the walls. She bit her lip, debating whether she could trust the emptiness of the halls. She glanced back at Hope and closed her eyes. _Odin…can you get in here? Can you find me? _Her strength was suddenly drained from her, she barely had enough time to catch herself on the rough doorframe.

_Forgive me, I must draw upon your will if you wish me to stay. Give me time, I shall come to your aide. Wait not for me, no direct harm shall threaten you. Hurry. Time escapes us. Judgment favors none._

_Judgment favors none? That's too ominous for my liking. _Lightning opened the little pouch attached to her thigh and scooped out the dazed and confused chocobo. "You've been here before—it's up to you to find Sazh." She rubbed its little wings. "I know you're worn out, but we all are." She flung it up; the yellow bird plummeted a bit before gaining flight. It peeped and fluttered away while Light watched, fearfully hoping that the little bird wouldn't suddenly get snatched from the air. The chocobo passed the tunnel leading down to the collapsed stairs without anything gray swiping at it.

Slightly satisfied, the soldier pulled out her survival knife and bit down on the handle, kneeling down to take Hope into her arms. Edging out the door, her eyes jerked to every slight movement, which meant she was often glaring at the flames and at the occasional spark the atmosphere gave. Her ears picked up every minute noise, every unidentifiable sound causing her to tense up even more. Her gunblade was slightly pushed out, ready to fire bullets. Her heartbeat quickened as she approached the dark tunnel, her arms straining to hold Hope steady. _Why does it feel like I'll have a heart attack if anything jumps out at me?_

Now on the other side of the tunnel, fatigue was making itself known. And Lightning didn't know if it was just because she was tired, but it was getting harder to breathe. She pressed on, breathing harshly through her mouth, checking on Hope every so often; he looked and felt dead.

Time seemed to stretch on as so did the man-made corridor. Her footsteps were sluggish, her legs quivering with every forward movement; her arms burned with the weight they were carrying. She let the knife drop from her mouth onto Hope's chest and her whole body seemed to want to collapse with it. "Maybe…a little break wouldn't be so bad…" She slumped against the wall, closing her eyes, resting her cheek against the top of the young boy's head.

It was just so quiet, the air was chilly and damp, but sweat coated the soldier's skin. _Just a little rest…just a few minutes…to catch my breath… _But Lightning never seemed to catch it, her lungs could never pull enough oxygen. Distress signals were ringing, but they were foggy in her lightheadedness. "Hope," she murmured, her eyes fluttering open and struggling to stay open. "Can you…can you breath?" She waited ever so patiently for a reply, but when seconds ticked into minutes, she raised her head questioningly. "Hope?"

Frowning, she forced herself to sit up. "Hey," she rasped. Her vision blanked out before returning with swirling dots. _Light you're…you're losing it. _She gently patted his cheek. _Look at you…you're endangering him. Can't even take care of yourself. _She felt something prickle the back of her eyes. "Shut up," she scolded quietly, tilting Hope's head back, being careful not to aggravate the wound on his neck. _No wonder Serah turned to someone else—you couldn't give her anything. You couldn't accept anything. _"I tried—" _Bullshit Farron, you shut yourself off, turned into a cold-hearted machine. _"I'm trying…" She placed her mouth over his. _Ha, what happened to just doing it? _"Shut up!" she cried. "I'll do it!" _Do what? _"I…I don't know." _Well it's about time you figured it out, Claire. _

She pushed back the flash flood of dread as her attention was attracted down the hall. "I'm only human," she whispered. _It's more convincing when you act like one—those tears were a start. _She looked down at Hope, feeling for his pulse before drawing out her gunblade. Her balance was unsteady, but the imminent danger helped focus her. She refused to let fear immobilize her as the wall-scaling cie'th came into view.

"Oxygen-deprived or not, I'm still ready to kick your ass," she gritted. _And there's no place to hide Hope. Odin? _

_You are weakened, I cannot take your remaining strength from you. Protect yourself. I am but a lightning's strike away. _

A sixth sense commanding her, Lightning dropped to her knees, lifting Hope up and pulling him over her lap, covering him with her torso. The quake came within a matter of seconds.

* * *

"EVACUATE! MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" Soldiers were tripping over themselves, slipping and sliding down the bank, others taking the initiative of jumping off the bluff.

"Shit sir, everything's liquefying—"

"We can't leave!" Serah protested as someone tried to drag her away toward the black aircrafts. "My sister's still in there! And so is Hope! He's the reason we CAME here! Let _go_ of me!" Her cries were pitiful as were her fists she tried to beat him with. The arm around her waist suddenly slacked.

"Hands off my wife," Snow growled. Serah clutched his arm and stared at the hunched man.

"You forgot to ask nicely first," she pointed out.

"My _bad_," he said menacingly.

Serah took in his haggard look and looked at the sea. "Leviathan!" she called. "Take us up the bluff!"

_Let's wrap this up—Sis needs our help. _"Shiva, you gotta hitch a ride, c'mon."

"_As long as your strength permits us to_."

"_For our time is up_."

The great silver eidolon disregarded the quaking waves of bones and earth, creating its own waves to ride up the sea cliff.

"Is that Sazh?"

"I'll be damned, did he just jump down that hole?"

Leviathan reared up. _Serah, if I must stay longer, the peril of our extinction grows greater, for none can survive the Hour that draws nearer. Judgment favors none. The Goddess trusts that We guide._

Wide-eyed, Serah stared up at her eidolon—she still wasn't used to the communication. Nor did much of what it said make sense to her. "Just for a little longer? Please?"

The whining sound of rotors starting cut through the noise of the chaos. _What? They're leaving? Bunch a pussies! _Snow shook his head in disbelief. "C'mon, let's see if we can help Sazh out."

With Leviathan's tail serving as a railing, Serah peeked over the edge of the bluff, her skin numb against the cold, sharp wind that sliced through her coat. She blinked at the obvious. "Hey Snow, all the cie'th are gone…"

"They probably got swallowed up." He sounded distracted.

"All of them? I don't think so…"

"Hey, check this out, something's bubbling under the ground here."

"_We don't think you should step there._"

"Snow, I really don't—"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

By the time she had whipped around, all she saw was a huge gaping hole. Serah let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

**Eek, so how'd I do? Were the eidolons believable? I know Leviathan doesn't cast magic, but I thought he should... And I imgaine him being the younger eidolon xD So two more chapters to go-it should really be more, but I'm just gonna make them long. Wonder where Mika went... Yay, Light gets to ride Odin in the next chapter...Hope does too, but that doesn't sound as...well, it just kinda sounds weird... Aw sometimes, I wish I could show you what's coming next-but I can't promise when the next the chap is coming up. Leave a review? *kitty eyes***


	8. Waiting For Them To Make It Home

***meekly steps out* Hey everyone, how's it going? Just to put it out there, I'd never abandon a story, so even if I don't update in awhile...don't worry, it hasn't left my mind. I've just been real busy, real stressed out and just...weary. You'd think _I _was the one digging Hope out of a rock or something. Thanks for the reviews-really they mean a lot to me; it definitely wouldn't be as fun writing it without them. I like writing for others to enjoy, it makes me happy...and it makes me even happier when people tell me they like it :D**

**denebtenoh: *hugs* I adored your review, but I was shocked when you also drew me a picture-I mean, that was so kind... I danced around in joy ^^ So, everyone else should look at it too... .com/art/his-rescue-183819899 Wonderful piece of art! Hehe can't post links, but it's on deviantart...and it's in the review :D**

**Moon's Willow, seek refuge and everyone else, thanks so much ^^**

* * *

All her reserves of strength depleted, she was truly running on empty. Odin had reluctantly taken what she could offer, channeling it in a curative spell for Hope, who now had enough strength to cling for dear life to the soldier's waist, his face buried in her back.

Being chased by hordes of swift cie'th, the eidolon's metal hooves were thunderous as they galloped across the rocky ground, sparks flying every time they scraped against an ignitable rock. The tunnel was winding and narrow, more than once Lightning was slammed into Odin's metal neck as he stopped dangerously short, careening to avoid the wall of an abrupt turn.

They were going too fast to feel the difference, but the crumbling ceiling told them all they needed to know. _Etro, we can't survive a cave-in. _The soldier did everything she could to improve the speed, rolling her hips in time to the movement, allowing Odin to move freely under her. But her grip on him was weak; gravity continuously threatened to drag her down. Her blue eyes widened as their path was suddenly blocked by a fallen boulder.

_We're not going to make it! _Cold fear clutched his heart as he continued to watch the cie'th close the distance between them; their unnaturally long limbs spastically going every which way, propelling themselves forward. He didn't even hear the rest of Lightning's warning before he smashed into her. Only her strangled cry reached his ears as Odin desperately struggled to squeeze between the tiny skin-puncturing gap.

Time seemed to stop as Hope landed on his back, the air instantly forced from his lungs. He knew that Light too had been thrown, like a rag doll, off Odin, but even in her injured state, she had managed to land semi-gracefully. Haze began to fog his vision; he could barely make her out. _Why's she…moving away from me? _

"Just do it," was her raspy command. "They can't…" She fell to her knees, wet hair falling forward. "They can't…" she tried to draw her gunblade, but it proved too heavy for her to pull out. _They can't see him._ A frustrated whimper escaped her lips. _Pull yourself together Farron._

Gold and silver blocked his view and he vaguely observed Odin's defense stance. _Ullr's Shield?_ _But Light's on the other side…_ "Hey…you gotta let Light in… She's…they'll get her."

"_I'm no one's slave_!"

The great eidolon remained indifferent as bullets were fired followed by sickening slashes of blade meeting flesh.

He shut his eyes at her yelps and cries of pain. He winced when a crack sounded against the shield. _I said I'd try…I'd try and watch out for you…because it seemed impossible that I ever could. And maybe it was. I could only help with the smallest things…and when you really need me, I'm powerless. Like a child._

* * *

A light blue sky dotted with pristine white perfectly-fluffed clouds; the bright yellow sun shining its warmth generously, a cool soft wind carrying the scent of a carefree day. But as their combined laughter rang through the air, the beauty of the scenery was lost on one particular individual.

Hope strolled through the tall strands of grass, fingers grasping the tips idly. His heart pounded louder with every hesitant step; yes he wanted to find her—urgently so—but, what would happen when he did? _She's so different now…I…I don't know this Light. _

It was the soldier's day off and the group had picnicked atop the grassy hill facing the crystallized Cocoon. Dajh demanded they play 'hide n' seek tag' to which everyone complied, except for Lightning, who would 'pretend she was lost somewhere over there'.

Now Hope was looking for her because Dajh had easily found the hulking Snow and tagged him, who immediately went after Serah—no doubt she could've outrun him had she not been hiding only a few feet away. Needless to say, the game had ended there.

There was a rustle to his left and he froze, warm butterflies fluttering excitedly. Her hair fell in gentle waves over both shoulders, soft layers heavily framing part of her face. He avoided her gaze, captured by the creaminess of her collarbone. She was clad in her uniform mini skirt, a black spaghetti-strap tank top and her boots. She looked so different, so… He knew he should've gotten used to the new attire—he had been with her the whole day—but still, the very sight of her took his breath away.

He was blushing before he noticed she was edging away. _Light? _Her usually hard blue eyes were now tranquil, but wary. _Did I do something? Duh, maybe if I quit staring. _But he couldn't tear his eyes away when he realized she was cradling her right wrist. "Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously.

Her eyes instantly narrowed. "I'd better warn you—I'm not in the mood to play games, so don't try it."

_What? Oh…_ "No, I'm not it—"

"And Snow isn't hunting for you?"

Hope shook his head, kneeling down in the grass; he scrunched up his face as a strand brushed against his cheek. Lightning took cautious movements closer until she was sitting in front of him again. "But you _are_ hurt, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes glued on the cradled wrist. Her hands were bare of fingerless gloves, revealing the fact that her slim wrist was indeed slightly swollen.

"It's nothing, just a sprain—"

"Then c'mon, there's a stream nearby—"

"Hope."

The silver-haired boy shut his mouth and slowly let his emerald green eyes wander up. Light was sitting on her heels, a look of annoyance on her face; Hope squirmed—she was actually giving a sad little pout. He was thankful she wasn't looking at him. "Maker, I'd wish they'd quit playing around so we could go home."

"It hurts, huh?"

"…."

"Exactly, so let me help."

Three minutes later, Hope was carefully wrapping his soaked arm band around her wrist. "I know it's not much, but at least it should keep the swelling down. Though wow, Light," he let out a quiet chuckle, "what in the world did you sprain your wrist on? There's only grass." He accepted the light cuff on the head.

"I was crawling…and my hand went through a hole."

"Sorry…"

Lightning snorted. "No need to apologize…unless you were the one who dug the hole and covered it with leaves."

"No…for not being able to help..."

She waved her hand. "Hey, it feels a lot better."

"When you needed me the most…I…you were always taking care of me." Her soft chuckle made him look up again and he was caught by her gentle smile.

A light wind blew a few wisps of pink hair from her face and she squinted as she turned her head away. "No Hope. When I needed you the most…you were always there." She looked down at her wrist. "Just like you are now. I know it must sound crazy coming from someone like me, but I really appreciate it…just being there, knowing that you care, that you want to help…" She sighed. "I'm not used to someone…wanting to be around me all the time."

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Hope carefully averted his eyes again.

"But I'm glad you are."

His heart skipped a beat. _She's glad I'm around? _

The boisterous laughter of Snow brought Light to her feet and Hope quietly tagged along as she walked away. _But I want to do more than just be around…_

* * *

_I have to help her…even if it's just in a small way…I have to protect her, I promised I'd try. _His eyes cracked open, blinking rapidly as bits of debris from the ceiling rained down. Odin was nowhere to be seen—really, nothing was to be seen; the once-resistant torches were now flameless. The atmosphere was jarringly quiet and his eyes roamed the dark surrounding, detecting the faint glow of Lightning's yellow insignia parallel to the ground. _Lightning! _

Hope instantly scrambled onto all fours, his arms giving out as soon as his wrists were forced to bear his weight. Face colliding with the hard, trampled earth, his shoulders soon began to shake with despaired sobs. _Maker, why? _But he couldn't just give up; he couldn't allow himself to waste away just because he was tired, just because he was in pain. He had to force himself. _Just like Lightning…you think she wasn't tired? What did she go through to get here? Did she ever wonder…worry that she wouldn't make it? Did she ever think of giving up…that maybe some things…you just can't do. No and even...if she did, she didn't. What kind of strength did that take? _He pushed himself back up, ignoring the excruciating waves of pain radiating from his arms. _I can't give up, she needs me and I…I need to be there for her. I can't just be around; no matter what she says, she needs more than that. _

Cold sticky skin rubbed against his arm and he made a slight grimace as he realized he was crawling over a dead cie'th. _Goddess, she killed all of them…_ Her motionless form was crumpled on the ground, the dim glow on her shoulder barely illuminating her face. Her omega weapon lay in front of her at an odd angle. Hot tears stung his eyes. _But at what price? _Hope reached out an unsteady hand, touching her side, feeling another sob rise up as his fingertips came into contact with something lukewarm and damp. Softly grasping her arm, he gave her the gentlest of all shakes. "Light?"

Determined to not let hopelessness take root again, he struggled to cradle her in his arms to pull her onto his lap. "Light, I'll take care of you," he tried to promise bravely, fear stroking up his spine as his arms were coated in what he could only guess was blood. "And then we'll go home," he hung his head, "we'll finally be able to have hot chocolate together."

_Hot chocolate? Then maybe it was a caring idea… _A tired smile fought its way to the surface.

It was so light, but unmistakably there—a gentle ruffle through his hair. His eyes widened at the touch. Her hand was now on his cheek, wiping away stray tears.

She attempted to sit up, but Hope quickly tightened his arms around her, leaning over to nuzzle her cheek. As much as he wanted to be held by her, the urge to hold _her_ was even stronger. Her breath was barely a whisper.

"I'm…so sorry."

* * *

"_I cannot travel further. I must go._"

Sazh heaved, holding onto the craggy wall for support. Sweat beaded his forehead and the chocobo lay, dazed, in his coat pocket. "It's alright Brynhildr; I much appreciate it. Man, I can't breathe in here. Where'd all the air go?"

"_Be wary. Judgment favors none. The Goddess trusts that We guide. And by that We must abide, but know that our loyalty has come to lie with you."_

The great red valkyrie bowed before quickly dissipating into the muggy air.

_Judgment favors none, huh? Well no surprise there. _Sazh wiped his brow, trying not to feel alone and vulnerable. "A'ight, gotta get a move on." Taking a cue from the rising hairs on the back of his neck, he started a weak jog down the corridor.

Time passed by without notice, but one thing that didn't escape his attention was the darkness up ahead. _What? Someone forgot to light the torches? _"Ah great… Sorry chocobo, but I'm going need your help on this one; who knows what's lurkin' there." With that said, he gingerly grabbed the little bird and set it in its rightful perch—his hair. The chick gave a pitiful peep and stuck its head out from the safety of Sazh's afro. "That's right, be my lookout."

* * *

_Your fate shall not come so gently… _Alexander's voice echoed in his ear as Angeal stumbled back; Lightning, once more, closed the gap, tears of hatred trickling down her face. Red seeped down silver. Though tightly grasped, the hilt was shaking horribly in her hand. Slowly, it began to rise. All that could be heard was the harshness of the soldier's short, uneven breaths and the man's halting chokes as his rib cage was being spilt.

The darkness veiled her eyes and for that, Angeal knew he was oddly fortunate; his pain was the gasoline, her eyes the spark. _Better to die in poison than to burn in the inferno. _His attitude quickly changed when he suddenly felt so cold, so exposed and open. There was a sickening thud as something plopped onto the ground. The nauseating tang of iron wafted into his nostrils; the sound of bone cracking reached his ears from within. His nerves were shot, the piercing, blazing pain unable to register correctly; he could only gather how abnormally _empty_ he felt. Blinded by death, he didn't witness the blade being wrenched from his neck.

_I…have never hated a man so much. _Her only regret was that she was too far away to hold Hope's hand when the ceiling collapsed.

* * *

"LIGHTNING! HOPE! C'MON SIS, SAY SOMETHING!" He shoved aside rubble, tripping over chunks of rock. Again he began coughing uncontrollably as his lungs struggled to separate oxygen from dirt. _Where are you? _Bloody fingers clawed at unforgiving obstructions.

* * *

"Oh Maker, oh Maker, Snow! I hear you loud and clear!" Sazh winced as his shin cracked against a rock. "SNOW!" He tried to pull away rocks and stones. He couldn't see a thing and the air was suffocatingly thick. No matter how many rocks he yanked away, more kept filling the hole. "Damn it!"

"_SAAAAAZH_?" came the muffled yell.

_Shit, now it sounds like he's on the other side. _"Snow, we have to find—"

Now it was the ground below that was giving in.

* * *

With renewed vigor, Snow pummeled away at the gap. As soon as he thought it was big enough to squirm through, he rammed it with his shoulder, falling through, but dislocating his shoulder in the process. "Ah _fuck_," he gasped, writhing on the ground. "SAZH! Can you still hear me? Argh_oww_ I think I just dis—"

Sazh was forgotten as he saw the familiar yellow glow. "SIS!" _Hallelujah Light! _Tears instantly gushed down his face as he scrambled up, only to run a few feet before throwing himself on his knees again. His hands fumbled along the dirt before he managed to scoop them under the soldier, quickly bringing her to his chest. "Don't you worry Lightning, I'll get you out soon—HOPE! HOPE!"

Setting her on his lap, he grabbed a hold of his disjointed shoulder. Closing his eyes and exhaling, he slammed back against the wall, unable to hold back a cry as a satisfying pop sounded. A second later, he was on his feet, limping forward with Lightning held securely in his arms.

"SNOW? HEY I FELL THROUGH THE ROOF, BUT I FOUND HOPE!"

_Wait, the sounded oddly close. _"You're right in…" Leaning back, he kicked blockage of rocks in front of him, quickly stepping back as Sazh suddenly toppled through.

* * *

A cataclysmic storm was in full swing. The helicopter shuddered violently and took a frightening drive before regaining altitude; the rope ladder thrashed in the viciously fierce, blustering wind. Once more, Serah tried to jump, arms stretched up. It was a futile try, but the aircraft couldn't go any lower—the risk of getting smashed into the ground was too great.

"WE HAVE TO BRING IT LOWER!" Lt. Amodar grabbed onto the frame as helicopter took another involuntary dive.

"WE CAN'T, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" the pilot shouted, jerking the control back. "WE CAN'T HOVER FOR MUCH LONGER!"

"BRING HER BACK AROUND!"

Serah covered her eyes as the aircraft suddenly seemed to get blown away. _Oh no… _She turned around, searching for any signs of… "_There_! Look, they're there!" Even in the midst of the quaking earth, the rising water, the howling, cackling wind—her heart cheered.

Leviathan lurched forward in order to prevent the young Farron from leaping into the massive chasm of a hole.

_Have you the will to die? I cannot stay any longer, though... _The giant sea creature whipped into the gaping fissure, hastily burrowing down into the ground only to double back and emerge again with Snow and Sazh. _Judgment IS upon us. The Goddess trusts that We guide AND by all means We must abide, but have HER know that… _His scales began to ripple, metamorphosing into frothing waves. _Our loyalty has come to lie with you…_

Serah's screech was cut off as the eidolon slammed into her, knocking her off the cliff. Wind rushed past her ears, her blue eyes large in the realization that she was living her fear of falling backwards. Water suddenly surrounded her, the current bringing her all the up to Leviathan's triangular head. She hung on, looking over her shoulder, eyes shining with relief as they rested on Snow and her sister.

_We know not fear for ourselves, but for you? It is a possibility that we are not willing to chance! _

The helicopter circled back, edging closer. _What the…? _The pilot flipped up the protective visor, squinting at the bizarre pillar of light unfurling from the shore. The earpiece buzzed in his ear. "_Roger DA1, confirmation for backup granted. 'Copters RT4—" _static broke out and he quickly fumbled the device from his ear. "Damn it! We lost their signal!"

"It's ok, we can still make it out!"

_This forms weakens…. _The long silvery tendrils turned to icy water in Serah's hands.

"Hold on!" Snow shouted. "He's gonna—"

Leviathan lashed sideways, his tail disintegrating as it flung the five into the aircraft. Lt. Amodar heaved the door closed, throwing the latch on.

"Sir, we can't break through—the wind has formed a barrier…it's like…it's like we're in a whirlwind!"

_Judgment favors none… _Tears ran down her face as Serah brushed back her sister's hair. "It's not gonna let us go," she cried. _Oh Claire, I'm so scared. _

"We'll get out baby, I promise," Snow said encouragingly, trying to keep his voice steady. He nodded, suddenly reaching out for her. He crushed her against him, holding her tight. "I love you Serah."

"I love you too Snow," she sobbed, burying her face into his chest.

"Up up, we all need to get strapped in."

"Amodar's right, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Sazh knelt down by Lightning, who was starting to stir. "Hey soldier girl, you're safe now. Hope's right here."

"Claire!" Serah quickly unbuckled the strap Snow just did and slipped back down to the floor, crawling to her sister.

"I'm…fine. Snow, take…her."

Lip quivering, Serah let her husband pull her back. Unable to stand seeing the blood spread across the floor, she faced the window, her mouth dropping open. "NOOOOOO!"

_I. Will. Fight. Holy Judgment! _

Red beady eyes ferocious, the narrow beak opened, emitting a pearly ball of blinding light. The young eidolon swung his head back before aiming it at the growing pillar.

"It'll kill you!" she shrieked, banging her fists on the little window.

_Go now._

"It's already started…" Lightning shook her head when the lieutenant tried to stick an I.V in her arm.

"What?" Snow asked, frowning at the calm look she had.

"The hour of desperation…Hope…he started it when Angeal came…"

"What's that mean?" Sazh gripped the straps across his chest.

The pilot quickly moved aside to let Lt. Amodar take the seat. He was also the trained paramedic. He detached the gurney from the wall, rolling the wheels into the designated slots on the floor. With professional speed, he gently maneuvered Hope onto the stretcher, checking the boy's airway before inserting a tube down his throat.

He turned back to grab the first aid kit, slipping with the first step he took. Hand on the white box, he looked down at the red puddle. That he expected and while the stretcher sheets were soaked with the boy's blood, it wasn't dripping onto the floor. Furrowing his brow, he followed the splatters.

"It means that the pillar out there isn't the real danger…" _Holy Judgment shall reign… _ She raised her head, staring at Hope. "It'll rain," she whispered. She reached out to hold his hand.

"Farron!"

Serah pulled back, covering her face as the outer rings of the white explosion collided with the aircraft.

Impeccable white filled their vision and the sensation of pulsation vibrated through their very core.

* * *

It was gray and silent; the only sign of anything extraordinary happening was the mass of clouds clustered together on the horizon. The crowds of people watching were murmuring amongst themselves quietly. The brunette waved her camera person over.

"Reporting from Channel 4 news, live in front of New Bodhum's shoreline. There appears to be quite a showdown in store as one of the young ex-l'cie was apparently kidnapped and held hostage at the peninsula some miles west of here. Lightning Farron, a sergeant of the Guardian Corps, but also a member of ex-l'cie group is said to be—"

The ground trembled and a gust of wind brought flurries of hail; the agitated water sloshed forward. The people standing at the water's edge all gasped in unison and shuffled back a few feet, some of them shielding their eyes.

"Oh quick, catch this! Ladies and gentlemen, here we have it. It was rumored to be that they were tempering with magic and the ancient eidolons…"

"RT4, do you copy? White flashing has been sighted. I repeat, white flashing has been sighted, southeast from the coordinates you provided." People made a path for the officer, allowing him to get to the water. "RT4 do you copy?"

A little girl, her hand tightly clutching her mother's shirt, stared at the officer. "Mommy, what's RT?" she whispered.

"It's the rescue team, hon."

"_Roger, code white—I repeat code white—calling for immediate transportation._"

"Just called it in. How much longer until your arrival?"

"_Undetermined. We lost connection with RT9, but together we're still towing DA1_; _DA1 has lost function; two rotors were snapped off."_

"Keep in touch with them. They can't seem to connect long distance at the moment."

"_Roger_."

Lynn clasped her hands together, pressing them to her lips. She really wanted to deck the news woman, but worry for her favorite customers rooted her to her spot. _All that lightning…what if they get struck? _

"_Mayday mayday mayday; RT4; declaring emergency—code blu—no, code yellow, patient has moved from blue to code yellow; RT9 has vanished from the radar, we are unaware of their flight level—collision is potential. We're trying to bring DA1 to safety, but with current weather conditions and 30 minutes of fuel remaining, we require immediate assistance. Mayday, RT9."_

Wide-eyed, Lynn watched the man turn around slowly before dashing away, shouting harsh commands into his radio.

"You know code white?" Lynn called out, pointing out into the water. "It's probably for Hope and you know what? He's fourteen; the kindest boy you could meet. Not so scary, huh? The code blue? It could be for anyone. Serah's only eighteen; she can't wait to start university, she wants to have a history major and her sister's the best sergeant ever." She turned around. "You only need to talk to Snow for ten minutes before you know he wouldn't hurt anyone—all he wants to do is protect the ones he loves as does Lightning. And Sazh? He's the one with the cute little boy; he's a father, not a criminal." Lynn faced the water again, gnawing lightly on her bottom lip. "So really, what's to fear about them? Ex-l'cie or not, none of them chose their fate and even though their society turned against them when they wanted to do nothing more than just help… Think what you want, but as for me…_I_ hope they all make it out ok."

"Mommy." The little girl tugged on mother's hand. "Isn't Hope a pretty name?" The woman smiled, picking up her daughter, tucking her blonde hair back.

"Yes darling, it is a pretty name. Maybe you can tell him that when you see him," she said. The girl quickly buried her face with her small hands at the sheer embarrassment of telling someone they had a pretty name.

The crowd turned solemn, no longer interested in the light show that was taking place in the distance; their eyes were desperately searching for the helicopters.

"Hey, make room, the ambulances are coming," someone shouted.

Lynn looked up as two aircrafts suddenly roared passed them, heading to aid.

_Please, if there are any friendly fal'cies on Gran Pulse….I want them to make it all out ok._

* * *

**Hmm, there are quite a few scenes I had to take out because I couldn't finish them by today...when I have time, I can go back and just fill in a few spots. Anyways, hope you liked it! You'll learn just where Light shot Angeal and how he managed to find them, how Hope decided which hour was more desperate, where in the world Mika went...all in the next chappy. And soon things will become light-hearted again-after Hope's father has a hissy fit o.O Reveiw pretty please; oh and if anyone was confused DA1 (which stands for 'direct asualt'...really, I don't know if helipcopters have names like that, but it seemed to fit) was the 'copter Light and Co. were in...they were communicating through RT4, since they couldn't reach the guy on the shore themselves...^^ Until next time... Ciao :D**


	9. Struggling To Get Situated

**Hi :)**

**Guess what all you die hard XIII players *maybe really slight spoiler alert for those who haven't finished* I had the game finished a long time ago, but I was going around trying to get 5-star ratings on all the missions and oh yeah, that really super duper bummerific hard mission at the end with Vercingetorix (or whatever his name is)? I FINALLY beat it! Seriously, I had to try so many times and I'd always get real close to defeating him, but then I'd mess up somewhere, like maybe I didn't change paradigms fast enough and they all got toast, or I freaked because Hope died and who carries around phoenix downs when you can just change Light to medic because it totally won't waste any time, right? I got him though...after 30 minutes or so and I was so stoked because this whole time I've been playing since the game 'ended' and there's no narration anymore, they're all so quiet, running along without ever saying a word-and when you beat this bad boy, Light runs up and shouts, "It's over!" before striking him in half and I get so excited 'cuz I'm like, OMFG, she talked! I got the gold watch and me and my little arrogant self marched to Orphan, thinking I'd easily get a 5 rating so I could unlock the superstar trophy-yeah, it didn't happen. I mean it's not like I died...I just never seem to get all those shiny stars. I even tried using weak weapons like the guide suggested. So I'm stuck there for a bit. **

**Hehe, sorry for rambling...I just missed you guys. ^-^ Enjoy this chapter! It was a watermelon to write. I don't remember the questions that I said might get answered in this one, but I'm pretty sure they didn't *cringe* Read along :D **

* * *

"Move aside! People, move aside!" Paramedics covered in warm protective gear raced down into the water, tugging along a bright orange raft.

"There's no fal'cie to help them put out the fire!"

"But they're on water—shouldn't that put it out?"

"No, use your brain idiot, there's too much gasoline!"

"It's gonna blow!"

She had, she just had to. But Lynn couldn't go very far; as much as she wanted to, she knew it was stupid to endanger her own life, especially since there was exceedingly little she could do to help. The glacial water sloshed around her thighs as she continued to wade back and forth, waving her arms. "Swim! Give it all you got—just get the fuck outta there!"

* * *

Fear held her captive as her dazed blues eyes darted around wildly. Bright orange flames licked the surface of the oily water greedily and instinct screamed at her to swim, flail, anything to get away from _that_, but she couldn't. _Where's everyone? Snow, Claire, Hope, Sazh! _A strong arm grabbed her hand, pulling her from the floating wreckage. _Snow, is that you? _

"Ma'am, everything's going to be alright—"

_Why's he screaming at me? And since when…does Snow address me as ma'am?_

"We're gonna get you to safety, just hang in there."

Eyes closed, her brain barely registered the commotion going on around her; the strange hissing of growing fire, the numbness of her body being dragged through water, the urgent calling of voices. _Are they…are they ok?_

"Swim! Give it all you got—just get the fuck outta there!"

_Swim…why…would I be swimming?_

Something terrible was going on, that much Serah was still aware to realize. But she was so tired; every bit of adrenaline exhausted. _Claire…you wouldn't mind…if I slept for a bit, right? Don't tell mom…she'll get so mad._

* * *

Everything was throbbing in time to her heartbeat as she gingerly tried to go down the steps, her hand clutching the wooden banister. She ignored the waking pain, her ears picking up the voice of her sister's quiet, understanding, but dismayed tone. Her hand reached up to grasp her necklace, before remembering it wasn't there. _Just hold on!_

"Yes…yes, I understand. No, that won't be necessary—we'll be there. …As soon as possible?" Her voice shook with the question; a hand raking back messy pink hair. "No don't…we have to do this for him… Thank you—goodbye." The phone was cast onto the counter, sliding into a neatly folded teal scarf.

She froze at the foot of the stairs as her sister's cries became audible. Serah turned around; her face lit up with surprise. "Claire! What're you doing up? The doctor said you shouldn't be up for a week and here you are…after only two days." She blinked, rubbing her eyes, her mouth turning into a small frown.

_Two days? _"No need to hold it in," Lightning murmured, stepping forward, favoring her left leg. She winced, standing still, waiting for the pain to ebb away.

"I just…wanted to stay strong like you. But everything…it all makes me cry. I didn't wanna go through it alone," Serah sobbed, stumbling into her sister's embrace. "I'm so glad you're ok—I was so worried I'd lose you. It was terrible!"

"Tell me. The phone call."

Serah nodded, pulling away, helping her sister to sit down. "I was going to come and check on you…see, I even had the tea ready…when the call came. Hope…" She didn't know if she could tell her; Light was already slipping away. Her eyes were dead as they focused intensely on the object behind the phone. She grabbed Claire's hand, squeezing it.

"They found…well, he had a lot of toxins in his blood. The doctors tried cleaning it out with dialysis, but it didn't really work. So then they tried these solutions that they thought would counter whatever was in his blood, but it all did was give him seizures. It was so scary," Serah covered her face, "for awhile, the machines had to do everything for him… And for awhile," she wrapped her arms around Claire's neck, "the machines had to do everything for you too."

Lightning closed her eyes, holding Serah tightly. "It's ok," she whispered. _I don't remember any of it… _ "Remember…I said I'd take care of you." She stroked her small back. _We're losing her!_ "How could I do that if I'm not here?"

"Claire… We need to talk; there's so much I want to tell you and really, it's just about how scared I was and how much I love you, but…" Serah pulled back, wiping a few tears away. A weak giggle made itself known.

"You're not the only one who miraculously only needed two days before they thought they were ready to take on the world. The doctor called to give us updates, but also to let us know Hope's up and causing a scene, wanting a certain someone by his side." More tears ran down her face as she started laughing. "Oh this is all too much to take right now," Serah sniffed. "Let's go get ready, shall we? I'll go wake up Snow—he was so worried about you too, you know?"

"Can you make it up by yourself?" Lightning asked, watching her sister struggle up the stairs.

"…I'm just slow is all. Claire, hurry up and eat—we really have to go, the doctor said Hope might hurt himself—he's hysterical…he should be sleeping…we all should be sleeping…together."

Lightning calmly laid her head on the counter, listening to the strange laughter-like sobs Serah was emitting. _We're all alive…but I… _

The house was suddenly disconcertingly silent and Light rubbed her eyes, aggravated. She forced herself to slid off the stool, sucking in her breath as pins and needles shot up her leg. And yet, she found herself staring into her reflection in her room. Unconsciously her arms wrapped around her waist, trying to cover up the bruises that littered her stomach. Her eyes locked onto the monster contusion that had devoured her left knee; they traveled up to focus on a yellow and green patch on her thigh. _Maybe I shouldn't wear… _But she decided against it, pulling a fresh uniform from the closet.

The door opened slowly, revealing a sleeping Serah curled up on the bed with Snow acting as her blanket.

Lightning locked the front door, making her way alone in the cold light of morning.

* * *

The monotone beeping of the monitor was painstakingly slow, though steady enough that the doctor felt the boy's condition would only continue to stabilize. If his numbers rose, then it would cause for concern, but alarms would ring well before it happened. Satisfied, the man set down the clipboard, glancing at the young patient before leaving through the automated door.

* * *

_Running through the house, into the living room—why was everything so dark? Why didn't Mommy turn on a lamp_—

_"There you are, sweetheart! I've been looking all over for you," cooed a silver-haired woman. "Don't you go running off again, ok?"_

_ Running off? He didn't run off—he was looking for her! But no matter, there she was and she was picking him up; everything would be ok now. He placed his tiny palms on her chest, straining to look over her shoulder—was there something moving back there? Something didn't feel right, why weren't the lights on? But he was so high up now, nothing could get him. _

_ "Mommy—"_

_ "Shhh, we have to be quiet Hope." She placed a comforting hand on his back; he looked into her calming green eyes, instantly feeling warm and happy on the inside. She smiled, leaning closer to nuzzle him. "Mommy loves you so much. More than anything."_

_ He wrapped his arms around her neck, staring at the couch which was starting to fade away. Everything was dissipating; all the furniture, the living room itself—slipping into velvety darkness. Was Mommy taking him outside? He looked down at his little socked feet; he wasn't wearing any shoes! "Mom—"_

_ "Shhh, just trust Mommy—don't be scared, none of it's real."_

_ She had tightened her grip on him and he did the same, turning his head to see where they were going. There was pale light as if from a moon swallowed by merciless clouds; it was getting colder; the pebbly ground made no sound underfoot, steel blue trees emerged into view. He buried his face in the warmth of her neck; something was watching him from the tree line._

_ She shifted her small son in her arms, feeling his shivers. "You're being such a good boy, so quiet…" She closed her eyes as each step began to get harder to take. _

_ It was so cold, Mommy wasn't warm anymore. A tiny gasp and he jerked up, rubbing his eyes. "What's the matter?" He frowned and squirmed as she realized she was trying to set him down. "No," he whined, wrapping his legs around her. "Don't."_

_ Footsteps. He could actually hear footsteps now. His mother took the opportunity to pry him off and put him down, holding onto his shoulders. She caressed his cheek._

_ She was tall, a red cape swaying behind her; her hair shone with the paleness of a rose. It was her footsteps he was hearing; slow, careful and precise. A black sleeve covered part of her left arm, blue finger-less gloves, a beige vest—realization hit him, she was a soldier! But she looked different; he hadn't seen many female soldiers before. He tilted his head back to look at her face, but a slight shove from behind quickly absorbed his attention._

_ The soldier had stopped a couple feet in front of them as if respecting a border. "Mom?" Her hands were on his cheeks, making him stare at the strong woman in front of him. "Do you see her, Hope? Go with her. Make sure you go straight to her—no more running off…this isn't the place for that."_

_ How he wanted to tell her that he hadn't run off before, but there was something else in her words that agitated him even more. "Aren't you coming with me?" She leaned down, her mouth turned up in the softest smile. He clutched her face and she closed her eyes, gently pushing his hands away. She turned him around, her lips ghosting past his ear._

_ "Mommy loves you so much, Hope. She'll never stop." She let out a sad breath, lifting his head, so he wasn't looking at the ground anymore, but at the soldier before them. "And neither will she." _

_ As if on cue, the mysterious woman extended her hand. _

_ Once again, he was pushed forward. "You have to go Hope and hurry!"_

_ The push had him stumbling; along with his first step came rounds of gunfire and tumultuous crashing of metal structures collapsing. The soldier stretched out her arms and his eyes widened at the familiarity in which she scooped him up with. His first inclination was to wrap his legs around her waist, which he did quickly, looking over her shoulder. But there was nothing. The terrible noises were gone and so was his mother. _

_ He swallowed, bunching fistfuls of her hair in his hands. "Where'd Mommy go?" She didn't answer. Sniffing quietly, he turned around, his hand grasping the buckle on her vest. "Where are we going?" he tried, rubbing his eyes with free hand. The scenery hadn't changed; the trees looked exactly the same, the clouds weren't moving. _

_ Instinct told him he was safe within the warmth her arms even if she didn't answer. He laid his head on her shoulder, catching the glint of a necklace around her neck. He closed his eyes, listening to quiet footsteps and the rhythmic thud of the weapon's case hitting the back of her legs. _

"Sir? Everything's regular." The nurse dabbed the alcohol pad on the boy's arm.

"Excellent. You can unhook him from the I.V now."

"One step ahead of you."

"Let's see if we can't stop these convulsions though."

"Professor William said they'd stop on their own…are you sure you want to try giving him something again?"

"It can't harm him; if it doesn't work, it'll just wake him up."

_She pulled her arm back, baring her teeth wolfishly. "Stay away from him!"_

_ He clutched the pendant on her necklace. "Lightning!" It had made her smile when he had whispered it, absentmindedly playing with the bolt. Now he shrieked it with fright. _

_ A fiery vortex had erupted from the ground, pulling everything into its spinning center; instead of pebbles flying in, the whole ground was being sucked in, the line of trees moving across the horizon like string. _

_ "He's just a boy!" _

_ Demonic laughter exploded from the inferno, dissipating the clouds, turning the hollow moon blood red; it brought tears to the little child's eyes. "Will you stop this nightmare from tormenting the young Hope you hold so protectively in your arms? Or will you continue you walking on with the hopes of raising a child who was never yours to raise?"_

_ "I promised," she whispered, cradling the boy against her. "I promised I would." _

_ "Light?" He stared at her with wide green eyes._

_ She smiled, tears glistening down her cheeks. "I promised you…that I'd take care of you." _

_ He felt that pressure on his waist; it meant he was going to be set down. "Noooo," he whined. "Don't put me down Light." His lip quivered. "Mommy said you wouldn't stop."_

_ "Wouldn't stop what?" she asked, unhooking the necklace around her neck._

_ He looked down, twisting his hands together._

_ "I won't Hope. Believe that. It's why I'm doing this—so you don't have to. I'll be back." She hugged him. "In the meantime, hold onto this for me." Her lips were against his for the briefest seconds before—_

"NOOOO!" He jolted up. _She jumped! _His hands flew up to his neck, eyes bulging when they felt a chain—automatically they slid down until they grasped the pendant. "LIGHTNING!" _She's… Maker, she's… _

"_So really, what's to fear about them? Ex-l'cie or not, none of them chose their fate and their society turned against them when they wanted to do nothing more than just help… Think what you want, but as for me…I hope they all make it out ok_…"

The door slid open and a blonde-haired nurse hurried in. "Hmm, I thought that scream came from you—oh let's turn this off." She swiped the remote control from the cart and turned off the TV. "I think that's a bit too soon."

"Where're the others?" Hope asked, his voice cracking. She eyed his troubled appearance; she reached out her hand, but he jerked back. She sighed.

"I'm not quite sure; I wasn't the one who tended to them." She straightened out his blankets. "All I know is that a few them were able to go home early…but one…one didn't make it," she hesitated, "I saw the uniform—a soldier from the Guardian Corps." She gave a compassionate sigh, lightly touching his shoulder. "Are you well enough to receive a visitor, Hope? The doctor's talking to them, but if you're not ready…"

He quickly wiped his eyes, though it was a futile attempt. He couldn't bear this alone. "I'm ok," he lied. _You promised…you promised._

* * *

"Dr. Wright, I understand the importance of all these precautions; I won't touch him, I got that, but…I just really need to see him."

"I don't doubt the fact that you do, it's just part of the procedure that I go through all this with you. Now I do believe I spoke to your sister on the phone; I gave the order to let her and her husband take you home under the restriction that you stay on bed-rest." He acknowledged the glare from her. "But uh, some situations can't be helped," he added quickly, checking something off on his clipboard. "If you'd sign right here, I can take you up to see Hope."

"Fortunately, the wound on his neck won't leave a scar as long as it doesn't get infected again; he has a bit of a sore throat and fever from it, but it's nothing to worry too much about. His arms, however, were under a great deal of stress—"

"Has he woken up?" she interrupted quietly. A green arrow lit up and the elevator doors opened; they both walked out.

"In intervals yes." He glanced at her, observing her limp. "You are extraordinary, you know that? Two days ago you were in dire condition…and now you're set on ruining your leg."

The soldier gave him a dry look, which he coolly returned.

"_Dr. Wright, please report to Level Two, I repeat, Dr. Wright please report to Level Two. Thank you_."

The bronze-haired man sighed. "We're so understaffed, sometimes it feels like I'm the only doctor. Half of our people were re-located to New Palum… Well Farron, it's number 18; there's a nurse in with him at the moment. You may send her out." He turned around, his white coat billowing out. "I would like to speak with you sometime before the day is gone. That is if you are feeling up to it. It concerns Hope."

* * *

_What happened after that? Angeal came and I—I tried to stop him, but…Light, she… _He slumped down. _In the meanwhile, hold onto this for me…_ He fingered the pendant, closing his eyes. _Was that my nightmare trying to prepare me? Or just throwing it in my face. _"Could you go?" he asked quietly. "I need to be alone."

"Um, of course… Just press the button if you need anything."

The room was quiet; the white translucent curtains drawn shut, diffusing the harsh glare of sunlight reflecting off snow.

_It's ok…to let it out. _

_ But…aren't I supposed to push aside all emotions and focus on my goal? _

_ Hmm, no…I was wrong about that. You have to know when it's appropriate._

_ And I don't know that, right?_

_ It's ok. Apparently I don't either…according to Serah._

With as much force as he could muster, he slapped his hands against his face, leaning back against the pillow, sobbing heavily. _Etro, I want to die. Sweet Goddess, I want to die…I can't…I can't live without her…she knows that. She has to. _"Please…let me die."

The door slid open and Hope gritted his teeth. _Can't they all just leave me alone? _He tried to wipe the tears from his face, but it was pointless. He directed his gaze at the door, feeling his heart skip a couple beats. The monitor picked up the change.

Leaning heavily against the door frame, battered and bruised; there she was. Her pale pink hair tangled loosely over one shoulder as if she'd raked her hands through it innumerable times. She pushed herself away from the frame, taking an awkward step forward; blue eyes a concoction of swirling dull anger, flushed relief and the darkest of all, the most tempestuous—raw and unrefined love.

Every aching muscle was tense in his body, prepared to leap out of bed, but Lightning had beat him to it. Leaning over, hovering above him, half-way on the bed; her forehead pressed against his.

"Light," he whimpered pitifully with a wavering voice.

The soldier gave a small cry herself, feverishly wiping away his burning tears. "I'm here," she whispered, cradling his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. "I'm here. It's all over now. It's all over." She didn't give it a second thought, disregarding the doctor's precautions and climbing onto the bed, an arm wrapped around Hope's waist, pulling him onto her lap. She helped him turn around, his face burying into her shoulder. His heartbeat was erratic; she could feel it against her chest.

Obeying the passionate urge to comfort, Lightning held Hope closer, caressing the back of his neck, smoothing down silver hair; however, tears continued to slide down her collar bone. "I'm here now," she murmured, acknowledging the weak grip on her side. _He needs me. _And the sudden realization had her smiling sadly.

Shifting back against the pillow, she ignored the predictable twinges and stitches of aching pain that pulsed through her body at the slightest movement, but prowling exhaustion won out in the end. Sighing quietly, she rested her cheek atop his head and let her weary eyes droop closed.

* * *

A light draft made snuggling that much more enjoyable and she couldn't help scooting back until she met her source of warmth. A content smile grew slowly on her sleeping features, but a gentle flurry against the window caused her eyes to flutter open. She took in the scene quietly, for awhile just watching the shadows of snowflakes twirl across the carpet.

A warm breath tickled her ear and she let out a sleepy, muffled giggle as kisses were planted on her bare shoulder—the stubbly chin turned the romantic gesture into something innocently sweet. "Snow," she murmured, gazing at the shadows. "It's snowing…"

"…I'm the only noun you can turn into a verb," came the deep, quiet reply.

She pulled his fingers from her hair, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Hmm no…there's Hope…and hoping." She blinked. _Hope… _The gentle cozy aftereffect of sleeping evaporated. "Oh shoot, we have to get up. I told Claire we'd visit him, it's why I came up." Pushing her bangs from her face, Serah sat up. "And now it's nightfall. I wonder if she's back or if they both… Come on, Snow."

_Why does it always have to be colder when you get out of bed? _"_Brrr_," she chattered, turning around. A window of faint light spilled onto the bed, illuminating Snow's broad shoulders. Serah tiptoed closer, running her fingertips dotingly along his toned arm. She circled a purpling bruise. The abuse of the hail had left his face peppered with thin cuts. Blinking back tears, she ruffled his messy blond hair, leaning lower to kiss his cheek. "Stay in bed, I'll be right back." _He hasn't complained once about being in pain…always asking about the others. _"I love you."

Her sister's room was empty.

Downstairs was silently unnerving. _It's like no one's been here for years. _The cup of tea still stood, untouched, on the counter; the phone hadn't been put back on its cradle, though the scarf was missing. She couldn't be sure, but it looked like a thin layer of dust had settled on the TV—it was too dark to really tell.

"Hey babe, you _were_ gonna wait for me, right?"

Serah gave a despaired sigh, watching Snow slowly thud his way down the stairs. "No, I was going to let you sleep," she said honestly, tying the laces on her boots. She straightened up, offering an encouraging smile which Snow gladly took.

"Not only would it sit wrong with me, but Light wouldn't waste any time divorcing me if she knew I let you go out in the middle of the night just after we got back from rescuing Hope from his kidnappers."

Serah giggled, rubbing his stomach as he yawned, stretching his arms back. "Ok then boo, let's go."

Snow snorted. _Boo, huh? _He guided her out the door, shivering from the present breeze. He sucked in his breath, feeling his face tingle. _Oh that doesn't feel good._ "Sazh and Dajh still asleep?"

Serah's eyes widened as her butt promptly came into contact with the cold ground. "No, they aren't here," she said quietly; big hands slid under her arms and hauled her to her feet.

"Maybe you should hang on to me," Snow suggested, brushing her off.

* * *

Had it been any other time, Lightning would've been severely self-conscious at being caught in bed with Hope, but the attentive part of her mind was still under the heavy weight of sleep and the little attention she did have to offer was preoccupied with lulling a fevered Hope. It didn't seem awkward or clumsy anymore; it felt peculiar, nevertheless almost reassuringly natural. She rubbed small circles on his arm where the nurse was giving him another injection.

"It's just the morphine wearing off. He'll calm down again when this dose sets in." The brunette set the hypodermic syringe away and inserted a butterfly needle. "I'll need to take another sample of his blood…"

He jerked away, arching his back, giving the quietest distressed moans. "Shhh…" His face glistened with perspiration; she brushed away locks of hair. His eyes opened, dazed green focusing on her face. "Hey baby," she murmured shyly, her voice barely a warm whisper. _Oh Maker, I just didn't…_

Hope responded with a ghost of a smile, wincing at the quick prick of pain in his arm. He struggled to keep his eyes open; he didn't want to sleep anymore. "…L-Light," he stammered. "I wanna go home." She leaned closer, nuzzling him.

"I know you do."

* * *

"Been wondering when you two'd show up." Sazh got up, hearing his back pop into alignment as he straightened up. "Well I guess that's a sign those seats aren't too comfortable."

"Sure sign you're getting old, huh?" Serah teased playfully, stepping carefully over the puddle of ice water, taking the seat Sazh had vacated. As soon as she sat down, her eyes doubled in size as she realized Snow would follow her.

"So how long have you been—"

"Snow!"

He froze, staring at his doe-eyed wife. "What's wrong?"

The younger Farron pulled at her cheeks in exasperation and groaned. "Babe, you're stepping on water—please don't slip, ok?"

Curiously he looked down, immediately sloshing his foot in the puddle as an attempt to mop it up. _Can't have anyone slipping… _Serah giggled and cooed at his thoughtfulness.

The white automatic door slid open and the doctor with the eye-catching hair stepped through, shaking his head; a green light flashed from the device in his ear. "No no and no, I specifically told him _not_ to give him any more shots—we _don't_ know what's causing those abnormal reactions… Uh-huh, yeah that's the problem, he thinks four years in a medical school is enough to call himself a," the doctor finally looked up, his face lighting up with recognition, "Mr. Katzroy!" His face fell. "Serah? My goodness, don't you girls ever listen? Next time, I won't—oh sorry Selfina, I was scolding my patients, hey listen, I'll call you back."

"Dr. Wright, good news?" Sazh asked. He noted the man's pristine, white coat. _Well that's always a good sign. _

"Snow, why don't you take a seat? I've got a _lot_ of talking to do and you really shouldn't be on your feet. If I'd known you'd all be parading through the cold to visit one another, I would've required that you all stay here."

Serah made room for Sazh and Snow. "But we were quiet—"

"Yes for two days, which is nowhere near two weeks." Not wanting to be impolite and stare down at them, the physician looked around for a chair to pull up; he ended up dragging the little decorative table from the corner. "Don't worry, it won't break," he said, looking at their skeptical faces. "And I'm sorry for interrupting you, that was quite rude of me. My point is that Sazh has practically been here since yesterday and I had Ms. Farron waltz up here today—she came as a visitor, but I had to have her re-admitted…which needless to say, didn't bode well with her. And of course it only upset Hope that we had to take her away, but she was starting lose consciousness, which would've only alarmed him more," Dr. Wright heaved a sigh, hanging his head. "Lives just aren't supposed to be lost in a hospital—oh excuse me, that was an awkward ending; Hope and Lightning are fine, they aren't dead. What I meant was that I want people to get better and I don't mean to sound pompous now, but it usually doesn't happen if they don't heed even a little of my advice."

"Claire," Serah said slowly, closing her eyes. _Not again._ "Is she alright?"

"She's stable; we've done as much as we could. The rest is up to how you take care of her. Try getting her to stay off her feet and watch her side." He raked a hand through his hair, readjusting the earpiece. "Hope's doing ok too. He's talking, shakily walking—which I don't recommend; he needs fluids, he can't handle a lot of heavy foods, but his weight does need to go up."

Snow looked at the pink head that was resting against his shoulder; he patted her hand, holding onto her fingers, using his other arm to wrap it around her shoulders. He gave Sazh a reassuring nudge with his fist.

"The right side of his ribcage suffered severe blunt force trauma, six ribs were broken—consequently, his lung was punctured. At this stage, occasional labored breathing is normal for him; call me immediately if it persists past next week." He leaned back, clicking a pen in his pocket out of habit. "Be careful around his arms, don't be alarmed by the amount of bruising surrounding his shoulders; the lacerations on his wrists require daily attention." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold back a migraine. "Unfortunately, he'll have scars. Sleeping might be a problem—nightmares and such and he tends to have convulsions in relaxed states…I…we haven't quite figured out what causes the muscle contractions, but we're working with one of the professors from..erm, Asnida—"

"WHAT? You don't know what's wrong so you go to _them_ for help? They're the ones who put him there!" Snow shouted angrily.

"Hope can't see him—he'd be so scared. What if the guy tries to hurt him?" Serah's eyes watered. "We'll just bring him home, ok? He'll get better…" She sniffed. "He's just so young…" _There'll be so much emotional scarring…_

Dr. Wright nodded to Sazh. "If you want to add your two cents, go ahead. I'll wait."

"TWO CENTS?" Serah winced and ducked away as her husband stomped the ground and stood up. "WE'RE HIS FAMILY," his fist smashed into the wall behind them; Serah's arms were instantly flung around his neck.

"Calm down, calm down Snow—it's ok, I'm…I'm sure they know what they're doing."

"We're his family Serah," he gritted. "We'll protect him—and that means keeping him away from that ass wipe!"

"Right. I can't get into details at the moment, time is running out; I have another patient to attend to shortly. We can schedule another appointment, preferably tomorrow." He stood up, glancing through his clipboard. "Oh…Mr. Katzroy, you were asking about the pilots?" he asked with a tinge of regret.

"Sazh'll do fine. And yes, I wanted to see how they're doing…"

He took his seat on the end table again and released a heavy, burdened sigh. Serah buried her face into her husband's shoulder. "That night…every one of you required urgent medical care…it was, a life or death situation, particularly with Hope, Lightning and Lt. Amodar. Understaffed as we are, we…had to make decisions based on who had the best chance of surviving and…Lightning, we just couldn't bypass the fact that her chances of pulling through were too slim. However, before we started the operation…the Lieutenant requested that we do everything in our power to save the sergeant and her last…Hope," he furrowed his brow, "it was also an odd time to give a promotion, but Lightning is now Lt. Farron…and he said it with a laugh too." He stood up, avoiding their eyes. "He knew the implications of this. Serah, I'd advise against telling your sister exactly how it happened. It would crush her."

The automatic door slid open. "I really must be going—will you come back tomorrow, or should I pay a house visit?"

Serah nodded shakily, standing up. "A h-house visit would be better…Claire!"

Dr. Wright chuckled as Lightning evaded the helpful grasp of her assigned nurse and embraced her sister. "Good to see you up Farron, feeling better?" He noted her slight nod. "Alright then, take care."

"Claire, I'm sorry, I fell asleep," Serah went cross-eyed as her sister's hand covered her mouth.

"Don't worry about it. I…fell asleep too," she admitted quietly, tucking back pink layers of her sister's hair. A hand landed on her shoulder; Serah stepped aside, looking up at Sazh.

"Hey soldier girl."

"Hey old man." _Battered and bruised like the rest of us, but he's ok… _Lightning couldn't keep the relieved half-smile off her face and allowed herself to be hugged. Receiving affection in terms of physical contact was still something the soldier was getting used to and a fleeting frown crossed her face when Sazh loosely wrapped his arms around her; she was even less used to it from men. Hope was different since he was quite a bit younger and having had made a point of staying close to her—physically and emotionally—Light's first instinctual reaction wasn't to pull away from him.

She patted his back and Sazh let go, rubbing the back of his neck. _Now that leaves… _

"Hey Sis," Snow said lamely, looking down. It was as if he knew better than to hug her and it made Lightning cringe, especially since he looked so pitiful with his cut-up face. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you really going to make me limp all the way over there?"

Snow's head shot up, his light blue eyes sparkling with disbelief and joy.

Her eyes widened at the intensity in which she was suddenly enveloped; pain shot through her chest and she winced, trying to disengage herself from his arms. "Snow," she gasped. She pulled back, catching a glimpse of a smiling, teary-eyed Serah. _Seriously Serah? _She sighed and swallowed her pain, resting her cheek halfheartedly against Snow's shoulder—almost immediately he started rubbing her back. _Idiot._ She tried to ignore the fact she was smaller and he was overpowering.

"We made it Lightning—we found him and we're all safe now." He chuckled. "Nothing can stop us."

_Always so determined. _She carefully pushed him away and following an impulse, she reached out and touched his cheek. "…Thank you."

"Hope!"

Everyone whipped around. Serah inhaled sharply at the strange marking of a yellow and purple bruise that traced his right cheek bone. Visibly shaking, his eyes roved from one person to the next, becoming more panic-stricken by the second. It was as if he couldn't see them and what he did see was something inexplicably gruesome. Vulnerable green eyes welled up, big tears spilling over slowly.

Lightning cautiously stepped forward, unfathomably worried. "Hope?" Her voice was tenderly quiet and questioning. She slowly reached into the maroon pack strapped to her thigh and pulled out the teal scarf; Hope's eyes zeroed in on it. She smiled, taking the risk of approaching him. As she neared, he seemed to calm down, the fright and shock draining from his eyes. _He must be having flashbacks._ "See, we're ready to go home now." He looked up as she gently tied it around his neck, covering up the white bandage. "You're getting taller," she mused out of the blue. She was gifted with a quivering smile.

Snow couldn't hold it in anymore. "Buddy!" He ran forward, slowing down as he remembered the doctor's warning and very carefully slipped his hands under Hope's arms, hoisting the boy up with gentle strength into his arms. He closed his eyes, his heart swelling up with pride and warmth as Hope laid his head on his shoulder. "There we go—Snow's got you," he comforted, holding the young teenager as he would a small child.

Shaking her head, but undeniably touched, Lightning wrapped her arm around her sister and followed them out. Sazh shook his head at the hole in the wall and moved to catch up.

Serah smiled serenely, leaning against Claire's side. _Everything can only get better._

* * *

The house was dark and uninviting until Sazh lit the fireplace, warmth suddenly enveloping the living room; orange light banning shadows of night for the briefest seconds before the flames settled down and the shadows came back to dance harmlessly on the furniture.

Hope was wide awake and alert, feeling a slight sense of déjà vu, seeing everything from a different height. Even the pressure at his waist was same as he being carefully set down. He looked up only to have his hair ruffled. _Except that Snow's not my mom._ Thoughts of Light entered his head and he found himself looking for her.

"Heads up," Serah warned, throwing her arms around him. "Better get used to it—these hugs won't stop anytime soon." She giggled, stroking his shoulders. "Especially the ones from Claire!"

"Serah, go to bed," Lightning muttered, turning around. _And why are my cheeks heating up? _She groaned, falling silent. She stared at the red ominous flashing dot on the answering machine.

Serah padded over to Snow, tugging on his hand. "I know you're really tired and all, but Hope said he wants to take a shower and I don't think it's a good idea that he…"

_That he goes alone. _Snow rubbed his face, fighting away exhaustion. "Yeah ok, did he already go upstairs?"

She nodded, swinging his hand as they both headed to the stairs. "Unless…no never mind."

"Hm?"

"No I wasn't in my right mind—I almost suggested that Claire go."

Snow snorted, shrugging off his coat. "Hold on there love, give Sis some time and Hope a few years. They'll come around."

"Snow!" She batted his arm. "Now go before he faints."

Sazh opened the door to his room, chuckling as a yellow ball zipped out and attacked his hair. "I missed you too. How about we call Lebreau and get little man back?" The chick peeped in agreement.

Lightning was standing in the dark kitchen, facing the window next to the sink. _She should be getting ready for bed too. _Serah weaned the hair tie from her hair, sighing at how good it felt to have her hair loose. Massaging her head, she flipped on the kitchen light. "See something…" She spotted the phone next to her ear. "Oh sorry." Yawning, she hopped on the counter.

* * *

So many discolorations. He quickly covered the naked teenager in towels, placing him on his lap. "Hope, you alright?" _Fuck, Light's gonna kill me. _Everything had been going fine; Hope was nonchalant about the fact that Snow had to stay with him, they were even able to joke around—that was until Hope collapsed. Snow pushed the boy's wet, dark silver hair back, rubbing his chest, hoping to stir some kind of movement in him. _Maker, I can feel every single rib._

He looked up at the light; steam circled the fixture and he hung his head in relief. _Of course, you're tired, disorientated, dizzy and undoubtedly in pain—a prime candidate to faint from heat. _Feeling much better, he cradled Hope securely and stood up. "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

With Dajh safe and sound in bed, Sazh trudged up the stairs, also needing to see Hope peacefully asleep before he could let his guard down enough to get some shuteye. Serah tagged along, nearly stubbing her toe on the first stair.

The only light in the upstairs hallway was the one coming from under Hope's door. Serah clucked her tongue. "Either they just finished, or Snow forgot to turn the light off on his way out."

Sazh slowly pushed the door open, eyebrows raising. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Serah's mouth dropped open.

Hope was asleep, drenched dark hair letting water drip down the side of his face; his collar bone was bare as were his shoulders, the rest was covered by a multitude of blankets. On top of the covers laid a snoring Snow, his arm draped over the boy. The man still had his shoes on.

A sixth sense alerted Serah of a presence behind her and she looked up to find Lightning. The expression on her face was indescribable. _Uh-oh, is she angry now? Oh Snow, I know you're tired, but you should've waited… _Worried, Serah looked back at her husband. "Well, I think it's cute," she confessed.

"Bartholomew called. He left a message."

Serah didn't want to say anything, she really didn't, knowing it would just drag their spirits down, but she felt almost compelled to. "What did he say?"

"He…was very angry."

* * *

**Angry he was... So, did ya like it? Please say yes! :D I honestly haven't a clue what'll be in the next chapter, but we'll see when we get there I suppose, right? Oh wait, I lied..something about red-haired Will and Hope will probably cry about Kirill...and some other stuff. Oh and did you guys like 'Just a little sudden'? :D I'm working on two others...but only because they won't stop bugging me. Review? Ciao ^^**


	10. Emotional Mess

**Ok because I realized how long this chapter originally was (something like 11k words), I divided it into two chapters, so it's going to say the next chapter is 'new', but it's just the other half of this one. But the one after it will be new, 'kay? ^-^**

**Thanks for the heartfelt reviews; they really push me forward. Without them, I don't think I'd have the strength to continue.**

* * *

For the umpteenth time, she rolled over, winding her arms around the pillow and bringing it closer to her face.

"Trust me on this, just open up—I know you already have, and doesn't it feel great? A little more wouldn't hurt…the rest will come naturally. You know that." Serah sighed exasperatedly, shaking her sister's arm. "At least ack—"

"Serah, shut it before I suffocate you with this pillow."

"You first," Serah huffed, leaning back against the wall. Why couldn't Lightning see that she was trying to help her? _Maybe she just doesn't to. _"Claire, you've got so many bottled-up emotions, it's not good for you," she tried. She bit her lip. "What is it then, huh? Fear of being rejected? Are you afraid you don't know how? That you had to give up every single right to happiness and compassion when you became Lightning? A soldier? Well _Claire_, I don't think so—"

"SHUT UP!"

Serah shut her mouth as her sister suddenly viciously kicked off the covers and rounded on her, a faint snarl heard from the back of her throat; her eyes had a hostile blue-fire glint. She looked like she wanted to throttle her the way her hands shook, but Serah wasn't scared. She had been waiting for this. _Her livid vulnerability. _"How DARE you! You try fighting Serah, trying killing and see what that makes you—trying killing soldiers who don't know a damn other than what their superiors tell them—go out and find the man you despise, you _hate_ with every fiber of your being and kill him slowly, slow enough that you can _feel_ the life dripping from him and when that sweet, sick satisfaction rolls in, try to find that light-hearted happiness—"

"You didn't have to! You didn't have to join the military!"

Lightning slammed her hand against the pillow, growling and throwing it off the bed when it didn't alleviate the roused anger coursing through her. "Fuck I didn't have to Serah! I was fifteen, what the hell was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to let them separate us! I promised Mom I'd take care of you!"

Serah rubbed her eyes. Her heart tore at the thought of a young Claire debating her few options, struggling to come up with one that would support them and keep them together. _And what was I doing to help? _"All the more reason to change now—"

_This isn't getting anywhere; we'll be up all night. _"Shut up or get out of my room. I can't listen to this right now—"

"No, I've had enough of letting you hide yourself—I've had enough of accepting that fact that some things just can't be done around you, just can't be said around you—"

"Wow, way to switch the topic—did you seriously not just hear a word of what I've said?"

"I've had enough of smiling lovingly from the sidelines—I want to hug you and actually have you hold me back and I don't want it to happen on the chance you let your guard down! BECAUSE THAT'S NOT HOW A FAMILY SHOULD ACT!" Serah screeched, angrily wiping away hot tears. "Claire, you almost _died_—" She broke down, sobbing into her hands. "_And you're acting like it was nothing…_"

Lightning reached out a tentative hand only to have her sister jerk back as if stung. "Believe it or not, they are people who love you and they live right here in this house," she continued, her voice failing to convey the anger she felt. "Why can't you accept that? Why can't you at least let them know that you know? Snow…he tries so hard, and I know you can see it—I'm not saying you have to be buddies with him, but to just be nicer…just a little bit… Can't you? And Hope, that poor boy—he can't read your mind Claire."

"Serah—"

"See it from his perspective, don't be so dense! You're his _heroine_—and so much more—and you nearly died, saving _him_. How do you think he feels? Really think about it, you know how he dreams of protecting you—and what was just thrown in his face? He can't…at least not in the way he wants to." She waited for that to soak in before continuing on.

"Claire, you _trust_ him. And we both know you have feelings for him—how deep they run only you know, but I know that love is more than a possibility, don't be afraid…" It was dark, but she could make out the glistening tears that were rolling down the soldier's cheek. She softened. "It takes time, I realize that." She scooted closer, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, shaking the tenseness from her. "We all care about you…open up more, ok? Don't be so hard on yourself. We won't let you down." Serah pulled away, using her free hand to gently wipe away her sister's tears; her heart warmed when Lightning let her.

As they both lay in bed, a certain disquiet unveiled in Serah, worry nibbling at her core. Her sister was a mess. _Go out and find the man you despise, you hate with every fiber of your being…and kill him slowly. _That had not flown past her. _Light, you need help. _

* * *

Dawn's weak morning light leaked in through the curtains of the kitchen window.

"Is he still asleep?"

Troubled, Snow nodded, swishing around some strong black coffee before taking the last gulp. He rubbed the growing stubble on his chin and for the first time, Lightning really took in his haggard appearance. "You didn't sleep well either?"

"It wasn't so much the not sleeping part, slept like a pound of flour…" It was a bold-faced lie; he was a deep sleeper, but hearing his wife and her sister yell at each other wasn't something he was accustomed to ignoring. "Frankly, it's the worry that's eating me up. I know the doctor said he would have trouble breathing…" Snow rubbed the back of his neck. "Lightning, I feel so responsible; he was in so much pain last night and there was nothing I could do…it wasn't like I could ask him what was wrong—he never woke up, but his breathing was horrible, like he had water, or holes, in his lungs. I was seriously considering scooping him up and bringing him to you…" _But you were kinda busy._

She shifted her weight against the counter, crossing her arms in front of her, tapping the phone against her hip. "And what could I have done?"

"C'mon Sis, don't be like that." He was suddenly peering down at her, blue eyes oddly mature and serious. "I know you see it, you have to…right?" He shrugged. "I always feel better when Serah's around." He was staring at the rim of his mug and failed to see the pink-haired woman's interrogative glare.

A quiet patter down the stairs had both their attention. Serah waved, pulling a smile. "Morning," she greeted with forced cheerfulness. She received a grumbled response from her sister and a big bear hug from Snow. Serah peeked over the comfort of Snow's arms. "Sis, don't you want to change out of your uniform?"

"If I was planning on doing that, I wouldn't have put it on."

Serah sighed and pulled away. She noticed the dead kitchen. "Ok…I guess I'm making breakfast."

"I'll do dishes later," Lightning offered. She pushed herself away from the counter and left.

Snow was silent for a minute. "She can't hide that limp very well, can she?"

Serah's lip quivered. "She's trying real hard." She glanced at the phone. "I think you're going to have to do dishes."

"Did you hear Bartholomew's message?"

"Yup…"

"We could all go out for the day…"

Serah closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Snow's chest. "Lightning wouldn't go for it. Maker knows she thinks this whole thing is her fault and besides, she was practically trained to follow authority; she wouldn't get in the way of a parent."

Snow drummed his fingers on her back. "She also wouldn't force Hope."

"No…"

"So about last night—"

"Please Snow, I don't want to talk about it right now…not until I talk to Light some more, ok?"

* * *

_Hey Squirt, what'd I tell ya? She found you._

His eyes shot open, having heard his voice ring clearly through his ears. _Kirill… _The thought vanished swiftly as his right shoulder gave a sharp involuntary jerk, drawing a faint whimper. _Why am I still… _He looked at the blankets, his surroundings dawning on him. _I'm home. _And he struggled out of bed, falling to a heap on the floor. Brilliant explosions of light, like fireworks, paraded over his vision. He didn't wait for it to pass, crawling blindly across the floor. He knew he had seen them all yesterday, but their faces were now hazy and distorted.

The fireworks faded, only to showcase heartbreaking tragedy.

_Asnida's bloody battlefield, where those who had fought valiantly lost. Their bodies strewn amongst the rotting cie'th and calcified bones. In such a place, she appeared and in such a place she smiled—smiling to reassure the dead that she would believe in them forever._

_His chest had constricted, barely giving his heart and lungs any room to function. He stood still, eyes mesmerized against their will by the swirling dismal gray patterns in the ash sky. He was released from the spell as a delicate arm ghosted over his shoulders. _

"_Is it time to return the favor already?" Pale as lusterless porcelain, lips painted dark, her peculiar fathomless opaque obsidian eyes bore down gently into his. _

_As if stemmed from her gaze, innate understanding unfurled within him; his eyes became glassy. She crooned in tragic sorrow, a long black nail tracing pityingly along his cheek. With a swift softness, she turned around; hidden ornaments and chains jingling, raven feathers falling from a mass of coal-black hair undefined by gravity. _

_A dirge of lamentation and grief filled the heavy, still air; from the ruins, she pulled the younger Farron from her fallen body; a transparent Serah stood up shakily and began to weep silently at the carnage around her. Rising from his mutilated and dismembered body, Snow stood motionless, once-spirited eyes now gray and dull. She beckoned to a pile of carcasses, Sazh materializing from it. _

"_Please don't," Hope whispered, frightened tears escaping, following her movements. _

_Long black nails grasped the emptiness above Lightning's stabbed and torn body—_

"_STOOOOP!"_

"You CAN'T take her!"

_Follow your instinct. _Grabbing his shoulders, she pulled him down on her lap, keeping him down as he started to struggle against her. "Lightning, don't leave me…I'm sorry, so sorry," he whimpered.

"Hope, wake up, I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere." She rubbed his side soothingly, giving him a slight pinch, laughing sadly when he twitched, dazed eyes wide open. "Not anywhere anytime soon."

"Light?" He turned slightly to look up at her.

An ashen face, only accentuated by the marring yellowing bruise beneath his eye; his eyes, stripped of their childish innocence, burdened with the first-hand cruelty of man. Cruelty that she had been unable to prevent. Lightning shook her head, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. _Did I do this? Was this my fault? _She was convinced it was carelessness that had led to him being kidnapped, particularly _her_ carelessness. And yet something told her the heavy blame was unfair to place on herself.

A gentle caress, an affectionate muss through an abundance of silver hair. Hope relaxed against her, staring listlessly at the wall in front of them. The signs of his nightmare had worn off.

_And what could I have done? _

_C'mon Sis, don't be like that… I always feel better when Serah's around._

She made a small sound and rolled her eyes, attracting Hope's curious attention. She lightly touched the tip of his nose, seeing how long it was before he became cross-eyed. _A little slow in responsiveness._ She stroked his cheek, smiling when he did. "You need some water."

Her smile didn't reach her eyes and Hope focused on them, trying to figure out what was lurking behind those distressed, anxious, amazing blue irises.

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her as she maneuvered around the kitchen, sliding pancakes onto a place, pouring batter in to a pan, pulling orange juice from the fridge. She turned around, giggling as she realized he was still giving a dazed smile as if she was the best thing his eyes had ever set their sight on. "What?" she asked self-consciously. "I'm just making breakfast."

"Food…and my wife; those things just go together like peanut butter and jelly."

She rolled her eyes. "You should've kept your mouth closed."

He grinned, quickly scaling it down to a smaller size, but it was already too late; the movement had stretched the cuts and tiny silvers of pain burned across his face. "No, it's the way you do it…you've got this small, tender smile as if you really put love into every bite."

Serah looked up from the plate that would be Snow's and smiled shyly. "Wouldn't it taste better that way?"

"Can I help?"

She looked down at the little sleepy-eyed boy. "Good morning Dajh, is your dad up?"

"Nope."

"Then why don't you go wake him up?"

"'Kay." And Dajh tottered off with a certain yellow fuzzball in his hair.

An enticing aroma slowly filled the air and as Serah turned around to pour her husband a cup of fresh coffee, she could almost forget that they were all recovering from serious injuries, that they didn't have to worry about any aftershocks or emotional relapses—that it was just a pleasingly mundane morning. _And maybe…we could even build a snowman outside. _Her absentmindedness shattered when Lightning led a bed-headed youth into the kitchen by the hand.

_Lightning's new leaf in action? _Serah smiled warmly. "Ready for breakfast?" she asked brightly. "Sit at the table, I'll bring you a plate." Claire's face was anything but cheerful; her gaze was hard as she scrutinized the food.

"Yeah, let's all eat in front of Hope," the soldier retorted bitterly, leaving Hope and heading for the cabinet.

His shoulders slumped. "What? I can't eat anything?" Hope looked longingly at the plate of heavenly syrup-laden thick pancakes topped with fresh colorful fruit. He couldn't even remember his last meal and the thought of warm food made his stomach growl loudly. Cheeks reddening, he looked down.

"Oh Hope, I'm so sorry; the doctor said you can't eat anything solid right away—I completely forgot, totally went over my head, I'm so sorry," Serah rushed out, spreading out her hands, wishing she could erase his crestfallen face. "I'll make some oatmeal ok? And um, we don't have any, but I can call Lynn and she can bring by some yogurt…"

"Come on," Lightning said gently, nudging Hope toward the chairs.

Feeling ashamed, Serah pulled out another bowl and the ingredients for oatmeal.

The water was calling to him, swirling refreshingly around in the glass. He watched her as she set it down in front of him. She didn't say anything, but he knew what she expected him to do. His arms felt like they were incased in concrete; his shoulder came alive with throbbing pain, his attempt to raise his arm was pathetic and he pressed his lips tightly together, trying not to glare childishly at the glass.

"Ah everyone's already up… Hey Hope." Sazh ruffled the silveret's hair, pressing down a few wild locks; Snow laughed quietly.

"Don't distract him from his training session."

Sazh snatched his hand away. "Oh pardon me. Good morning Serah."

"Morning! Grab yourself a plate here and can you hand this one to sis?"

_Just grasp it, don't be so weak. _But his hand wouldn't obey. He closed his eyes once more when he felt cool fingers wrap around his own, pressing them against the glass. "Hope." She held the water to his lips. "It's going to take time."

Serah finally joined everyone else at the table, sharing a smile with Snow; all eyes were casting inconspicuous glances at the tender interactions between the soldier and the boy. Sazh chuckled and shook his head, spreading butter across a piece of toast. "Oh you two," he said and left it at that.

Lightning stared at her full plate and sighed. She looked at Hope's untouched oatmeal, biting her lip.

Sensing a weakness, Hope scooted closer, drawing Light's attention. "Just a little bite? I can handle a little bite."

"Hehe, getting all cute won't work," Snow laughed, licking syrup off his fingers; he earned a disgusted look from Lightning.

"Well, not from you anyway," Serah pointed out, handing him a napkin.

A gleeful smile formed on Hope's face. "It's not 'cute', it's called tactical persuasion," he said, happily accepting the offered piece of pancake. Only after did he see Light's arched eyebrow.

"Tactical persuasion, huh?" she said wryly.

"Ah, soldier girl's got a gentle heart—we all know that," Sazh said, standing up and bringing his plate to the kitchen. "Serah, these pancakes were delicious."

"Oh, help yourself to more—I made plenty."

"Don't mind if I do. Dajh you better get your fingers from that syrup."

The six-year-old stopped in mid-dip, slowly pulling his index finger back in awe and fear. His daddy hadn't even been looking at him…

The older man cleared his throat, heading back to the table. "Now folks, I can you tell right now, we've got a tiring day of unknown events ahead of us. Everyone's hurting, I understand that and Light, I apologize for bringing it out in the open, but I see it in your eyes and that's a road none of us—especially Hope—wanna see you go down." He put his hands on the table, looking at her gravely. "What happened was _not_ your fault, not in any way, shape or form." He pointed a finger at Hope. "That goes for you too; I see the way you're lookin' at everybody and it's only going to get worse when the doctor comes."

A curt knock on the door had everyone momentarily frozen. Lightning's heart sped up, her grip intensifying on the fork; Serah shared her stricken look. _It's too soon. He doesn't even know yet._

Sazh waved his hand dismissively. "Speak of the devil."

"Um, I'll get it," Serah quipped nervously. She slid from her chair slowly and took her time getting to the door.

"No somber faces now, we're all together," Sazh said.

"Amen," Snow said quietly, pushing his plate away.

"Oh…um, good morning, you're here early." Her voice was filled with odd relief.

"Yes, yes I am. Mind if I step in? Of course not—oh shame!" Dr. Wright had only barely stepped into the house and already wrong filled his sight. Lightning was sitting in the chair, her bruised leg stretched out at an angle that implied she was in pain, but it didn't end there. He zeroed in on her hand, which held a silver fork; he connected it to Hope, who was chewing happily and was only half an arm's length away from her. He furrowed his brows disapprovingly.

"Farron—"

"Don't start with me," Lightning said simply, shaking her head. She was in no mood to justify why Hope was being allowed to eat _solid_ food. She handed him the fork and Hope immediately tried to stab a piece of an apple with a weak grasp. _Maker, you haven't eaten a real meal in days, have you? _

"Really, the pancakes are soft and the fruit…well no harm in fruit, right?" Serah gave a little laugh and closed the door behind him.

"What's up, Doc?" Snow asked, clasping his hands behind his neck, strolling towards him with leisurely steps.

"Just here to check progress…well, and some other stuff, but we'll get to it when we do. Sit down on the couch." The doctor set his medical case down, observing the way Lightning made her way to the living room. Her face was practically impassive, though the way she favored her left leg told otherwise. "Lightning, have Snow help you, you really shouldn't be…" He sighed at her dirty look. "I feel like nothing but scum when you look at me like that. Well, when we get our shipment of prosthetic legs, I'll call you and you can tell us how they work, alright?"

Hope narrowed his eyes and Sazh, who had caught the slight glare, coughed before laughing. "Have mercy, did anyone else just see that? Kid's picking up Lightning's mannerisms."

All eyes turned on him and he lowered his gaze. He didn't appreciate the doctor's sardonic harshness. _You don't know what she went through. _ "That wasn't funny," he mumbled.

Her lips twitched into the slightest smile and Lightning found a tiny blush reddening her cheeks. Dr. Wright pulled the coffee table—Snow helping him when it hardly moved—and sat on the edge. "No it wasn't, I suppose…it was rather tasteless. I apologize. Moving on…"

Sazh grabbed Hope's shoulder. "Go on and sit down. I'll get Dajh to stay in the room for a bit."

Lightning gave Snow a dull look when he sat on her right side, making her the first person to be examined. "You know, I really think your face needs more medical care."

Snow blinked, reaching up to touch his face. "I thought it was healing rather nicely."

Lightning scrutinized his face and shook her head, gesturing his whole face. "Maybe he could do something with all of that," she mused, a touch of skepticism in her voice, hinting that in fact, nothing could be done.

"Sorry, I don't do facial reconstruction…and even if I did," Dr. Wright studied Snow, who was looking more lost and wounded by the minute, "I doubt I'd ever be _that_ good…"

"Oh shut up you two," Serah scolded, poking her head out from behind Snow's arm. "_I'm_ the one married to him!"

"Yeah I suppose you do have it worse," Lightning muttered, hiding a wince as a nagging pain flared up slightly in her side.

"Claire! You're so mean—that's not what I meant Snow," Serah assured hastily, clutching her husband's wide-eyed face. "I meant that since I'm married to you, only my opinion should count and I think you're beautiful, in a masculine way of course—Claire's just jealous because—"

"Oh yeah because I'm not beautiful in a masculine way, right?"

"We're wasting time, can I examine someone now?"

"No because you don't have a husband!"

The doctor gave Serah a strange look. "Last time I checked, the requirements didn't mention anything about having to be married to a ma—"

"Grrr, no I wasn't talking to you!"

Lightning crossed her legs and leaned back. "Well after seeing you two at it, I think I'm pretty much scarred."

Sazh raised an eyebrow, coming back down the stairs. "And what were you doing watching them?"

Light gave him a cool look. "You watched them too."

Serah and Snow blanched; Hope looked utterly confused, sitting down next to Lightning, waiting to be included.

"The marriage," she supplied dryly, rolling her eyes. "We all watched them get married. You guys are disgusting."

"What about me?" Hope questioned.

"What about you?" Lightning asked, elbowing him gently. A shy grin lit up his face and reflex had him trying to push away her elbow.

Realizing that her sister was trying her hand at being uncharacteristically playful, Serah smiled. "I still think you're jealous."

"Shows how much you really know about your older sister."

Serah giggled. _I guess so. _

With the first few rings, the laughter and smiles drained from their faces, except for Hope's and the doctor's. Wright had nothing to expect from such a trivial thing as a ringing phone and Hope didn't know or care who was calling, but what peaked his interest was the shoulder he was leaning contentedly against suddenly tensed. And with his quick mind and the way Light's eyes took on a somber shade, he knew it wasn't good news and that it wasn't new news either. _Why don't I know about it? _"Lightning?"

"Sis? Let me get it, ok? You shouldn't be walking."

"Babe, maybe I should get it; a stern, assertive voice—"

Sazh leaned back against the couch. "And don't forget loud. I'll handle it. Besides, I need to get up anyway—who knows what Dajh's getting himself into upstairs."

_What is it? Bag on Snow day? _The blond looked at Serah. "Didn't I build the fastest boat?" He could stand being made fun of; he knew it was nothing serious and hell, if Light joined in, it was worth it. _But when it starts to sound like they doubt me…I mean really, how could I screw up answering a stupid phone? We all know who it is anyway; I'd be discreet. _

Tuning out their conversations, the bronze-haired man carefully unclipped the thin metal clasp on Hope's wrist bandages and slowly started unwrapping the strips of gauze. "The nerves in your arms aren't dead, the connection, if you will, is just a bit stretched and like with any sore muscle, exercise surprisingly enough gets rid of the pain." Hope was quiet. "Does it already hurt?" he asked sympathetically.

Lightning looked down when Hope turned his body against her as if seeking to hide. _Well I certainly can't stop you from feeling pain, but… _With her free arm, she reached over her shoulder, fingers working to unfasten the pauldron, pulling it off; Hope hid his face behind her shoulder the moment it was gone.

"I'll take that as a yes." The man looked down at the exposed wrist before him, feeling a phantom pain tingle in his own wrist. The skin was broken and chafed, four oblique gashes standing out. He frowned, trying to see how it was related. "We probably didn't see this before due to the fact that the whole area was rather inflamed, but the swelling has gone down some, and these markings are uncharacteristic…to any kind of shackle, thought it could be…no, these look like claw marks. Hope, did something attack you?"

* * *

"_Please don't," he whimpered pitifully, trying to back away. The chains were bolted to the floor, preventing him from going any further. He kept his eyes on the ground, but when the creature gave a grotesque mocking whimper, terrified eyes shifted their gaze up, pupils dilating at the sickening monster looming over him, its mouth wide open, revealing decaying canines. _

_The shadow on wall grew, foretelling the deformed cie'th's actions. Hope shut his eyes and struggled to bring his arms up to his face in time to defend himself from the brutal blows. A whoosh of wind, a high-pitched scream as sharpened claws ripped into fragile skin. _

_A mighty swing sent the boy flying to the side; the crack of bone, the increased difficulty of breathing. Once more, the crack of bone…_

* * *

His body had acted automatically, lurching over the soldier's lap to empty his stomach. Lightning jumped at the sudden onrush of thick warm liquid running down her legs and in turn, felt her throat give a strong gag; she covered her mouth with one hand, the other one grasping the back of Hope's shirt, keeping him from falling off.

Snow came to her rescue, scooping the teenager from her lap, unable to resist a small grin as the stoic, serious soldier stuck her tongue out, gagging once more.

Serah came rushing with a towel. "Don't worry Sis, we'll get this cleaned up," she said quickly. As soon as she wiped down her sister's legs, Lightning took her chances and sprinted up the stairs.

The look on Dr. Wright's face was enough to break someone's heart. "Her _leg_," he all but wailed. He sighed heavily and rolled up the bloody bandages. "How're you feeling Hope?" he asked.

The flashback had faded quickly to the point that it left no trace behind, leaving Hope to feel ashamed and embarrassed. He hung his head, despite Snow's lame attempts at cheering him up.

"Oh it's not that bad, she'll forgive you. At least she didn't deck you."

_I threw _up_ on her! How is that not bad? _Hope cringed as Serah knelt down. "Serah, at least let me—"

"Oh it's alright. Besides, your arms need to recover, don't they?" Serah smiled. "Don't worry about Claire, she's got a strong stomach that's for sure, but when it comes to vomiting and especially on _her_, she's a baby." She giggled, happy that she _could_ giggle about it. "She's probably irritated that everyone saw that such a minor thing could evoke such a reaction from her."

Snow snickered. "Did you see the way she gagged? I thought for sure she was gonna hurl—ha, at least you two would've been even," he joked, tousling Hope's silver hair. Hope made a face and tried to get away, but with Snow's arm casually around his neck and shoulders, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Sorry Doctor, but we're gonna have to reschedule this visit," Sazh said, rubbing his 'fro and staring at the mess Serah was cleaning up. "Gross."

Serah beamed. "You wanna do it?"

The physician ran a hand through his hair. "I can't keep putting this off; the military wants to move in and run a diagnosis on you guys and before that happens, they need a medical report. My job was to bring William in and have him test Hope; I'm sure the kid's sick of those spasms." He stood up packing his bag, winking at Hope. "Don't worry, though. You're in good hands. We just want to be able to tell you what happened.

"I'll come back tomorrow and be prepared, I won't be alone, so you won't be able to get rid of me so easily. I'll leave some pain medication on the counter; blue's for Hope, white's for Light."

Serah sighed when he left. "One down, one more to go, right?" Her blue eyes glistened and she offered Hope a sad smile, who returned it with an uncertain one of his own.

Snow massaged the teenager's shoulders roughly before releasing him. "C'mon guys. Serah wanted to build a snowman." His wife flashed him a grateful look. _Let's sweat out some stress with a snowball fight._

Sazh nodded his approval. "I'll dress Dajh."

* * *

**I love Dr. Wright :) And poor Light-vomit's never fun, even if it's from someone you care about -.- **


	11. Warmth and Play

**So I apologize, for this isn't a new chapter-just the second half of the last one. But I'm on my way to putting up the next chapter! **

* * *

Happiness bubbled up inside her; she skipped down the hall, pulling out a hairpin when she reached her sister's door. She picked the lock, hearing a satisfying 'click' and opened the door, making sure to close it behind her.

"Oh Claire," she sang, looking around the room. _Neatly made bed, no clothes on floor…oh wait…a bra. Of all things to have laying out. _Humming quietly, she picked it up and mindlessly tossed it into the hamper in the closet. The shower shut off, steam escaping from under the door. She waited by the door, listening to her sister rustle around. What she didn't expect was to hear her suddenly retch, but she didn't panic, knowing it was a reaction from seeing or rather _feeling_ Hope throw up on her. _She must still be thinking about it. _The toilet flushed and Serah thought it was the opportune time to let her voice be heard.

"Hey Claire? We're all going outside to build a snowman; you're required to come up with us." She bounced on her toes, waiting for an answer. "Ok?"

"Mhm," was the sound that came through the door.

"Dr. Wright's coming back tomorrow, he says the military wants to check us out. Hey just out of curiosity, did I summon an eidolon?" It was her first time mentioning it, but it was something that hung heavily on her conscience. It only wanted to protect her; she was responsible for its death. _Those pillars…it's a miracle we even survived. _

"Is Hope ok?"

_Of course. _"Yeah…though he's pretty bummed for…well, he thinks you're mad at him." It was quiet, until a muttered curse broke the companionable silence and Serah looked at the door.

"Hey Serah, you still out there?"

"Uh-huh."

"Umm…do you think you could…look around on the floor or the bed? I must've dropped my bra somewhere."

Serah swallowed, glancing at the closet. "You sure it's just not under the rest of clothes?"

There was an impatient sigh. "Yes, I've looked."

_Aw, why couldn't it have been dirty? Because Claire's too neat to leave stuff lying around._ "Oh," she said, trying to keep her voice cheerful. "Yeah I see it, one second." She tiptoed over to the closet door, sliding it open slowly, wincing; it wasn't exactly the quietest execution. She nipped the bra.

"Serah, what's taking so long?"

She knocked on the door. "Nothing, I was just…" _Shoot. _"Why're your boobs bigger than mine?" Embarrassed by her own question, Serah rubbed her face. _Way to go Serah. Just the question to ask. Now she's going to tell you to get out._

"…Well…I'm older than you." She did sound slightly puzzled, but also caring as if to say, _you're still growing_.

Serah smiled. "Three years isn't that much of a difference."

"Mhm. They aren't…that big…are they?"

She looked down at the bra. "For your athleticism…they kinda are."

Her sister was silent for a minute and Serah was a bit surprised herself that they were even talking about this. But it was a pleasant surprise. _Aren't sisters supposed to talk about this kind of stuff? _Worry suddenly gripped her; her sister could bashfully modest at times, almost to the point where it was kind of annoying and strange. _She fights in a mini skirt, but would she ever wear one outside of work? She has a belly piercing, but does anyone ever see it? _No, she didn't need to be saying anything that would make Claire more self-conscious. "But really, you've got a stunning fig—"

The door opened and bra was snatched from Serah's fingers. Her blue eyes widened. "Sis…" The big bruises on her stomach didn't help the cause, but her eyes were attracted to the pink stitches on the right side of her waist. "Does it hurt?"

"Hm? I'm fine." Lightning turned away from her, picking up a sweater, unintentionally showing the correlating stitches on her lower back.

"Claire…something impaled you…"

"Serah, don't worry about it." The soldier turned around and gently pushed her sister out the door and closed it. "I'll be ready in a second."

She really was ready in a second, opening the door to find her sister rummaging through her drawers. "Is there a reason you're going through my stuff?"

Serah gave a gleeful squeal, pulling out pink gloves and a pale pink hat. "So you didn't throw them away," she said triumphantly.

Lightning towel-dried her hair. "I only said I did."

"Yeah," Serah said, still smiling brightly. "You can wear it now."

"Serah, there was a reason I said that."

Serah's smile faltered a bit. "I know you don't like it, but I think it matches—it fits your hair color. Besides it was one of your Christmas presents…"

Lightning rolled her eyes, but her sister wouldn't stop smiling and she didn't want to say no and end up being the reason of her sister's disappointment. She snatched the articles from her outstretched hand. "You're a pest; now get out."

"Ok!"

* * *

The fresh powdery snow proved hard to run in; the afternoon sun's rays bounded off the pristine white and blinded poor Dajh. He gave up and fell face first into the snow.

Breathing was getting difficult, but Hope kept wandering around the house, keeping low to the ground, his eyes peeled for any splash of color against the wintery scenery. He moved around a rusty barrel, freezing when he spotted someone crouching underneath scraps of sheet metal propped up against the house. A turn of the head revealed that it was Lightning. Her cold, piercing light blue eyes instantly locked onto him and thoughtlessly, he moved towards her, joining her under the metal.

"Oh you'd never survive in war," Lightning mused, poking her head out, searching the horizon. Hope opened his mouth to protest; he _had_ been sneaking around. "First thing, you never blindly run to join your comrade if you've been separated for a length of time. Who knows?" She looked at him—even with a pink hat she looked fierce. "I could've turned on you." She once more stood sentry, scanning the nearby area. "Second, you never run willy-nilly into a secure area without making sure your own area was secure before you left. You could have potentially endangered me."

Hope's eyes widened. She was right; he hadn't thought that far ahead. _I could've gotten us 'killed'. _"I-I'm sorry Light. I'll do better next time. I promise."

She gave a curt nod. "Was anyone following you?"

"N-no…I mean, if they were, they were pretty good at it." Mentally, he was beating himself up. He was supposed to be aiding her, not hindering her. He didn't want to let her down.

"Did you listen like I told you to?"

"Yes." The snow acted like an amplifier and a muffler at the same time, because everything was subdued, a louder person could be heard from further away. _Like Snow. _Although the big man had been smart; his whole attire was bleach-white. A blue-eyed hulking wolf.

Lightning sighed and sat back, rubbing her thigh. "Doctor's orders to stay in bed and I'm out here in a war zone." As if to prove her point, there was a frantic screech and shrieks of terror. "We have to move."

Hope perked up, eyes darting nervously from left to right. "Where Light? We'll be out in the open."

Lightning narrowed her eyes, creeping closer to the wall. A slender finger was pressed against her lips; Hope froze. They were too close to the opening—anybody walking by could see them. "We still have time. Get down."

Hope wormed himself onto his stomach, childishly averting his gaze; if direct eye-contact couldn't be established, then he couldn't be seen. Crunching footsteps neared their hideout; they both held their breath. The person would have to be incredibly stupid to not check such an obvious spot. Maqui walked aimlessly by before rounding the corner.

Lightning let out her breath, a dry smile ghosting her lips.

"What's our game plan?" Hope asked, sitting up. Light nodded.

"Remember that old warehouse where the town used to hand out the food rations and supplies? It's in Cocoon's direction."

"Yeah." He frowned. "But…how do we know it's safe? Who's to say someone hasn't already staked it out?" _It would be suicide to just run in there. And it would be quite a run. _

"We can't stay here forever and besides, you don't think we're strong enough to fight whoever's hiding there?" Light smiled at the determined glint in her young protégé's eyes. "Got my back?"

"Hell yeah I do."

"Then let's go."

* * *

"See anyone?"

Serah hauled her slim weight up onto the rusty metal roof, joining Snow, who was crafting snowballs like a mad man. "Nope, everything's all clear." She crawled to the edge, squinting in the light. "Do you think anyone will find us?"

Snow scrambled forward, fingers reaching out to frantically grasp a rogue snowball. It fell over the edge and went '_piff'_. Serah blinked before remembering she needed lip balm. She fumbled in her pocket for the red tube, getting slightly irritated when her gloves made it difficult.

"They gotta. It was against the rules to venture out in front of the house. So they all gotta come here sooner or later." He grinned devilishly, digging out the giant shovel handle, practically designed for their very purpose. "And we'll win. Oh we'll win alright."

"Whatever you say." She smacked her lips together, giggling at the sound. "Hold still, you need some too."

Snow looked at the little smiling strawberry printed on the tube. "Oh no, I'm fine, but thanks." He patted his face. "But remind me to put some lotion on my face when we get back inside."

"Poor Snow."

"Nothing to fret about—I'm in my element." He gave a cocksure grin and they settled down amid the snow, waiting for someone foolish enough to penetrate their fort.

* * *

Lightning took a cautious step forward, staring at the little motionless body in the snow. "Dajh?" she asked carefully, reaching out a hand. She gently touched his shoulder. "You ok?"

The little head lifted, brown eyes looking up at her. "Shhh! I'm trying to scare my Daddy." The boy promptly stuffed his face back into the snow.

Hope rubbed his hands together. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm sure his face is freezing."

"You're wrong Hope, my face isn't frozen, look see?" Dajh rolled over, picking up his wool hat. "I'm lying on it."

"There they are!"

Lightning quickly turned around. Lebreau and Maqui were in the distance. "Run Hope!"

* * *

Serah jumped up excitedly. "I see Light and—wow, the whole gang's after them!" She grabbed the shovel handle and tugged it over to the edge. _Everything's in place now._ The roof started shaking and clattering dangerously with Snow's footsteps as he climbed up from the ladder.

"Hey I found a push broom down there, so when they try and get up here, you can sweep off the excess snow." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a white ski mask. "Can you help bury me?"

Serah beamed, clapping her gloved hands. "So you are going to take my idea!"

Snow sauntered to the edge, taking his wife into his arms and hoisting her up. Battle cries could be heard. Serah wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling slightly giddy at the height. "Teamwork baby." He jumped off.

* * *

"Keep up with me Hope!"

_Just like old times._ It was hopeless; he'd never be as good as her. Even with a hurt leg and knee-deep snow, Lightning was still impressively faster. He forced his legs to not give out, pounding through snow, causing flurries to fly up in his wake.

Hope, who had been a good couple sprints behind Light, saw it unfold before she did. Snowballs had already started to rain down and while Light managed to avoid them, she never expected anything to suddenly leap up in front of her.

Her mind did a double-take as a massive mound of snow suddenly popped up to attack her; her eyes widened in confusion, but the bigger problem was that there was no way she could swerve around it. Soldier mode kicked in, and running faster, she prepared herself to jump.

Airborne and flipped, her hands came into contact with what felt like a shoulder—she used it to give herself an extra boost, trusting her body to execute the gymnastic moves she was known for. Her landing was unstable, going down on one knee as soon as she touched the ground.

"Hey, it's a snowball fight—no fancy stuff!"

_Snow? _She didn't time to turn back to give him a piece of her mind for blocking her like that; Hope was helping her up. "C'mon Light, Serah's on the roof—we can totally get her. Don't worry about Snow, I'll get him later."

Upon entering the warehouse, they both stopped, nostalgic memories sweeping in from the surroundings around them.

_Little lights…just like in Oerba. _

_The old dilapidated, rusty buildings, the village with the mysterious white snow-like matter, overrun by tormented cie'th and wandering spirits. The broken bridge that led to nowhere. _

Hope looked down, feeling oddly alone. "Hey, let's go. Serah," Lightning reminded gently, tugging on his hand. _I know how you feel and maybe we can do something about it later._

"I miss them too," she said quietly, jogging up the wire-mesh stairs. Somewhere outside, Sazh hollered about the disrespect younger people had for the old folk.

Serah turned around, laughing nervously when she saw the two people on the opposing team. "Hey guys," she greeted, taking a step backwards. She glanced at the well-formed snowballs in their eager hands. She had no luck. A gunner and boomeranger. Both had exceptional aim.

"Snow!" she called.

"Duck baby!" was his instant reply.

She dropped to her knees, unable to dodge fast enough from the cold missiles. She yelped as one got her in the face, leaving an icy sting.

A cloud of revenge descended upon them; a barrage snow arching down. _How in the… _Lightning whipped around, allowing Hope to huddle beneath her.

Serah wasted no time, jumping off the edge onto Snow's back, who took off at full-speed for the house.

"Light, what're we gonna do?" Hope asked, panic rising in his voice. Sure he knew it was just intense roughhousing, but that didn't make the adrenaline rushing through his veins any less real. Faced with the imminent 'danger' and the playfulness of a teenage boy, Hope latched himself onto Light, shaking her. "Light, Light," he wailed loudly. "If we don't do anything, we're gonna die by snowballs! I'm too young to die!"

His antics caused the soldier to smirk wryly and feeling rather silly herself, she decided to play along. _Really, who's judging me? _She grabbed his shoulders, his eyes large and intent on her face. She snorted. "Don't look at me like that, I can't think straight and if I can't do that, we _are_ gonna die. You understand?"

He nodded and tightly shut his eyes.

Lightning poked his forehead. "You're a dork, you know that?"

They were alerted by tumultuous clanking and thudding as four pairs of feet rushed up the fragile and untrustworthy stairs. Lightning rushed over to the edge, Hope right behind her, almost knocking into her.

"I'm no Snow," she muttered. The jump wasn't too incredibly high, but it was enough to cause more damage to an already injured leg. Hope tugged on her hand, pulling her away.

"C'mon, we can jump off the back—there's a huge snow pile!" He flashed her a grin, darting away.

* * *

Dressed in comfy clothes, she dangled her legs off the counter, white fuzzy slippers slipping off her feet. She pouted and looked down at her bare toes. "Hey Snow?"

The big man reached his arm over the top of the fridge, opening the cabinet to pull out a bag of marshmallows. Tossing the bag onto the counter, next to the box of graham crackers and chocolate, he ambled over to his wife—before he could get close enough, she stuck out her foot, wiggling her toes. Frowning, Snow looked down, grabbing her small foot, placing it against his abdomen. He tapped her ankle, looking quite displeased.

"Now Serah," he said firmly. "Would you care to explain why your naked feet don't have any slippers?" He took a step closer, making her pull her leg in a bit. He looked down at her, squaring his shoulders. "You know that's a criminal offense…don't you?"

_Oh my… _Serah looked up, feeling her heart beat nervously against her chest. _Why doesn't he ever seem to get nervous? _ Her blue eyes were wide with wonder and innocence. She tilted her head, finally giving a small, coy, smile. "A nice man like you, I was wondering if you could help a lady out. You see…my slippers fell…" Her voice trailed off as he leaned closer. His hands were on her waist, her arms around his neck.

A cold chill suddenly swirled into the kitchen—Snow was on the other side of the kitchen, tending to the marshmallows before Serah could blink.

Lightning closed the door, giving her sister an odd stare as Serah quickly crossed her legs and sat up, her face flushed. _What's wrong with her? _She paid no attention to Hope, who had begun to brush snow off her.

Her peripheral vision told her that her sister was still staring at her, so Serah started to swing her legs back and forth, kicking the cabinet behind them. "Your slippers are on the floor," Lightning commented, taking off her coat.

"Huh? Oh yeah… I was going to ask Snow to pick them up for me…"

"You want some hot chocolate?"

Hope looked up, nodding and ran off to get changed.

Light peeled off her snow-encrusted hat, raking her damp hair back. "You guys are cheaters."

Serah smiled widely. "Apparently, so are you. Do the others know you two left?"

Her sister shrugged. "I don't how they couldn't have seen us. Hope's bright orange jacket and this attractive pink hat…you know, we don't exactly camouflage well."

"S'mores?" Snow offered peaceably. Lightning narrowed her eyes and Snow swallowed. He knew exactly what the glare was for.

"You," she said lowly, throwing her hat at him; he flinched from the sodden impact. "I almost broke my leg trying not to ram into you—are you crazy?"

"I was hoping you would crash into me," Snow admitted, fiddling with the graham cracker.

Serah groaned internally. _Hon, that's the not kinda thing you admit._

"But instead you jumped right over me…"

"Oh I can't believe this, care to explain further?" Lightning asked, waving her hand in the air. She folded her arms in front of her chest, shifting all her weight onto her right hip.

Snow set the s'more down, having had the chocolate melt on his thumb; he resisted the urge to lick it off. "We were having fun…I thought maybe I could grab you and find out if you're ticklish… Family stuff…" He looked down, wondering why he felt as if he'd done something bad. "Serah said it made her happy when you laughed." He chanced a look at her. "It probably would've made us all happy."

She wanted to find something about what he said that irritated her, something that ticked her off, but wanting to hear her laugh? _Whatever. _"Next time, don't block me. And don't ever think about tickling me."

Serah clapped her hands. "Way to go Sis! No punching," she laughed.

* * *

Lightning wasn't a drinker. Of course it was to say, it didn't mean she _didn't_ drink; it was just extremely rare. But spiked hot chocolate never hurt anyone. And it did wonders for her aching side and the annoying throb in her leg. Relaxed and content, stretched out on the couch, a nice easy fire going—she didn't even mind the fact that Hope was slouched against her, nestled between her legs, back against her stomach. She took another warming sip, carefully setting the mug on the coffee table. No, she didn't mind at all. She barely registered the pair of green eyes staring up at her, asking for a small sip from her mug. She smiled and hummed, closing her eyes.

"You know better than to ask," she said softly, rubbing her eyes. "Now if I fall asleep, can I trust that you won't take a sip? It'll be no problem for me to get up and put the cup away and if that happens, I can't guarantee that I'll come back and that you'd get your spot back."

Hope was quiet, losing himself in the loving way Light stroked his hair. He closed his eyes, trying not to picture his mother, but he was exhausted and felt more clingy than he cared to admit. He thought about his age and as a boy, how long did one need his mother? Fourteen years old, only four years older than ten—when he thought of it that way, he didn't feel very much like a teenager. _I grew up too fast. _He was stuck. His childhood had been interrupted, robbed and now he was stuck. One moment, wanting the unconditional love and protection from a mother who would always be there, and the next, wanting the honest love and acceptance from a woman who seemed to fit his every growing need and want as a protector, a mother, a role model and an attraction that wasn't growing any weaker.

It was too much to think about and the steady heartbeat of Lightning lulled him into a dark, dreamless sleep.

Lebreau and Maqui were stretched in front of the fireplace; their idea had been to dry off their clothes, however, a nap presented to be a better one. Dajh was sprawled next to his babysitter, the tiny chocobo roosting next to him. Snow and Serah were curled in the recliner or rather, Snow was curled in the recliner and Serah was draped over him. Both were semi-awake, waiting for Sazh's return.

The pilot came back, looking somber. Snow grinned, not having seen his face. "The spike was a great idea—I've never seen Light so relaxed."

Sazh rubbed his forehead. "Poor girl's gonna get a rude awakening. Called Bartholomew; he's on his way. And let me tell you, he'll rage in here like a bull. Only reason he didn't show this morning was because of a conference call. Good thing I guess is that he's hyped from the media, you know how they be tellin' them crazy stories—got everything all twisted and in a knot."

Serah looked at the blank TV. "What is the news?" she wondered. "What have they been telling everyone?"

"Nothing good, I can assure you that," Sazh said, crossing his arms. "Kid got kidnapped due to the lack of parental supervision, was tortured and experimented on and whose current condition is unknown—all the stuff a father doesn't want to hear. It's why we can't put off the military for much longer; the public needs to what really happened and I for one, would surely like to know what the hell was going on."

Snow groaned, resting his forehead against Serah's shoulder. "Yeah and as soon as the GC is informed, Sis learns about Lt. Amodar's death." Everybody else groaned too. "How long till he gets here?"

"Can't say. He didn't say where he was staying, but we are on the outskirts of town…still I'd only give him half an hour max."

Stretching, Serah arched, reluctantly rolling from Snow's lap. "Then we have no time to lose." She glanced at the clock; it was a little after five. "I think we should meet him outside, see if we can't cool him off before he steps foot inside this house."

"You think Lightning will get angry that we didn't tell her about Amodar?"

Serah shook her head. "We didn't know either, ok? It'd be for the best."

Lightning stirred as Hope gave a slight twitch. Serah tiptoed over, kneeling down beside the two. "Hey sis," she whispered. Sleepy eyes opened, a frown naturally forming. "It's time to go; he's almost here. We're gonna meet him outside. Sound good?"

"No," Light mumbled honestly. "I don't feel like being yelled at."

Serah's heart broke. "Aw Claire, maybe it won't be so bad—after all, we got him back. It's not like we let him get kidnapped."

Lightning yawned, lifting her arms up, giving a startled jolt when Hope shifted. She seemed momentarily confused. She patted his head and looked back at Serah. "No, but I did tell him his son was safe and sound when he actually wasn't. I lied."

Serah rolled her eyes. "Only because Snow started it."

"Hey, what was I supposed to do?" Snow whispered loudly. "Hey sorry, actually I don't know the whereabouts of your son—"

"Yes because it's not our duty to act guilty about it," Serah countered.

"Time's ticking," Sazh pointed out.

"Right." Lightning slowly sat up. _Why'd I ever let him sleep in such a position? _Hope grumbled in response, turning over—Light immediately leaned back, her face twisted in agony. "Etro, he's on my leg," she growled quietly. Snow walked over, bending over and scooping the teenager up. Serah helped her stand up and Snow placed him back down again, putting a pillow under his head.

"I don't want to get my ass chewed."

Sazh chuckled and Snow guffawed, risking patting the soldier's back. "Don't worry Light, I'll stare him down before he opens his mouth."

* * *

"I'm sorry Selfina, I'm going to have to cancel our dinner plans tonight—I know, I know, it really hurts me too, I can't put into words how it wounds me, no no, I'm not being sarcastic at all, it's just the lack of food and the knowledge that I have to meet this really sick bastard—how'd you know? Yeah it's William, but don't tell him I said that, I could get a scolding from admin." Dr. Wright scanned his ID card; the blinking light flashing green, granting access. He nodded to the receptionist, making his way down the hall. "Ok, I'm gonna have to let you go now, get those papers notarized and I'll see if we can't do breakfast tomorrow."

Sliding his card once more, he opened the door, which led to viewing room of the holding pen. The one-way reinforced mirror panel showcased a horrific, deformed, human-like creature. "Holy Maker, that thing is…not the prettiest thing I've ever seen. Now may I ask Professor, why this meeting was necessary?"

"I'm sorry to be taking up your time, but for the meeting tomorrow with Hope, I've decided this creature needs to be present. You see, Angeal was trying to—"

Wright turned around, finally looking at the handcuffed red-haired man. "I can't have you scaring my patient with this monster."

William glanced at Mute; the cie'th was bellowing, though nothing could be heard. "It's not my intention. I was against this idea from the beginning, but the boy's DNA has been altered—it's the source of his spasms. We need to go back to Asnida—its magnetic field is enough re-awaken a l'cie's powers. If we don't fix this problem, this mutant and many others will be able to access Hope's magical power and the consequences would be dire."

"Start back from the spasms."

"Angeal's whole plan was to harness the powers of the strongest l'cie; he wanted to physically possess it as well as breed an army of unstoppable mutant cie'th. To say quickly, Hope requires a DNA sample from this creature in able neutralize the spasms."

"Which are occurring because?"

"He's incomplete for a lack of better terms."

"I just saw him this morning."

"Oh he was normal I bet. He's still recovering. Wait until his body is strong enough to handle what's happening to it. He'll become Gran Pulse's strongest army."

Wright frowned. "I'm failing to see how this all relates—"

William sighed. "You can give powers to…this species of cie'th, but you can't take them away again. You heard of the legends of Asnida, right? Mute here is the result of numerous generations generously bestowing their 'magic' in hopes of creating the perfect guardian; unfortunately, he can't seem to use them.

"He's been injected with Hope's blood, so now he possesses his powers as well, though needs him to access it. And by accessing it, I mean he'll have hands on everything, making him quite dangerous. I don't know the extent of the possibilities, but in order to balance it, Hope needs to receive Mute's blood."

"And what happens then?"

"Well, nothing really. The power will be beyond his years to use, but he'd have the makings of becoming a perfect guardian."

"And Angeal…?"

"A perfect guardian has more than one eidolon. Angeal wanted them all. You could say he was quite obsessed."

"I'd really like to get home. Just one more question. If Hope would have all this power, how did Angeal plan on taking it from him?"

"Like I said. He's just a kid, he'd have a difficult time using it; Angeal's plan was to kill him and take a sample of his blood and hope that with enough experimenting, he himself would be able to use it. And if not, he'd inject it into cie'th. And then he would go after Lightning, Snow and Sazh. Until he had everything."

Wright pinched the bridge of his nose. Most of it was definitely going over his head. "Do they all have the potential of becoming, what'd you call it—a perfect guardian?"

"No…only Hope. I just told you, he was the only one compatible."

The doctor nodded to the soldier standing guard. "You can take the professor back to his cell. I'm going home."

"You never answered my question. So will Mute be allowed to be present?"

"…I'll sleep on it."

* * *

His eyes fluttered open; it was dark, a few glowing embers fizzing in the fireplace. A blanket had been thrown over him and he pulled it over his shoulder, snuggling against the pillow. _Where'd everyone go? _He heard the light snores from Maqui and felt slightly reassured. He closed his eyes again, listening to the snow sprinkle against the house, carried from the gusting wind; a murmur of voices arose before fading away. Comforting, hushed voices, familiar voices—

"HE'S MY SON!"

His eyes shot open.

"Hey how about you lower your voice? My son's sleeping in there," Sazh said.

"It just won't work like that and I won't have any part in it—once again, you're failing to consider _his_ feelings." Lightning tried to keep her cool, and in the frigid evening, it shouldn't have been hard. A shiver ran up her spine.

Bartholomew growled, taking a step closer. "Just let me in, that's all I'm asking."

Sazh raised his hands. "We understand that and I can relate to how you're feeling. If somebody ever kidnapped my son again, you can bet I'd be hounding them. But you're hounding the wrong people and I think you know that. Hope's safe, he's recovering as we all are—but you can't barge in there and snatch him. We've got a couple things to attend to in the morning; you're more than welcome to join."

"Safe? Don't think I got my days mixed up, I remember exactly when I called the first time," he said vehemently, jabbing a finger at the soldier, "and you told me he was ok—when you had no idea where he was—I trusted you Farron! You know how it felt to turn on the TV and see a picture of my _missing_ son? To find out he was kidnapped a-an-and _experimented_ on? Experimented Farron!"

"Dad?"

The world crashed and Hope took a step forward, squinting in disbelief. His father was standing right there, the moon's light reflecting from his glasses. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Hope!" Relief flooded across his face.

Lightning narrowed her eyes, sensing Hope's discomfort; she took a risk and side-stepped in front of him, taking a protective stance as Bartholomew tried to embrace him. She turned her head to the side, staring harshly at the ground, instantly apprehensive about the reactions she'd get. _I just stepped in-between a father and his son. _But she followed an emotional impulse. _Defending the subject from presumed unwanted contact. _Still, she knew she stepped over the line and as Hope fisted the back of her sweater, she prayed he wouldn't push her away. Prayed that she did the right thing. She bit her lip, hating how everyone was watching her.

He wanted to scream his outrage—but bit his tongue when he noticed how she was averting her gaze; this was something she wasn't used to doing. And since Hope hadn't moved away from her, he could safely assume his son would've just stepped back, had she not stepped in.

"I didn't lie for lying's sake, Sir. …It just wasn't the right time to tell you."

"Why were you yelling at her?" Hope asked quietly. He carefully stepped around her, looking his father in the eye. "They weren't only after me; they were after all of us. Just think if I'd been with you Dad and they came after me…would you have been able to get me back? Would you have found me in time? Or would you be late, like you always are? In which this case, I'd be dead." Hope looked down, the familiar prickle behind his eyes building up. "Even though I really want to…Dad, I can't trust you to save me."

"Son…"

His fists curled. "You could've saved Mom! If you were there, they wouldn't have purged us!"

Lightning grabbed his shoulders, pulling him against her. "Hope, that isn't fair," she admonished gently, shaking her head. "Nothing can change that. I'm sorry."

"But he's right…" Bartholomew extended a hand to the soldier; she straightened up and shook it. "Forgive me. …I'll see you in the morning." He nodded at Hope and slowly turned around.

Serah let out a breath and wordlessly went back inside.

Lightning laid her hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk to him?" she asked.

Hope watched him walk away. _Dad… _"No…"

Sazh nudged everyone inside. "Come on soldier girl, your lips are blue."

Lightning returned the gentle hug from her sister. "Going to bed now?" Serah asked, hiding her own yawn.

"After a warming shower, maybe."

Serah squeezed her sister's hand. "Wasn't too bad, right?"

"It could've been worse," Lightning agreed. "Goodnight."

"Night Claire."

* * *

Once in her and Snow's room, Serah pounced on the bed, promptly plopping on the pillow. The bed dipped heavily as Snow lowered himself on; she giggled, stopping immediately when Snow got up again. "I was just kidding!" Serah said, raising her head.

"Huh? I'll be right back, I forgot something."

The soothing steam loosened her weariness while the hot water washed it away. Now more than ready for sleep, she turned the handle, pushing pink wavy tresses back. She dressed quickly, opening the door, shivering, audibly groaning when she saw Hope standing in the middle of her room, looking meek.

"Snow said I had to sleep in here," he explained timidly, looking at her from under platinum bangs. It was obvious he didn't know why he was sent there.

Lightning gave another groan, covering her face. "I'm sorry Hope, it's nothing against you." _I'm just really exhausted and now I have to listen to you suffer while you sleep. _"Come on," she said mildly, pushing him towards the bed. She went as far as to tuck him in before returning to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She turned off the light and made her way to the swivel chair beside the desk, curling up and resting her head on her arms.

"Light, please don't stay there."

"I'm not."

"I'm sorry, Snow wouldn't let me back into my room—I can sleep on the floor—"

"Hope, just shut it." Lightning extracted herself from the chair, crawling over Hope and lying on top of the covers.

He could smell the faint fruity scent of her shampoo and conditioner; he rubbed his eyes. "Hey Light?"

She responded with a hum.

"I-I'm sorry for…throwing up on you."

He felt her shudder. "Forget about it and don't ever mention it again. Ever."

He sighed and tucked his arms against his chest, keeping his wrists close to his body.

Sometime during the night, the soldier's arm curved around the boy's slim waist, bringing him closer when the troubled breathing began. Panting, shortened breath, distraught and agitated movements; Lightning leaned over his shoulder, studying his face, watching his eyelids flicker back and forth. He suddenly jerked as if hit, causing a spike in her heart rate. He trembled, a broken voice begging for it to stop.

_Great Fal'cie… _Lightning sat up, pulling in a leg, reaching over to shake the dreaming boy. "Hope." She grabbed his arm.

"Let me go!" he cried. Lightning gasped when his whole body started convulsing, a wretched sobbing as he suddenly lashed out, giving a frightened scream—Light took the opportunity to yank him up, supporting his shoulders, one hand cradling his face.

"Hope! Snap out of it, you're safe, I'm here," she consoled. She stroked his cheek, wiping away wetness. _What am I supposed to do? _The strength went out of him and she let him collapse against her, his forehead against her collarbone. One hand still on his shoulder, she rubbed the back of his head, twirling strands of silver hair around her finger.

It was gone. He wasn't in the cell anymore, no heavy chains to keep him prisoner, no one to stand over him, no hand to raise against him. He didn't have to wonder if he would make it, lying on the cold ground, burning with a raging fever; if he would ever see the sunlight, caged underground with black, concealing windows. It was over. He closed his eyes, willing his fingers bury themselves amidst her clothing. "Thank you," he whispered quietly. "I knew you'd find me, I knew you would…I believed in you, but I…I didn't believe in myself, I didn't think I would make it." Reassurance flowed through him as Lightning re-adjusted her grip. "There were times…I couldn't remember...I would just be laying there, knowing that somewhere…someone was looking for me…and Light, I was so scared... I just wanted to go home," he sniffled. "But they wouldn't let me."

She looked through the window, holding him tighter when he gave a sudden jerk. "You're safe now," she promised, rubbing his arm, attempting to loosen up the tense, tired muscles. "You're safe now…" _What's happening to me? Am I the same Lightning? The same Claire? Am I just…opening up?_

_There was a time where I would've maybe smiled, given you a reassuring, encouraging word, a gentle pat on the head—but now? I can't let you go. And…it scares me. I don't know why. I want to take care of you, I don't want to babysit, I don't want you following me around everywhere, but I need to know you're there. I now know what it's like to have someone you can trust, someone who's willing to be there for you, someone who understands that it takes time…I…I can't be alone anymore. And that scares me too. Because people can leave._ She didn't realize she was crying, she didn't realize Hope was staring up at her, boundless worry in his blue green eyes.

Her heart-shaped face, aqua eyes of a calm ocean. It was one of the rare moments where Lightning faded to reveal Claire. A sad smile grew on his tear-streaked face and he leaned up, pressing his nose against hers. "You're safe too.

* * *

**That snowball scene, maker, it was a blast to write...xD Fallen slippers and a dominant Snow? Well then...**


	12. Can't Catch A Break

***Blows dust off story* It's been awhile, eh? As promised a long long time ago, here's the next chapter. I can't say it's too awesome...I've started my first year at Pratt for writing and this grammar class I have to take-well it's having me second-guess, 'is this the _correct_ way to write this sentence?' So forgive me for the blandness while I stretch my creative thoughts. I missed you a guys a bunch and I smile everytime I'm notified that someone fav'd.**

**Read, enjoy and look forward to the next-and way better-chapter. Reviews are welcomed with teary eyes and open arms.**

* * *

The urge was irrepressible, building up—she could feel it, no matter how hard she tried to stifle it; her muscles were already tensing. Her eyes welled up from the attempts to fight it.

Snow leaned against the white board, lazily watching Sazh pace around like he had a purpose until a sudden shift in Lightning diverted his attention. Her mouth stretched into a wide, cat-like yawn, despite her quick attempts to hide it with her hands. She promptly looked down and Snow chuckled. "That was cute," he said good-naturedly, beefy arms crossed in front of his chest. She shot him a squinty-eyed look before giving a pointed 'hmph' and laying her head across her arms.

Hidden from view in the cradle of her arms, Lightning let out another yawn, wincing as a wave of infectious heat radiated from her side.

"Where's the soldier attitude?" Sazh asked, turning around for the twelfth time.

"Give me a few pain killers, some coffee and you'll get it. A reasonable hour wouldn't hurt either."

"No kidding," Serah murmured, glancing around the small conference room; a small, muted ding came from the ticking standard clock, announcing the sixth hour. _Why would anyone want to summon us this early? What possible good can come from a bunch of people half-awake? _

A sudden startled gasp and Hope jolted from the black sofa; Snow threw him a reassuring grin. "Hey kiddo."

_They're all here…. _Hope's faint smile was earnest. "Thanks everyone," he said quietly. "I feel kinda awful…I never thanked anyone properly for…saving me—all of you risked your lives and…"

"We'd do it again," Sazh said firmly, spinning around to face him.

"Because we're family," Serah added, holding clasped hands to her heart.

"Because Sis wouldn't have it any other way."

Slowly and trying to ignore the persistently increasing pain, Lightning raised her head, harsh eyes locking onto the blond. "Snow, don't start. I know you're looking for attention, but you're going to have to find some other way to amuse yourself. Look behind you, maybe there're some markers—why don't you draw Serah a picture?"

"Ouch."

The soldier turned her head, feeling a slight blush creep up as she remembered the innocent kiss he had pressed to her lips. _You're safe too… _"Hope. It's because we all love you. Ok? So don't thank us for it." Her heart told her it was a natural thing to say, but the words left her feeling shyly awkward. And she certainly didn't appreciate the amazed stares she was receiving.

Hope looked down, hiding his tomato face.

_Claire, you're so awesome. _Smiling, Serah traced her finger along the varnished oak table, smudging at imaginary spots. "We've been here for an hour, can't we just go and come back?"

As if to attest to her suggestion, the electronic door slid open to reveal two GC officials—instantly, the pink-haired soldier's eyes zeroed in on their insignias. She stood up immediately, moving to the side of the table—each movement feeding the flame of pain—standing at attention. Once the officials stepped in, she gave a rigid salute.

Both were tall, one dark-haired and slender, the other a heavyset blond, two silver strips ranking them as colonels; their faces identically grim. Lightning slowly lowered her hand at the blond's slight nod. She noticed the absence of her direct superior, but remained silent. _Maybe he's still coming. Never was very fast. _

"Sgt. Farron of the GC-BSR?"

"Yes Sir."

"I'm Col. Harvey and this is Col. Millay," said the blond, gesturing to the man next to him. "Would you please come with us?" The questioning tone was merely out of politeness.

The hesitation was slight—slight enough that no one noticed the way her head turned to the side, not nearly enough to actually see him, but enough to indicate her reluctance to leave Hope.

"Of course."

Millay flashed an easy-going smile, dark hazel-green eyes hooded with genuine interest as the female soldier walked past him. "We'll have her back shortly," he assured smoothly, the doors closing behind them.

"Well if he wasn't obvious," Serah said airily, placing her chin in her hand. Snow grinned, nodding at Hope.

"Kid already feels threatened." Snow stretched, strolling over to take a place next to his wife. "Would it ease your nerves to know that no man is as close to her as you are?"

_We'll have her back shortly… _

_Oh where are my manners? You're probably wondering who I am…_

_His voice…he almost sounded like… _ Not comfortable enough to dwell on it, Hope shook his head as if to rid such 's words drifted over to him and although he hadn't been paying attention to what he was saying, he still found himself embarrassed.

The doors quietly opened.

Snow leaned back, the chair bending to accommodate his weight. "Oh that reminds me, you slept with her last night—how'd that go? Serah said she could be persuaded into snuggling."

Hope sighed and hung his head. "Dad, it's not what you think."

Dr. Wright cleared his throat and Snow swiveled around in his chair; his mouth falling open. "Oh hey Barth…uh…for the record, I wasn't talking about Light, uhm, we just recently got this cat—mean little tiger, really warmed up to Serah though…"

There was silence as if the two men wisely doubted Snow's credibility. Serah sighed. "Yeah, we decided to name her Thunder because…she…acts like Light…eerily enough," she finished lamely.

"Well, I'll have to see this cat—you didn't mention her while I was there." Dr. Wright pulled out a chair for Bartholomew.

"It slipped our minds."

Sazh shook his head. _Great, now I bet this lie is gonna grow too._ "Doc, let's get the meeting started—we didn't lose sleep for nothing."

"No you didn't. Have you all had breakfast? We stopped by the bakery, they've got excellent coffee. Where's Ms. Farron?"

The door opened once more and the red-haired professor stepped in casually, two officers accompanying him. "We can start without her, can't we? The boy's here and so is his father—more we don't need," William said bluntly, adjusting his glasses.

Wright looked appalled. "Excuse me? What for emotional support—"

"Hope!" Bartholomew quickly strode over to his trembling son.

He remembered him; those strong hands holding him down. _It'll only hurt for a second. _Angeal's assistant.

* * *

She knew she had to go back; they all needed her. But she couldn't and instead, she covered her face and crumpled slowly to the floor beside the artificial potted plant. Normally she doubted she would have cried, but at the moment, she felt uncharacteristically weak. It wasn't _solely_ the loss of Lt. Amodar that caused so much grief within her; it was the way he had done it. He had always watched out for her in a round-a-bout way, a safe distance where he thought it was impossible for her to trace it back to him. It was never as obvious as something like managing to get her out of a mission where the possibility of getting sniped was magnified every time there was a chance of being seen by someone else—no she still had to rely on her wits and instincts, but she had had the best equipment and technology to help her through those trials.

And it could always be traced back to the benevolent armory clerk, who bashfully admitted to following the direct order of the Major General, who shrugged and agreed on taking a favor from an amiable lower-ranked Colonel who happened to be close friends with a Major, whose eye fell casually on a certain lieutenant.

Yet this time, it was a lot more than just giving her the means to survive. Lightning wasn't stupid; if her sister said that she had almost died, she didn't doubt that she had been on the brink of death as were two other people she knew. _And if they were all understaffed as Dr. Wright said they were, who's to say they had enough doctors for their patients? I was… _Tears trickled down her face into trembling hands. _I would've been left to die had it not been for Lt. Amodar's last request. And to have the nerve to promote me as well! _

"_I don't know what you mean by that Sir," Lightning said coolly, systematically sorting out silver keys on the desk._

"_Sure you don't, Farron—an intelligent person like you." This time he laughed, pushing aside the keys to sit on the desk—Lightning's hands stilled and she held her irritated sigh in check, straightening up to stare at her superior. "Keep him around. He's good for you. He'll make you a better soldier."_

_ Masking her surprise, she turned to the window, blue eyes instantly locating and locking onto their target, a silver-haired boy who was desperately running from the members of NORA. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to just be outside for him to run and hide behind. _

_ "Oh and it's your turn tonight to guard the prisoners," Lt. Amodar added nonchalantly. _

_ "Sir—"_

_ He roared with laughter, coming close to throwing himself off the desk. "And I thought your eyes couldn't get any bigger—don't worry sergeant. I told 'em you're still recovering." He slid off, giving her shoulder a good pat. "Get some rest—how's the new place workin' out for you?"_

_ "Far from town," she replied dryly. _

_ "Ah they'll warm up." He looked at the pile of keys. "Oh and get those sorted, would you?"_

_ Light gave him a blank look and said nothing. Saving Hope would have to wait. _

"Lightning? What on earth are you doing on the floor? Are those tear streaks?"

The soldier looked up find Dr. Wright peering down at her. He waved off the small group he had been escorting. "Go on ahead of me—third door on your right." He extended his hand, giving a sympathetic smile. "I'm guessing you still won't accept crutches…" He carefully pulled her up, noting the degree in which she favored her left leg.

Light rolled her eyes as the doctor placed her arm around his neck. "Dr. Wright, I'm not crippled. I can manage walking by myself."

"Oh forget the formalities, Ian's fine. You're a young adult now. And walking? You can forget that too. Honestly, I don't know why you're doing this to yourself…"

_Young?_ "I feel pretty old." She looked at him. He had to be somewhere in his early forties, but with his healthy tan, lack of wrinkles and bright eyes, he could've easily passed for twenty-eight. _Ian, huh? _

Ian chuckled, grabbing her hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist to support her. "Twenty-one is hardly—" he broke off, eyes widening as the soldier suddenly twisted from his grasp, hissing in pain. She stumbled back, her injured leg giving out from the abrupt pressure.

"Lightning!" He couldn't catch her in time, wincing as she hit the ground hard. A boyish scream sounded from down the hall and Dr. Wright watched in astonishment as the soldier wasted no time in picking herself up.

* * *

Furious at himself for causing such a scene, Hope backed away, angry tears filling his eyes. "You lied," he seethed, scratching rabidly at his wrist, oblivious to the raw, flaking, bleeding skin. "You told me it wouldn't hurt—it burns! It's burning me!"

"What'd you inject him with?" Serah cried, wringing her hands.

"Get it off!" Hope tore at the flesh with his teeth, spurred on and blinded by the fear of his own actions. Serah shrieked in shock and Sazh swiftly moved around the conference table, grabbing the boy's arms and crossing them roughly in front of his chest. "Get it off, make it stop!"

"Come on Hope, get ahold of yourself," Sazh gritted. _Where the hell did they take Lightning?_

Snow slammed his fist against the table, making the breakfast items jump. "I _knew_ we should've waited until the doctor came back!" He got up with force, his chair toppling over behind him, and advanced on the professor. "You know, if I'd found you back in Asnida, I'd have punched your face in—I guess I just have to do it NOW!"

The door slid open and Lightning entered, a hush ensuing rapidly. Professor William could count all the fine lines on Snow's worn black leather glove—if he'd so much as wrinkled his nose, he'd have punched himself in the face with Snow's fist.

Hope opened his tightly shut eyes, gasping for breath when Sazh finally let go of him. Whether it was from adrenaline or the contents of the injection, everything and everyone blurred out. Hazy emerald eyes attempting to focus on Lightning, he stumbled forward, reaching for her outline.

Mustering all her strength, Lightning marched straight for him, her eyes zeroing in on the blood caked around his mouth and his wrist. _Can no one else watch out for him? _He clung to her, arms weakly winding around her waist. Light cradled the back of his head, leaning down to whisper something.

Snow watched with curious interest. There wasn't a speck of space between them and usually when Hope was anywhere near his heroine, a certain boyish shyness enveloped him. _But now…it's like he's not afraid of being pushed away…no, it's like he knows she won't. _And Light, everyone knew she had a soft spot for the teenager, but this was different; she had a whole new soft _side_ for him. "Whoa," Snow breathed out quietly. Serah turned to him, her head tilted questioningly. He looked at her for a second before returning his eyes to her older sister. "She's hugging him..."

Serah smiled, nodding in agreement. "I know—believe it or not, I'm sure it's a big step."

"…in front of his father."

Serah's smile slid off her face, where it plopped to the ground and withered away. She hung her head, sighing. _You would be dense enough to only see that… _

"An outrage! That man would've assaulted me if she hadn't shown up! Dr. Wright, aren't these two guards supposed to keep the peace?"

The two guards had been standing there the whole time, motionless and quietly observing. The brunet finally spoke. "It's not our duty to protect you, sir. We're only here should you need restraint."

"_Restraint_? What about his _restraint_? I _am_ here to help the boy, I'll have you know."

_Lightning… _Hope sniffled, lifting his head. "My…wrist really hurts. It feels weird. Like something's pulling at me." Reflex had him closing his eyes as she wiped his tears.

Lightning nodded, stroking strands of silver hair off the boy's forehead. She let the motion guide her hand behind his ear where her fingers idly trailed down a soft lock. The sight of his blood-stained teeth churned her stomach, especially knowing it came from his own flesh. She grabbed his wrist, clucking her tongue at the marks. _This needs to be treated now._ "These people don't know what they're doing," she consoled, trying to keep a light-hearted tone. "But I do. And I'm taking you home."

Hope ignored the quickening of his heartbeat. "You are?"

Wright threw a folder onto the table. "Listen, I apologize for this buffoon, and I admit things are a bit hectic, but this meeting _is_ mainly about you Hope—and really, who gave William the authorization to touch you anyway?" He glanced around the room, taking in the angry faces. "I can hardly imagine it was anyone in here—"

"False! I had _parental_ consent—"

"Bull!" With earnest force, Snow slammed his fist into the wall, effectively breaking the plaster. Wright winced, raking his bronze hair back. "You basically forced it down his throat! He didn't know what he was agreeing to! _He_ has no clue what's going on!"

"Snow I understand you're upset, but please don't take it out on my poor walls; I just got the one in the waiting room fixed."

Lightning rolled her eyes and bent down so she was eye-level with the silveret, masking her discomfort as her side strongly disagreed with the movement. She took a steady breath. "Do you think you can bare it a little longer? Since they started examining you, perhaps it'd be best to let them finish." Her vision briefly wavered. _Must I get headache now too? _"Or perhaps we can just go home and have a teleconference."

Hope swallowed the metallic taste in his mouth. He would do whatever she wanted as long as he got to stay near her.

"Uh Light? Before you go headin' off, you might want to check these out." Sazh slid some of the glossy scans he had pulled from the folder across the table. "Asnida underwent a massive transformation."

The soldier rolled a chair closer to herself, gingerly falling into it. She barely seemed conscious of her actions as she kept her gaze on photos, her arm reaching out to accommodate the weight that was settling on her right leg. "Have you seen these yet?" she asked distractedly. Hope shook his head. He sucked in his breath quietly, clutching his wrist.

"These men got here shortly before you came back, but no one really paid attention to them."

Lightning lifted her head at Sazh's statement. The conference room had certainly acquired more people while she had been gone, including the ones Dr. Wright had been escorting. She turned her attention back to Hope, eyes landing on the mutilated wrist. "You ok? Don't answer that. Ian, can we get some bandages over here?"

"Something's pulling me," the teenager said fearfully.

"I'll be there in a hot second Farron."

An informant finally took charge, stepping in front of the table. He waved his companion over, gesturing for him to set up the projector. "Good morning everyone. My name's Elgin—pleased to meet you all. There have been plenty of delays and I'm well aware the day won't wait. Since we _are_ behind schedule, we'll need to conduct numerous meetings at once." The young man gave a stern frown, adjusting the device in his ear. He glanced at the doctor and the professor. "It has been brought to my attention that the captive cie'th is being held downstairs. They're setting up a station now. You two may take Bartholomew down and I will have Hope escorted later after we're through with questioning."

Snow nodded respectfully as Wright and Hope's father passed before taking a seat next to Serah. He couldn't quite wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders, seeing as they were in different chairs, but because they could spin, he swiveled his chair so his leg brushed against hers. When he caught her appreciative smile, he was more than ready to pay attention to the speaker.

The lights were dimmed and on the projection screen, a blindingly white Asnida was revealed. "This footage was taken in the aftermath of the pillars of light, which caused, an interesting to say the least, explosion. Instead of completely obliterating everything within its radius, like we thought had happened, we've now come to the conclusion that it irradiated in an outward burst, turning everything into…crystal."

Lightning tightened her hold on the young teenager when she felt a shudder tremble through his thin body. She leaned closer. "Where are you?" she asked quietly, meaning the question to bring back his awareness of the current surrounding. She met his gaze when he turned back his head, noticing the sudden clarity in his eyes as if he'd just realized something important.

"With you."

Lightning was surprised to find herself averting her gaze.

Serah gave a breathy gasp, her hands already flying up to her mouth. Snow quickly set down the sausage croissant he was about to eat and stared at the screen. The helicopter was showing an aerial view of the mineral formation and coiled around the middle column in all his tremendous self-sacrificing shimmering glory was the crystalized Leviathan. "Oh Maker," she moaned, hot tears prickling her eyes, gathering at the base of her lower eyelashes. "This is my fault." She began sobbing, lower lip and chin quivering. "I really summoned an eidolon…I really did and then I killed him. I...I made him stay! Even though he warned me—"

"Serah, stop it," her sister scolded, reaching over to grab her arm. "You didn't kill him, he _saved_ you—he saved all of us." Lightning tightened her grasp. "He was there to protect you—"

The younger Farron shook her head, pink hair swinging back and forth in agitation. "So it's ok for him to _die_?" she cried, tears obscuring the glare she tried to throw at her sister. Never had she wanted someone to die for her. "If _I_ would've let him go—"

"Then we might not have survived," Sazh interrupted gravely, his hands steepled together. "I'm sorry Serah."

"Oh I'm sorry," Serah mimicked spitefully, sniffling. "Oh he was just there to protect you…of course no one really cares…because it wasn't your eidolon that died!"

"C'mon babe, you know that's not true," Snow protested gently, tugging on her arm.

Elgin cleared his throat. "This eidolon…were you able to summon him beforehand?"

At the question, a red-faced Serah looked up, wiping an eye with an index finger. "Beforehand? No, it was my first time…" _But it wasn't like I had fought any battles before either. _"I hadn't been a l'cie for very long."

"What about everyone else?"

"After completing our focus, we lost our power as l'cie," Lightning said quietly. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to recall the events that had transpired prior to her involuntary spasm-wrenching summoning of Odin. The boat…the way it crashed onto shore—she'd thrown herself off in mid-air and from there, it was a mental blank. She shook her head. _I probably cracked it against something._ "It was something about Asnida. As soon as we got there, it was like we had no choice but to summon our eidolons."

Sazh leaned forward and tapped his index finger against the polished, stained wood table. "I remember," he said, reclining again. "Sparks. Right when the boat passed the shoreline; rainbow sparks like we crashed through some force field or something."

A chair protested as Snow shifted his weight. "I've got a detail to add too…did anyone else notice their brand? Instead of the black mark, mines was this blue glow that only showed when I used magic."

"Elucidate," Elgin commanded quickly, eyes keen.

Snow blinked, completely dumbfounded. He stole quick glances at everyone else, trying to gather the meaning of the word by their faces; however, neutral expressions did nothing to help him. He couldn't even guess. _Elucidate? Something with lucid?_ Silence ticked by and he was on the verge of nudging Serah when Lightning spoke up.

"You thick-headed oaf, he's waiting for you to clarify _further_…as in he wants _more_ of an explanation." The caustic acidity in her tone hung in the air, alerting everyone of the soldier's sudden mood swing. Snow slunk lower in the chair, consciously aware of the waves of embarrassment being directed at him.

_Claire, that was so mean and uncalled for! _Serah linked her arm with her husband. "It's ok, I'm sure Hope didn't know what it meant either," she tried to comfort.

Hope turned back to look at the woman whose lap he was sitting on. In the dim light, her face appeared to glisten with perspiration; eyes closed, her chest heaved with slow, deep breaths. "Light?" he whispered cautiously. Her head jerked toward the speaker.

"Listen." Her tone was solid ice, but the hand gripping his shirt prevented him from getting up. The silver-haired boy gave a meek nod.

"So you saying it wasn't the mark of a l'cie, correct?"

The fighter leaned forward, slightly irritated at how many times he had to repeat himself. "According to your physical description of a l'cie brand, it was _not_. It definitely wasn't black and it didn't have an eye or funny little lines and arrows. It was just a blue glow."

Elgin checked to make sure his assistant was writing it down. "Understood," he said, taking a step back and glancing at the rolling footage. "Forgive my pestering and if this information could've waited to be collected, believe me I'm sure we would not have contacted you."

Snow sighed, rubbing his face. "No problem, I'm glad I could be of help," he muttered, laying his head down.

Hope sat up, wincing when his arm jerked as if tugged by something invisible. "Sir, what're those holes in the ground?" The chaotic events following his rescue were still a blurry mess to be sorted out, but he recalled enough to know the ground hadn't been riddled with holes before.

The informant paused the video, a serious look on his face. "We were hoping you could tell us. We could find nothing at the site that would have explained them."

Hope immediately looked crestfallen, shoulders slumping. He had no idea what those indentations could be. "I…I don't know. Towards the end…there isn't much that I remember right now." The hand on his back gave him a gentle pat. Taking it as a gesture of reassurance, he didn't move until he felt it again. It was then he realized she wanted him to get up. "Oh sorry," he mumbled, blushing. _Gosh, you idiot._

The soldier winced, but tried to pass it off as a strained smile. "I think we've done all we can here," she said quietly, scooting forward. "Let's head down and see what they want with you."

_Light… _He watched the way she grabbed the chair, using her arms to support her weight long enough to stand up straight; he reached forward, wanting to help her, but froze at the slight warning sound she made at the back of her throat. Hope lowered his eyes, his mouth turning down into a sad little frown. _Lightning, you can't do everything by yourself anymore. I won't…I won't let you. _Determined to not be shaken off, he quickly grabbed her hand with both of his own, keeping his head down—he didn't want to risk losing his resolve if he witnessed her glare. He tightened his clasp, intertwining their fingers.

That impulsive grab, executed when terror lurked, or when the threat of abandonment was near—Lightning knew it well, but this time he wasn't holding on with insecure desperation. She rolled her eyes and lightly cuffed his head with her free hand, turning around to tug him along. She gave her captive fingers a wiggle, but the grip he had on her didn't loosen. Not quite minding his boyish tenacious, she was, however, relieved that due to the lack of lights and the fact that he was so close to her, practically stumbling into her, no one could really tell he was clinging to her. She didn't feel like dealing with anymore stares.

With bulging cheeks, Snow chewed leisurely, rubbing his fingers together to get rid of crumbs. _Carbuncle, I'm still starving. _He instantly started focusing on his peripheral vision when his wife tilted her head up as if acknowledging someone behind her, but when a wave of pink hair fell across her face, causing the brief wrinkle of her nose, he lost interest. _It's just Sis. _

* * *

Light didn't think twice of the brisk pace she forcing her body to take; she didn't think how it would worsen her already agitated mood, nor how Hope would chose to adjust to the long strides her legs taking. However, she _was_ distinctly aware of the sharp bites of pain and how Hope frequently collided with her side. _Etro, I've had enough! _She stopped suddenly, whipping around to glare calmly into green eyes glimmering with fear.

"Hope," she gritted, her voice low and lethal. "Are you _that_ weak that you still need two hands to hold onto me? Or is it merely your way of keeping up—so you don't get left behind?"

Taken aback, Hope loosened his grip, taking a few steps back, but not letting go. Had she talked to him like that months ago, he would've ducked tail and ran. _I can see it, you're not really angry at me… _The soldier was in pain; her eyes were glowing with it, pupils constricted as if trying to block something out. His left hand fell limp by his side. She was getting progressively worse; pink hair dark with perspiration clung to her forehead and the sides of her face. She was hunching over, pulling his hand down, one arm wrapped around her waist. A labored groan escaped her lips. "Light," he cried, catching her as she collapsed forward. He stumbled back, struggling to keep her from hitting the ground. Breathing heavily, he lowered her down, guiding her shoulder to his lap. He hastily smoothed back her hair, stroking her cheek. "Lightning… You pushed yourself too far." _We should've just stayed home._

He looked desperately down the hall. He couldn't leave her and he was too afraid to move her. "HELP!" he shouted. "Someone HELP!" Movement attracted his attention and he looked down, quickly grabbing her wandering hand. "Hey, I'm here," he soothed frantically, caressing her palm. Her face had lost all color.

"I'm fine," she insisted weakly. She couldn't delay things any further. _I'll just cause a big commotion and nothing will get done. _She squeezed his fingers. "Hope—"

"_Lightning_?" Snow came barreling towards them.

_Just take me home…I'll be fine. Just let me rest. _But she wasn't sure if those words ever left her mouth. Eyes closing, she caught a glimpse of black gloved hands reaching for her.

* * *

Despite the calming crackle of the fireplace, the house was depressingly heavy with silence. Snow steadily came down in light sheets. Wiping her eyes for the fifth time, Serah took the cup out of the microwave, dropping in a tea bag. With shaky hands, she sprinkled in a couple spoonfuls of sugar. "I love you with all my heart, Snow. I really do. But sometimes you're so stupid," she murmured tearfully. She set the spoon on a napkin.

By the time she'd gotten down the hall, breathless and worried, he'd already had Claire in his arms. It was obvious something was terribly wrong, but blinded by his anger, Snow declared that he was taking her home. _Which no doubt Sis probably told him to. _Not being aware of the situation, she agreed. "Maybe not stupid, but trusting," she amended.

Only after Snow had dropped them off, lying Lightning on the couch, promising to come back as soon as the guys were finished, did Serah undress her sister with intention of getting her in something more comfortable. She had seen the stiches before, accidentally when Lightning had been getting dressed in the bathroom; however, there hadn't been a red discoloration bleeding beneath the skin then.

Placing the glass on the coffee table, the younger Farron knelt down beside the couch, tucking the blanket around her sister. _Claire… _"Sis? I made you some tea. Try and drink it, ok?" she urged with a sad warmth. "Snow's bringing Wright… I'd take you myself, but we're so far from town," she gave a deprecating giggle which encouraged more tears, "I doubt I could even carry you without hurting you more."

Serah leaned forward, using the tips of her fingers brush away her sister's hair before pressing the back of her hand to her cheek, lowering it to her neck. _Such a strong fever. _At her touch, Lightning's eyes fluttered open, their usual sharp spark gone, now glazed with utter fatigue; her lips gave the faintest movement, suggesting a feeble smile. "Oh Claire, I don't even know what to say," she sobbed, holding Light's hand to her cheek. "You can't have her, Etro. I still need her…" Serah laughed. "She won't go with you. She's too strong for that. Isn't that right, Light?"

Lightning's chest rose slowly.

Her face fell, softening to reveal all the love and hope she had for her sister. "Sleep well."

A gentle crisp air swirled into the room, signaling a shiver down Serah's spine. Slipping Light's hand back beneath the wool blanket, she stood up, meeting Snow's sorrowful gaze.

Dr. Wright ushered Sazh to come in faster so he could close the door. "I don't damn believe it," he groused, practically ripping off his jacket and making his way swiftly to the kitchen sink where he rolled up his sleeves. "_Right_ there, the hospital was _right_ next door. All you had to do was carry her there."

In the arms of her husband, Serah renewed her petting with understanding. Snow already felt horrible, and Wright was only pouring salt on his wounds. "It's not your fault," she murmured, stroking his chest. She sniffled, looking up. "It won't do any good to think that." He continued to stare straight ahead, his eyes reflecting the turmoil the guilt was causing him. "She wanted to be home, Snow. That's all. She's going to be fine."

After detangling a somber Dajh from his legs, Sazh clasped the forlorn teenager on the shoulder, unintentionally startling him. _Kid's world is falling apart._ "Why don't you go up and give your father a call?" he suggested quietly. "Let him know…how the results turned out."

In clear detached detail, Hope watched the doctor briskly dry his hands and arms with a sterile cloth, pulling on a pair of white gloves from the black bag. His movements were jerky with suppressed anger. He wanted to go over to the couch too, to make sure Lightning wouldn't be touched with that anger. He wanted to remind him… _Be gentle…she's in so much pain. She's been through so much…you can't make her go through any more unnecessary agony. _But his legs were carrying him up the stairs.

Serah carefully pulled back the blanket, folding it over the couch back. Lightning was watching the approaching doctor with a resigned weariness. "Sis, you can still rest, he's just going to take a look," Serah said, attempting at a normal smile.

"Hello Farron," Ian said warmly, sitting on the edge of couch cushion. He placed a light hand on her left leg, right below the knee. "Long time no see…" His eagle eyes scanned her face, pitifully moved as she tried conjure a defiant glare. A sudden presence behind him prevented him from moving on. "Hope, please don't stand behind me—it makes me nervous. Sit beside Ms. Farron. Go on now, I'm sure she'll move if you give her a little nudge." He waited until the boy shyly sat on the very edge, next to the soldier's arm, but then very forwardly gently propped her head on his lap. Serah made herself equally close, kneeling by Hope's legs, resting her chin on her sister's shoulder.

"Alright, take a deep breath for me Lightning, there we go, and on a scale of one to ten, tell me how much this hurts." He slid his thumbs behind her knee, applying a steady pressure.

Hope looked away as Light shifted uncomfortably, his hand wound through her hair. "Seven," she answered, breathing out.

Serah made a face. "Why are you starting with something so trivial?" she complained.

"This might seem mean, but I need to make sure this hurts as much as it's supposed to. Stay with me, Farron." He moved his fingers. "Here?"

Lightning gritted her teeth, involuntarily squeezing the hand she found herself holding onto. "…Eight," came her strained reply.

"He—" He couldn't stop the pressure in time, he yanked back his hands, having felt the strong ripple through her body.

Her upper body torched with an excruciating swiftness, she arched her back.

"Lightning, calm down, I'm not touching…" He noticed her tense trembling; a low, agonized whine escaped her lips. His eyes trailed down her vest to the growing blotch of dark red. _Shit. _"Fuck. Hold on, Farron. Serah, get him away."

Color drained from Hope's face and he suddenly felt faint. _Lightning! _He couldn't move, shock paralyzed his speech and movement; Serah forcefully pulled him back before shrieking for Snow.

Wright acted with professional speed and precision, gloved hands hastily ripping the buckle from the vest. He unzipped the turtleneck, feeling his stomach drop with the severity of the wound; it wasn't only the fact that all the stitches had ripped open, but the raging yellow infection they revealed. _Maker, she's not going to make it like this._ "Stay with me Lightning, keep yourself arched if you can—that's it, now breathe."

Serah wobbled, grabbing Hope's arm for support. She opened her mouth again, gasping. "SNOOOOOOOOW!"

In a flat second, the fighter came barreling down the stairs, Sazh not far behind. Snow covered his mouth; the fact that he was seeing Light shirtless didn't even register, it was the profusely bleeding, fleshy gash that claimed her side that stole his attention. _Aw hell._

"That's it Farron, you're doing wonderful, keep breathing—Snow, I need you here _now_, support her shoulders."

Every ragged, vicious breath Lightning took tore at the wound. Lessons and mission morals came flooding back to her. _Don't get swept away, keep a cool head, don't let your emotions take over, it's all about mind over matter, to be successful one must be detached, methodical and unrelenting, pain can only disable you if you allow it—_it all gave away, leaving her raw, shaken and defenseless, completely susceptible to the intolerable agonizing despair. _I can't do this!_

"We have to lift her up!"

Her tortured scream pierced the air the moment her body was moved. Anguish filled her continued cries; Snow gritted his teeth, his world turning upside down as he witnessed the fierce woman, the strong, stoic soldier he'd always known to be in control, fall apart before his eyes. He could only hold her as the doctor, with bloodied hands, doused the wound from an unmarked clear bottle before trying to grab the slippery, angry skin in an attempt to stich it back together.

The doctor gave a grunt as the woman before him twisted from his grasp. "I know it hurts sweetheart, try and keep still—kicking won't do any good."

Sazh didn't even notice Hope vomiting on his shoes before passing out.

"Hang in there Lightning, hang in there," Snow encouraged. The swell of her breasts quickly became speckled with blood as Wright reached over to check her pulse; her chest rose quickly with hyperventilated breath.

"Sazh, I need you over here."

Snow swallowed when he saw the size of the needle. "Sis, bite me."

A savage growl began to build up in her throat; Sazh tightened his arms around her writhing body. "Damn it, bite me!" He gave a gargled groan as sharp teeth instantly clamped down on his arm; he inhaled abruptly, closing his eyes.

The doctor used his teeth to rip the thread, shaking his head at the amount of blood lost. "Turn her over a bit, time for the exit wound…"

Her struggles became weaker, the biting pressure released to be replaced with soft, pitiful cries. It hurt Snow just the same as if she'd bitten him with a thousand razor-sawed teeth. "Oh baby…"

"Lower her down gently, keep her on your laps."

Snow and Sazh carefully obliged.

He cradled her against his chest, locking eyes with her. Her eyelids were swollen, face flushed to a fevered rosiness, damp hair clinging in curls to her face, a tormented vulnerability surrounded her. She stared at him, vaguely accusatory as if she blamed him for not protecting her from the pain. Snow held her closer. _I gotta distract her._ "I know you may not always think the highest of me and perhaps sometimes I do do stupid stuff…and while most of the time you're exasperated with it, sometimes you smile, you laugh…so what if it's at my expense… I…love you Sis. I care about you—we _are_ family," he gave a sad grin, "I'm sure you're only thinking about how much you want to hit me for holding you like this, it's ok, I'll accept my punishment once you're better… Really, it hurts," he blinked, chuckling as tears started to roll down, "it hurts to see you like this."

_Snow… _Awareness was slipping, numbness taking its place. She focused on a tear trickling down his cheek. _Serah's right. You try really hard._

Turquoise eyes cognizant, yet cloudy, she gave a small shudder as Wright cut the last thread. Her body relaxed.

"That was a pretty choppy speech," Sazh commented thickly, passing the medical bag over.

Snow swallowed, brushing away strands of Light's hair. "It came from the heart."

"And that's what matters; it calmed her down a bit." The surgeon swabbed the area with an antiseptic pad, wiping away access blood. "Though it could've been due to the amount of blood loss," he added somberly. He leaned back on his heels, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh Maker," he breathed out heavily. "Oh Maker," he repeated, shaking his head. He looked over at the two small bodies heaped on the floor. "Serah? Hope? You two alright?"

The younger sister raised her head meekly, every limb shaking she looked ready to lose it. "M-maybe y-you should keep her… If she's in a hospital…" Her face crumpled.

"That would be for the best. But at the moment, it would be unwise to move her; she's incredibly weak right now. Do you think you could gather up some pillows and warm blankets? How's Hope doing?"

She looked down at the young teenager, wiping her eyes. "He's out."

Copying her gesture, Sazh grimaced. "He went out on me too."

Dr. Wright absentmindedly gently patted the pink-haired woman's leg. "Well maybe if he hadn't had any solids, it wouldn't have been so bad. Anyway back to business, in an hour or so, it should be safe to move her onto the couch." _She's not going to be able to recover like this… _He raked his hair back and glanced at his watch. "I'll be back tonight…I think our safest best to make sure she gets better is…to induce a coma. Once in a deep state of unconsciousness, her body will finally be able to focus on healing rather than struggling to keep up with her."

_A coma? _At the moment it was too much and Serah couldn't handle it—not by herself. She was still shaken by the battle at Asnida, mentally and physically exhausted, fraught with worry about everyone's recovery. She needed her sister—she had been so close to dying before. _I need to know you're alright, being in a coma is like… _"What if she dies?" she struggled not to sob. Her blue eyes became distant.

_Remember…I promised I'd take care of you…_

Her lip quivered. _You never hesitated, you didn't think twice… _Her own words trickled between her thoughts._ Don't be so hard on yourself. We won't let you down. _Serah gave a solid nod. "Ok." _You'll see, I can be strong too. _

The doctor got up slowly. "I'll check on Hope. I'll swing by later this evening with an anesthesiologist for Farron, along with some blood transfusions. If everything goes according to plan, she'll be in the hospital tomorrow morning." He saw Serah's crumbling bravery as her hand tightened around her sister's. "It's risky to have a coma patient not constantly monitored," he added, bowing his head.

"Thanks Doc," Snow said, leaning his head against the couch, eyes closed. The lapels of his gray trench coat were smeared with browning blood. He swallowed heavily, eyelids flickering as they tried to contain tears.

Dr. Wright looked down at Lightning, unable to say anything in return.

Serah draped the blanket from the couch over her sister. "Don't worry Sis, I'll erase their memories," she promised, stroking her cheek. Wiping carefully at the blood on her neck, she inhaled deeply. "I'll be right back, I'll get a wash cloth."

* * *

Sazh nodded over to the living room; Snow followed his gaze. They had placed Hope on the couch to rest, but now they found him curled close against his heroine. "They're both tuckered out."

Serah bit her lip, slipping from her husband's arm. She walked over to the grief-stricken boy, kneeling down next to him. "Hey honey, why don't you give Light some space, hm?" She rubbed the back of his head, idly combing through locks of silver. She peered over his shoulder, watching his eyes droop. _He's so mature at times, it's easy to forget he's four years younger…and really, in a way…just a kid. A kid who no doubt misses the loving, nurturing attention of someone close. _

"Space?" he repeated, his voice soft and unsure. She traced the bruise on the side of his face, going back to stroking his hair. After a while, she seemed to get his interest, large green eyes turning to her.

"You still need to rest, Hope; your body still has some recovering to do. Ok?" He gave a slight nod, turning back to Light, watching the flames from the fireplace cast shadows on her serene, sleeping face.

"She'll be fine. The doctor gave her some pain medication, just like he did you."

In a way, he didn't seem convinced; he looked undeniably lost. It tugged on her heartstrings, and she leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Everything's going to turn out ok, you'll see. In a week, she'll be up."

Snow set his cup down. "Alright, so you take Hope to his room and I'll put Light on the couch."

"Got it." Sazh pushed his weary self from the counter, hearing his joints give a pop at the sudden movement.

* * *

Her screams. They were in replaying in his mind. And he knew how it happened. His eyes fluttered closed.

_Her gunblade came down on the skull of a crawler cie'th, killing it instantly. She whipped back as one tried to scale Odin's shield. Arms raised, she was momentarily defenseless—the creatures pounced on that moment with a greedy sickness—a hollow prong suddenly impaled her through her side._

_ The warmth on his hands, his arms…_

"No good comes from spacing off like that." Sazh pulled back the blankets. "A good rest will do you some good." He watched the teenager crawl into bed. _This is a lot for him to handle. _With fatherly awkwardness, he sat on the edge of the bed, letting silence settle before asking, "You wanna talk about it?"

_Talk about what? The fact that I'm a monster? That I can annihilate everything around me in half a heartbeat? _Hope huddled beneath the blankets, closing his eyes, trying to lose himself in the warmth that surrounded him. _I'm home and home is safe. But Lightning…is she safe? I promised I would protect her. _"I'm tired." Invisible chains tightened around his wrists and he peeked over the edge of the covers to make sure Sazh was still there. The pressure disappeared. _Could the doctor put me in a coma too? _

"At least you'll be able to get some sleep now, right? No more shakin'?" Sazh patted the nearby lump, which after a few taps he was able to distinguish as his hip. _Boy needs more meat. _"I'll leave the door open," he offered quietly, giving his hip one last pat.

Hope felt his limbs lock as an obvious weight suddenly left the mattress. He stared at the desk pressed against the wall in the middle of the room. "G'night Hope." The boy blinked. _Don't go…just sit on the bed a little longer. _

True to his word, the door was kept open—wide open in fact. Orange light spilled into the room as did the sounds of his makeshift family moving about. Hushed voices of Serah and Snow lulled him into a sense of security and even the creaking footsteps of Sazh making his way down the stairs proved comforting.

Though in the end, his eyes were still wide open. Mute's blood ran through his veins. His body was too weak to do more than acknowledge the potential energy—danger—it housed.

* * *

Serah folded the blanket over her arm, smoothing out wrinkles and repeating the gesture absentmindedly. The dying fire gave a few pathetic pops, mini explosions of embers glowing on the ashy hearth. _What a long day._

"You can pet the quilt a little longer, but then you gotta promise to come to bed, alright?"

Serah jumped at his voice, a tender smile habitually forming when brawny arms wrapped around her, the stubbles on his cheek brushing against her ear. "I need you," he confided. His voice was low and she could feel it rumble in his chest, sending vibrations through her back and shivers down her spine.

_Oh… _Her face warmed and she stroked his arm. "I-I'll be up in a bit…I just need to…"

"Take your time." A kiss was pressed to her cheek.

After he was gone, she quickly set the blanket at the foot of the couch and glanced over at her comatose sister. Her left hand was atop her stomach, a pulse oximeter attached to her index finger to measure her heart rate and oxygen level. It was wired to transmit its data to a similar device Wright had. Serah leaned down, kissing Light's cheek. "Take your time," she smiled, placing a hand over her heart, "I promise to hold things together…and I'll take extra care of Hope. See you in a week."

* * *

"I know it's cold, but with the house all dead quiet like that I'm not gonna disrupt it. You can go back inside if you want."

The little chick stayed quiet, opting to hop out of Sazh's snow-covered afro and stuffing its feathery body between his neck and coat collar.

"…Givin' an old man the chills," Sazh grumbled. He held the phone to his ear once the ringing stopped.

"_Sazh? Thanks for calling back. How's Hope? He…wouldn't talk to me. William told me what happened… But he's alright, right? It's not like he'll…"_

Sazh scratched his head, keeping his anger in check. "You worried your son's gonna be a monster? That it?" _No wonder Hope didn't call him._

"_No no no, I'm just worried he's going to hurt himself. Hey, I heard they're making you go back to Ansida_."

"Yeah. In five days and then they swear we can go back to our lives. We'll see how that goes." He paced the front steps, eyeing the barren surroundings. "Anything you want me to tell your son?"

_"…I was…thinking about Lightning and that it would be best for him to recover where he feels the most comfortable…but I think a fresh start is what he needs. I don't want him to go on the trip. He's been through so much, I need to get him away. Sazh? Hello? …Sazh, are you there?"_


	13. The Ball's in Play

**Wow really, I'm kinda disappointed in myself that it took me this long to update, but writing 5k words (which is half the chapter) in two evenings...well it just goes to show-when you're inspired, sit yo butt down and make some magic happen. Thanks for all the alerts, favs and reviews...the constant flow of 'favs' were like little reminders that I had something to finish, hehe. This chapter was getting a little long, so the ending could've been a bit better (not the ending to the story, mind you, that's still coming up...lest I remind you that this is a LightxHope fic, which hasn't really been brought into play yet). It's not over until...well, I won't say that.**

**Oh, and how's XIII-2 treating you? I was close to finishing my first playthrough...and then, well I had to go back to university, where of course...there is no PS3 to be found :( Woe is me!**

**Read, love it again and review :D ( I also apologize beforehand for any typos or errors) and disclaimer! I do not own these lovely characters...well, except for Wright...that doctor's all mine.**

* * *

A glowing orb in a sky strewn with ribbons of clouds, the moon was small and distant, its cold light illuminating the frozen snow, giving it a sheen of polished steel. Wary green eyes were visible over a thick blue scarf; they scanned the ethereal horizon. The world seemed empty. A northern wind sent ripples through silver hair.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch…_

Hope's footsteps were mechanical. It was the fourth night. They were debating whether to wake Lightning up from her coma, so she could be coherent for the visit back to Asnida. Wright was fully against it. Serah didn't want anyone to go. She'd expected him to be on her side. But Hope had remained quiet. Nothing had been resolved. For him, he didn't expect it would ever be resolved. It would freeze, like the night, and become numb. His pace was brisk. For the longest, he had waited beneath the doorframe, wanting to remain near a source of comfort. And yet that's why he left. He rarely had a moment to himself with Serah constantly at his side, but it was Lightning's presence he missed.

* * *

In the midnight hours, the lobby was quiet. A janitor came by pushing a cleaning cart, keys jangling on his belt, but even his coming and going was unobtrusive. Still severely under-staffed, the nurse on duty had her hands full in organizing patients. Most of the doctors were still being borrowed in other towns. She shuffled through the pages, tilting her head when a post-it note slipped out. _What's this?_ She picked it up, gray eyes skimming the request for Lightning Farron to remain under Dr. Wright's care; in red it stated the name was an alias. _Ahh he sure does have his favorites. _She placed the woman's file on top of another patient's—a young girl the doctor had also requested to keep.

The black phone rang and reading the room number flashing on the screen, she quickly answered it. "This is Luella at the front desk, how may I assist you?" She nodded. "Certainly, I'll have someone bring it up right away." Her eyes widened and she hung up without asking the patient if they needed anything else. "Hon, you should be wearing a hat in this cold," she said, getting up to see him better over the desk. She frowned at his paleness. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

He shook his head and took a step closer, pulling down the scarf covering the lower half of his face. "I'm here to see someone." The dark circles beneath his eyes added a solemn urgency to his quiet voice. "Please."

"Well technically, I'm not supposed to let anyone up at this hour, but let's see if I can make an exception." Despite the alertness his eyes showed, he looked ready to drop from fatigue. "Patient's last name?"

"Farron."

It clicked. Luella smiled. "Oh, then you're Hope. You were admitted a couple days ago, right? Apparently, Dr. Wright likes you too; he told us there'd be a slight possibility you'd show up." She pulled up a file on the computer. "Visitors are permitted at all times in the ICU, so it shouldn't be a problem. I'll just need you to sign in here." She handed him a sheet and pen. She looked at the age he wrote down and her face fell. "Oh I'm sorry, you need to be at least 18 if you're by yourself…"

He stared at her incredulously. "…Are you serious? She's my…I need to see her, it's important…" He dropped the pen, grabbing his hair, taking a few steps back. "You don't understand, I _have_ to..." He looked ready to break down.

_What has this kid been holding in? _Luella stood up again, forcing a smile for his sake. "You know what? I think it'll be alright. I'll give her nurse a call, ok? Just a minute, hon." She quickly shook the mouse, the screensaver disappearing. She picked up the phone. "Hello, Nana? You're assigned to Farron, right? I have a young boy here needing to see her. Can you escort him? No, he's not, but… Ok, thanks." She flashed the teen a smile. "Everything's ok. Have a seat until she gets here."

Hope couldn't stop himself from shaking. _Age is a stupid factor. _He unzipped his coat and waited by the doors; Luella didn't seem to mind.

There was a mechanical click and the doors inwardly swung open. Dressed in white scrubs with a thin short pink scarf tied around her neck, Nana beckoned him in, her brown eyes mild. "You're the one I'm taking to see Lightning?"

Hope nodded, tensing up when she placed her hand on his back.

"Then I'm sure you'll be glad to know she's doing quite well." She swiped her ID; once the light flashed green, the elevator doors opened. "She had us worried though. Her body was failing on the inside: lack of proper nutrition, rest and good judgment. She must've noticed the severe frostbite on her legs, they weren't all bruises. And her knee? It was fractured—poor thing must've been in so much pain. Thankfully it was a stable fracture, so surgery wasn't required…" She glanced down and noticed his paler face. "My goodness, I got carried away. I tend to go into auto-pilot when it comes to taking friends and family to see a patient," she apologized. "She really is doing better." She swiped her ID again in front of door 332.

Nana's voice registered as nothing more than white noise to Hope as she explained how many weeks it would take before her leg could support her weight and the probability of crutches, blending in with the dry wheezing of the breathing apparatus and the steady monotone beeping of the heart monitor; its green line consistently pacing every small spike. He took a step forward, hands reaching for her.

"Oh, she probably doesn't need the oxygen flow anymore. We had her on it just so it was one task less her body had to focus on."

Despite the deep state of sleep she was in, she still looked exhausted; dark circles against ashen skin. He remembered her serene face before. _It's like she knows she's away from home. _His fingertips grazed her hand, expecting it to be cold, but her palm held the faintest warmth—no different than room temperature. _She can't even regulate her own body heat. _He squeezed her hand, careful to not disturb the tubes. "You look so miserable Light."

He turned his head, green eyes watching Nana as she recorded the numbers on the monitor. "Since we've already broken the rules, I guess there's no reason to stick to the time limit. Can I trust you to be ok? No trying to wake her up?"

Hope nodded.

"Then I'll come get you when visiting hours are open."

He nodded again, shifting uncomfortably when she continued to stare at him; it was as if she knew what his intentions were.

"I'm going to advise you to not climb into bed with her because it's generally not allowed in the ICU." _Though we had a hard time keeping her out of yours. _She sighed. "Just please be careful."

He suddenly averted his gaze to the ground, an all-too-familiar redness creeping into his cheeks. "Ok," he mumbled. The door closed quietly, the panel next to it switching from green to red.

He lost no time shrugging off his coat and throwing it over the back of the chair before going to the side where he thought he had the least chance of tangling himself in something. _You wouldn't kill me for this, right? _He hoisted himself onto the bed, nestling himself next to her side, resting his cheek against the softness of her breast. He wasn't surprised when the slight burn of tears started in his eyes. "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me… You said that…surviving you could help me with, but that you couldn't give me hope, that _I_ would have to find the hope I was named for…" He closed his eyes, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "And I did. You had it along, Light," he sobbed quietly, lifting his head. He inched closer, cradling her face, stroking her cheeks, "hope was the boy you believed in."

Silver hair brushed tickled her cheekbones as he pressed his lips to hers. His heart pounded against his chest. "…I love you Lightning."

* * *

"Wh-what? After injecting him with the blood of some creature, you're just gonna ship him off and run tests on him like he's some lab rat? You're no better than the bastards my patients rescued him from!" Wright gripped his hair as the doctors walked faster, trying to outpace him. He turned to Bartholomew, gesticulating wildly. "Come on Estheim, give Hope a chance to rest—your son needs _stability_, please there's no need to rush. Give the boy a break." He was at wit's end. _The moment I get into bed, my authority goes to the dogs._ "Bartholomew, you're making a—"

"A mistake?" the man finished briskly. "Hope is my son and I'm doing what I think is best for him. Stability is a new environment—"

"Stability is _Light_—"

"_Don't_ you dare tell me that soldier," Bartholomew roughly wiped his red face with a shaking hand, "listen, I KNOW she risked her _life_ for him, but at the end of the day, I AM his _father_ and what I say GOES. Stability is a new beginning and _that_ is why I'm taking him back to New Palum—"

"To have him experimented."

"To have him analyzed by the Sanctum in order to fully understand the changes undergoing in his body. You don't think that after being told my son could snap and destroy everything—"

Wright grabbed his shoulders. "He's not even strong enough to access it! William made a huge deal about it."

"Get your hands off me," Bartholomew growled. "I apologize, but I must get going. The helicopter won't wait forever."

_Grasping at straws here…this is ridiculous_. "Please, hasn't the Sanctum done enough? Just…let him be, don't let them mess with him."

"I…can't do that." Bartholomew stumbled away, looking torn. "It's bad enough that he was a l'cie, but now to think that he could be part cie'th…they won't even look at him as a human. It's because he's my son that they won't just lock him up."

Wright shook his head, giving a dry choke of a laugh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to ten and slowly trailed after Estheim.

Upon opening the metal door to the rooftop, the seed of a migraine began to flourish in the fertile ground of chaos. The darkness of the sky, a flush royal purple, proved to soothe none as an overbearing sea of noise put everyone in a state of near-panic. Navigation lights flashed continuously, red, white and green signaling the aircraft's readiness to go. His white coat flapped from the gust created by the main rotor blades. A sudden wail of relief broke through the noise and a writhing body slammed into him, small fists pounding his chest. He swallowed heavily and awkwardly patted the mess of pink hair.

"Dr. Wright, they're taking Hope away! What's going on? We have to tell them stop, c'mon, now that you're here, they'll finally take us seriously." Serah sniffed, grasping a handful of his coat, trying to tug him along, but when she pulled, the fabric just slipped through her fingers. _Now's not the time to just stand there! _"Doctor!" she screeched, stomping her foot.

Ian backed away, leaning against the door. He lifted his hands in surrender. "I…I can't," he began, watching Serah promptly turn around and leave. She ran straight for the cluster of soldiers only to have them roughly thrust her back, instantly triggering Snow's wrath.

"HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" With bristling fury, he scooped her behind him, going chest-to-chest with a trembling soldier. He spotted Hope, wild-eyed and despairing, glancing around as if looking for a familiar face. "Right here, buddy! Hope, we're gonna take you home—"

"Sir, we're under orders to escort Hope Estheim to the base in New Palum."

"Yeah? Well fuck you, I've had enough."

Serah screamed when Snow barreled into the man. Sazh set Dajh down and quickly stepped in-between Snow and the seven guns trained at his chest. "Whoa there fellas, just take it easy." He took a step back, bumping into Snow. "Trench coat, this ain't worth it. It's obvious we can't do anything about this—you wanna let Hope and Serah see you get mowed down? Hope," he called. "We're gonna get you home, alright?"

"_I_ am taking him home."

"Dad!" Hope tried to break free from the soldiers holding his arms. "You only said I couldn't go with them to Asnida…what's going on? I don't…I don't want to go with you." It was too familiar; one of the men tightened their grip and he whimpered. _You have 96 hours._ "Lightning," he cried. "Lightning! Don't let them take me—"

"Quiet!" Bartholomew grabbed his son's face. "I won't let them harm you."

"Why start now?" the boy cried, jerking away. "Lightning!" His scream was a raspy cry and when his father attempted to embrace him, he cowered back. "Lightning! _Save me_!"

* * *

_"You're safe too."_

_ It had been such a gentle, shy kiss, innocent almost—so Lightning had no idea why her body wanted to react so violently to it. Her back against the wall, she really didn't have anywhere to go. She turned her head, heart thumping erratically; she took shaky breaths in order to calm it. Hope was still on his hands and knees, inches from her face. Her fingers gripped the bed sheets in a feverish haste when she realized it was him she wanted to grab. His head dropped, silver hair brushing against her collarbone and she found herself arching the slightest. Hope noticed it too and he looked back up, moving closer, his wrist touching her hip. _

_ He was so close, she could practically feel him on every inch of her, and oh how she actually wanted to; she finally turned her head, a quiet gasp of breath as two intoxicating green eyes met hers, his head tilted curiously. There was a growing ache inside her that was getting harder to ignore and she simply wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hoping that physical contact would be enough sate her. But she wasn't expecting him to respond. His mouth was suddenly against hers, warm and sweet, she pulled him closer and only when it was waist against waist, did she realize what she was doing to him. Gently and just once, she ground her hips against him, almost giving in when he groaned. Waiting several heartbeats, she closed her eyes and distanced herself. Discipline she could always fall back on, but as a woman, carnal control was not something she ever had to exercise. _

_ He didn't move and she tried to not to feel shameful, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth. She waited until her breathing had returned to normal and she was sure she could speak. "Hope…you understand, right?" _

_ Seconds passed._

_ He turned around, a soft smile on his face, eyes sleepy, content and playful. He scooted closer and placed a hand on her waist, sliding it over her hip bone, resting on the lean, powerful muscle of her thigh. "You'd break me," he acknowledged. A growl of displeasure sounded from her throat; his hand was abruptly brushed off and he received a light cuff on the head. _

_ "Idiot," she muttered, blushing. She gave him another affectionate clout on the back when he wiggled closer, but readily held him._

* * *

Black faded to gray and too soon, it was eye-wateringly bright. Even with eyes squeezed shut, they burned and she tried to twist away. Words were suddenly being spoken, but they were a jumbled mess of vowels and consonants. Hands, stronger than gravity, were pulling her up, up, up and up with her came her stomach and the voices grew louder as she retched. The sourness stung her throat and she coughed, her vision clearing.

Wright rubbed Light's back, soothingly as well as hoping the constant stimulation would work to clear her head. He glowered at the PSICOM officials. "There. Happy now?"

"We need her to board in fifteen."

"She just came out of a coma, give her time!"

"Fifteen." After giving a curt nod, the two men left.

The harried doctor sighed, fitting a black brace around the soldier's knee. "Farron, I don't think I can take any more of this. You see this magnificent head of hair? It's turning gray. Why bring me in if no one's going to listen?" He placed her arm around his shoulder. "How're you feeling? Sick? Tired? In pain?"

"Where's Serah?" came a quiet slur. "If she ran off…with that moron…"

"Ah don't worry. She's outside, waiting to see you." He slid her closer to the edge, grunting quietly as he scooped her up. "Are you in pain?" _She's not going to like this._ He carried her over to the wheelchair, but as she soon as she realized he was lowering her, she looked down and instantly kicked out a leg. A flurry of flailing body movements ensued as the soldier almost rolled out of his arms; Wright lurched forward, holding tightly onto her torso and right leg awkwardly. "Damn it, Farron." Though it wasn't in her best interest, he wasn't going to force her—he didn't have the strength. "Fine, you win."

Lightning's eyes widened as she was swept up again and jostled until he had a good grip. "I can walk," she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Yes and I can crawl backwards as fast as I can run forward." He allowed himself a wry smile when a frown crossed her features.

* * *

Settled in the crew compartment, the thick black straps buckled across her chest smelled like stale sweat and worn leather. The seat next to her was empty; Snow and Sazh across from her. Serah leaned her head against the cool glass, small face apathetic, twisting the pendant at her neck. She had cried out all her tears last night and she hadn't thought to save any for Leviathan. _There isn't anything for me to do except to just keep going. But it's far from being that simple. _

_Baby… _Snow sat slouched, not yet buckled in. She was a sad sight; small and frail, caught in a tangle of black. Mittened hands motionless on her lap, eyes void of determined cheer, gazing lifelessly at nothing. Snow felt his spirit falter as he realized how disappointed Light would be in him. "Serah," he said. The absence of the smile that usually touched upon her mouth at the sound of his voice hit him hard and he hunched over as her eyes gave him a leaden stare as if say _what_? "We'll make it better," he assured, rocking back and forth.

"Is that the plan?"

Snow stopped; there was no mistaking the dead mockery in her tone. He opened his mouth, glancing at Sazh who put a hand on his leg. "Let her be," he advised quietly. "These are grieving times." Snow hung his head, but perked up at the call outside. He immediately lumbered over to the door, undoing the latch, and sliding the weighty door back.

Wright gave a tight-lipped smile. "Pilot said he's on his way; he's picking up some analyst." He held the limp soldier in his arms.

"Here I got her." Snow crouched down on the metal plating of the helicopter floor, reaching down as Wright lifted her up. He settled Lightning gingerly on his lap, blue eyes catching the yellow bandanna tied around her upper arm. _Hope…_ "So that's where he went," he murmured. He looked down at the doctor. "Is she ok to travel?"

Wright scoffed. "No, but who listens to me, right?" He exhaled loudly, reaching up to rub Light's arm. "Unfortunately I'm still on duty, otherwise I'd come, but the pilot's a trained EMT. Farron should be fine. There're some blankets on the stretcher, make sure she stays warm." He leaned forward, sticking his head in. His intention was to give a little encouragement to the younger sister, but after looking at her, he decided not to. _That's not what she needs right now. _"I know it doesn't need to be said, but watch out for Serah. It's a ripe time for depression."

"Will do, Doc."

Sazh got up, stooping over so he wouldn't hit his head. "Let's get soldier girl on the gurney."

Serah leaned as far as the straps would let her. "Claire… Is she alright?" She was relieved to see her sister clothed in winter gear—even if it was just a different uniform. Both arms were covered in black, a thick sleeveless caramel coat tapered at the waist, though roughly the same length as her vest as to not hinder movement. Black leg warmers surpassed her boots and went up the majority of her thighs, but Serah was still irked to see a band of bare skin unprotected by skirt, shorts or fabric. _Is it too much to ask? Really?_

The three of them turned to the door as someone hauled themselves in. He was decked in black, only his mouth visible beneath a half-visor helmet. He turned around, helping up a young messy-haired brunette. He guided her to the cockpit before sliding the hatch door closed. "Afternoon folks, I'm your pilot Kensey. If you'd all get settled in your seats and follow the safety procedures listed on the door to your right, we can get this show on the road." He spotted the gurney in back and glanced at Snow and Sazh. "Is Lt. Farron aware of what's going on?"

Sazh shook his head. "She's in and out. And I got a question for you. How long you think this is gonna take? I got a son spending too much time with his babysitter and I think I speak for all us when I say we've had enough."

Serah sat up, tilting her head. "We've been more than willing to help you investigate—yet, we haven't been shown a single act of consideration."

He was hardly flustered. "I apologize…as far as I know, this is the last thing scheduled—Mhm." Kensey touched his ear. "No sir, preparations are being made. That is correct, everyone is accounted for. Roger." Head ducked, he strode to the back.

Serah narrowed her eyes. "How rude…"

The three could hear him conversing quietly, but Lightning's responses were too soft to make out.

Sazh leaned his head back and closed his eyes once the rotors started spinning. _These old bones can't take much more of this. _

* * *

Her scream pierced through the dense fog surrounding her mind. _Serah!_ Lightning's immediate action was to shoot up, instead she struggled to sit up, wincing as she propped herself on feeble arms. "Serah," she called out, rolling her eyes when she quickly came to the conclusion that no one would've heard that weak rasp. _Just hold on. _Tentatively she pushed herself off the stretcher—her legs instantly rejected her weight, knees coming down promptly on the unforgiving surface.

The soldier tottered slightly, unconscious of the wet tears leaving streaks down her cheeks. Sniffling loudly, she hunched over, taking the weight off her bad knee. She gazed at the two unoccupied rows of seats, eyes widening at the familiar tug on her heart. _No, no, no, not here and not now_. He wavered as if resisting to obey what was being involuntarily commanded of him; she didn't have the strength and Lightning gagged, the feeling akin to the forceful contractions of dry heaves.

Drained, Snow rested clenched fists on his thighs. "I'm alright baby," he panted. _Damn, I feel like I've been pounded by a giant flan. _He closed his eyes and grinned. "I'm…al—" A cool sigh hit his cheek with the sprinkled softness of powdered ice as Nix's head suddenly lolled back, and unable to support either of their weight any longer, slid into the crystal depression with the dead weight of a humanoid doll, leaving fine scratches along the bowl. Snow toppled after her and Styria went down with him, tumbling heavily into the shallow pit, blades of metal and rims carving out chinks of crystal. A disconcerting smear of dark royal-blue stained the smooth sloping side.

Shoulders against the pale teal skin of Nix's abdomen, Snow took a deep breath; Styria's weight was incredibly heavy on his legs, a prone tangled form of gold and dark blue. His fingers, tingling with barest essence of cura, ached to touch the gash on her back. Though she wasn't facing his way, Styria gave a reproachful huff.

"Snow!" Serah's worried face peeked over the edge.

"…Just need a little rest, babe."

The rigid contours of Brynhildr's frame dug into his back, but the overwhelming loyalty exuding from her even as she lay on her side, an arm horrendously twisted back, was a soul soother. Sazh patted the red shield, stretching out a cramped leg. "You did good, girl."

Kensey surveyed the scene slack-jawed. After grunting and grimacing, the two men had collapsed to the ground with their strange eidolon creatures spawning out of thin air. He turned his attention to the analyst when she started speaking. "So from what I've been briefed on, it seems like these Eidolons weren't given the chance to rest. They retained their battered state, which leads me to believe only on Asnida where their l'cie reach them, can they regenerate." Chloe tucked her brown hair back, musing over the monument of crystal and ice.

"Meaning?" At her sigh, he immediately grew defensive. "I'm a pilot—that's _my_ job. Do yours."

She rolled her eyes. "Meaning theoretically, the ex-l'cie aren't exactly '_ex'_. For some reason, Asnida's energy field ignores the fact that their focuses have been completed and initiates auto-summoning. And because the eidolons don't—technically—exist beyond this field, they're suspended in time in whatever state they were left in."

Sinuously sleek and cool like glass to the touch, Serah guided her hand along the cenotaph Leviathan had become; she missed the absence of slippery scales. The sun's reflection glinted off his unbreakable form, forever constricted around a pillar of hardcased light, unhinged jaw gaping at the sky. She closed her eyes, pressing her cheek against the rock. "We're both such fools," she whispered. A tremor ran beneath her feet. _Huh? _Wide-eyed, she stepped back searching the statue for signs of movement, but frantic voices made her turn away.

"Lt. Farron, it isn't safe for you out here!"

Her sister had managed to crawl across the frozen beach and was now upright on her knees, head tilted to the sky. "_Lightning_, what're you doing?" Serah rushed forward, arms jutting out for balance when the ground suddenly cracked around her. The fissure widened and forgoing her plan to jump, she lurched backwards, landing on her rear. "Claire!" she shouted helplessly.

The soldier slowly keeled over and instead of barreling from the heavens, Odin materialized beside her, a defeated kneel, shield and magnificent sword useless in hand. From the web of cracks, a faint mirage of a golden dome fortress fanned out, twisting and curling gracefully until a pulsating, glowing orb had encapsulated them.

With breathes held and eyes weary, they all observed the darkening of the orb, intricate inscriptions forming, gleaming with legends of honor and courage. Within seconds the soldier and her eidolon were erased from sight.

"Release Lt. Farron immediately or I'll be forced to shoot!" Kensey quickly pulled out his gun; a hand hastily shoved his arm down.

"What're you doing? You can't cause any complications, remember?" Chloe shot him an annoyed look. "We're just here to observe—or well that's my job. You're just a pilot."

Lightning stared at the golden wall of her sudden enclosure; no aches coursed through her muscles, no pain throbbed from her side, but an overwhelming exhaustion overtook her. Her warm breath fogged the crystal beneath her cheek. A delicate peal like a lightly rapped hollow bell sounded as a rose-tinted gemstone bounced into view, rolling to her fingertips.

_Though this Judgment shall be erased from existence, this must not be forgotten._

Weak fingers lifted to grasp the pearlescent sphere. The struggle ended quietly and her eyes shut.

* * *

Their crystalized world turned a passionate hazy red as the smoldering sun sunk beneath the horizon. After the orb had disappeared, Lightning had become impossible to wake as had the others and Serah, left with nothing to do, sat at the shore, letting the frigid water lap up past her boots.

"Do you mind if I take a small sample?"

Serah continued to dab absentmindedly into the water, oblivious of how it swirled around her hand.

"Serah!"

Wide-eyed, the younger Farron turned her head. "Did you really have to shut my name so loud by my ear?"

Chloe blushed. "Sorry, I just didn't know how else to get your attention…talking didn't seem to work. Although I must admit, it's a pretty romantic spot to be daydreaming."

_Did she really just call this a romantic spot? _"I don't mean to be rude, but considering this is a place where lives have been destroyed and that people close to me are continuously suffering…I think it would be pretty selfish of me to be sitting here daydreaming."

Chloe leaned down, resting her hands on her knees. "Well…sometimes you need a break—especially when there's nothing you can do." She waited to see if she'd get a response. Nothing. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you'd be ok with me taking a small sample. I want to compare it to the sample I got from—"

"You mean you want a piece of Leviathan?"

"Precisely."

"I don't mind cooperating, but I'm sure you can understand when I say no." She wanted to help and had a feeling Leviathan wouldn't mind either, but she was getting tired and saying 'no'—and perhaps therefore making her job a little harder—felt good. She dunked her hand back in the water.

"Chloe! They're disappearing! Their…ei-eidolons are gone!"

Serah scrambled up, skipping over the cracks, relief intertwining with happiness as Snow pulled himself out of the pit.

Snow eagerly swept her up into his embrace when she jumped. Fragments of her despondency still lingered in his memory and he tightened his grip, knowing that he should've been more understanding. "Serah, if you need to let your anger out…I'm here, I can take it." He roughly kissed her cheek. "Give me all you've got."

She pressed her face to his, stroking the back of his neck. "What are you talking about? I have to support my hero." Her feet touched the ground and she looked up, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's only natural that we're all going to have our moments, but if we stay together, there isn't anything we can't overcome."

"That's right, baby."

Gazing up into his grinning face, she pursed her lips. "Your face is all healed…"

He laughed, rubbing his chin. "Is it now? In all honesty, I feel great, refreshed—musta been a magic nap or something."

Sazh held his arms ready in case the wobbling soldier teetered too far, but Lightning managed to walk unassisted. Her eyes were half-closed and soft mumbles would pass through her lips every so often. "C'mon girl, it's been a long day for you," he said, guised affection leaking into the respect he had for her. The brace was giving her trouble and he attributed it to the fact that she probably didn't know she had it on; therefore, getting increasingly agitated by the limited range of motion her knee was giving her.

She wanted to keep walking, but a sudden barrier crashed into her waist. Disgruntled, she looked down, seeing the platform of the helicopter. How _hadn't_ she noticed that? She narrowed her eyes, the expression quickly fading at the sudden chuckle.

"Need some help, Sis?"

Even if he didn't see the 'no' clearly written on her face, her frantic struggles—an elbow digging in his chest while an arm furiously worked to keep any part of him from touching the back of her thighs—should have conveyed the point as he rather unceremoniously picked her up. He tried to set her gently in, but as soon as she had room to escape, she twisted away. "You're welcome," Snow said, grinning when he received a dark look.

"Lightning." Serah leaned forward in her harness, catching her sister's eye. She wanted to say something, anything to alleviate the helpless feeling one got when everything was just…wrong. _Before she closed her eyes, we were all together. Hope was by her side and it seemed like things would only continue to return to normal. But to awake, surrounded by turmoil that never seems to end and with a loved one once more taken away... _She already looked so distraught, Serah didn't want to further upset her by focusing her attention on the obvious. She reached the short distance and squeezed her arm when Light didn't tear her eyes from the open hatch. Her own lip threatened to quiver and she quickly looked down, clasping both hands firmly in her lap.

A glimmering sparkle twinkled on her sleeve and thinking it was a tear, she brushed it off. The string of water latched onto her glove and she wiggled it around, gasping when it circled around her wrist. She pulled her sleeve back in time to see it soak into her skin. _Leviathan?_

* * *

Opening the door to dim darkness, a lingering scent of sheep stroganoff instantly aroused the wrath of Snow's empty stomach. He chuckled sheepishly, ignoring the pains when Lightning actually shot him a sympathetic glance before shedding her coat.

"Daddy!" A pajama-clad Dajh toddled out of his room and Lebreau hastily got up from the couch, turning on the living room lights.

Instead of chastising him for getting out of bed, Sazh lifted him up. "Hey Dajh."

"I missed you Daddy."

"I missed you too, son."

"I didn't know when you guys'd be back, but I made enough for everyone," Lebreau said, gesturing to the kitchen.

"You're a lifesaver Lebreau." Snow lumbered in the direction of the heavenly smell with Serah trotting after him, intent on serving him.

The dining area was ahum with small talk between the married couple and subdued conversation concerning Dajh's behavior. Serah swung back around, almost stepping into the small boy as he ran around the island counter. "Woops, careful hon," she said automatically. Handing Snow a beer, she looked around the table. "Where's Light?"

"I think she went outside," he replied solemnly. She lowered her eyes.

"We'll think of a plan, right? A way to get him back?"

Snow set his fork down, pulling her onto his lap, resting his chin atop her head. "If I knew where he was, I'd charge in there right now. Don't worry, before too long they won't know what hit them."

"Alright you two, I'm gonna go take Lebreau home. Dajh, get in bed, you hear?"

* * *

Fingers numb, she fumbled out of her coat again, not bothering to turn on any lights as she scooted her boots to the side with her foot. _Hope, have I failed you again? _She made her way silently up the stairs, an awkward limp slowing her down. Down the hall, light weakly permeated the floor from beneath the bathroom door; a faucet could be heard pounding the sink as one brushed their teeth. Turning left, she opened the door to her room, only mildly surprised when her bed already had a pink-haired occupant.

Undoing the claps on her vest, she let it fall uncharacteristically to the floor; her turtleneck going with it. Bemused, she watched her sister slide from the bed to pick them up, neatly hanging them up in the little closet. "Serah, I'm sure your being here means you want to talk, but I'm really not up for it tonight." Pulling a tank top over her head, she looked at the yellow bandanna around her arm and sat down. "I need some time to myself."

Serah shook her head, taking exaggerated steps to the bed. "Light, I just want to make sure you're ok. I won't say another word, promise." She joined her sister on the bed. Keeping her promise, several quiet moments passed and when she peered into her older sister's face, she saw she really wasn't up for talking. But she couldn't go without telling her anything. She wouldn't tell her how Hope had been screaming for her, but… _I can't just not tell her what happened. _She wrapped her arms around Lightning's shoulders. "I'm glad you're back," she started quietly. She felt her sister tense up. "Just listen," she said, resting her cheek on her shoulder. "I took good care of everyone while you were getting better. I suspect I even annoyed Hope a little." Lightning went rigid and Serah squeezed her until she gave in and relaxed. "It's painful, I know. But it's better than not knowing, right? Hope's back with his father. He'll be alright." She could only hope she wasn't lying. She just didn't want Light to feel any worse than she already did.

"…Was it his decision?"

_If I said yes, Light would be torn, but…maybe then it'd give us enough time to come up with a plan of getting him back. 'No' would undoubtedly ensure a wrath and she'd get in a frenzy and ending up hurting herself. _Serah nuzzled her shoulder. "You mean a lot to him, Light."

"Serah." It was short of a scold.

The arms around her suddenly loosened and Lightning looked back to see her down-faced sister pull away. _I didn't mean it like that. _"Serah," she repeated a little more gently.

"No no, I get it. It doesn't matter what I say—you're going to do what you do." She crawled off the bed. "I don't know why I bother trying to tiptoe around your feelings—hard and brutal, that's how you always want it. You want me to cut the crap, Light? Ok then. Hope was dragged against his will. He was terrified and screaming for you to save him. And to be honest, at that particular moment, he probably didn't know you _wouldn't_ be coming." Serah backed away, breathe quickening before she dealt the final blow. "Because how could a simple little coma stop the great Lightning, right? How could you _not_ hear him and come to his rescue?" She wiped her eyes, sniffling, hating how broken her sister looked—broken and still stoic. "Jeez Light," she hiccupped, "you're pathetic."

She wanted to downright cry and maybe that's what her sister's intention had been. But feeling helpless wasn't going to get her anywhere. "Thanks Serah," she mumbled, throwing herself onto the pillow dejectedly. "Just what I needed."

* * *

Travelling along the outside corridor and enjoying the mild breeze, the doctor nodded a greeting to the dark-haired gentleman who passed him swiftly; he then beamed as a particular favorite of his also came into view. "My goodness, I can't believe my eyes; it's going on a week and a half and you're _still_ wearing the brace—I knew you were a good girl at heart. But really, if you try and run with it on…" The pink-haired woman passed him just as briskly; Wright waited to see if he really had been completely ignored and after a few needless seconds, he came to the solid conclusion he had. "It kind of defeats the purpose," he finished with a sigh. "When you get the chance, would you stop by my office?" he called.

Lightning ignored the salutes she received from the two lower ranks as she stalked past them, her limp becoming more agitated as she tried to catch up with Col. Millay. He stopped in front of the facility doors. "Why can't you?" she gritted. "Logically speaking, there's no reason you can't." _If you want me to chase you all over this damned base, you better believe I will and once I have you cornered, you'll wish you never avoided me in the first place._ She was too close and she had to stagger back a step when he started to turn around. She instantly narrowed her eyes and held herself up straighter when he pointedly looked down at her.

"_Lieutenant_ Farron—"

"Save the intimidation for someone weak-minded. You can show me the case _because_ I'm a lieutenant." Anything that had involved Hope had been swept up and put in a file-a file she infuriatingly couldn't get her hands on. _If I can get that file, I'll know exactly where he is. _

He grinned, eyeing the leg that was being kept slightly bent. "Aren't you excused from the field anyway?"

She bristled at his tone. _Argh, something about this guy just pisses me the hell off—every time he opens his mouth, it makes me sick! _The past week's trials alone were enough to make her snap at just about anyone, but the way he was easily able to get under her skin was something else. "_That_ has nothing to do with what we're talking about."

"You're right, you're right, I'm changing the topic—my apologies. You're entirely correct, my dear, someone of your rank would be able to view these otherwise confidential files had they a specific enough reason, and I would be at the liberty to show them. But," he said, and the intonation would not have been sickeningly sweeter if he'd given her a fatherly stroke on the cheek, "to you I cannot show them, because _you_ are restricted."

She wanted to smack the smirk off his face so badly, she was surprised to find her hand already curling, but thankfully for her, he turned around again to enter the doors. "I was told you were the best in chaotic situations because of your cool head… Best watch that fiery temper."

_Restricted? Son of a bitch…_ She wasted no time in going after him, halting when he suddenly turned around again.

He grinned, keenly watching her pupils dilate when the closing doors cut off the natural light.

"You waited this long to tell me?" Her voice was a constrained hiss. "No one told me that."

"You respond faster than most," he mused.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Conflict of interest," he replied smoothly, pulling back. "And no one told you because the case is under me. It's my job to tell you." He grinned again as she closed the distance between them; he almost expected her to growl. "You're very aggressive; some might say it's a sign of pent-up sexual tension." He watched her miniscule reactions, the way her fury danced behind her narrowed eyes like flames from an inferno, the way her mouth twitched in disgust; he bumped her with his chest, his satisfaction only growing when she held her ground. In the badly-lit hallway, he made a tight circle around her, sensing her tense as if coiling for a swift attack. "Alpha females are so interesting," he ruminated, noting her focused glare straight ahead, "and so incredibly rare. For awhile, I thought I had finally come across one… Fiercely independent—you've got that in abundance—defiantly assertive, yet respectful and mindful of whom she's dealing with… But the thing that puzzles me…" he stood behind her, his lips close to her ear, she didn't shiver, "Alphas continually test males, searching for a _real_ man and one thing she will not tolerate is the weak…so why?" In front of her again, he slid a hand to her stomach. "Why so keen after a little helpless child—especially when you've got a male ready to take you on?" He grinned. "Or is your aggressiveness just your way of foreplay?" He nudged into her again, this time hard enough to make her stumble; he felt a stir in his loins when she briskly closed the gap, this time bodily pushing _him_ back. Only when she guided him against the wall did he realize she had a small blade against his neck.

"Are you finished yet?" She knew he had the potential to overpower her; it's why she already had the tip in the side of his neck. "Ready to take me on, huh? You sure about that? Because I don't leave any survivors." Grimacing, she looked down, giving a cough-like laugh. "And apparently you like that. Well listen up, you're not worthy enough to ever know what kind of foreplay I'll dish out—so don't mistake my 'aggressiveness' for more than it is. I'm just beside myself in debating whether I should kill you," she seethed, pressing the blade deeper, "because the problem is, I thought I already _did_." It clicked perfectly: Serah had told her of Hope's initial reaction to him and seeing how he was so easily able to get a rise out of her… _I…have never hated a man so much. _It only made sense—besides the obvious similarity of cunning dark eyes—this man was somehow related to Angeal.

_Lightning, closed the gap, tears of hatred trickling down her face. Red seeped down silver. Though tightly grasped, the hilt was shaking horribly in her hand. Slowly, it began to rise. All that could be heard was the harshness of the soldier's short, uneven breaths and the man's halting chokes as his rib cage was being spilt. _

"So you're going to hand over the case and I won't make you experience the same horrible fate." Slightly surprised at how much blood she'd already spilt, she loosened up her grip. Just then, a dreadful sound approached: footsteps. _Damn, aggravated assault of a superior is sure to get me demoted and worse. _She snapped her survival blade back, unable to hold back a cry when Millay suddenly kicked her bad leg, grabbing her forcibly by the shoulders to throw her down.

"Clumsy girl," he laughed, offering her a hand as the officers rounding the corner spared a brief glance before continuing the other way. The dim light made the reflection in her heated glassy eyes brighter and when she finally took his hand, the roundhouse kick that followed cracked a gaping jaw.

The evident pain on his face did little to satisfy her. Not allowing herself to calm her rapid breathing, she made a final threat. "Before tonight I want those files on my desk. Or you forfeit your life."

* * *

Loaded with a green mug of black coffee and a thick lilac folder of mysterious documents the secretary had handed him, Dr. Wright carefully used his elbow to push down the door handle. With a triumphant noiseless laugh and a hasty sip from his coffee, he immediately sobered up at the careworn figure sitting on his desk. "Farron?" he questioned gently, setting the mug and folder down on the little end table near the door before approaching her slowly. Her arms were around her waist, blue eyes hidden beneath closed lids and long lashes. The woman was visibly shaken.

"What's the matter, dear?" Whether it was the concern in his voice or his proximity, she looked up only to turn her head and reach for the lapels of his coat. Holding her upper arms lightly, he pulled her closer, swallowing heavily when she began to sob weakly into his chest. He glanced up briefly before embracing her completely: one arm around her back, the other cradling her head. In the years he had known her never before had she ever turned to him for comfort and while the experience was enough to make him weep—the fact that something had driven her to this enraged him more than he was aware of. "Shhh, just tell me who did this," he soothed, stroking her hair. "Someone, something? A series of events?" He rubbed her back using the heel of his hand. _It's probably been the stresses of not being able to get anything done or answered. Maker knows she's been all over the place trying to find out where Hope's being kept. _"You want to lie down for a bit?" He could feel the shake of her head.

"Okay…" He pulled her upright, his heart clenching when she resisted; he held her with a fierceness. "Damn it Lightning, what happened?" he growled. "Who was it? I'll castrate them with a butter knife."

She laughed tearfully and pulled back. "I want this brace off," she said. "I'll be careful enough without it."

He sighed. "If you wanted it off that badly, you could've just said so." Feeling he could get away with it, he ruffled her hair. She made a face anyway.

"I need you to tell Serah then that I don't need it anymore." She arched an eyebrow when he hesitated.

"I'll write a note." The soldier nodded in assent. "Now…are you going to tell me why you were crying? Really, it was enough to break my heart."

She gave him a steady stare. Wright was someone she knew could trust, but never did she want to be in a position where she'd ever depend or come to rely on that trust. "No."

He nodded. "Ok." He moved around her, so he could get to his chair and she turned around to look at him.

"And you're ok with me not telling you?"

It was a toneless question and Wright had the feeling she was suddenly testing him. He took out a little pad from his drawer and a pen from the wire basket. "As long as you know that you can come to me anytime you need my help with something, even if it's not medical related and you sometimes exercise that right—yes, I am 'ok' with you not telling me." He handed her the note, which she glanced over and stuck in her maroon pack.

She offered a rare faint smile. "Thanks." She reached down to undo the brace and before she left the office, she handed him the coffee and folder he'd placed on the table.

* * *

Serah lifted herself off Snow's lap quickly and scampered into the kitchen; Snow already turned down the TV. "Hello?" She wandered back to the couch, reclaiming her spot, but opting to sit up this time.

"_Is this the Farron residence?_"

"It is, among others…" She shrugged when Snow looked at her. "May I ask who's calling?"

"_Serah?_"

She frowned. "Yes…"

"_For your information this conversation will be recorded. Any lie told will result in a penalty. Your refusal to cooperate will result in a penalty. Anything relayed to your sister will result in a penalty—"_

"Excuse me, I don't know who you are, but that's not—"

"_This is simply for yours and her safety. We're going through every precaution in order to make sure you and your family stay safe."_

Her eyes widened and she gripped Snow's hand. "Are we in danger?" She pushed her husband away gently as he tried to put his ear to the back of the phone; the man had only mentioned she couldn't tell Lightning anything, but didn't want to risk the chance that they were being watched—in which case they probably wouldn't take kindly to someone else trying to listen in.

"_When was the last time you saw Hope Estheim?"_

She pursed her lips angrily. "A little more than a week ago, no thanks to the Sanctum, PSICOM and every other jerk out there! Listen, if you think—"

"_He has escaped from our facility in New Palum and we have strong reason to believe he may be headed your way."_

Her heart fluttered with excitement until he spoke again.

"_Under no circumstances are you to let him into your home. We have troops searching everywhere. If he still manages to get to you, all you have to do is pick up the phone."_

Fear sunk into her stomach. _Just what's going on? If Hope came home, there'd be no way we could protect him if all someone had to do was pick up the phone… _"What's the danger?" she asked.

"_Hope. His condition is wildly unstable. He managed to slip past surveillance and quietly kill 68 people before the alarms even sounded. It's why it's so pertinent you let us know as soon as you see him—a countless number of lives are at stake, including yours."_

_Hope killing people? _She wasn't so sure she believed it and she was rather piqued at the man using Hope to threaten her life. "He's on foot?"

"_Yes."_

She tried to stifle her laughter. _And they can't find or catch him? You go Hope! _"What makes you think he'll even make it here alive? He might not have a map, New Bodhum is nowhere near close and the wilderness is infested with monsters." Of course she knew of the power said to be housed in him, but Wright and William had made it very clear that he simply wasn't strong enough to use it. "Why can't I tell my sister?" But as soon as the question left her mouth, the answer was apparent. If these people wanted to re-capture Hope, then it wouldn't do to have Lightning out there undermining their search. And if Hope was as 'unstable' as they said he was, she was pretty sure he'd be able to sense her and make a beeline straight for her.

"_Do we have your full cooperation?"_

Unfortunately, she didn't see a way around it.

"_If you so much as try to hint the situation to your sister, we'll know about it and we'll have to take her."_

_Take her? _"I understand," she said somberly. The line went dead. A hand smoothed down her side ponytail. _Snow…he's probably dying to know what's going on and the guy only said I couldn't tell Lightning… _But if she told him, then she'd have to worry about what he might accidentally let slip and as much as it hurt her to keep it from him, she couldn't risk the penalty it'd cause. The secret would be safer if only she knew. Her mouth opened slightly. _But he heard everything from my side of the conversation. _And no matter how dense her sister insisted he was, the puzzle wasn't that hard to piece together.

"Babe?"

She looked into his sharp blue eyes; they pulled her in just like her sister's did and probably her own as well. "Snow, I need you, ok? This phone call never happened." She held his hands. "It never happened."

His brow furrowed and with red cheeks, she realized with an out-of-place thought how sexy he looked when serious. "Serah…" For a spilt second, she thought he was going to make her tell him. "You know what you're doing?"

She smiled her relief, shoulders slumping. "I learn from the best," she assured.

Cradling her small heart-shaped face, he puckered his lips like a fish and gave her a small peck on the mouth, loving the way her nose crinkled when she laughed. There was no mistaking her uneasiness during the conversation, but she was a Farron after all and there was no mistaking her strength either. "That's my girl."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't kiss my sister like she was your granddaughter."

"Lightning! We didn't even hear you come in!" Serah bounded off the couch, leaving a stunned Snow.

"Obviously." Lightning slipped off her boots. Her sister crept closer, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Light," she said, lowering her voice to a humiliated whine. "That was kinda embarrassing…I mean, we're married and—"

"I understand that, Serah. I'm just saying, see it from my perspective, when I first met the guy I thought he was three times your age—" she stopped herself, pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Never mind."

"Light?"

"Nothing Serah. Listen I had a really bad day today, keep Snow and Dajh downstairs, ok?"

"S-sure." Feeling she could snag a bonding moment, she spread her arms out, giggling when Lightning rolled her eyes, but leaned down to hug her. She had made it a point to secure a physical moment with her sister at least once a day; she was sure the time would come when Lightning would hug her automatically or even come to seek the attention herself. Serah glowed when a kiss was pressed to her temple, but it was her turn to roll her eyes when her sister brushed her hand against her mouth.

Making her way back to the couch, she found a very smug Snow. She laughed. "Out with it, detective."

He raised a finger. "Notice how she said 'never mind'?"

She pressed her lips together, not getting it. "Because anything to do with you still exasperates her?" she tried with an open smile.

"Maybe, but you're missing what she said. She thought I was way older, trying to pin me with the 'I'm an old dirty man', but the keyword is 'thought', which was why she stopped herself, because although I may look a lot older than you—compared to Hope, she _is_ a lot older." His grin was monstrous. "Eh eh?"

Serah blinked wordlessly for a couple of seconds. She folded her hands neatly on her lap. "Oh wow, that was actually pretty clever. And kinda sweet since she actively stopped herself. But she shouldn't be thinking like that and I'm just so glad she didn't hear you. First of all, you're wrong if you're trying to 'pin' my sister into being a cougar because she isn't into younger guys—Hope's the accidental love and it's not like she's looking to ravage him. She's not even old enough to be one and the point is…" she trailed off quietly. "You know, this really isn't going anywhere. You got me completely distracted. I wanted to make tea for Light; she mentioned she had a bad day."

He grinned. "I get it, I get it—the point is you support her and I think you know we all do." He patted her leg. "I was just sayin'...not gonna report me, right?"

She giggled. "Of course not! Like I said, it was pretty clever." Her face dropped when the phone rang. Keeping his hand on her leg, Snow answered it this time, swiping it from the coffee table.

"Snow Villiers…. Yep." Sighing dramatically, he passed the phone to her. "No one ever wants to talk to me."

"Who is it?" she whispered, taking it.

"The friendly family doctor."

She smirked. "He actually used to be, you know. Well, until our mom died…"

"_Hello? Serah? Why don't you try speaking into the phone? Make sure you tell him you girls never came to see me after she passed away."_

"Hmm, but I remember you moved to Eden… What'd you want to talk about?"

"_More sick people there. Can you get somewhere private?"_

Snow glanced at the clock, hanging slightly crooked beneath the upstairs railing. "I've gotta go meet Sazh and Gadot at the bar."

She raised an eyebrow, but nodded, blowing him a kiss. She got up and went into the kitchen, pulling out a cup. Waving again as her husband put on his trench coat. "I am now," she replied, pouring water into the cup and setting it into the microwave.

"Have you heard the news about Hope yet?"

She carefully set the peppermint teabag down. "Yeah… Did someone call you too?"

"_Well no, I was delivering a folder and overheard a couple of officers apparently assigned to the search party, then William sent me an e-mail, giving me a heads up. They told you not to tell Lightning, right?"_

The microwave beeped and she opened the little door, worry etched into the corners of her mouth. "Yeah…"

"_There's a reason for that. Remember how we figured out that even if Hope tried, using the power wouldn't work because it was way too much for him. His body wouldn't be able to handle its energy. Ok, there was _supposed_ to be no way for him to access it and those morons over there decided that it would be in mankind's best interest to provoke the sleeping beast—"_

"_What?"_ So had the man been telling the truth? _Did he really kill all those people_? "So he can use it now?"

_He's wildly unstable._

"_Calm down, not quite. The results William sent are actually very remarkable to say the least. We can't say for certain whether it was intentional or not, but regardless, it was no doubt due to the bond he has with Lightning. Sometime after Mute's blood was infused with his—and I'm willing to bet this was completely unconscious, it was something his body had done to cope—he allocated a good amount of this 'guardian energy' to Lightning, which he can now siphon back from her. The thing is, she has it permanently, so as long he's in the same vicinity as her, he'll be able to access it…which might give him enough power to tap into his own cache. To make matters worse for the Sanctum, all of you probably, to some extent, have some amount of this stored energy." _

"It all makes sense…he was just trying to scare me. If Hope had come back to us, he didn't want me to let him in because then...well. he'd be unstoppable, right?" Feeling giddy, Serah leaned against the counter, watching the steam rise from the cup. "Are there…are there side effects from…housing this energy for him?"

"_None that we can detect, but if you're worried, I could run a few tests once you have Hope safe and sound back home."_

"Wh-what can he do?"

"…_That's what's dangerous. With the right amount, there isn't anything he can't. Under control, he's a one man army. If not, he's a ticking time bomb. The thing is, you can't tell." _

She closed her eyes, imagining him lost and desperately trying to find his way back home. "He's probably so scared, Wright. We have to help him. If…if we could just…" _If you so much as hint, we'll take her…_ "What're we going to do?"

"_It's the waiting game now unfortunately. Slightly off topic, how's your sister doing?"_

She remembered the cup of tea and quickly snatched the bag out, tossing it into the sink. "Actually, I was just going to talk to her when you called."

"_You go do that; I'll let you know if I find anything more out."_

"Ok…really, thanks a bunch." Putting the phone back in its cradle, a greasy feeling settled deep in her stomach. _If I saw Hope…all I would have to do is lift the phone…_

_Your refusal to cooperate will result in a penalty._

Her hands grew cold and she continued to stare at the black phone. _What makes you so sure it isn't tapped? _"I'm not sure at all," she answered herself quietly. Rewarming the tea and stirring in a spoonful of honey, she whisked it upstairs.

She tried the knob slowly, opening it a crack. Seeing that her sister wasn't in bed, she dropped her caution and walked in. Lightning was pacing around, a cell phone to her ear. "What do you mean he already left?" she asked harshly. "Did I give you a job or didn't I?" She stopped and Serah could tell from her expression that the person was about to be let off the hook. "Fine, but I want a full report in the morning. Yes the _morning_, which means that's the time you have to get it finished." She snapped the phone shut and tossed with onto the table where it landed with a clunk.

_Deep breath. Act normal. The ball's in play. We'll all know what to do when the time comes and I just have to believe that at this moment, there isn't anything I can do. Except be a good sister. _"You're still in your uniform," Serah observed, holding out the steaming cup like a peace offering. With a fleeting smile of appreciation, Light accepted the cup, humming her approval at the choice of flavor.

"I was waiting for you this time, since you always seem to barge in here whenever I'm in the middle of changing out of it."

Serah looked down, blushing, only knowing how oddly true it was. It wasn't like she did it on purpose. After her sister came home from work, she usually waited an hour or so before going to see her and more often times than not, it would be that Light would be changing _just_ then. "No, you just wait until you hear me come up the stairs," she countered weakly.

Lightning gave her a dry look. "Yes because I don't have better things to be doing then lying in wait to flash my little sister."

Serah quickly averted her eyes when she realized Lightning was undoing her vest.

"Serah, don't make it awkward. I've just gotten used to you coming in all the time. Don't make me start locking the door."

_It's so nice when you let your guard down. _Smiling, she leaned against the wall. "So what happened today? Someone get on your nerves?"

Lightning sat down in the chair, swiveling around to face her. "…You could say that." She took a sip of her tea.

Serah looked down shyly. "It was bad, wasn't it?"

Light smiled. _Sister's intuition? _"I'm ok. They'll find out sooner or later that they messed with the wrong woman."

"No murdering though!" Serah laughed lightheartedly.

The soldier brought the cup to her lips, gunmetal blue eyes focused straight ahead. "Right," she said deadpan.

* * *

**Ooh, that omnious 'right'...has to be one of her most epic lines ever. Sorry if it seemed rush (to me it did, but that could be because only I know the amount of stuff I always leave out). I put in a little fluff here and there, but now I'm warning. What's coming will certainly be LightxHope, so if you're waiting for it, you won't be disappointed; if you see their relationship a little tamer than that, well I'm just warning you now because I won't mention it in the usual AN before the chapter :3 Leave love if you wish (I'll put it to good use, trust me) and maybe the next chapter won't take so long :]**


	14. False Hope

**Hello my darling buttercups! Why buttercups, I haven't the faintest clue-it was the first thing my fingers wanted to write :) I thought this chapter would be easy to write...and it really wasn't because unforeseen stuff kept happening...so yeah; I'm sorry it took so long (hopefully y'all still know what's going on). Because I was having so many dry spells and felt really bad about my writing, I looked over my reviews and wanted to give a special thanks to: AzureKate, H-thar, LightofaNewDawn, CrescendoMan, Dingy, Saccharo and as I'm glancing through them to remember which ones spurred me to get cracking-really everyone who reviewed! You guys are ALL so AMAZING. **

**xAltaria: Thanks for all your encouragement and contagious enthusiasm-I love fangirling with you! *hugs***

**Minor note-this chapter is in two parts because it was 15k words and I wasn't sure if that would be too long for some people (you know, they lose track of what's going or lost interest or whatever). Now if longer chapters like that are ok, let me know and I'll certainly change it. With that said, read and leave some love :)**

* * *

It was now _her_ office; it would be her giving out orders on a regular basis. And yet she still felt like she was sitting on the wrong side of the desk.

_Amodar looked up. "Already ready for your next assignment? Haha, you don't mess around, do you? I got a question for you, if you had to play nice with others, would you?"_

"_I prefer working by myself. It leaves little room for error."_

_Amodar laughed. "Oh Farron, error's half the fun. Screw it up once and you'll be sure to never screw it up again!" He sobered up, handing her a packet. His dark eyes were solemn and he looked thoroughly sorry. "Sometimes the hard way is the only way to learn it, kid." _

"Lt. Farron?"

_Sometimes it is. So am I in for it now? _"No report," she concluded, her eyes offering no sympathy for the young sergeant Paxton.

He lowered his crestfallen brown eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, reaching up a hand to smooth down his outgrown blond crop. He wanted so badly to impress her. Lightning was a sort of celebrity among his peers—a tough _female_ sergeant who became a l'cie, defied the odds and helped save Cocoon. Despite how daunting the consequences would be of having her as a superior, he knew she still received hordes of applications from men and women alike—and out of all them, she chose him, as he saw it, to be her personal protégé. And he failed to do the very first thing she asked of him. "He didn't come in this morning," he added disappointedly.

_Of course._ Lightning glanced through the charts, marking tasks for her little entourage of trainees. "You're free to go."

_No…please let me do something else. _"Lieutenant?" He felt compelled to nod once he had her attention. "I did find something else out though. Col. Millay lives on base and I do too, so I checked by his unit. His stuff was there, but the place was empty. And Col. Harvey said he left last night." He shrugged helplessly. The information had nothing to do with what his original errand had been, but he wanted to show her he tried to find at least something.

_Could it be he left town? He would know where Hope is, but what would he have to gain in going after him? What could he possibly accomplish? _She narrowed her eyes. _Besides pissing me off? Worse yet, is he just an annoying relation of Angeal, or he was aware of his plan? _ Her eyes hardened and she took no notice of how Paxton shrank against the wall. _Should've killed him when I had the chance._ "That's…actually all I needed to know," she said quietly. "Thank you."

"Th-there's a group going out to drive off the silver lobos that are hanging out near the industrial area. Do you want me to go assist them?"

"No." Lightning stood up, escorting him to the door with a thin smile. "I want you to stay here; float around and see if anyone else can use you."

Sgt. Paxton nodded, stepping out. She followed and lightly touching the buttons on the handle, entered her pin code. Even if Millay left, the files would still be here—they weren't allowed to leave the facility. All she had to do was find someone she could manipulate. But he had half a day's start and she really had no concrete plan. _Do I really need the case? Serah said Hope was with his father, so he's bound to be somewhere in New Palum. _As long as she could get there, then a plan could come later. She grimaced when she realized it quite a Snow-like thing to do.

"If you don't mind me asking…what's so important about those files?" he asked, jogging along to keep pace with her.

_Nosy brat. _She turned a corner, slightly irked to see him following. "Haven't you been watching the news?" She scrutinized him, lifting her hand to cuff him between the shoulder blades. "Don't hunch your shoulders like you're waiting to get attacked from behind."

"Yes ma'am," he murmured, unable to keep back a grin. "About the news…well, I don't really, but you're all living together, right? You and all the other ex-l'cie…? Hope's kidnapping was pretty big—"

"I've got a meeting."

Jarred by the sudden interruption and disappearance of the lieutenant, Paxton stared at the closed door dumbfounded. Logically, he was aware that there had been ample time for her to go through the door—only he failed to see her.

* * *

Sazh fluffed his 'fro, standing in the doorway of his and Dajh's bedroom. The TV blabbered quietly to an empty couch, white captions in black boxes sliding across the bottom half of the screen. Cold sunlight streamed in from freshly cleaned windows, curtains and blinds pinned out of sight. Serah buoyed around the living room, puttering around, sometimes making her way to the kitchen, only to come back after a few fretful minutes as if pulled by some invisible anchor. She'd read the captions before going back to whatever she was doing.

"Lookin' a little frazzled," he mentioned. He strolled forward, glancing at the TV once he could see it. "Something eating you?"

"Mhm? What? O-oh no, I'm just cleaning is all, you know everything gets so dusty so quickly and no one's really been keeping up with…it looks a lot brighter with all the curtains up, don't you think so? Almost kind of homey, in a carefree way. I…" she twisted her hands together, giving a shaky laugh, "you know I called Lightning pathetic once, but in a way, I'm the exact opposite, I'm just stirring up dirt in the water trying to hide from the clarity of things and that…makes me just as pathetic."

Sazh smiled gently. "I see it differently. You're not trying to murk anything up—you're not ignoring the fact that…this family is in a state of distress…there's enough darkness in our hearts," he gestured to the windows, "we need this light in here." He lowered himself into the recliner. "So I ask again: what's eating you?"

Serah instantly sat on the edge of the couch, closest to the recliner. It looked like the words wanted to spill right from her lips, but they empty and soundless. She tugged at the black lace around the edges of her skirt; anticipative blue eyes wandering to the TV screen only to gaze back at the floor in sorrow.

_It's worse than it looks. Girl's in trouble. _"Serah, have you talked to anyone at least?"

She shook her head, lips pressed together, ponytail swishing softly. "The thing is," she started softly, "I don't know if I'm being listened to."

"Of course you are, we're always ready to listen."

She shook her head imperatively again. "No no, it's not like that." She leaned closer, eyes serious. "Like covertly." She bit her lip, looking worried. "See I didn't tell Snow because sometimes he says things and he only means good by it, but in all honesty," she allowed herself a doting, sad smile, "he can't keep his mouth shut. So then I thought I could keep it by myself—but I decided this is a family matter and that this decision shouldn't only be made by me, but I'm not so sure what the rules are and I might end up getting us all in trouble—"

"Serah." Sazh held up a hand. "Start from the beginning."

She dove into her tale with relief, her voice an excited loud whisper that had Sazh leaning forward straining to hear. "It all started with a phone call from a strange man with this really deep, scary voice and he said that Hope had escaped, so naturally I was really happy, you know, but he goes on to say that he's really dangerous and he killed a lot of people—oh but first, he made me swear that I wouldn't tell Lightning and that if I didn't cooperate, something bad would happen, but he never said what. But if I told Lightning, then she'd get taken away. He said that Hope would probably come here and that once he did…all we'd have to do is pick up the phone and we weren't to let him in." She grabbed at her hair. "Picking up the phone? What kind of craziness is that? How would they know? I mean, we aren't really going to not let him in, are we? But are we being watched and if so, then they'd know we wouldn't be cooperating and then something terrible will happen. But when I start to think about how Hope must be feeling, I just want to go out there and scream his name as loud as I can."

She rubbed her eyes, suddenly seeming tired. "If Light knew, she could help him—I know she could. She's like a big carrier for him—that guardian energy that Wright was talking about; he said Hope could use it through her, but that's what makes him so dangerous because he can't control it." She slumped her shoulders, staring at Sazh, oddly comforted by the fact that he was rubbing his beard and looking grave. _It's good to get this off my chest; surely the both of us can come up with some kind of plan. _

"You know how long he's been out there?"

She hung her head. "No…I didn't think to ask when he escaped. But wouldn't it make sense for them to call as soon as they realized he was missing?"

"Not entirely. Not if they thought they could catch him quickly or wanted to keep something under wraps." Sazh sunk back, breathing heavily out of his nose. _It gets below freezing every night and the winds are unforgiving during the day—how could any kid survive that? We go on foot and we'll be just as lost as he is. _He grinned suddenly. "I got it." He threw his hands up. "I got it." He wagged his finger at Serah, who mirrored his growing smile with hopeful eyes. He stood up. "Fly baby."

The meaning of his words filled her with determination and she curled her hands into fists, bringing them to her chest. "Sazh, you're _amazing_!" A shadow quickly fell over her face. "But we're probably not the only ones with that idea…"

"Don't worry about it, Chocobo's got some sharp eyes." But she was right; in a crowded sky, he'd need more than the chick to find Hope. _If there was just some way to let Hope know we were looking for him, no doubt he'll hide from every aircraft he hears… _ He stared at Serah, feeling his heart thump stronger with increasing adrenaline as a new addition to the plan unfurled itself. A plan he couldn't voice lest they _were_ under surveillance. _She's a big carrier, huh? Well, fortune for those who risk, right? _He clasped her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "You just sit tight and do whatever makes you feel comfortable. I'll go look for a job."

_A job? _"Ok." She nodded, eyes flickering back to the TV. A woman in a navy suit explained the growing resentment New Palum was facing as its wealth continued to rise due to its close connection with the Sanctum.

"Dajh! C'mon son, time to run some errands with Daddy."

Serah giggled as the boy tripped over himself in excitement as he burst from the bedroom. "Alright!" He stopped to hike up the slipping overalls and stuffed his little feet into his boots. "Can we stop by Lebreau's on the way back?"

"You don't think she's had enough of you for awhile?"

Dajh's protests were muffled as the front door closed behind him.

Serah looked down at her restless fingers. Everyone was gone now. With Lightning at work and Snow off doing his thing with NORA, she was once again the sessile one. _No, I can do something. There's nothing stopping me from going out and looking for him myself, now is there? _She was aware it wasn't the safest—nor the most practical—thing to do, but it was better than doing nothing.

Rummaging in the bottom cabinet of the kitchen, she pulled out a couple lumpy, misshapen gyshal greens from a crude sack. _Maybe I'll run into a chocobo and then it wouldn't take me nearly as long. _Wrapping them in cloth and setting them on the counter, she ran upstairs to change into warmer attire.

* * *

"Judgment shall reign. It's a simple," Lightning looked down, hiding her yawn, "pun on words." She looked considerably meek for a few seconds, as if expecting to be called out.

Wright stared at her. "How dare you yawn in my presence."

She didn't smile and only leaned her back against the wall, crossing her legs. "Such a betrayal of my body could've gotten me killed—it's the most obvious sign I don't have it together, apart from slumping to the floor."

He glanced around the empty table, papers scattered everywhere. They still had about ten minutes before everyone came back from the break. "Well that's rather harsh, don't you think? Are you not getting enough sleep?"

Her eyes were exceptionally listless, making her seem like she'd disappear from the lack of energy she was emitting. "No, it's this meeting; I've never had to endure something so mind-numbing." So dispirited was her demeanor, Wright nearly jumped back from the way she seemed to snap at him without moving—her eyes pierced through him like shards of frozen glass. She got up, the dark maroon cape falling swiftly to its full length.

"Farron?" He knew she was agitated and he could relate. This morning he'd woken up with a gun cocked in his face, but whereas his silence was kindly advised; Lightning hadn't done anything wrong yet because there wasn't anything she could do.

"If you really had to ask, then I don't know you," she replied coldly. "It's obvious I'm being kept in the dark about Hope and here I am, wasting time discussing the finer points of Asnida's weathering cycles."

"Everything was crystallized and now it's being eroded quicker than we can figure out why; of course they're going to want to know the reason."

"They don't need _me_ for that," she retorted. "Listen, you don't want me in the field—_fine_. But they can go skewer themselves if they think they can drag me in and use me to dig Hope's grave."

"Lightning," he pleaded, putting his palms up in surrender. "No one's trying to force you to do anything; the truth is, they're scared—they're scared of a boy who can bring down destruction and wipe out all evidence of any mayhem having been there in the first place."

She narrowed her eyes; an expression many enemies of hers had probably seen for the last time. "That _wasn't_ Hope; that was Alexander—and if whatever that was ends up affecting mankind, which I _doubt_, then we all had it coming in the first place. Now excuse me."

"_We're_ all trying our best, Lightning." _I'm sorry it has to be this way, but even I can't share my limited knowledge with you. I've got my arms twisted behind my back. _

She stopped at the door. "I would've thought that by now you'd know more than me."

"I'm just a medical doctor who likes to dabble in the sciences," he said weakly. "No one's going to tell me what I want to know if they don't need me in some way."

"Sorry. I guess I was beginning to rely on you too much." Her tone was bitter.

* * *

A faint pulsing glow from the barely audible TV cast a bluish aura. Lightning loosened her scarf, eyes on the alert. "Serah?" she called out. Silence. "Anyone," she muttered, making her way to the living room, letting down blinds and closing curtains. During the day, she didn't mind them being open, but they weren't small windows and once the evening set it, they let an outsider see quite a bit. In the kitchen, she pulled an apple from the fridge, taking small nibbles from it; swallowing the sweet juice she realized just how ravenous she was.

She sat at the bar, kicking bare feet at the island counter, quietly enjoying the red apple; her crunches filling the empty space solitary surrounded her with. Focusing solely on the task at hand, her mind was in a state of static—the closest thing she could come to relaxing.

The door swung open, cold winds spiraling in. Lightning stiffened when no one came in and quickly setting the half-eaten fruit down, she hopped from the stool, approaching with caution.

"Serah."

Her sister was standing on the stone step, rubbing down a large yellow chocobo. The massive bird shook itself and 'kewhed' loudly before taking off, sending up a cloud of powdered ice.

Serah turned around and willed her icy legs to take her through the door, immediately shedding frozen layers once inside. She yanked off her sodden gloves and pulled off the wooly hat, letting them plop to the floor. _Man, I think I looked everywhere! Though I didn't think riding a chocobo would be so much fun…freezing too._

"Maker Serah, what were you doing? And at least come in if you're going to open the door like that."

She looked up, blinking sheepishly a couple times. "Um, riding a chocobo?"

"In this weather?"

She giggled. "Should I wait until spring?" Her sister grabbed a towel from the kitchen and came back, muttering a quiet curse when she stepped into melted ice. Serah scrunched up her face when warmth was patted back into it and she looked at the floor, allowing herself to be rubbed down—until she realized how unpleasant it actually was for Lightning to be standing there, kneeling. "Gahh and you're getting on _my_ case; look at you, standing here barefoot in ice water."

"Well if I don't get you warmed up soon, you're going to catch a cold. Remember how bad the last one was?"

_Light… _Suddenly she wished she had stayed out longer. _No, I wish I wouldn't have come back until I found what I'd been looking for! _"Any luck on getting more information?" she asked somberly. Lightning lowered the towel.

"No… Do you think…do you think I should just go? I mean, what if," her hand tightened around the towel, "his situation isn't any better than when he was… Damn it, and I'm here not doing anything!"

Serah wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Claire, I wish I could help, I wish there was something, anything I could do. I want Hope back too. It wasn't fair of Bartholomew to do that. The least he could do is call and let us know he's alright." She closed her eyes, praying that sometime tonight Hope would come bursting through the door and finally put her dear sister out of her misery, taking the burden off her heart. _Hope, we need you. She needs you here…now it's time for you to be there for her! _Serah looked earnestly into her sister's face, waiting for a reaction, allowing her to pull away. Lightning wiped beneath her eyes, a soft puzzled smile on her face.

"You're right; I want him back. I want Hope." She laughed softly. "That little silver-haired boy. I want him back. What's wrong with me?"

Serah grabbed her hands urgently. "Why does it have to be something wrong, Claire?"

* * *

_I now know what it's like to have someone you can trust, someone who's willing to be there for you, someone who understands that it takes time…I…I can't be alone anymore. And that scares me. Because people can leave._

_His emerald eyes stared up into hers, saddened with love and worry. He pressed his nose against hers, moving his head to give her a soft heartfelt kiss. "You're safe too."_

* * *

Lightning looked down, surprised and slightly angered by her own blurry vision. _Yeah, I see how well that turned out._ "Because Claire can't handle this; she gets hurt."

Serah loosened her grip. _And so you bottle everything up and push it away because 'Lightning' can function without it. But you can't keep back your true self, Claire—there's a part of you that wants to love and be loved just like everybody else. _She reached up, cradling her face. "It's ok to be scared," she whispered lovingly. "You don't have to be a soldier for everything." She knew her sister carried scars, a lot more than she did; but Serah had someone to help her with them…and Lightning… _Hope, I love you…but if you don't somehow manage to bring your butt back home, I'll never forgive you! _

"Hey Lightning! You home?"

Serah literally felt like she was watching her sister crawl back into her shell and never more had she wanted to go outside and slap Sazh. She reluctantly let go of Light, who straightened up, face blank with determined chilliness. _Urggh men! I bet a woman would've known to stay quiet. _

The front door opened and Sazh stomped his way in, shaking frost from his jacket. "Phew, I'd say Hell just about froze over."

"Guess what, guess what!" Dajh grabbed onto the Farron sisters, his face beaming. "Daddy brought home a baby plane and I got to ride in it!"

"C'mon soldier girl, get dressed. I need you with me." Sazh fanned himself, the sudden warmth too much for him.

Serah blinked. _He's…going to take her with him… That's perfect! He doesn't have to tell her anything! _She covered up her happy face and turned around, bending down to pick up the wet gear.

Lightning put a hand on her hip. "Sazh, what's this about? You know I don't take orders with no information well. And to tell you the truth, I'm really not up for a jet ride."

Dajh tugged on her hand. "It was really fun!"

"Listen Lightning, it was bad enough I had to take Dajh with me. I can't fly it by myself; I need another able person, you know, like back-up. They need pilots co'ed with the GC to do a parameter check of New Bodhum—there're some unruly groups of monsters hovering too close to the border. You're part of the security regiment, so I thought why not ask the soldier herself? It won't take long. I'll flash a few lights around; if we're dealing with something a lil' more aggressive, I can take you down—nothing around here should take you more than a few minutes."

She sighed, rubbing her forehead. But she couldn't turn it down—her job was to protect the citizens, even if half of them hated her and theoretically, she was never off duty. "Give me a few to get ready."

Sazh grinned. "Take your time." He winked at Serah, who smiled her appreciation, and stepped out. "Just head on outside when you're ready."

Serah bounced a couple times on the couch, watching her sister make trips up and down the stairs. _This'll work! _"Be safe," she said. She glanced down when something slid beneath her; her sister's coat had been on the back and fell from her constant bouncing. She held it up, attracting Light's attention.

"Thanks."

"Yup." Serah was pleasantly caught off guard when her sister leaned down to kiss her forehead. She was debating whether saying 'thanks' would be too strange when her eyes were drawn to the TV; either her brain picked up a string of words and that was what triggered her alarm, or her eyes had unconsciously read something that disagreed with her heart. But either way, she froze and Lightning noticed it.

One look into her sister's panicked eyes and Lightning turned around, focusing on the screen. The remote control out of sight and mind, the soldier took a few careful steps forward, cape swaying, gloved hand reaching out to turn up the volume. Eyes shifted, pupils dilating and contracting in their turquoise irises.

"…What officials claim 'poor judgment' on PSICOM's behalf leads to a tragic discovery..."

The woman's voice suddenly blurred and morphed into something unintelligible as a picture flashed onto the screen and startled, she found herself staring into his smiling face, mesmerizing green eyes bright with happiness and with stabbing clarity, she was able to comprehend she had been there when the picture was taken. But as to what the reporter was saying—all she could hear was blood rushing through her ears, or was it waves because that's where they had been when the picture was taken; near the shore, near the water. She could even see the blue of the sky behind him and the hazy brown of the ground—hazy because he was the crisp, clear focus of the picture. But she still couldn't understand what was being said, so she had to tear her eyes away from the picture and skim over the captions:

_The body of the fourteen-year-old Hope Estheim was found today in the unnamed wooded territory between New Palum and New Bodhum… Cause of death is still unknown and the condition of the body is being kept quiet until autopsy reports come out… _

"Just what was this poor boy running from? And most importantly, who was he running to? Officials say Estheim had escaped four days ago, but chief executive Lisle Blanney didn't report his absence until just yesterday. When asked if he had known the whereabouts of his son, Bartholomew Estheim, soon-to-be-mayor, was too grieved to comment."

* * *

"_Ack! Stop, Snow, I'm being serious right now, you have to stop, you're going to break the camera—stoooop!" Lying on her back, Serah flailed her arms, trying to keep the precious equipment from the flurry of sand Snow was kicking around. She was pinned under him and he was determined to build them a tunnel to hide in. "Snow!" she yelled, but it was obvious he was oblivious to her desperation; he couldn't hear her over his own roar of working triumph. A shadow loomed over and the camera was plucked from her grasp. _

_Squinting against the sun's glare, Lightning walked away, looking through the pictures her sister had taken. A warm wind ruffled through her hair and rippled her long black and white shorts. One hand raking her hair back, she absentmindedly bunted the beach ball back to Dajh and continued her way to the shore where Hope was crouching in the sand. Serah's screams could still be heard, but she wasn't shouting about the camera anymore. _

_Using the camera's screen to see where she was going, she stopped when she was close enough. Hope looked up grinning; he shook his hair back, but a lock still managed to get him in the eye. "Wanna help me out?" he asked, showing his sandy fingers. _

_Smiling wryly, Lightning reached down to push away the offending lock. _

"_Are you taking pictures of the sand?"_

"_No, I'm recording you torturing the hermit crab with a stick."_

_Hope looked down. "I wasn't torturing him. I was actually saving him—"_

"_By poking him?"_

"_Yes, by making him go faster—" just then a few feet away, the sand suddenly fell away to reveal a black hole, a red claw swiped out, clutching the hermit's shell in its two-fingered hold. "See, I was trying to save him from that." Hope let go of the stick, wiping his hands together. _

_She couldn't help snickering. "How noble. Wanting to change even the smallest fate."_

_He grinned again. "Got it from you. …And Snow."_

"_You just ruined it for yourself."_

_His grin grew bigger. "I'll smile for you if you take a picture." There was the interruptive screech of a seagull overhead._

"_Yeah?" She adjusted the thin black strap on her shoulder and looked away from the camera for a second, making eye contact. "Then smile for me."_

* * *

"_You knew_," she seethed venomously. She rounded on Sazh who'd been standing quietly in the back, pained brown eyes misting. "You knew, you knew, you knew—how much did you _know_ and not tell me?"

Serah jumped in fright when Sazh plummeted heavily to the floor. "SOONER! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She couldn't get up from the couch.

"_Lightning_!" she cried, reaching for her with trembling arms.

Lightning turned to her, tears streaming heavily over red cheeks. "You knew too, Serah," she sobbed. "You knew and you didn't tell me. Maker, _why_ wouldn't you tell me?" Her chest was heaving with racking sobs and she looked like she was going to collapse.

Sazh got up slowly, supporting his back against the wall; his movement didn't escape Lightning's notice. "Eliminating monsters from the border—was this some kind of game—trick?" She threw a quick glance at her sister. "Serah? Were you in on it too?"

A loud crash sounded from outside and Snow barreled in, blood dribbling from his chin. "I…I h-heard the news," he panted, pulling his hands over his eyes. "Fuck I heard the news…"

It was suddenly too crowded, disordered, everything was closing in on her, they were all reaching for her and with the colors swarming together, Lightning could barely tell them apart. The sounds were chaotic and she covered her ears, trying to keep the mind-shattering wailing out of her head, twisting away from the grasping hands. The ground left her unexpectedly and she didn't stop falling. Instead, everything went black and when everything went black, the wailing stopped.

It was awhile before Dajh finally crept out of his room and when he did, everything was dark and quiet. His daddy hadn't come back and no one else seemed to be around either. Teary-eyed, he wandered past the living room. He stood at the edge of the kitchen; a lone half-eaten shadowy apple on the counter. He was too scared to go up the stairs; they creaked and he didn't want them creaking if no one else was there. The little chocobo gave a soothing peep from his hair and set to preening the curly mess.

* * *

_Sand tickled across her bare back, sending a light shiver down her spine. She tightened her grip around her knees. The sun had passed its peak in the sky and made its warmth considerably more enjoyable. Serah and Snow were further down the beach, walking hand in hand. Sand went flying on her right as Hope plopped, or rather tumbled down beside her, his wet hair dripping onto her arm. "You haven't gone in at all today," he said, copying her posture._

_She gazed at the lapping waves. "There's still time."_

"_Mhm…" He settled shyly against her shoulder. "Sometimes…I wish Vanille and Fang could be here."_

"…_It would certainly be livelier." She looked down at his head. " Are you tired?" She gave him a little nudge and he nodded. She lowered her legs a bit and placed her hand against his shirtless back, guiding him to her lap; he complied readily. Unsure of where to place her arms, she draped one over his waist, keeping the other close to his shoulder. His eyes closed and she took to running her fingers through his messy hair, twirling and smoothing down the ends. She stroked his cheek and rubbed his arm, tightening her hold whenever a shadow passed over his face. The sun sank a little lower. _

"_Are you happy?" she asked softly, some quiet, unacknowledged part of her weary of the answer. _

"_The happiest," he replied sleepily, eyes still closed. "…And you? Are you happy, Light?"_

_She opened her mouth slightly, unsure of whether her voice would tremble. She caressed his cheek again. Could she tell him she wasn't? Would it change anything? "I am." She slid her arm under him and cradled him more firmly against her, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "Call me Light again," she whispered. There were the gentle sounds of a ball being caught and thrown and every so often, a faraway laugh from Dajh._

"_Light…"_

_She sniffled quietly and raised her head, cupping his face, stroking his cheekbone until he opened his eyes weakly; opalescent greens beneath long lashes. She smiled tearfully. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Light's so sorry. I let you down and I promised I wouldn't. Hope, I'm so sorry." _

_She rocked him back and forth, tears dripping from her nose. "I couldn't protect you like I promised…I'm so sorry." She tried to quiet her heaving sobs, holding him tighter. "Were you dead when I woke up this morning? Were you dead when I was thinking about you?" Pressing her cheek to his damp hair, she closed his eyes carefully, rocking him ever still. _

"_I'm so sorry!"_

* * *

"_Light_!"

Her eyes shot open in the darkness, her body stiffening after its initial startled jolt. It was quiet, but a subtle sense not clouded by sleep told her something had stirred the silence the way shadows move through the gloom. She stared calmly at the ceiling, swallowing, her lower lip giving a slight tremble. And she tried to forget. Tears slid from the corner of her eyes and she refused to believe they were there. She wasn't crying. Because she had no reason to.

The cold water splashed onto her face did nothing to ease the swollen redness framing her eyes like a bandit's mask, contrasting harshly with the anemic tone the rest of her skin had taken. She flicked the remaining water droplets from her hands and severed herself from the mirror's reflection, trailing back into her room.

Clad in black, she zipped her skirt, closed her vest and buckled the red leather straps around her hips and thigh. Sweeping her hair back behind her ear, she glanced at the desk, red digital numbers glowing _'4:02'_ in the pre-dawn dimness. She pulled her gloves on over her sleeves, dispassionately overlooking the yellow bandanna tied around her left wrist.

Stumbling sleepy-eyed from the hallway bathroom, Serah became wide-eyed as her sister descended the stairs. "Sis?" She quickened her pace, skipping down the steps after her. "You really shouldn't. Claire, it's four in the morning, c'mon we can go in the living room a-and," her voice quavered and she rubbed her eyes, "we can talk about it," she finished timidly. Her heart was sickened with guilt; the foundation of the well-intentioned resolve she had for keeping the secret from her was beginning to crumble and because explanations never went well in the past, she didn't know how to go about telling her about this one. "Or w-we can just sit."

Lightning remained silent, adjusting the straps on her boots. Straightening up, her peripheral vision spotted Serah's hand close to her arm and narrowing her eyes, she side-stepped sharply to avoid the contact.

Her mouth opened in a soundless gasp and stung, Serah let her arm hang in mid-air, but it wasn't the rejection that stung her so horridly—it was the wounded look in her _sister's_ eyes, the unspoken _how could you do this to me?_ like daggers in her expression. There was a hushed anger that shined from within the dullness of her hurt, melancholic gaze. Serah could almost imagine what she was thinking. _We've been growing so close these past days and I withheld something that had she known about it…could've saved Hope. It's like I stabbed her in the back. But if I told her…what made me so certain that we couldn't save her too? What right did I have to decide the risks for her? Was Hope all alone? Alone in the wilderness with no hope that he would make it or be found…but if he had heard that someone was searching for him, would that have given him the strength to hold on? _ Serah looked away, seething in a moment of self-hatred. _Did my actions kill Hope?_

Lightning only hardened her gaze and walked away.

When the door closed, the younger Farron began to cry.

* * *

The hour approaching six, the halls were filled sparsely with early-risers and those who had nothing better to do with their time than work excessively hard. Heading for the breakroom, Lightning stayed close to the taupe wall. She tried to spend as little time there as possible; it was unheard of for someone as young as her to become a lieutenant and on top of that, she was the only female. The older men were eager to initiate her, and while she didn't have a problem proving herself to a certain degree, the awkward conversations she could do without—she would not be patronized, however sweetly. She placed her hand against the blue panel beside the electronic doors and waited the three seconds it took for it to scan her hand.

Once inside, she went straight for the mailboxes on the back wall, ignoring the few other lieutenants lounging in the chairs around the table in the middle of room. Nothing was said, but an uncomfortable silence suddenly weighed on the usual lax atmosphere. The general 'good mornings' were forgone and it was too evident they had all watched the news.

Entering the four-digit code, she collected her list of specific tasks, aware of the sympathetic glances at her back.

"Farron…we're, ahem, we're sorry for your loss."

She stood still. _My loss? So that's… _She closed her eyes. _So that's what Hope amounts to—a loss. _She opened her mouth to reply, but she had nothing to say, so she just turned around and left.

Head on her desk, she stared at the face-down picture frame. It seemed ages ago that they had rescued him from Asnida, but at times she still felt herself seized with the aftereffects of the life-or-death adrenaline that had surged through her veins during the collapse of the caves. Her heart would start pounding and breathing became difficult as if the oxygen was too thin. Moreover, she could clearly recall the fervent emotions rampaging through her once reunited with Hope.

But this reality…this reality she couldn't come to terms with, she couldn't accept it. She couldn't dwell on the realization of what her feelings actually were because now…they had nowhere to go. Her fingers edged closer to the picture_. _She didn't want to feel betrayed; truth be told, she didn't want to feel anything. She was afraid because deep down, she knew she wasn't the same Lightning. Her shell had been softened to the point where she almost enjoyed being able to count on others._ So is this it? It all ends here and everyone can pick up the pieces and go back to their lives. Everyone but me. I'm not entitled to happiness. _She frowned slightly. "And what about Hope?" she questioned softly. Her mind provided the answer too quickly. _He's with his mother, Farron. _ She closed her eyes and pushed the frame away. "Right," she murmured weakly, turning her face into the crook of her elbow. _Don't think, don't think, don't think..._

Had she been undisturbed long enough, there was a possibility she would've started sobbing. But those emotions were once more dragged under when the phone gave an annoying ring.

Muttering beneath her breath, she turned her head back and stared at the phone. She cleared her throat and picked up when it was obvious the caller wasn't going to give up. "Lt. Farron," she answered tonelessly.

"Sis—"

She promptly set the receiver down, going back to covering her face. It was reasonably quiet; the halls were still empty of passing voices and with a well-insulated room, any sounds were automatically subdued anyway. Pressed against her arm, the darkness provided an adequate way of gaining a few moments' rest and she inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly. However, a sudden intrusive vibration against her breast caused her to jolt up, banging her knee on the desk. A spike in her heart rate, she snatched the cell phone from her pocket.

"_What_ Snow?" she gritted angrily, rubbing her knee. "You better have a damn good reason for calling me."

"Lightning, I'm sorry if I interrupted something…I know I'm not your most favorite person, but please just listen and don't hang up. It's about Serah."

"Don't meddle in our business; there's no need for a referee, got it?"

"Wait—"

She gripped the phone tighter. "And I will have your head if you _think_ about defending her by haranguing me."

"Maker Light, I don't even know what that means… I just need you to listen, alright? Just listen. Serah is upstairs balling her eyes out—wait a minute, _don't_ hang up, it's not what you think. I _know_ how you must be feeling; your own sister didn't tell you that Hope was out there, trying to find his way back home," his voice cracked, but he kept going, "She didn't tell me either, she kept it from all of us. So there _had_ to have been a reason for it because otherwise, she wouldn't have done something like that. Maker knows she loves you more than anything, she wouldn't keep a secret like that—"

"The point," she interrupted, pressing her palm to her forehead. She didn't need someone else to tell her her sister loved her.

"Lightning please, I gotta say it like this. A couple days ago, she got this really strange phone call and I was sitting right next to her. Just hearing what she was responding with, I knew it was something weird and afterward, she begged me to forget it ever happened—"

"So you _knew_ something was going on and not even you thought to let me know—"

"Lightning! I trusted my wife! She was terrified—"

"_Great_ combination."

"Etro, you're hopeless." An icy silence developed on both ends.

She stiffened, grating her teeth. "You really just said that," she stated, her voice deathly quiet. She moved the phone away as there was considerable crackling interference and after some deducing, she came to the solid conclusion that he smacked the phone against his head. She rolled her eyes, knowing him it undoubtedly was an honest mistake. "You're an idiot. Make sure to put some ice on that."

"How'd you—"

"The phone's plastic and the only thing you can smack it against to make that kind of sound is your hollow head."

"Yeah… Serah was forced to keep silent; she was told penalties would occur if she broke any of the rules. She knew Hope had escaped, that's true, but if she so much as wrote you a note and left it lying around, they'd 'take' you."

"Who's they?"

"I… She wasn't sure. We're guessing PSICOM forces…we know that this Lisle Blanney was the guy in charge, so it could've been someone under him. And it's not like she's been keeping it secret for weeks; she only got the call the day before yesterday. Light?"

"Yeah I'm still here."

"Ok…I just needed to do this for her. She was probably too scared to tell you this morning."

_If you're a l'cie, then remember, it's my job to deal with you!_

Lightning let the phone slip a little, huffing softly. _Can't it ever not be my fault? _

"What time do you get off?"

She frowned, detecting a faint knock on the door. "What's it to you?" she asked, getting up. After the words left her mouth, she sighed. "Sorry. I..." Out of nowhere, her eyes started smarting and it had nothing to do with Snow. "I'm leaving right now."

"…I love you, Sis."

She blinked, opening her mouth to retort something, anything to get his words to backfire, but the line was dead. "Bastard," she muttered bitterly, rubbing her eyes. She opened the door, staring blandly at Paxton.

He looked down briefly, shuffling his feet.

"I don't have anything for you," she said. "In fact, I think it's best if you found someone else to babysit you. I can't help you anymore."

His eyes dulled with brief disappointment. "Are you…are you serious?" He bowed. "Please, I know this must be a tough time for you, but don't dismiss me. I can wait however long it'll take."

She gave a disapproving 'hmph'. She didn't sign up to be a role model and it didn't fit well with her if someone was going to halt their career just to make sure they could study under her. "And if I resign?"

He looked up, bewildered. "…Then I'll get out of the program and make it on my own," he said quietly, lowering his head again. He stole a peek at her, but her face was impossible to read. "But…that's not why I came here. You should go outside to the side gate," he added solemnly. He straightened up and after hesitating as if he was still going to say something, left.

She stepped out, closing the door behind her and went after him, though making no effort to catch up. _What now?_

* * *

**I know, I know, stupid cut-off point for a chapter . Just wait a couple hours (maybe half a day if I decide to add to it) and I'll have the second half posted. While nothing TOO major happened (oh really?), I think it was ok, right? Leave some love if you're so inclined! **


	15. Heartbreak and Sorrowful Solace

**So here's the second half! I decided not to add anything extra and just keep it for the next chapter :) I definitely had a song on repeat while I was coming up with ideas and writing certain scenes and that was 'Summer '78' by Yann Tiersen (vocals by Claire (hehe) Pichet...I think that's her last name, I'll have to double check). It's really a moving piece and I encourage you guys to listen to it.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The crowdedness made her uneasy; no announcement was being made and everyone was just standing around; quiet, curious spectators. A nearby running helicopter was the only noise echoing through the fenced-in area of the base. She maneuvered through a couple groups, people making way once they noticed her. _What's going on? _She kept going, leaving the covered path, swiftly moving to the front, stopping when she eyed the wide gap and the people standing on the other side. _A procession? _A cold breeze tugged her hair from her collar and she smoothed it back behind her ear.

At one end, the empty hangar was open; it was often used as an emergency entrance because of its corridor-connection to the hospital.

"_Hey Lightning?"_

"_Hm."_

"_Did you…did you mean it when you said 'you have me'?"_

_Lightning slowed to a stop and turned around, staring down at him. She flustered him by leaning down to his level. "So now you think that since your father isn't dead, I'm going to leave you all of a sudden. Is that right?" _

_His face slightly downturned, his green eyes were large and round and he just stared right back at her, mouth a small line. _

_She sighed. "If you promise to never leave mine, I'll never leave yours," she said with a sly smirk._

_An unsure smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I…of course I promise." _

_She chucked him under the chin, startling him slightly; he responded with a shy little laugh. "See? Make good on that and you'll never have to ask that question again."_

She watched the stretcher go by, a white sheet draped over a small form. _But you didn't._ Her chest seemed to be heaving, but she was breathing so slowly. She followed with her eyes, unable to tear her gaze away even though a part of her desperately wanted to—and yet her fingers ached to rip the cover off. Through the fog of the anesthetizing nothing, she started wondering why a stretcher and not a body bag.

The crowd was dispersing and she found herself leaving with them.

* * *

A solitary figure in a fraying gray coat stood by the entrance gates, leaning against the support pole, chatting with the man in the security booth. "Snow." She tightened her fist, his careless slip-up still fresh in her memory; but the look on his face stopped her. It was obvious as the sun in the sky—if she hit him, there would be tears. "If I didn't have a heart," she muttered to herself. "What are you doing here?" She didn't want him standing there; she didn't want to see his gently grinning face. Alone, she could handle the pressure that was building up within her, but with someone there—she could already feel her heart constricting. In her mind's eye, she kept replaying the stretcher and the small body it must've have carried.

He uncrossed his arms, shrugging as if it seemed self-explanatory. "Here to walk you home, Sis." He grinned with all his chumminess charm, but the bags beneath his eyes and his reddened glum eyes told of a floodgate being kept at bay.

She took a weary step back, giving a firm shake of her head. "Snow," she repeated; a slight threat sharpened her tone, but to her dismay, there was a slight waver at the end and it turned out to be more of a melancholic plea.

He looked her over, preparing to utter some lame apology, but the sentence never came together when the way she was standing struck him as defensive: her gaze rife with silent warning, her right arm was pulled back, outstretched fingers just inches from the handle of her packed gunblade—the way a wounded wolf with raised hackles bared bloodstained fangs to appear dangerous and capable. _No mistake she'd rather me leave, but really, she's hurting and either she doesn't want to acknowledge it or she wants to bear it alone. _He strode forward. _Or she expects herself to bear it alone. _With a quick arm, he hooked it around her shoulders, almost dragging her through the gates, but only because she kept stumbling in an attempt to break free.

"You _idiot_, we're in plain view, I don't need people seeing me get shoved around by some giant—next time you try something like that I'm going to smack you. Now let go."

Snow looked down, letting her toy with his arm, but when she actually managed to pry his hand from her shoulder, he quickly shoved it under her arm and yanked her back. The recoil effect was a lot stronger than he anticipated—stemming from the fact that she didn't expect to be ignored—and Lightning slammed into his chest, her hands splayed out in front of her, a husky gasp forced from her.

_Oh shit. _Snow froze, waiting for the rebuke. Her only response was to tense up. He remembered the way she had collapsed in his arms the night Hope was abducted, the devastation that forced her to weep so uncontrollably and without thinking he placed his hand on the back of her neck and wrapped his other arm around her, keeping her encircled, but making sure to not press her body against him. Their encounter in Vallis Media rang in his mind and from within his arms, it was the best privacy he could offer at the moment.

She continued to stay stock-still and the thoughts running through her head were quiet and contemplative—not rash solutions that ended with him kneeling on the ground. There was a tingling reminder in her side and she closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his chest, letting her fingers curl around the excess fabric of his shirt. This was the man her sister found comfort in; as reckless and foolish as he was, Lightning could see why. He was always ready to be there. Even for someone like her.

She took a deep breath. "If only we could've saved him too," she whispered and afterwards, she bit her tongue, tears welling up as if summoned by her words. _Hope, why did I never tell you how much you actually meant to me? Why didn't I realize it? _Slowly she spread her arms out and Snow took care of the rest, hugging her tightly. _It's you I want to hold. To hold and never let go. _The sound of Snow crying pushed her over the edge and finally her own tears spilled. _I was afraid and you said you wouldn't leave my side. You promised…and if it wasn't so unfair, I'd hold it against you. Maker knows some sick part of me wants to. _

Abruptly she pulled away from him, swiftly going on ahead. Not put off in the least, Snow wiped his eyes, saving them from the stinging cold and ambled after her, staying a comfortable pace behind.

* * *

Lightning sidestepped Dajh, stopping when her finger was jerked. She glanced down at him inquiringly, her arm stretched out as he kept a firm grip on her ring finger.

"Where's Hope?"

"Your father didn't tell you anything?"

Dajh tightened his grip. "He said he wasn't coming back." Looking troubled all of a sudden, he added, "Like how mommy never came back."

Lightning retraced her steps slowly, wiggling her finger loose to take his hand in hers. "So why are you asking me?" she asked softly. Dajh's brown eyes began to water and he tried to muster an angry look.

"Because it's not true," he said defiantly.

She had nothing to say, but knowing she couldn't just leave, she lifted him up into her arms; attempting to place him on the curve of her hip, she repeatedly pulled him higher as he kept slipping. For a split second, she seriously thought she was doing something wrong until she realized it was the boy's lack of cooperating limbs. He didn't want to hang onto her. Flustered and not used to what she could only assume was rejection from him, she gave an exasperated huff. "I don't have time for this," she muttered, lowering him back down. "Your father's right. Hope's not coming back."

She wasn't smiling and Dajh fidgeted under her cool gaze. "You're hurt," he explained meekly, pointing to her side. "Daddy told me before I had to be careful because you were hurt." He looked down, scuffing his sock against the floor. "Don't be mad."

She reached out to lift his chin, but pulled her hand back at the last minute. "It doesn't hurt anymore," she said quietly.

"Hey kiddo," Snow greeted good-naturedly, closing the front door with his foot. He sauntered over, grabbing the boy by his arms and pulling him up.

Light roamed around, turning back to look at the two. "Serah isn't here?"

"She went out with my dad to get food," Dajh piped.

She narrowed her eyes. "And left you alone?"

"They didn't leave long ago. I told daddy I was a big boy and could be good until you got here."

Snow chuckled, jostling the kid in his grip. "Still gonna be good now that she's here?"

"Uh-huh."

"Look at you, doing the right thing."

_Serah, I wanted to apologize. _Lightning pressed her hands to cheeks and groaned, raking her hair back. "I'm going upstairs."

"Hey Light…"

She turned her head slightly to show she was listening.

"Um, you wanna hang out down here for a bit? I'm sure she'll be back soon."

She knew what would happen if she did. She'd end up in another embrace without the strength to pull away."No."

* * *

Sazh shouldered the two canvas bags, guiding Serah back onto the sidewalk as she absentmindedly strayed onto the street. "She tried her damn hardest—been doing it the whole time, and in the end, loses what she was trying to protect. Serah, that don't make sense to me. Make the impossible possible—didn't work for her this time and I can't help but think that it's partially our fault."

Serah twisted her hands around the cloth handles, keeping her eyes on the path before her. "I think you're right about that," she concurred solemnly. "But—"

"I know I know, it's the guilt talking. But when you and Dajh were up in that crystal, you can believe it, we were working day and night, gave not a chocobo's rear about the supposedly 'overruling' authority we should've been listening to. We raised some l'cie mayhem…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "We ain't l'cie anymore, but that shouldn't have stopped us."

"No one wanted to be a fugitive…getting on the government's bad side with taking back and harboring a 'potential' weapon. No one wanted to run again. Where'd we go this time?" Her eyes brimmed with tears and she mustered a stern face, eyes locked forward like she'd seen her sister do so many times. But unlike her, she didn't have the self-discipline it took to keep one's feelings masked. Her face crumbled and she turned around to face him, swinging the bulging bag. "Hey Sazh, I don't think this talk is helping. This 'voice of reason' stuff and countering the blame…it's not working, so let's not talk about it anymore."

Sazh sighed, rubbing his forehead. "No one could've known what was going to happen," he said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now let's get these groceries home. And try to get your sister to eat something—maybe the effort will get you to eat too."

_I haven't been eating? Sure I have… _Serah slowed down again and Sazh chuckled.

"Don't think too hard now."

"I'm not! I had a cracker with jelly on it this morning."

"That's not food."

"Hmph, I never said it was, but it was _eating_. Light can't even top that." She skipped forward. "Not that that's a good thing," she added, glancing down at the bag and determined to entice her sister to eat with the behemoth steak she had planned. She grinned. "When she's drunk, she can finish a whole steak by herself!"

Sazh detected the quivering beneath the cheer. "That from experience?"

She nodded. "It was…way before all this, back when Snow was a guilty pleasure I dropped hints about…" _Back when we found we could still laugh without it ending in an argument. _"I just want to apologize…Sazh, you should've seen her face, it was like…like…" But Serah couldn't finish because just thinking how betrayed she looked was too much—as if their parents had never died and Serah was keeping their existence to herself to enjoy.

"Well, here's your chance then," Sazh said, opening the door and allowing her to go first.

* * *

She decided the steak wasn't a good idea. No one was quite their right self and as silly as it sounded, she didn't imagine anyone would want to methodically chew steak. The shimmery soup simmered on the stove, its golden broth giving off a delicate, soothing aroma. Serah dipped the ladle in, stirring in chips of sweet carrot and bits of briny whitefish, adding a tiny pinch of cinnamon and paprika. Bringing the big spoon to her lips, she lapped a taste, licking her lips. _I'm sure Lightning's going to love this. _Glowing with a satisfied smile, she turned the knob to the lowest setting and tottered sideways to reach the upper cabinet. A massive presence made itself known behind her.

"Need help?" Snow offered.

She really didn't; she could reach the bowl herself, but there was no harm in letting Snow think he was needed. "I'd appreciate it," she giggled. She waited patiently for him to grab the earthenware, but found herself levitating instead. "_A_h!"

He had a firm grip around her hips. "C'mon baby, reach for it—it's all you. Not high enough? Ok, I'll work on it." He hefted her onto his shoulder and she giggled hysterically, grabbing onto his head.

She was, in fact, higher than the desired bowl, but after she got accustomed to her new perch and confident that Snow had her and she wouldn't wobble and tip over, she grabbed the dish with two hands and brought it to her chest.

"Alright," he chuckled, sliding her to the floor. A hand on her back, he leaned over the pot, taking a hearty whiff.

Serah batted him lightly on the chest. "Be patient, I'll call you when it's finished. My sister gets dibs."

"I understand, I understand…I'll look longingly from over here." He grinned and gave her a friendly swat on the rear. Biting her lip, she shot him a squinty-eyed look with a slight smile.

"My butt's not for spanking," she allowed haughtily, dipping a spoon into the full bowl. He leveled her with a stern stare, a cocked eyebrow and a crooked smile; she refused to blush and giggle. "I haven't been bad." She placed the bowl on a thin tray and blew him a kiss. "I'll see you in a bit. Hopefully I can get through to Sis."

Snow smiled. "I think you'll be able to," he said with an air of confidence. He followed her upstairs, but when she turned left, he went the other way, heading to their room. His throat dried up when he passed Hope's room, his mind stumbling over the realization that the ambitious fourteen-year-old would never again be in there. _Maker, this isn't possible. _

He had just tossed the black bandanna on the book-littered desk, scratching his head when their door opened and a worried Serah moped in. "She didn't want it?" he guessed incredulously. _Aw c'mon Light, ease up._ Looking her over, he caught the sparkly bobby pin between her fingers. "Or she caught you breaking in?"

"Is it bad that I do that?" she asked in a voice that revealed she already knew that answer and thought badly of herself for it. "She's in bed."

"What? It's like six at the latest…" _And you put all your effort into making that soup… _He made a sympathetic face, scrunching up his mouth. He placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a massage. "Wake her up, I'm sure she won't breathe fire on you." She pulled away, wiping her eyes as if to stop tears before they came.

"She needs to be alone." She couldn't tell him that her sister was in the process of sobbing herself to sleep.

"But baby, you wanted to talk to her and everything. I can't see you two like this…I'll…great goddess, I'll end up joining you guys and no one wants to see me blubbering. It's not cute." He was trying so hard to keep from looking sad, his face contorted into a painfully pitiful grimace.

Serah touched her forehead briefly, shaking her head. "Don't start. Crying isn't shameful, Snow." She grabbed the edges of his fraying coat, looking up at him with earnest eyes. "If I…if I died Snow, I'd want you to cry—"

"Don't say that baby."

Her mouth tightened at being cut off and she gave a sharp tug. "I'd want you to cry," she repeated. "I'd want you to show your emotions. My hero doesn't hide from the truth."

"I want to be strong for my girl," he whispered.

Serah closed her eyes. "And I want us to overcome this as a family. We have to. For Light's sake." _For all of our sakes. _

"Seraaah!" It was Dajh calling from the foot of the steps. "Can I have some soup toooo?"

She put up her brave face, a light smile curving her lips; Snow mirrored her effort. "I set Lightning's aside, so you guys can eat all you want," she encouraged.

* * *

The living room was still dark, though Serah knew it couldn't be for much longer. A few more hours and the creeping blue light of the lightening sky would yawn its way through the windows, followed by the golden rays that would stretch across the furniture, floors and walls. She had promised Snow she'd be up as soon as she cleared the dishes—the last plate had been put away nine hours ago and here she was still sitting in the farthest corner, curled in a hand-carved chair no one ever used because it was antiquated and its worn seat cushion was barely thicker than a stack of tissues. Her rear was past numb and had fallen asleep with the rest of her unmoving body. As far as Serah was concerned, she was a weightless _thing_, waiting.

Waiting for a phone call to startle her out of her reverie, waiting for time to proclaim its cruel joke and rewrite the history of the last week. _Waiting for some stupid entity to say, 'ha, joke's on you…you can turn around now and take off the blindfold…no one left…everyone's still here'. _But it was the sound of footsteps that reminded her her blood had stopped flowing to her extremities. She let go of her knees and lowered her legs to the floor, wincing at the pins and needles that seemed to be vibrating manically throughout her lower half.

With the curtains closed in the living room, it would be hard for the person to know Serah was there, but she could make them out with a little careful—and painful—maneuvering. Her heart felt ten times lighter at recognizing a feminine shape—finally she'd be able to correct her unintentional wrongs. A shiny glimmer caught her eye from the table, but after failing to guess what it could be, she watched Lightning move soundlessly into the kitchen as if drawn by the small window. She crept quickly past the couch, stepping onto the white tiles, coming up behind Light. She extended her arm and paused. _Gosh, what I am thinking? I'm going to scare her if I suddenly just touch her shoulder…should I say something first? That might scare her too! But wait…she probably already knows I'm here. _She moved closer, preparing to utter a sorrowful apology.

The words never left her lips; Serah's hand slowly crumpled, her arm lowering. Dawn's weak rays, the color of faded petals from a dying rose, was barely enough to illuminate her sister's fine hair which hung in limp locks around her face. Beneath lowered lids heavy with sooty lashes and shadows, pale blues swarmed with a glassy sheen of tears. Her mouth, bathed in fragile light, parted lips in a relaxed pout, the lower one giving a gentle scarcely-noticeable quiver. Serah was about to drop her gaze, but a sparkle caught her attention as it entered her line of vision; a single tear trickling down the side of her face, disappearing in darkness. Thinking she'd see it land and waiting to further track its journey, Serah let her gaze wander down the pale glow of an arm, to an empty hand palm-up, slender fingers curled.

It wasn't hard to see her sister too was dying, but whereas the dawn would only grow stronger and brighter, she had a sinking feeling Light wasn't going to get better with the coming sun.

She took a silent step closer, intertwining her fingers with the lifeless hand on the counter. "It's not fair," she whispered, clasping her sister's hand with both. Nothing on Lightning's face registered that she was even aware of her presence. Serah reached with one arm, wrapping it around her neck. "Claire, it's not fair." She desperately wanted to ease her pain and in that moment, knew she'd have done anything. "You deserve happiness. I wish my love could bring you the happiness you need, I wish," but she didn't finish because she didn't have to say it aloud. _Claire, if I could, I'd switch places…I'd…I'd give… _But to her dismay, she couldn't even selflessly offer his name. _I'd give up my love, my joy, so…if it would only bring Hope back… Claire, you have given me so much, gave up so much just so I could have it… even allowing me to be loved and for cared by someone you despised…I would live a life of despair if only you could be happy, if things would just stop and you could smile. _"Lightning, I am _so_ sorry," she choked, stroking her cheek. "I am _so_ sorry—you know I would do anything."

Clutching her face with shaking hands, Serah pulled back, unsure whether tears were streaming down Claire's face or if it was just her own immensely blurry vision. She wiped her cheeks with tender fingers, but no dampness touched her tips. She stopped and slowly wiped her own wet eyes. She watched as Lightning averted her vacant gaze, bowed her head and gently broke from her embrace. She backed away and walked past her, Serah turning in time to see her grab the glinting object from the table which she now knew was her gunblade.

Her eyebrows knitted in a light frown and her heart gave a distressed twist as her sister turned the blade this way and that. _Please…_ "Light?"

"I tried…so hard, but I can only take so much. I'm not perfect…" Lightning looked down, letting the handle drop from her fingers back onto the table. "What more can I fight for?" she asked in a brokenhearted whisper.

_Me! Me, me, me!_ She wanted to shout selfishly, but instead frantically cried, "We'll think of something!" She lunged forward, grabbing her sister's forearms and giving her a good shake. "The Sanctum! PSICOM! We'll help you take them down; we'll punish them all—is that what you want? Say it! Say something! You're entitled to it! _Scream_ Claire, grieve your heart out for Etro's sake—break down, give in to a moment of weakness—do _anything_—but don't hold it in and try to right wrongs you're not even sure how to right!" She took in Lightning's shocked expression.

"That's right, Claire. What are you going to do? What _DID_ you do? Nothing because it had nothing to do with you! Hope's…" she shook her again, but her grip was weaker, "Hope's death had nothing to do with you, it wasn't your fault!" She hung her head, practically sobbing into her sister's bosom as she let what she was afraid of roll from her tongue. "J-just like—just like it wasn't my fault, right? Right Claire? You don't think it was my fault—" her head was tilted back harshly and she scrunched up her face, waiting for the impact of a slap. She cracked her eyes open when there was a moment of silence and Lightning's face came into view. This time she _was_ crying.

"You thought I was going to hit you," Lightning seethed through clenched teeth, trying to disengage her arms from her sister's desperate grasp.

Serah whimpered when she was finally shaken off, squeaking when Lightning crushed her in a hug. "You're so _stupid_, why would I hit you?"

"Because I deserve it…"

"Well it _wasn't_ your fault and I'm so sorry for making you think it was…there was no way you could've known…I'm just…I'm just—damn it Serah, I'm having a hard time—"

"Stop!" Serah broke from her embrace, giving a crazy nod. "That's normal, that's normal…as long as you know that—Light, you _loved_ him," she trailed off, softening her tone. Her sister looked so miserably confused. "We always seem to realize those things a little too late, huh?" She tugged her to the couch.

_I have to help her; I have to give it everything I've got. I can't lose her again. _They both had their legs tucked under them, sitting face to face, leaning against the pillow. Serah reached out, combing her fingers through the tresses that hung over Lightning's shoulder. A simple gesture she made sure to repeat every few minutes.

"I had a strange dream…it's why I was up so early," Light confided quietly, her voice spent of any emotion. "It was this…dark empty expanse of nothing except for these trees in the horizon, but they weren't real…just like the moon felt…fake as if the light was being reflected off of something else, something a lot bigger and sinister. I was wandering, or maybe I wasn't going anywhere at all and Nora suddenly appears and she's holding Hope, but he's…he's just a small child." Her lip quivered and a tear soaked into the fabric of the couch. "She's telling me to take him, but every time I reach for him, my hands just pass through him; she's frantic, begging me to take her child and I can't. And then he falls through both of our arms, I mean just whoosh, he gives this terrified little scream and he's gone. Like the ground swallowed him."

"Claire…"

"She told me I couldn't let him run away again and I did worse. I let him fall."

"That's not your fault," she tried to protest. "It was just a dream."

Lightning lowered her gaze, subconsciously wrapping her arms around her middle. "It doesn't matter what it was. It haunts me."

* * *

Dajh let out a shriek of joy and popped up from his crouching position as the chocobo zoomed out its hiding spot and burrowed into another mound of snow. Hands cupped together, the little boy trudged a steps forward, eyeing the suspicious patch of crunchy snow. His weight being precariously supported by the frame of a badly-corroded metal chair, Sazh rubbed his bristly beard, putting on a half-hearted smile every time his son glanced at him.

"Look Daddy, you think he's here? Right here or right here?"

"Dajh, I ain't gonna tell you again—stay away from the edge of the house, that's sharp metal there."

"Daddy, I wanna play in the big shed." He spotted a yellow feather and plunged his hand into the hole, pulling out—just a tiny feather. He pouted and dropped it; a cheeping chick rising from the other mound. "You win!" he laughed.

"You know that's not a play area," Sazh said wearily. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes, listening to his son's clumsy footsteps as he tottered through snow. A light, determined gust swept by, sprinkling tiny ice crystals along the ground, sounding like sugar being poured from a bag. It was constant and its faintness made it soothing to the ears. Sazh settled in his brittle chair, its arms and legs screeching briefly with the movement, keeping his hearing tuned for his son's voice.

It was a steady thrum, low and rhythmic like the every first beat of a resting heart. It was awhile before he even registered he was hearing it and even longer before he recognized it as a separate sound. Sazh opened his eyes slowly, staring at the cold blue sky and part of the rust red tin-shingle roof.

_Thud-thud-thud-thud_.

_What in the world? _ He swatted around his ear, sitting up. Dajh was a ways off, crouching and making snowballs. Furrowing his brow, Sazh looked out onto the white plain, but nothing marred the horizon. _And beyond that is a bit of a drop-off. _"Dajh, you hear something?"

The boy looked up grinning and shook his head. The chocobo, however, gave a string of excited chirps, though opting to stay with Dajh.

_Something's amiss. _"You stay right there," Sazh said sternly, getting up.

"'Kay."

It was getting clearer now—but not any louder; he could distinguish it as a drum beat, which only left him more puzzled. _It takes people to drum, but I don't see anybody. _He headed further away from the back of the house, one hand shielding his eyes, the other hovering close to a pistol. His foot froze in midair when a glimmer caught his eye, but before he could focus on the strange shimmer, a burst of frightening red appeared—bobbing crazily.

"What the—" He stopped himself from yelling at Dajh to get back into the house; he didn't want to attract that thing to his son and vice versa. He whipped out his pistols, aiming it for the red, lowering it in confusion when it was suddenly a lot more. _The hell? _

Swinging back forth were braids of red hair attached to a white mask with a long downward beak and an unsettling smile. Twice his height, it had a massive arm span—a webbed shawl draped over it flailing appendages—though whether the brightly-colored creature had arms or wings, he couldn't tell. Fitted with freakishly long legs and nasty talons, it hopped manically from one foot to the other, weaving its head in a sort of hypnotically terrifying dance.

"KIYAAAAAAHHH!" it screeched. Two of its brethren appeared behind, sharing in its call: one decked in white, gold and blue, the other a psychedelic teal—both with nightmarish masks and disconcerting leers.

"YAAAAAAHHHH—yah hak—YAAAAAHHHH!"

"KEEEHHH YAAAHHHH!"

"DAAAAAJHHH! YOU BETTER _GET_ IN THAT HOUSE!" Sazh turned around, waving his arms. "I NEED SOME HELP OUT HERE!" He lunged forward, tripping in his haste through the thick snow. Landing heavily, he twisted around, expecting to see the three great monsters darting towards him, but instead of seeing his life flash before him, the situation seemed a lot calmer. They weren't even paying attention to him. Quickly he glanced back at the house and Dajh was _still_ playing—it was like he was oblivious to what was going on.

The demon-like creatures were dancing in sync and after Sazh regained his breath, he realized they were dancing to the beat of the unseen drums. "Fal'cie smoke and mirrors, I'm going crazy," he murmured, leaning back. A whole ghost procession was materializing. Tall oval shields formed an opaque barrier and the people wielding them were just as obscure—but Sazh could make out enough. _Maker, these guys are warriors… _He began recalling Snow's impromptu history lesson on Asnida and he felt his mouth literally dry when another figure was unveiled in the midst of all the warriors.

"HOPE!"

Unmistakably the young teenager, the pilot's ecstatic surprised drained quickly and apprehension set in. The boy didn't look right. His head slumped forward, his steps were slow and sluggish and his skin had taken on a ghastly gray appearance. With the yellow and orange jacket missing, a black shirt rose with the wind to reveal claw marks and patches of dried blood. Hope stumbled.

One of the warriors sunk to his knees, followed by two others, and faded from sight.

Sazh scrambled up. Whether he made the journey dead or barely alive, it was a long trek from New Palum and Sazh was not about to let the boy die _now_. "Hope!" he called out again, fighting against the warnings that had been issued. _He ain't dangerous! _ "You're safe now—Etro have mercy, you're _home_."

The white-haired demon thing turned around sharply, twisting its head, almost seeming inquisitive, but its frenzied jerks and creepy face just made Sazh dizzy. "Yah hak YAAAHHHH—"

"KIYAAAHH." The three knelt down, looking like harmless domes of bright cloth. The drum beats stopped and as if the rhythm sustained them, the warriors toppled to their side, camouflaging into the snow and vanishing. The silveret collapsed face first.

"Hey hey hey, hang in there!" Sazh rushed to his side, turning him over gingerly; his heart stilled. Hope's eyes were open—pupil-less, pinpricks of vivid green surrounded by a shade of gray darker than his skin tone. …_He's turning cie'th? Is that possible? _His chest heaved sporadically, drawing the man's attention, an acidic taste forming in the back of his mouth; beneath the boy's skin, lumps zigzagged around causing Hope to give a pained whimper. _He's still just a kid! _"Hold on Hope, stay with me, I'm gonna get you home—it's just a short walk from here." Sazh patted his cheek, giving a start when a pair of frightened emerald eyes stared up at him. Weary relief flooded through him and he let out a shaky chuckle. "'Atta boy…"

"L-Li-Light…L-Lightning…"

His pitiful stammer was enough to bring tears to the old man's eyes. He shrugged off his green jacket, scooping it under him. "Gimme five minutes." He eased Hope up, glad to see that Dajh had wandered inside. _Would it be smart to bring him in? For all I know, this could be a trap. _He glanced at the small warehouse. _Better safe than sorry._ "Five minutes and if you don't die now, you might just die of happiness."

* * *

Waiting to see if he was still self-banned from going downstairs, Snow peered over the banister, unable to keep back a grin. The two sisters hadn't moved from the couch, though now Lightning was brushing Serah's hair—both of them looked different without their signature hairstyles. Only at night did Serah ever taker her hair from its side-tail and Snow had never seen Lightning look so naïvely innocent with layers hanging evenly over both shoulders, especially while wearing an open neck lavender knitted sweater with quarter-sleeves. He tapped the railing, walking backwards. _Ah, I can stay up here a lil' longer. _

"Sis, you're bleeding!"

Snow hurried back to the banister, leaning over the edge. Sure enough, Lightning had a streak of dark red from her nose to her chin. She touched her lips cautiously, staring at the red that stained her fingertips.

She looked baffled. "I guess I am…"

* * *

**Oohhh, so who was in the body bag? O.O Know what? I just remembered a scene that I cut out of the first half, pasted onto another document and forgot to put back in . But I'm totes tired, so I'll shove it back in tomorrow. Kinda short since it wasn't really a chapter all by itself, but I hope you still liked it! And who can guess who those monsters were? XD Hopefully I described them accurately enough...but yeah, I find them so creepy! Leave a review! I hamster them :]**


	16. Bittersweet Reunion

**Yaaaay! I don't think the wait was too unbearable, right? Something like a week? Well know that I'd been working every day on it *nods* Thanks to my awesome reviewers: H-thar, Revan Farron, Saccharo, Madeline Cullen, madapocket, Zapper90 and Lightarcana!**

**xAltaria: you kept me alive with cookies, encouragement and distractions-without you, this chapter would've undoubtedly taken me twice as long to write. *hearts* Noel shall forever bow down to Lightning because she is BOSS.**

**One more bit of advice: I did place a warning a few chapters back and said that I wouldn't do one for the chapter in question, but because it still caught some peeps off guard, I shall disregard my previous statement. This is a LightxHope fic. **

**I apologize beforehand for any errors; I tried to comb them all out, but lately my internet connection's been pretty shoddy and for three hours I've been battling the 'changes to document' weren't 'successfully saved' thing.**

**So without further ado, I present to you-this! Enjoy and leave a review if you're so inclined :)**

* * *

As quiet as the morning was, by early afternoon the house was gearing towards a state of calm chaos. Numerous times, Snow tramped down the stairs in search of food or attention only to be sent back by a pleading look from his wife. Serah confided to him a plan where she hoped that if it worked, Lightning could be persuaded to have her guards low enough that she would be easily reachable for comforting. And it was simply to keep calling her Claire. Slightly apprehensive, Snow didn't put it past the soldier to view it as a breach of intimacy if he called her by her real name. _Though with the way things are going, I might be up here all day._

Rolling her eyes, Lightning knocked Serah's hand away from her face. She could count the things that could make her weep for hours on end on three fingers, and after doing such a thing, she hated to admit she was easy to overwhelm—and instead of being fussed over making her feel loved and cared for, it stressed her out. "Serah, I'm fine." She snatched the damp paper towel from her sister's fingertips, quickly wiped away the remnants of blood and tossed it into the little trashcan, making her way back to the couch where she plopped down heavily.

"Are you sure—"

"Maker no, I'm lying. Have you ever had a nosebleed that hurt?"

Serah blushed, ducking her head. "Well I suppose not, but yours was so sudden…"

"Could be anything. Dry air. Look, just leave me alone. Please." The younger Farron's face fell. Lightning sighed, closing her eyes. _Perhaps if I rephrase it. _"I need to _be_ alone. Ok?" She couldn't stand it anymore. Her sister's wide and saddened eyes, a particular subdued fear swimming in them—the fear that she would be left by her, abandoned. They reminded her too much of Hope's eyes. _It was always there…even when he smiled. _ Whether it was a subconscious thing or not, she could relate.

It was a certain unworthiness one felt—not quite a complex, but a lack of understanding of one's own feelings and accepting another's. For the longest, she couldn't understand why anyone would want to be around her as much as Hope was. Besides the fact that she could keep him alive, she saw nothing in herself that would inspire such a boy to want to etch out any kind of relationship with her. _Just like Hope must've felt he was never worth my time; he clung to every bit of attention I gave him as if it would be the last. Not even my words could soothe him. He trusted me, but he would instantly hold himself to blame if I never came back._

She still hadn't fully understood just what the teenager meant to her, but she had come to accept that wherever she went, he would be there—she _wanted_ him there. And not only as a soldier wanting to watch out for her own, but as a companion, though not just any…holding him had made her feel the most complete. And Serah was throwing words like 'love' around and Lightning was too terrified that it was true because it would give a name to what she was currently feeling. Heartbroken.

"Claire?" came the gentle voice. "Don't hide in your room. I'll get a nice fire going and just stay here, ok? I'll keep Snow with me so he can't bother you."

Her brain took its time gleaning the information from her words and she gave the barest of nods. She didn't think she had the energy to move anyway and as long as no one disturbed her, she could sink into the consuming emptiness within her. It would be quiet there. She wouldn't have to feel anything. _I wouldn't even feel alone. _

She didn't hear the front door open and Dajh abruptly appeared, throwing his arms around Serah who was still sitting on the coffee table. The aura of rambunctiousness she knew usually surrounded him didn't reach her and she contemplated the growing paleness of Serah's face. A question formed on her lips, but Serah pulled away slowly—or maybe her eyes weren't registering the motion fast enough—and kissed the boy's cheek, her slim hands tickling his sides; the words died silently.

With the couch blanket tucked around her shoulders, a soft kiss was pressed to her cheek. "I'm going to look at Dajh's snowman."

* * *

The fact didn't frighten him, but in all honesty, Sazh had a hard time keeping Hope pinned down to the cold ground; the boy withered and squirmed with growing inhuman strength and the man knew it was only a matter of time before he broke loose in a rage. He grunted as an elbow accidentally shoved into his chest. _This kid's gone rabid! First starts lookin' like a cie'th and ready to die, turns back and now he's got the strength of a full-grown behemoth on his side!_

"Let me go! Let me GO! You HAVE to let me go!" his voice was hoarse and he began panting breathlessly, tears of frustration running down his cheeks.

The boy was now weakly pushing against his arm, trying to free his chest and Sazh worried he had trouble breathing. He didn't want to risk loosening his grip because the next fit would only be stronger. The last few intervals had taught him that. "Hope, just bear with me. We're trying to get this figured out—do you have any idea of the amount of craziness that's been going on?"

"Lightning! You don't know what I'm putting her through—"

"I know _exactly_ what you're putting her through—you're putting her through a serrated Hell! She thinks you're DEAD!" He didn't grasp how much force he was using in restraining the teenager until Hope went limp in a flash and he couldn't stop himself in time from practically crushing the boy, but the silveret didn't seem to notice.

_W-what? Light…thinks I'm dead? _ The meaning of his words sunk in, giving a greater potency to the way his guilt carved at his devastated heart. _She thinks I'm gone… _He went cold with feverish shivers; all too well he remembered the instant panic-stricken turmoil when he thought she'd been killed in the helicopter crash. And to think that Lightning was feeling the same thing. He grabbed Sazh's arm and brought it to his mouth, chomping as hard as he could.

"Damn! Punched by Lightning and now I got to get bitten by you too? Give me a break!"

_She's not as strong as she leads everyone to believe; I have to let her know! _He thrashed against Sazh's unrelenting hold. _I have to…I have to give her hope. _The pilot had more strength than he let on, so he had only one other option; Hope arched back, opening his mouth.

"LIIIIIIIGHTNIIIIIIIING!"

A cloud of rust particles and flurries of snow flew up as a shocked Serah squirmed frantically through the doors, choking before she even saw Hope on the floor. "You're supposed to be dead!" she cried.

"An' he almost was! Look at him now!"

Wavy pink hair and clear blue eyes—it wasn't Lightning, but seeing Serah was a start. Hope tried to sit up and this time, Sazh helped him. "Serah!"

A hesitancy shadowed her eyes, but she quickly got over it, running over to him. She embraced him, shaking his shoulders. "You better hold her! You better hold her and _never_ let her go! _You_ have to save _her_ this time!" She yanked him back suddenly, eyes widening as if witnessing some kind of prophecy. "Oh no…I'm…I'm not even sure you can see her…"

* * *

Putting one foot in front of the other, Snow tried his hardest to creep down the stairs, but the steps decided to wholeheartedly announce his blatant fail and proceeded to creak and moan under his weight. He glanced over at Lightning, knitting his brows at the way she was resting her head on the armrest, one hand firmly covering her ear.

"Hey Li-Claire, you ok?" he asked, ambling down at his normal pace. The name felt fuzzy and foreign on his tongue. _Let's see if Serah's plan works._ "Got a headache?" Once close enough, he bent down, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. Hauntingly troubled, her eyes were void of any passionate emotion.

_My mind's already playing tricks on me. _She stared into the flames. Was it the guilt warping reality around her? Manipulating the wintry wind, distorting it into a clever delusion just to pry effortlessly into her conscious under its guise of piteous sincerity? _Hope, why call my name? _ His young life had been cruelly ripped from him and she shuddered at the thought of his anguished soul wandering the steppes in search of relief. _I'm not ready for that. _

In her peripheral vision, Snow hovered worriedly—his hand stuck to her shoulder. _I see Serah didn't take you._ "I heard something," she supplied, her voice a quiet sigh.

A shamefaced grin made its way onto his face. _Aw and Serah told me to be quiet too._ "Yeah sorry…I was…singing in the shower."

She gave no comment.

* * *

His confused whimpers were breaking her heart—more so because it appeared he couldn't stop them. Distressed eyes darted from left to right like he was trying to see around her and she finally clutched his face. "Hope, listen to me, you can't just go barging in there," she explained tearfully for the sixth time. "Claire's a mess—"

"The last time she saw me was when that doctor put her in a coma! And since then no one has told her a word about me!"

"Shhh! Please lower your voice, I'm not saying you can't see her—_Hope_, I want you to see her, but it's going to be such a shock for her…I don't want her to go through any more pain. Do you?" she asked gently, stroking his cheek when he stopped struggling against Sazh's grip. "I'm scared of what'll happen…we were told we couldn't let you into the house, but everyone thinks you're dead so…"

Hope averted her gaze. "Not for long," he said softly. If they hadn't already, they'd find out sooner or later. _Blood samples don't lie._

"What do you mean? Hope…how much do you know?"

"That I could kill her…I could kill all of you. I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster," she soothed, stamping out the tiny flame of fear. Everything the officials had been saying about him could've been true—or a bunch of lies to scare them off, but regardless, he was family. _And families don't shut each other out. _She forced an assuring smile. "Nothing's scary about a guardian." She patted his cheek. "I'm going to talk to Light—I'll bring her out," she laughed shakily, "convince her you're not a ghost." She glanced at Sazh before she stood up, uneasy at the gravity his eyes had taken. _Am I doing the right thing?_

Outside, she ran with wobbly legs, each lunge feeling like she was going to sink into the earth. Reaching the stone steps, her nerves jittered up to her throat and breathlessly, she hung onto the cold doorknob, using her weight to turn it. "Claaaaaaire!"

Unfolding her long legs from their tucked-in position, she pushed herself from the couch, making her weary way to the front of the room. Unease loitered in the back of her mind and while she wanted to follow her instincts on a very present sixth sense, a foggy wave of caution was the only thing she could gather from it. Her panting sister stood in the doorway, anxious as ever with a flushed face—her eyes almost seemed to rattle with hysterical nervousness. _Clearly something's amiss. _And like she had done with Snow yesterday, she took a step back. "Serah, I'm not…"

"Claire, you have to trust me on this. Come with me."

Lightning didn't budge.

_Barging in here, yelling her name like a banshee probably didn't help._ She inhaled deeply and released a calm smile, holding out a hand. "I know something you don't," she coaxed gently. "So trust your sister."

She gave herself no room to argue; never again would she jump the chance to prove to her sister she trusted her unreservedly. "Do you know what you're doing?" she asked, accepting her sister's hand. Serah beamed and gave it a squeeze.

"That's not what matters. … As long as I succeed here, the rest is up to fate," she replied honestly.

Lightning swallowed. Those weren't light words. They stepped out into the sunlight, squinting from the snow's blinding brightness. Her black spandex tights did nothing to combat the subtle chill and she ignored the urge to shudder. She followed the pull on her arm, gazing around. Footsteps had been stomped through the knee-high frozen snow and she tried to step in them absentmindedly, every now and then stumbling when she didn't step high enough or use enough force. With the sky a striking blue and no cloud in sight, it was crisp and cold with odd patches of the sun's warmth when one stood just right. Gray plumes of smoke rose in the distance from the chimneys in town. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, nothing that would explain the eerie stillness that gave the impression all of Gran Pulse was holding its breath. Yet her heart started to pound and her breathing got shallower when her sister tenderly let go of her hand.

Serah furthered the distance between them, opting to move to the side and lag a little. "I'm here," she said reassuringly when she noticed Lightning slow down as well. For a brief second their eyes connected and in that moment Serah knew her sister had already figured it out—she knew why she was out here before the warehouse doors screeched open, instantly dispelling the silence. And never had she seen her expression fall so quickly. _You blew it Serah; you made the wrong choice for her. I'm horrible._

_So this is it. _She wanted to find something to explain the delusion that was taking place, but tears weren't blurring her vision, there was no blizzard, no exotic mirage. There was nothing to blame—except the strength of her imagination and the shattered pieces of her heart. Despite her reluctance, she found herself moving forward to greet this running hallucination.

A slight frown crossed her features. She never liked seeing Hope injured, why would her brain carelessly create such one? Her eyes missed the teal blue around his neck and without the bright orange around his shoulders, she kept wanting to overlook him. A sour spike stuck her in the stomach and she quickened her pace. _It can't be… _A familiar burn pricked the back of her eyes and a pathetic gasp escaped her as she slipped on hidden ice. Throwing out her arms, her palms broke through the hardened top layer of snow and she sunk to her elbows, rapid shivers spiraling down her back.

"Claire!" her sister's voice rang out.

She had barely begun to straighten up, staring at the bits of ice that were skating past her when slender arms were thrown around her neck.

"Forgive me!" He was practically hanging onto her and she had no choice but to kneel back down where he tightened his clasp.

Paralyzed by his voice and overwhelmed by the undeniably solid body against hers, autopilot kicked in and she eased into his hold, her chin over his shoulder. The smell of cold firewood laced with forestry, charred pine invaded her nostrils and she focused on the black fibers of his shirt and the locks of silver that tickled her cheek.

"I'm so sorry… I should've tried harder. So many times you were ready to lay down your life for me and I-I I can't even protect you from being hurt." Choking down a sob, he continuously smoothed down her hair. "Do you remember that night? I made a promise. I promised I'd keep you safe, but I didn't, did I? I swore I'd always stay by your side…I'm so sorry Light, I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me."

"_Hope_…" She hooked her arm over his, stifling her heaving cries with the back of her hand while grasping his side weakly. Just minutes ago, she'd been making up the sound of his voice and now he was suddenly here. "I'm not ready…I'm not ready, I just lost you and now you're going to leave me again."

"I _never_ wanted to leave you."

Her hands were light on his back as if afraid to really touch him. "Are you really here?"

Hope pulled back; cradling her face in his hands, he searched her porcelain aquamarine eyes surrounded with red rims, swollen lids and glistening lashes. There was no trace of the battle-hardened soldier; just a young woman surprised by own fragility. "I'm really here," he whispered. Her lips gave a delicate tremble and he boldly leaned closer, pressing his lips to hers, feeling them quiver even more. _Lightning… _ He kissed her again, this time keeping the contact longer, hoping that with his touch, he could melt away her sorrow. "I'm here." He grabbed her hand from his side and held it to his cheek, nuzzling her when she caressed him.

Tearing her gaze away from the green eyes she'd missed so much, she looked down noting the yellowing bruise along his jawline as if he'd fallen against a sharp edge… _Or been kicked. _Fighting her tears, she stared at the thin diagonal red slash across his neck; she lowered her hand to touch it.

"So it left a scar," she said softly. He pressed her hand closer.

"It's not too bad," he replied and instantly her eyes zeroed in on his wrist. The pink ridged lacerations were stark against his pale skin. He averted his gaze. "Those couldn't be helped," he mumbled.

Lightning blinked a couple times, pulling him forward and kissing his forehead, tilting his head back and capturing his lips. "Right."

* * *

Plodding around the empty living room, Snow caught the muted sound of voices. Sticking his head out the front door, he grinned at the figures kneeling in the snow. _Here's everyone._ "Hey babe, isn't it kinda cold out to be sitting like that—you don't even have a coat on, you're gonna catch a chill," he chuckled. It died down awkwardly; hunched over, Serah had her mouth covered and as he looked to the left, Lightning was also hunched over and through locks of pink being blown in the ever-present breeze, he saw a glimpse of unmistakable platinum. Fearing for his family's well-being, he let out a growl, pounding towards them, kicking up clumps of ice in his wake.

A quick glimpse of his wife told him she was ok and he veered to the left, eyes bulging at the side-view of Lightning.

Release. Her mind needed some kind of release; her limbs were shaking—it literally felt like she'd been dropped at 800mph and was now being bungeed up at the same speed. She had soul-emptying grief clutched to her chest and now she had to accept elation with a personal touch of disbelief. It wasn't doable in her current situation and falling back on soldier ways, she shut everything out and pulled the unconscious Hope onto her lap, shielding him as the great mass that was Snow slipped violently next to them.

Shivering from the ice melting down her back, she didn't protest when Snow suddenly wordlessly wrenched Hope from her, cradling him to his chest with an arm. He could get Hope to the house faster and that was fine by her—however, she didn't expect Snow's other arm to wrap around _her_.

Serah let out a worried gasp as her husband hoisted her sister over his shoulder. _Oh Snow, so you really can run at full speed while carrying two people—but that other person should never be Lightning!_

Sazh quickly scooped his son up from behind and jogged after Snow. "Adrenaline rush or not, trench-coat's right, being clueless and out in the open does not make for a good combination."

Last one in, Serah bolted the door frantically and turned around, prepared to plead for Snow's pardon. She unclasped her hands, seeing that Snow wasn't going to the black eye of his life. _Of course, he's the farthest thing from her mind. _

Ripping the bandanna off his head, he roughly mussed through his blond hair, pacing back and forth agitatedly. Lightning watched jadedly from the couch, a slowly coming-to Hope in her lap. Snow felt his heart leap and in a surge of determined protectiveness, he stormed over to the door, punching his fist into his hand.

"Think they're gonna destroy us? I can handle _anything_ that comes through the door!" Snow's voice shook with unrestraint. He never recovered well from being blind-sighted and fighting proved an efficient way of dealing with the shock.

Wide-eyed and calmly accepting as only a young child who understood very little about death and danger could, Dajh stayed silent in his father's arms, eyes flickering from Hope to Snow, who was moving around the most.

Mentally staggered, Lightning leaned her head back, fighting off exhaustion by taking a deep breath. She was prolonging the calm, hoping to stall the tempest long enough that it would dissipate on its own. "I need an explanation," she said quietly, staring at the ceiling. He nodded, his head moving against her hand. "Now."

Eyeing his movements, Serah pounced on his arm, sliding forward. Snow stopped with his punch when he realized his wife was dangling from his forearm.

"You need to relax. No one's going to come barging through the door."

"You're right, you're right, I'm just…" Snow grinned, dabbing her nose. "Excited." He went back and plopped on the couch, next to Hope's legs.

Sazh set Dajh down, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "A'ight folks, time is of the essence and let's pretend we don't have it. We got to be ten steps ahead of these bastards and it starts with you Hope."

Snow looked up. "Whoa there, hold up Sazh, kid's been dead—he needs some warm food in his belly, a nice shower and a lil' extra lovin'," he said, rubbing the boy's stomach. Lightning clucked her tongue disgustedly and batted his hand away.

"Sis, _you_ had your hand on him," he said defensively, looking wounded.

"Yeah and did you see me frisking him like he's some puppy?" she spat back. _Maker, this guy's an idiot. _

Snow gave an embarrassed grin, nudging a blushing Hope. "Point taken, I'll ask next time." He made a weak fist, prodding him again with a soft smile. "Hey buddy, you had us all real worried."

"Hope, can you walk?" Serah asked. "I'll get you cleaned up."

"Here, I'll carry him up the stairs," Snow offered.

"I-I'm fine," Hope said quietly, struggling to sit up, staring at Lightning in fright once she drew in her breath as if in pain. _Oh no… _His heart thumped faster. "You ok?" She regarded him with clouded eyes and panicking, he wrapped his arms around her neck. "_Light_!" The traumatized sobs came shortly after.

A stunned silence set in and the men awkwardly averted their gaze: Sazh rubbed the back of his neck, Snow suddenly preoccupied with the little sparklies in Serah's hair tie.

Gradually embracing the thin body to her, Lightning took another deep breath, partially to persuade Hope to also breathe and to settle the bubbling emotions in her chest. Only present around him, the irresistible warmth spread through her limbs, urging tenderness and affection. She could now recognize those feelings for what they were and while that was a relief for her, she wasn't sure if she was ready to handle them. One thing was for certain—she wasn't going to hide them. _One step at a time._ "Shhhh," she soothed, rocking him back and forth. "I'm fine."

"I killed someone," he cried, his voice muffled by the arms he had tightly around her. "That's why they thought I was dead."

Dajh hid behind his daddy's legs.

"I didn't mean to, I really didn't mean to—it was an accident. I don't want that to happen again!"

_I've got to calm him down. _Keeping a firm hand on his back, she slid her arm under his legs, scooping him close as she stood shakily to her feet. _I'm so lightheaded. _Snow stepped forward, arms outstretched and the soldier shook her head. She wasn't about to give him up for anything, especially with the way he was latched onto her.

Making her slow way up the stairs, she adjusted her arms, starting to feel the strain. "Nothing's going to happen Hope," she assured. She could feel his fingers running down the length of her hair; a repetitive, self-soothing motion. "Hope," she said a little more aggressively. "Listen to me, you're going to be alright." She gave the bathroom door a nudge with her knee, a slight smile on her face when Hope, who was peeking over her shoulder, flipped on the switch.

"I'm worried about you," came his muffled voice.

She set him down, guiding him to the toilet while snagging a hand towel from the sink cabinet and running it under warm water. "You don't have to worry about me. _Don't_ worry about me." She bent down in front of him, stroking his cheek. "Not unless I'm doing something stupid. I trust your judgment." She tried to ignore the way he was staring at her as she wiped the dirt from his face.

"You're doing something stupid," he said softly. Her hand stilled. A tear soaked into the towel.

"Don't say that again," she said quietly. "That's not funny." She huffed softly when he leaned forward, reaching up to once more clasp his arms around her neck. She let go of the towel and patted his back. After squeezing him lightly, she pried him off, grabbing his shoulders. "Listen Hope," she said, her tone soft and serious. "I know you're scared…" her hands slid to his arms and she looked down briefly, "I am too…but not for the reasons you think. Don't distance yourself from us because of this. We'll get this figured out together." A telltale heat had crept into her cheeks and she could only hope that his vision was blurred enough that he couldn't tell. Clearing her throat, she gave his hip a few pats. "Come on, out of your shirt. Step into the shower. I'll grab you some clean clothes."

His own reddening cheeks didn't match his terrified look. "Hope, I'll be right back," she added.

"I love you Lightning."

"Good," she said straightening up, swiping the towel from the floor. "Now just—" she stopped and swiftly turned around slowly, tilting her head suspiciously. "What'd you say?"

* * *

Her arm loosely around Snow's neck as she sat on his lap in the recliner, she tried to see their current gathering as a step forward in re-building the walls of their little misfit family and not like they were co-existing on three separate little islands; Lightning was at one end of the couch with Hope sitting criss-cross right next to her, Sazh was at the other, looking rather troubled. Serah sighed inaudibly and soothed herself by turning her attention back to Hope, who at the moment was the epitome of being snuggable. Dressed in black sweats and another matching shirt, the teal fringed scarf—which Sazh had found outside—once more around his neck, he looked adorable; especially with the tufts of silver hair sticking out, which had not properly dried. He swayed with drowsiness; the bowl of golden soup lying a few feet away on the coffee table with only a few spoonfuls missing. _If what we were talking about wasn't so grave, I'd go over there and hug him. Though I'd rather it be Claire hugging him! _

"What are you thinking about?" Snow asked with a quiet chuckle, one she could feel through his chest. "Bouncing all over the place."

Was she? _Oops. _"I was thinking how cute Hope looked," she giggled honestly. The silveret blinked at her before burying half his face into his scarf and her sister shot her an annoyed glance.

"Serah, stay focused," she said tiredly.

"Sorry."

Exhaustion had taken hold of him long before he'd finally made it home; a different kind of force—drawn from what he could only imagine was the despicable monster in him—had sustained him enough to keep walking and once Sazh shook him out of his daze, an adrenaline spike had kicked in. The rush long since faded and nestled against Light's shoulder, his body saw no reason to exert anymore backup plans. Except for what was necessary to digest the food in his belly. He gave a big yawn and for a while, the peaceful tendrils of a nap edged closer as everyone finished mulling over what he'd just said. His weight shifted and he nuzzled around, trying to find a position where he would be supported again—until a slightly disgruntled sigh reached his ears. It was then he heard the distinct sound of her heartbeat. _Oh sweet Maker, I'm on her—_

"No matter what you did, it doesn't make you a monster," Snow decided.

The tranquil drowsiness instantly evaporated and he straightened up, processing too late that Light had had her arms around him. Mouth falling in an 'o', he twisted back to look at her, but she had already turned her attention away from him, staring coolly at the dark fireplace, arms folded in front of her chest. Hope lowered his gaze.

"Say what you want, it won't make a difference," he said dejectedly. He felt Lightning tense up beside him. "I didn't keep my cool. I freaked out. Even though we had already gotten so far, it just…seemed hopeless. One minute he was standing right next to me and the next, I thought a bomb had landed on us. Until I realized I should've been dead too."

"And you…didn't feel anything?" Lightning asked quietly. _So that explains the burnt smell. _

Agitated fingers scratched at the circling scars around his right wrist. "No, it's not like magic. Sometimes I can tell it's there, but as to what happens next…"

"It's anybody's game," Sazh finished.

"Sure, if your way of thinking is naturally sadistic," Hope said sourly.

The older man let out a rough sigh. "Snow's right. Whatever this is, it doesn't make you a monster. The way I see it, you're just a little more potent than before and with that comes the responsibility of learning to control yourself. Nah-ah-ah," he raised a finger as Hope opened his mouth, "now that's not say you _aren't_ dangerous—that is something you—we—also have to accept. Accept it, not run from it. And not blow it out of proportion or get in the mindset that it can't be worked with. Believe it or not, you're already improving. You said their researchers gave you daily trials and tests, right?"

Hope continued staring at his lap. "Yeah and I failed every one of them."

Sazh gave an encouraging grin, though it faded quickly. "That's where you're wrong, kid. I'm sure they didn't take it kindly when you refused to show them any of that power. They couldn't get to it against your will. Ok, so you can't control what happens—but you can exercise the when."

_Get a nasty shock and it's straight to Cie'th City._

Lightning widened her eyes. "It's like being l'cie again. Stay calm and you can slow the rate at which your brand spreads. Except now it's stay calm or we die."

Serah gasped and Snow gave a surprised guffaw. "Kinda blunt Sis, don't ya think?"

"Tough love isn't meant to make you feel warm and fuzzy," she retorted without malice. Hope shifted beside her and from the corner of her eye, she spotted a shy smile.

The ring of a cell phone had everyone frozen.

"_So you think you can ride that chocobo_—" Snow pulled his phone out discreetly and Serah looked at him with blue googly eyes.

"You actually kept the ringtone I chose? I just did it to be silly…"

"It's what my baby girl picked, whether she was being silly or not. I'm proud to have this guy screaming about chocobos."

Despite the tension that had suddenly blossomed, Lightning felt confident enough to roll her eyes. _No one with a message to get across would call Snow… _

"Hello?" His automatic grin set everyone at ease. "Hey Lynn, haven't heard from you in awhile."

Serah removed her arm from his neck and idly swung her legs back and forth over the armrest. Stealing a pick at her sister, sympathy filled her heart. _Poor Light, today's taking so much out of her. I'm sure she's still wound up from this morning. No time to piece things together. _

"Listen, I'm not having that guy—why doesn't Wright just come?" Snow paused, his face falling. "Oh." A cheerless grin flitted across his face. "Sure, see you tomorrow." He snapped the phone shut, blinking at all the expectant stares. He sighed heavily. _Hope's not gonna like this. _"That William douchebag is coming over tomorrow…along with Lynn. Wright got detained by PSICOM."

Serah swallowed. _Because of what he told me? _

Lightning closed her eyes. _Ian._ "Is that all she said?"

"Pretty much. She's still working at the store. Apparently her and the doctor having been trying to help us from the sidelines…sweet people. Oddly enough she didn't mention you, Hope, at all. Isn't that why _he's_ coming over? If you're not ok with that, I'd gladly take him out."

"Wasn't he with you?" Lightning asked quietly. Hope nodded.

"I'd rather never see his face again. But he'll have the answers we're looking for."

"Hope, how much of this morning do you remember?" Sazh asked. He ignored the piercing glare from the soldier. "I'm not tryin' to start anything, Light. But I need to get something straight."

_This morning? Maker, I kissed Lightning. _"Uhm…I-I'm not really…" He bowed his head, scooting back, wanting to nestle against something. Light moved closer, her arm snaking around his waist where no one could see. He instantly felt a little braver. _"_To be honest, the last thing I remember clearly is still being in the forest. I have these…semi-conscious, hazy moments where I knew…I wasn't myself. It was like sleepwalking."

Sazh hesitated. _Does the boy know? _He was convinced that had he not gotten to him in time, Hope's current form would be quite different. He was going through enough; as long as Hope knew, no one had to know how close he'd been to becoming cie'th. "When I found you…you were surrounded by transparent warriors."

Hope gave a tiny nod. Lightning narrowed her eyes, picking up on his reluctance.

"They brought you home!" Serah cried happily.

Sazh furrowed his brow. _Come to think of it, those monsters disappeared when I mentioned he was home. _

_This meeting's over. _Lightning tightened her grip before pulling her arm back; Hope looked at her questioningly. He had grasped the bottom of her sweater and she allowed herself to lean closer, close enough to press her forehead to his; he tilted his head up, their noses touching and she fought the urge to not suddenly meet his lips. _Etro, there has already been too much of that. He's fourteen. _ "I need some time alone. Will you be ok?" she asked gently. She opened her eyes, staring directly into his; it made her slightly dizzy. A soft, curious smile was her answer.

Standing up, she moved around the low table, meeting her sister's eye.

_Understood!_ Serah wiggled from her husband's lap and bounced over to the couch. "Are you hungry for anything else? You hardly touched the soup."

Sazh stood up, beckoning Snow with a slight wave of his hand. Snow hauled his weight out of the soft recliner, stretching his arms over his head, slowly trailing after him to the far end of the dinner table. "What's up?"

Sazh sucked in his breath, rubbing his face. "You know I care for Hope, he's a good kid and Dajh's really taken a liking to him. If it were just me, there'd be not a doubt in my mind, but I've got my son to take care of. And as a father who loves his child, I can't knowingly put him in danger like this. Hope's stronger than he thinks, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. But when you got something to lose, you can never be too careful, you know?"

Snow let the words sink in, nodding. "I get it—and it's probably good for the little one get away from," he waved vaguely in the air, "all this. It's been awhile seen I've seen him real happy."

"Feels like I'm running out."

"Don't worry about it, we just won't say anything for now so he doesn't feel bad and if he notices, you're our ears in town." Snow grinned. "Not a problem."

_I made it. I'm home. I'm not going to be scared anymore. I can't be. _Hope felt a smile tugging on the corners as he shied away from the spoonful the younger sister was trying to feed him. "Serah, it's really good, but I'm full."

"Aw come on, just one bite." Her hand wobbled dangerously closer, the little amount of golden liquid sloshing. She giggled. "Your shirt might just want it instead!"

"Hope." Snow suddenly stood beside them. "Stand up for a second." His ice-blue eyes were deep in seriousness and nothing hinted that he'd grin or smile in the next minutes.

_He's going to tell me I have to leave. He's going to say he has to do what's best for Serah and Lightning. _He stood shakily, finding himself unable to look him in the eye. He wanted to be angry, to yell that he shouldn't hurt him like that… Tears soaked into his scarf and it didn't even occur to him that he was being lifted until his chest came into contact with Snow's—which he wasn't tall enough to do.

"Ahhh, we definitely have to fatten you up some, huh? Missed you buddy, didn't feel right without you lounging around." Snow patted him heartily on the back. "We're all here for you. You get scared during the night, just come get me—I'll beat those nightmares to a pulp for you." He smiled warmly when arms were wrapped around his neck.

Serah tugged lovingly on her husband's coat. "Let's put a movie on. Maybe Light'll join us."

* * *

Her tears mixed with the hot water raining down her face; if they were from sorrow or happiness, she wasn't sure. Perhaps it was from the confusion of not knowing which. A thirty minute nap stretched into three hours and when she woke, her head hadn't cleared at all. She swayed, lightheaded, and leaned against frosted glass door, which had somehow miraculously stayed cool despite being surrounded with thick whorls of steam. She pressed against it gratefully. _I love you Lightning. _Those four words had completely caught her off guard, so foolishly so, her brain filed the words away before stopping to realize the weight of that phrase. What it _meant_. In her heart, she wanted to say it back; she knew that much about her feelings. Instead, she blushed like a stupid schoolgirl, left and said nothing. At such a loss, she wanted the assurance, the discipline of being a cold-hearted soldier; to grasp onto that hardened exterior and know what to do. But it was slipping through her fingers. She knew nothing about love and neither did the soldier in her. _Why is this so difficult? _She caressed the smooth glass, which was starting to lose its appeal, and wondered vaguely if Serah had trouble figuring these things out. Instant answer: no. _The only obstacle in her way was me. Because Snow is Snow. And Hope is not. _Her hand slid down and she stumbled back, now seeking comfort and support from the tiled wall.

Her skin matched her hair, each inhale too warm and moist, but she didn't edge closer to shut off the source. Hope being Hope brought up another problem; one she didn't want to have to deal with. One that, if she could just get her head together, would no doubt disappear. _He's a kid. I have no business kissing one. _But deep inside, she _wanted_ to and it baffled her. That was where the feelings changed, where the nurturing warmth turned into something else…something darker and more akin to a hot-blooded desire. A quiet moan escaped her lips and ashamed, she turned the handle, the shower drizzling to a stop. The remnants of water swirled around the grated drain and with it, she imagined her dilemmas following suit.

Dripping water onto the floor, she wrapped a towel around herself, using her hand to wipe the fog from the mirror. It crept right back. Sighing, she shook out her hair; pink tangles and gentle waves falling around her face. Grabbing the bottle of leave-in conditioner, she pumped some into her hand, raking it through her hair; the strawberry scent enough to soothe her a little. Feeling indulgent, she rubbed lavender lotion apologetically onto her red skin.

The steam had dissipated enough to clear the mirror and before she could even look at her reflection, a sudden ripple went up her body, invading her mouth with a liquid she would've rather kept down. The previously-white sink exploded with a burst of ruby red. Without thinking, she shoved the faucet on, disregarding how horribly her arm was shaking. Quickly rinsing out her mouth, she made sure there wasn't a trace of blood left in the sink. Placing a trembling hand to her chest, she realized there hadn't been any pain. Not even the urge to throw up—it was too fluid. _Like a reaction. _"Just get it together," she murmured softly, closing her eyes. She couldn't let herself think that it had something to do with Hope.

Shedding the towel, she donned the pearl-pink bathrobe, opening the door. Cool air from her dark room met her skin and she flipped off the bathroom light. _Maybe I'll just go to bed again. _Padding quietly across the carpet, she detected the faint sound of her doorknob turning and she stopped. _Serah didn't have to pick my lock this time. _Her stomach twisted uncomfortably when it wasn't her sister who timidly came in.

Hope closed the door behind him, looking slightly scared and flustered. He bit down gently on the teal fabric, hands clasped behind his back. "Sorry," he said, his voice muffled for he didn't let go of the scarf he had in his mouth.

A faint smile twitched her lips; she could admit he looked a little cute. And then she remembered she was in a bathrobe. _That's why he's nervous. _"Something the matter?" she asked coolly. _I guess I can't ask Serah or Snow to babysit him during the night. _"Can you give me five minutes?" Her eyes widened at the speed in which he crossed the room and was in her arms, trembling. _Hope… _"It's ok," she said softly, a hand on his head. "You don't have to leave." An arm around his shoulders, the other firmly grasping her robe, she led him to sit on the bed. _I'll just change in the bathroom. _Before she could take more than two steps away from him, he'd grabbed ahold of her wrist.

"Hope, listen, did something happen? I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be gone so long." In the moonlight, his eyes were as silver as his hair, with only a sheen of emerald green. She swallowed, tugging gently. _Why am I allowing this to happen? Just break his hold. _But she had no idea what he went through and was experiencing; calming him would calm her. "Hope, talk to me."

"Lightning," fear made his voice small. He tugged back.

_Maker…_ She sighed and sat down, pressing a hand to his cheek; he leaned into her touch and she stroked his cheekbone. "Tell me what's the matter," she encouraged. He looked down.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

The first thing that went through her mind was Serah's state and an icicle pierced her heart; however, she quickly pushed it from her mind. _That_ she would've known about. "Would I normally be?"

He looked up, moving closer; her hand tangled in silver locks. "I don't want you to be." He removed her hand from his hair and intertwined their fingers.

She wanted to ease the forlornness from his voice. _Hope, I won't be mad. _ She glanced at their hands and the second she took her gaze off him, his lips were upon hers. Trying to remain in control, she scooted back, but to do that she had to use both arms. Hope followed her movement, his chest against hers, softly forceful. Much to her dismay, her body reacted without her permission and when she arched to meet him, the robe slipped slightly and at the contact, a wave of balmy pleasure seeped through her and that was when she stopped fighting it. Pulling him down, she couldn't resist a smile as he straddled her, almost shyly. She slipped her arms from inside the robe, giving an encouraging hum as his hands traveled up her sides. Her hands quickly found the bottom of his shirt and lifted; once it was high enough, he moved lower and wiggled out of it, unraveling the scarf along with it. His pale chest gleamed in the moonlight and she traced her fingers down his sides, trailing along unblemished skin. There had been gouge marks earlier.

As if reading her mind, he ducked his head—it was then he seemed to realize she was naked beneath him. Slowly he met her eyes. "Come here," she said soothingly. He leaned down willingly, his mouth finding hers; she wrapped a leg gently around him and he grew a little bolder, especially when she tugged at the waistband of his sweats. His narrow hips dug between her legs and a groaned whimper escaped his lips; he leaned down to nuzzle her, hiding his face and she stroked the back of his neck, crooning softly. "It's ok." She pulled him up, understanding the hesitance in his eyes. "It's ok," she murmured again, sucking in her breath, raising her hips. "Go slow."

Panicked, he shook his head. "It feels too small," he said timidly. Her arms wrapped around him comfortingly, pulling him closer; her warm breath was a slight giggle.

"Just push," she whispered.

* * *

Washing her hands in the sink, Serah gave herself a sleepy smile in the reflection; her hair in a messy bun, a couple of pink strands were sticking up and when she swayed side to side, it looked like it was waving. "Hi hair…" Drying her hands, she flicked off the light and crossed the dark hallway to her bedroom; something made her stop, like a sound she didn't quite catch. But after a moment's pause, nothing more was heard and she tiptoed into the threshold of Snow's snores.

Feeling restless and make sure her sleeping hero was snuggled well beneath the covers, she opened the window enough to stick her hand out. _As cold as it is, the air here is so much fresher than back on Cocoon. _Sighing, she rested her chin in her hand, watching the night clouds' shadows sweep across their backyard tundra. _It's so peaceful. _

* * *

Eyes closed, her dark lashes cast fringed shadows onto her cheeks. Lying on her side, both hands were tucked under her head, silver moonlight illuminating her naked body. Running his hand over her shoulder, he traced her curves, feeling the lean, relaxed muscle beneath soft skin, fingers following the gentle slope of her waist and the subtle rise up to her hip. He repeated the gesture, taking a detour, brushing down her collarbone to the creamy supple swell of her breasts. She opened an eye, watching him and closing it again when she was used to the touch, allowing it to travel further where he inspected her naval piercing.

"You're beautiful," his quiet voice full of boyish wonder. "You know that, right?" She didn't say anything, though she didn't rebuke him when he continued his little exploration. "Hey Light?" he asked after a couple minutes.

"Mhm?"

He balked slightly at the awkwardness of his curiosity. _I shouldn't._ "You didn't…well I mean…" Both eyes were open and she watched him amusedly as he stumbled over his words. "I did…" She smiled coyly into the crook of her arm; Hope's heart fluttered.

"Mhmmm…it's different for women, it's harder," she explained gently. She reached out to finger a silver lock, tucking it back behind his ear. "Even if I didn't—or never do—doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it any less."

He frowned. "That's not fair."

_This is not something I can have him get caught up on. _"Don't worry about it," she said dismissively. "It's not that—" she fought the urge to turn her head away, smiling at the soft kisses being dotted all over her face. "Hope."

"I'm going to make you."

She snorted at his determined tone, loosely wrapping her arms around him as he propped himself over her. "Hope, that can take a while," she mused honestly. A spasm of unexpected pleasure shot through her and she forgot about wanting to dissuade him, tightening around him.

* * *

Wide-eyed, Serah sat up in bed, partially thankful for Snow's loud snoring; _he_ being asleep meant he couldn't hear what she thought she was hearing. It also meant she couldn't be _sure_ of what she was hearing. A short cry sounded and she stilled at Hope's voice. _A bad dream? _She didn't believe it for a second; she'd heard him enough times to know when fear was involved. _This was more…sensual…it was more like a groan… _Another factor presented itself quickly: Hope's room was next door to theirs. He didn't sound that close. She covered her cheeks when she picked up a moan whose owner she knew all too well. _Lightning, that sounded really erotic! _"Oh my goodness," she said, still clutching her cheeks and plopping forward onto her pillow.

Snow gave a grunt and turned around, slinging an inescapable arm around her. "Serah, you're my baby girl," he murmured, dragging her closer. "I'm…your snuggly bear."

"Actually, you're my boo," she corrected, giggling. She blinked and embarrassed, mewed into her pillow.

* * *

She arched her back slowly to meet his thrust, taking a deep breath, a serene smile when his lips pressed to her collarbone. She wrapped her arms around him, fingers coming into contact with damp skin. _Poor boy's working himself… _She was touched, she really was and that was certainly enough for her. Grabbing the back of his head, she pulled him down, feeling a weak resistance, which he couldn't hold for long, arms buckling. "Hope."

He avoided her gaze, pressing his cheek to hers before deciding to bury his face in her neck. A sympathetic smile touched her lips and she affectionately kissed his shoulder, hoping those weren't tears sliding down her skin. He wasn't giving up yet; she sighed, sensing his frustration, but her intake of breath quickly turned into a sharp gasp. She didn't know what started it—the despairing bite delivered to her waist, or the sudden change in position. "Don't stop," she urged, blue eyes widening.

He perked up, staring at her and seeing her panting—he froze, at an abrupt loss of what to do. The whimper that came from her lips was one word: _move_. His heart leapt into his throat. He leaned up and to his faint alarm, there was a growing sharp ache in his side and chest, a weird stabbing stitch that intensified with each labored breath. A rasp beginning to form, he hastily cleared his throat, turning away to hide his wince. He pressed his chest to hers, nuzzling her when she dug her fingers into his back. The pleasure of her touch and her soft carnal moans were enough to push the pain from his mind.

"Don't stop," she pleaded. Blushing, he nipped at her throat; admittedly he had the occasional dream where she'd gasp out the word 'harder', but to actually hear her say it, it spread a crazy heat through him.

She arched against him, tightening around him; a shudder, a breathy gasp and suddenly he was wet and bewildered, he looked down. _That…wasn't me. _He blinked, it was too dark, the moon had long since taken its light from her window. His limbs were zapped and he collapsed on top of her, earning a soft sigh…it was so wet though, her lithe body warm and damp beneath him. Never had he felt so close to her. He tilted his head up, closing his eyes reflexively when she kissed him. "Good job," she murmured teasingly and he gave her a weak smile. His chest swelled.

"_I_ did that to you… I made you…"

She snorted. "I'm proud," she said, tousling his sweat-drenched hair. For a while, she let him stay on top of her, smoothing down platinum layers, caressing his back, waiting for his heart to stop beating so wildly against her. _Maker…I love him. _And she wrapped her arms tighter, squeezing him, laughing softly and wiping her eyes when she received a couple kisses in return. He nestled back onto the softness of her breasts; she took calm, exaggerated breathes, giving him something to fixate on and imitate.

Humming, she shook his shoulder, rousing the sleepy boy. "There's one more thing you have to do," she mused, rubbing his head. With an audible whine, he propped himself up with such a pitiful look as if asking how she could possibly ask any more of him when he'd already given her all he had.

She traced a heart onto his cheek. "Shower."

He dropped his head, groaning quietly.

"Yes, come on."

* * *

Under the steady streams of water, he suddenly seemed awkward and shy, emerald eyes locked onto the floor. _Well, we have to fix that. _Lightning lifted his chin, leaning down to capture his lips before pressing a loving one to his cheek and forehead, conscious of his eyes on her. She had scarcely pulled away when he stepped forward, clinging to her. _He needs me…he still needs a nurturing figure._

A soothing scent of lavender enveloped him and he closed drooping eyes as gentle hands tousled through his wet hair. He stood there while she smoothed conditioner from his hair, never once prying his arms from around her or pushing him away. He remembered his mother's words. _She'll love you just as much. _And he was torn between his conflicting needs for her. She was moving away and he followed her blindly until a fluffy towel rubbed some awareness into him and he looked up at a heart-shaped face, staring into aqua eyes of a calm ocean.

"Falling asleep on me, are you?" Light teased gently. She swept his hair back. "Almost finished." He finally understood the reasons for Serah's attempts at drawing out this fragility her older sister housed; Claire held the lighthearted happiness Lightning wanted to express—to be able to _feel_. Hope reached out to touch her cheek and she smiled. This wasn't Lightning where a glimpse of Claire had managed to wedge herself through; it was the other way around—Claire with an undertone of her inner Lightning. The conviction of his Light; a balance between the two personas.

She drew him closer in a cuddle and as his body readily drifted to sleep, he didn't see the brief remorseful shadow that burdened her loving gaze.

* * *

**I'm almost scared to ask-as Sazh put it, "-I just might die of fright." Anyways, I tried to make it more of a love scene than a sex scene and even then, well, I'm not too skilled at writing stuff like that. It sets the stage for the next chapter, which will also focus on just what poor Hope went through as he trekked through the wilderness. Leave a review, let me know what you think! In the meantime, I shall comfort myself with the thought that I'm sure I could've done worse.**


	17. Calm Before the Storm

***hangs head in shame* I so wanted to establish a good updating rhythm and I ruined it...well I'm going to act childish and blame it on my way-too-hyper puppy (who I'm babysitting most of the day) and my fever (had it since yesterday, sad face). BUT. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed and assuaged my worries: H-thar, Revan Farron, The Moon's Willow (highfives), Maddy, thewhitespirit, darkshifter, Zapper90, Vecktus, Lightarcana, Saccharo, Aoi Hyoudou, Mylaervain and this New Reader (thanks so much) :) I gots a feeling I'll reach 100 reviews with this story *giggles* **

**Love to xAltaria who listened to me mope and complain without telling me to shut up! All I can say is that there are some things that Light fails adorably at.**

**You know those infomercials? It's what it felt like writing this chapter, BUT I SO HOPE IT WON'T COME ACROSS LIKE THAT *crosses fingers***

**Random note; I suck at creating chapter titles XD But oh well. Enough of my chatter, read and enjoy!**

* * *

_Crashing through dry underbrush and leaping blindly over upturned roots, Hope coughed out bits of leaves, only to heave them back in as he frantically and mindlessly obeyed the fiery pull of his desperate lungs. Glimpses of black and yellow fabric were continuously swallowed up by wintry foliage and Hope strived to catch up, urging the distance between his legs to lengthen. Catching his foot on a burrow hidden by the snow, he careened forward, colliding chest-first into an unforgiving compact surface. Stunned, he slid to his side, gasping pathetically for air he couldn't draw in, staring wide-eyed at the small boulder. _

_Kicked snow dusted his face as arms reached down to haul him up. "C'mon, you're ok you're ok, just run," Nisha urged, patting him on the back vigorously and dragging him by the arm, pulling him through the prickly branches of a thicket. Hope let out a whimpering cry, covering his face from the thorns. Nisha swung him in front; the fourteen-year-old stumbling and tripping over himself. "Keep going!"_

_But the pain in his chest was too much and Hope sunk to his knees; the other boy glanced around the glade they were in, running back to peer through the pine trees. "You know? I don't think there's anyone chasing us. I was right—it probably was an Enki scratching its back against some trees. Not that it wasn't a bad idea to get moving." _

_Uncanny calls reverberated throughout the dense forest; nervous chitters communicated ceaselessly and a low hooting cackle mocked from above—malicious whisperings that were driving Hope to a hysterical paranoia. He whipped around, a hand clutched to his throbbing chest. _

"_For someone who has the guardian energy, you sure are weak." The younger dark-haired boy crouched down in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. The black sun tattooed beneath the corner of his left eye crinkled when he smiled; a braided necklace held the same pendant. "Look around you, we're free! Don't panic so much; I can lead us out of here—"_

_ Snarling pitifully, Hope smacked his scrawny arms away. "What're you talking about? THOSE GUYS ARE TRYING TO KILL US! Even if they don't find us in time, WE'LL STILL BE DEAD! We're never gonna make it out of here—lead us out?" Hope scoffed, "You've never been here!"_

_The young native gave a smug smile. "All forests are the same; only the trees are different."_

"_Stop joking around—that doesn't even make sense!" Hope fisted his hair, gritting his teeth. "I can't do this, I can't do this—I can't ever go back, I'm a monster! I'M A MONSTER!"_

_The twelve-year-old's dark brown eyes watered; perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to escape so brashly without a plan. "Calm down, that's just what they want you to think—"_

"_You didn't wipe out a whole building of people!" _

"_Hope, you didn't have a choice! We can't think about that. I want to go home; I miss my mama—but it's my duty to bring you home and I'm not going to fail." He grabbed his shoulder again. _

_Hope laughed dementedly, leaning back. "You're never going home; you'll never see your mother again," he spat. Nisha's chin trembled, hurt reflecting in his eyes._

_The searing flash of a blindingly white molten sun had Hope cowering, eyes shut, forearms to his face in a feeble act of defense; thunderous cracking from bone-dry ton trees crashing to the earth sent a flaming shockwave, a tidal wave of ashen cloud and debris proceeding in its wake. _

_A deafening ring reverberating in his ears, Hope shakily straightened up, equilibrium disorientated as doubles became shifting triples and the ringing soon contended with the irregular beating of his heart. Curling smoke rose from the scorched, blackened earth, charred trees bowed chaotically in every which direction, a suffocating cloud filtered out the cold sun's light; he looked around, stumbling forward. "Nisha," he rasped, coughing. Tears trickled down, smudging the black on his face. _

_Across the clearing, lay an obscure form, its small shape recognizable as a human's; a pitiful keen from behind clenched teeth, Hope dropped to his knees, fisting the sweltering ground. Why was he still alive if his friend was dead? "Nisha," he cried, crawling forward, gagging at the smell of burned fleshed. "I told you I was a monster..." _

* * *

She'd counted on her sister sleeping in for reasons she didn't want to admit she ever had in the first place. Serah sneaked a glimpse behind her, spotting Lightning at the table; she also caught the maroon red of her cape. _She's not going to work, is she? Should I keep making breakfast? Aw, but that would be awkward if I don't acknowledge her. _ She didn't want to turn around in fearing of turning red as a jalapeno flan; she couldn't decide what flustered her the most: the fact that she heard her sister moan the way she did or that she knew who caused them.

Elbows on the dinner table, Lightning raked her hair back, letting her hand rest on the nape of her neck. She ignored the way the pan clattered nervously onto the stove; a couple eggs missed their target and splatted, sizzling noisily as they burned to a shriveled crisp. _Something's bothering Serah. _She wouldn't ask about it though. No, at the moment, she had an emotional crisis to deal with. A good night's sleep was supposed to have given her mind a little time to clear itself and instead she woke up wanting to wake up again to a different reality.

_Farron, what were you thinking? I think it stands to reason I wasn't. _She didn't have the luxury of leaving the house to punish herself or even locking herself in the bathroom; she couldn't deny the fact that Hope needed to have access to her. She pinched the bridge of her nose, irritation stabbing her nerves the moment her sister tried to hum a cheery little tune. "For Etro's sake, Serah, cut the crap. What's the matter with you?"

Startled, the younger Farron whipped around, big eyes giving a wounded blink; Lightning groaned at the little voice nagging her conscience. _You shouldn't be so cross; it's not her fault you committed a debauchery. _She rubbed her forehead, shaking her head as Serah timidly approached her. She tottered awkwardly in front of the table where her sister sat, drumming her fingers on her pink and white moogle pajama pants. "Just forget it," she muttered, waving her off.

The chair scraped loudly as Serah quickly plopped herself down, fidgeting with the bottom of her pink tank. "I heard you," she blurted, rocking forward.

"You what?"

She hesitated, mouth working. "Last night…"

_Oh Maker. _Lightning covered her face with both hands, turning away. As if Hope wasn't bad enough, her little sister had to be scarred by her lack of control too. "Serah, this isn't a conversation I want to be having with you. Really, just go. Now." She couldn't even allow _herself_ to process it thoroughly; the last thing she wanted was to talk to someone _else_ about it.

Serah swallowed. _And that proves you need it. Please don't send me away for this. _"Hey Claire, this isn't going to go away and no matter how disciplined you are, it's all going to go out the window once he comes down those stairs. Did you and Hope…do it?" She wanted to roll her eyes at how immature it made her sound, but she needed to make absolutely sure. _Yeah Serah, maybe you just completely misheard things._ She scrunched her mouth when Lightning proceeded to lay her head on the table. "Sis…"

"Serah, I don't know where to start... As if things weren't complicated enough, to throw statutory—"

Her eyes bulged. _Ahhhhhhh! _"Gosh _no_, Claire, don't think about it like that—that's horrible! I mean, it's different—"

Lightning jerked her head up, eyes ablaze. "Serah, there are _no_ exceptions when it comes to having sex with a _child_," she hissed.

She winced, the words stabbing her ears with an immorally-sharpened blade. "You really shouldn't say it like that either," she mumbled. "Look, we both know that's not what happened," she cut herself off when Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"Like you even know."

She looked down promptly. "W-well I…can only imagine—"

"Serah don't even go there."

The younger Farron clamped her mouth shut with frustration. "Ok, it's unfair to approach the matter so…black and white…Hope's not really…a child mentally and—"

"Regardless of his mental maturity, which we can agree on is _not_ stable at the moment, he's _fourteen_—love/sex, that's not the kind of emotional responsibility you put on a boy, especially one who thinks he has to prove himself," she faltered, "to someone he looks up to. And that's irrespective of that fact that it's _wrong_."

"It's _not_."

Lightning laughed with frank incredulity. "I can't believe you're trying to _support_ this!"

"I'm not! I'm trying to support _you_ Claire. I don't know _how_ it started, but I'm certain you didn't just grab him by the hair and throw him on the bed." Serah slumped her shoulders, trying not to picture it; the mortified expression on her sister's face told her she was. "I'm just trying to show you that…if it weren't for his age, it would've…you know, been appropriate." She reached to touch her hand; Light moved away. "If I really thought Hope had been taken advantage of, I wouldn't be trying so hard to make it seem right. This is something you two have to figure out. You can't distance yourself because of this."

She shook her head with a grim sigh. "I told Hope the same thing yesterday."

Serah smiled warmly. "See? Set a good example for him." She affectionately turned the matching band on Lightning's arm. "Someone he loves," she altered gently. "Not only someone he looks up to." She drew courage from her sister's acquiescent gaze. "It's not hard to love you Claire; it's just hard to get you to realize it."

_Serah, I know you're trying to help, but I really need you to be against me on this. _"If Snow touched you at the age of fourteen, you can believe that man would _not_ be alive today. There wouldn't even be a body to put in his grave."

Serah grimaced, trying to see the loving aspect of it. "First of all, Hope's a boy, which I _know_," she acknowledged, "shouldn't matter, but—"

"Stop stop, I don't want to think about it." Lightning shook her head, crossing her legs, leaning back onto the table. _If I could just strangle the part of me that wants to blush and say she'd never felt so close to another person. _

She sighed, playing with her hands. _Let's try something else. _"Doesn't it feel nice…to, um, do it with someone you actually care about?" She swallowed nervously at the poisonous gaze Lightning gave her.

Her voice was quiet and lethally bemused. "Are you insinuating your sister's a slut?"

She gasped, shocked. "No Claire! But before Hope, you didn't care about anyone, sometimes it felt like I was more a burden than a sister you had to deal with, so I can't imagine whatever guy—"

"And this conversation needs to stop."

"Ok fine, we won't go there—but remember _you_ were underage too," Serah rushed quickly. Light turned livid.

"Yeah, but I SURE as hell wasn't fourteen!" she snapped back. _You don't know everything I've given up for you, Serah and if I can help it, you will never know. Some things you just don't talk about. _Serah bowed her head, taking small breaths. Lightning softened, covering her face with one hand. "I didn't mean to yell."

"And I didn't mean to step out of line; that's none of my business," she said quietly. "You have a good heart, Sis. I just don't want you to be too hard on yourself. Mistakes happen; we learn from them...sometimes a little good can come from them."

A terrified scream shattered the thoughts going through their heads and Lightning caught herself from falling off the chair as she stopped herself from rushing upstairs. _Hope! _She shot Serah a panicked look. "You have to go up there; I can't. He's probably having nightmare."

She returned it with an uncertain one of her own. "All the more reason for you to go, I can't calm him down. Remember how he clung to you? You're the only one who can reach him."

Every fiber was yelling at her to go and with each second she held back, she grew more nauseous. _I can't see him, not after what I did to him. _But after a shorter scream pierced the air, she was up the stairs.

As soon as the door slammed open, Lightning froze in the doorway. _Why did I wait so long? _

* * *

Lost and alone, sitting in the middle of his room, surrounded by blankets, Hope's green irises were encircled with glowing gold. Anemically pale, he swayed with fatigue, staring at the line of barren trees. Warm white fragile flakes drifted down. "Something's burning," he whispered, haunted.

"Nothing is burning," responded a familiar voice.

His lip quivered. "I did it." Oppressive gray clouds hung low; a whirl of acrid wind, upsetting the fallen flakes and causing them to disintegrate. A black feather teased his peripheral vision; a soft jingle from hidden ornaments and chains.

"Sorrow begets sorrow." Her soft croon of lamentation sent subtle chills down his spine and she stood before him, black eyes unreadable. "What is sown must be reaped." She opened her arms and stepped back, Lightning stepping forward; Hope gasped. "And I shall mourn for these souls and cherish them for all of eternity."

_What is sown must be reaped… _He shivered at the meaning, only vaguely aware of Lightning kneeling in front of him; his face was cradled. _She's talking about souls…she's talking about the people I kill. _A light stroke ran down his cheeks. "You're ok now," came a tender voice. Was it coincidence that Lightning had stepped seemingly from Etro's arms? _I shall mourn for these souls and cherish them… _Fear exploded in his gut and a sudden whimper escaped him. _The dead bodies she pulled up from Asnida…they didn't die in battle. I was the only one left. I killed them. _

"Come here."

Trembling, his arms wound around her neck; safety enveloping him and assuaging his fears. Over her shoulder, he looked around, eyes stopping at the few boomerangs displayed on the wall; the airwing slightly chipped from its brief encounter with the clenched jaws of an uridimmu. The skeleton trees had disappeared, the fear generated from them gone. _She's my anchor. _"Lightning, don't leave me." He ran his fingers through her soft hair, breathing in a faint peach scent.

"I won't. You made me a promise, remember? I told you I'd never leave your side if you never left mine. Think we can do that seriously from now on?" Lightning rubbed his back. "Just until I can trust you'll stay out of trouble, then maybe I can let you out of my sight for a few minutes." Her heart was released from its weighted cage and she allowed herself to smile at his giggle. But the relief also unlocked other emotions along with the ability to focus on how close Hope was actually pressed against her. Caught in a kneel with one knee up, there was no barrier between him and her thigh besides the clothes he was wearing. In order to curb the warmth beginning to ripple through her, she lowered her leg, opting to sit on her heels; though now he had nothing to lean against and awkwardly tried to settle on her lap without letting go.

And to her surprise, Lightning laughed. The arms around her loosened, Hope pulling away to offer her a questioning look; a subdued sparkle glistened in his eyes. "It's ok to be scared as long as you know you can overcome it." She stroked his cheek. "We can change fate; it's not too hard, we've done it before," she said with a smile.

He gave a reassured grin. "Right."

She was about to pinch him playfully when the clarity in his eyes stopped her. Once more cognizant of his surroundings, there was nothing preventing him remembering the events of last night.

"Light?" He didn't miss how quickly guarded her gaze had become or how the warmth drained from her smile. Gently pushed away, another quick stroke to his cheek and before she had even straightened up to leave, his heart had already plummeted into a sea of dry ice. The empty caress couldn't fool him; he knew exactly what she regretted.

"Come downstairs when you're ready."

She left the door open. The growing disappointment and trepidation weren't enough to keep him from blushing as he hung his head. He wanted to deride himself by asking what in the world had gotten into his head, but he knew the answer and he didn't think it was something to ridicule. _I just wanted to show her I loved her. _The words alone hadn't seemed to be enough; while he never expected to hear them back from her, he also didn't expect her to be so caught off guard by it—like hearing a toddler repeat something they didn't quite understand the meaning of. _She didn't believe me. _

So what if it hadn't been his greatest idea, he wanted to prove it to her and quite frankly, it was the best way he knew of. He'd been scared witless upon entering her room, but losing the chance to make her feel loved frightened him even more. _Maker, it really happened; I…made love to her. _The thought immediately sent a heated rush of giddiness through him and he covered his cheeks, feeling phantom nails dig into his back. Almost instantly, the feeling sunk. He was elated that his first time had been with her; yet, she was ashamed. He couldn't help but feel rather hurt and slightly rejected. He grabbed his wrist, staring dolefully at the carpet. "I'm stupid."

* * *

Standing on her tiptoes, Lightning stretched her arm out, straining to reach the jutting wooden frame from which the blinds hung, using the first digits of her fingers to scoot the damp rag around.

"Sis, no one can even see the top of that—you don't have the clean it." Serah gave an absentminded twirl, hastily stopping when a strand of hair got her in the eye.

Sighing, the soldier lowered her arm, not tall enough to clean it properly. She looked around, the rickety lonely chair in the corner catching her attention for a split second before she disregarded it. _It'd never support my weight. _Her mind flickered to Hope; all morning he refused to say more than handful of words and now he was sulking somewhere outside with Snow hovering around.

She tried to comfort herself with thought she wasn't avoiding him per se, she just needed time to mull things over. _Not once did I try to stop him. _A little voice chuckled. _Of course you didn't, you wanted it. You craved his attention. Snatched that boy's virginity without a second thought. Go ahead and reassure yourself with the knowledge he wanted to give it to you anyway. _"Shut up," she muttered. Her inner conscience chimed in. _You have something of his that's automatically going to make him feel closer to you—whether you meant to take it or not. You talk of emotional responsibility; this is yours now. He left himself wide open; don't make him feel worthless. _

"Hey Sis," Snow's voice carried loudly throughout the house; the front banged open and she heard a quiet 'oops'. "I think something's wrong with Hope, he seems…I dunno, kinda depressed—I mean, not like he shouldn't, kid's been through some tough shit. I tried chatting with him, but I get the feeling it's not me he wants to talk to." He shrugged, hands palm-up in the air.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Great. So you just leave him out there?" She bunched up the rag. "Real smart, hero."

"Hey I figured you'd go out there—" he flinched when the dirty cloth hit his face. Serah whined her disapproval.

"All you need is to take your eyes off for someone to go missing." She slammed the door shut.

_Please still be here, Hope. _Serah smiled uncertainly. "Don't worry, it's good you came in; those two needed to talk some stuff out." Snow grinned and sauntered over to her, his cold hands slipping around her tiny waist, causing her giggle to be more of a shriek.

"My bad," he chuckled, lifting her up.

One arm on his shoulder, she tried to pull her plaid skirt back down modestly, which turned out being nearly impossible, seeing that her legs were around his waist. His hands moved lower. "I'll keep the floorboards from sneaking a peek," he assured.

She leaned forward, pressing her nose to his. "I love you."

His blue eyes sparkled. "I love you way more, baby."

* * *

Crunching through the snow, overcast saved her from having to shield her eyes and squint. It would only be a matter of rounding the corner, passing the ridged metal sheets propped against the base of the house, before she spotted him. She could already hear a soft distortion from sliced wind. She fingered the corroded iron, resting her shoulder against the siding, tracking the sleek black Nue as it spiraled through the air. _A productive method of relieving stress. _

She watched him jump up, catching it with both hands, his arms rocking back from the force. His orange jacket lay a few feet away from him. Into the air it went again and Lightning shook her hair from her eyes as a sudden wind picked up. Curving back, he moved to the right, hesitating; it came in too fast and as he reached up to grab it, its wing struck his hand with its inside spike. He doubled over.

"Hope!"

He jerked up at the sound of her voice, staggering backwards, holding his right hand to his abdomen. His cheeks were flushed, beads of sweat sticking strands of silver to his face. He sucked his bottom lip in and made no move to go towards her.

Taking notice, she kept a few paces between them. She held out her hand. "Let me see."

He didn't want to give in, but a quick peek into her eyes and he saw the Lightning he knew in the Vile Peaks, who had no tolerance for hesitation. Part of him wanted to rebel, but a stronger—his heart—didn't want to give her any more reason to be mad at him. He turned his injured hand out, staring at the tender skin that had been pierced between his thumb and forefinger. Crimson blood pooled and dripped onto the snow beneath.

"Where're your gloves?" she asked, reaching down to break off a piece of the hardened snow, digging for the powder under it. He gave a tiny shrug. She looked around, but she didn't have anything on her that she could bandage his hand with. "Tch… C'mon, let's go inside."

"I'm fine; it doesn't hurt that much. It was my fault anyway—should've waited." He wiggled free from her grasp, wincing, and Lightning rolled her eyes, taking steps away from him.

He stood there uncomfortably, sheepishly waiting for a command. On accident, he caught her gaze. She understood the dispiritedness in his eyes and sighed. She beckoned him and he reluctantly shuffled closer; slipping her hand around the back of his neck, she pulled him even closer. "Hope, we have to talk." Immediately he ducked his head and she lifted his chin, her heart twisting cruelly when his lip quivered; he looked utterly humiliated. _Hope, I'm so sorry. _

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, moving out of her soft hold to stare into his scarf. "I-it was bad, it was stupid, I…I should've never—" he broke down, shoulders shaking; ashamed that he had to apologize for such a thing, for something he'd been proud of. "Please Light! I'm sorry, I only wanted to…" Tearfully, he looked up, her blue eyes wide. "I love you—"

"Enough!"

Shock riddled through him and emotionally crushed, he stared at her with unblinking eyes. _She doesn't even want to hear it…_

"Hope please, stop that, you've got it all wrong," she hastily wiped his tears, "Don't cry, don't cry over this. It wasn't bad, it wasn't stupid." She leaned down to his level, clutching his face, his green eyes intense on hers. "Maybe the timing was a little off." She bit her lip, giving a slight shake of her head, allowing a quiet laugh. "Ok, a lot off," she amended. "But that can't be helped now. You caught me in a weak moment, but you don't think I regretted it, do you?"

He nodded.

_He's so ready to fall. _"Hope, never have I felt so loved, you've succeeded…a thousand times over," she whispered. "How can I ever regret that?" _As much as I should, I don't want to. _

He gave a downward tilt of his head, looking up at her through dark lashes and silver bangs of hair; a look she knew too well and she smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Don't grow up too fast," she said, cradling the back of his head. Hands fisted her vest. "…You can depend on me a little longer."

"Light, I promised I'd—"

An exasperated groan. "You're too caught up in this 'protecting'; I don't need that." She grabbed his shoulders. A faint rosy blush colored her cheeks. "As stupid as this sounds coming from me, you being you—that's…all I need. Everything else? That can come much later." _I had to give up my childhood; I don't want you to throw away what remains of yours. I promise I'll deal with as much as I can so you don't have to. _Without thinking, she tucked his hair back, resting her palm against his cheek; he nuzzled her back absentmindedly, staring worriedly at her stomach.

"Hm?" She looked down, pulling at her vest to scrutinize the bloody print left by his hand. "I can get it out," she murmured dismissively.

Relieved at the turn of events, Hope met her eyes. "Can I still watch your back?" He grew faintly flustered, offering a shaky smile in return at her demure wink.

"I'm pretty sure that's in your nature." She nodded at his weapon lying in the snow. "Grab that and let's head in."

* * *

The sky's grayness, reflecting its dullness on the ground below, accentuated the pristine whiteness of the hulking man's overcoat. Blond hair peeked from beneath a white beanie, crystal blue eyes vigilant like those of a tundra wolf, broad shoulders set back, mouth a quiet, leering snarl, holding a heavy-duty, steel snow shovel like a grand scepter; a modern-day ice king who William knew held a burning desire to smash his head in, though nothing reflected such an animalistic urge beneath his cool restraint.

The younger Farron stepped out, glancing between the two before placing a small hand upon her husband's arm. She looked like a child next to his huge frame. Throwing him a dirty smirk as if to say his life had only been spared this time, Snow swung the shovel onto his shoulder, turning around to make his way around the house.

Hope and his protectress appeared in the doorway. His right hand was bandaged. William smiled thinly, gesturing into the flat-roofed canvas tent. "We have practically no time for the amount I have to get through with you."

Lightning leaned down to her sister's ear, keeping Hope back with her arm. "He pitched that tent by himself?"

Serah shook her head. "The crew that dropped him off actually set it up and they were super quick about it too, like they didn't want to be seen."

"But they're in front of our house…" The soldier's voice held genuine curiosity at the apparent stupidity. Her eyes narrowed. _That really is a problem if they're trying to be discreet out in the open. _"Stay near your hero."

Serah beamed. "I'll grab my mittens!"

Lightning batted the tent flap away. "Why is Dr. Wright being detained? And why are you helping us?" she asked briskly. A small army green cot stood in the back, black tarp covering the ground.

"No worries about Wright, he knew what he was doing. I'm sure you're well aware of the information he was leaking to you; he received one too many warnings. Being apprehended, we were on the same side of the fence on the same team and got to talking. I have no interest in purposefully harming the boy and I think Hope knows that by now, not that it should lessen his fright of me. I understand." He moved around the table, opening his laptop. "Magic and eidolons are my field of study; Hope's blessed predicament fascinates me. But like every scientist needs funding, I had to find someone who wanted the research done and was also willing to foot the bill. Wright offered me a deal, granting that if I could secure Hope a favorable future, meaning well…"

"Understood," she said coldly. _He didn't go die and take half of us with him._

"A job within the Guardian Corps would be possible."

"Which means funding for you."

"Exactly. Does that clear your suspicion? Hope, why don't you sit on that cot so we can get started."

Lightning looked down when he didn't move. He was focusing on the floor, his hand limp in hers.

* * *

_He arched his back weakly, trying to slide his hands from their metal wrist-restraints. He wiggled his hips, finding the leather strap easier to manipulate. Drawing up his knees, he pushed up with another wiggle, but the bands around his upper arms prevented him from sitting up. The stainless steel door opened and Hope went in an all-out helpless flail. William sighed at the sight. "The table was never meant to restrain a child, especially one so thin. They really should feed you more. We might get better testing results." _

_He whimpered at the blue vial the professor was carrying. "What's that?" he asked nervously. _

"_I hope you understand that nothing we're doing is supposed to hurt you, but unfortunately, you pose an interesting threat and our budding little government wishes to keep you close and documented."_

"_You were trying to kill me before!"_

"_My loyalty lies with those who can afford me and even then I'm not a murderer. Why kill the specimen? I was Angeal's research assistant, not that brute Mute of his—though you do have him to thank. Without his blood, you'd still be convulsing as your body tried to futilely reject itself…which would've inevitably led you to die from sheer exhaustion." William picked up an empty syringe from the cart. "This brief sting will be nothing compared to pain you're about to feel. If you concentrate, you should be able to block it out."_

"_STOOOOOOOP! STOOOOOOOOP! PLEEEEEASE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hope shook his head wildly, fearing the reaction. "Let me go home!" He bit his lip, watching the tip of the needle pierce his arm. "Where's my dad?" he cried. "Where's my dad? Oww, make it stop, make it stop!"_

Three fold-up chairs surrounded a meeting table covering as a mini lab station with empty beakers, a velvet open pouch filled with white granular powder and a couple of magnifying glasses. "Hope," Lightning repeated, squeezing his hand. "He wants you on the cot."

_The little shaggy-haired boy gave a toothy grin, eagerly extending a tan hand between the steel bars. "I'm Nisha," he said. "An honor to meet you, shaman." Crouching down, a black and yellow tunic draped his skinny frame. _

_ Hope shook his head, crawling forward and shaking his cold hand. "I'm nothing like that. I'm just Hope." _

_ The boy widened his eyes in awe. "Hope?" He settled back against the bars; the moonlight illuminating his sallow face; a black sun was tattooed beneath the corner of his left eye. "That's a good name for you." He gave a weak cough. _

_ "Are you sick?"_

_ Nisha didn't let go of his hand. "No, it's just the side effects of the injection they gave me," he said, his voice losing a bit of its cheeriness. "They're convinced I have magic."_

_ Hope rested against the bars, tilting his head. "You don't?"_

_ "No, I can only sense when others have it." He wiped his nose. "So that man was your dad?"_

_ Hope didn't say anything for a while. "How long have you been here?" he asked quietly._

_ Nisha too was silent for a couple minutes. "A month," he said finally. "I tagged along on a hunting trip when I should've stayed home."_

He watched his blood being drawn with mild surprise; Lightning noticed his sudden awareness. "Welcome back," she murmured wryly. "What's wrong with your chest?" Her eyes held a cool sternness.

He blinked. "W-what?"

A cotton ball was pressed to the crook of his arm. William adjusted his glasses. "You spaced out for a bit and Lightning lifted you onto here. Gave quite a wince."

_Is she going to be mad? _He shrugged. "It hurts sometimes," he mumbled.

"I'm not too much of a doctor, but I do recall you had a couple fractured ribs. Taking into account that it can take four to six weeks for the pain to subside _and_ your recent escapade, I'm surprised…well maybe I'm not. You say 'sometimes'?"

Hope nodded. Her cool look turned heated.

"Until you become in tune with this guardian energy, for the most part it is going to engage _you_, rather than the other way around. This isn't your fault, since you need time to let your body balance itself out. In short I am saying that, your ability to heal yourself is sporadic, superficial and completely out of your grasp. Sometimes nerve receptors are blocked, other times you feel the exact weight of your injuries." He ejected a droplet of blood onto a clear disk. "Because of the capable young woman standing next to you, and much to the chagrin of the Sanctum, you'll always have access to this magnificent force; think of her as a sort of powerhouse."

"But that's dangerous, isn't it?" Hope burst out. _When'd that even happen?_

William smiled. "Tell me Farron, have you experienced anything odd? I can't tell how the symptoms would manifest themselves, but I certainly won't negate the threats they present."

Lightning looked away. "So what if I have?"

"Follow me to the table; I've got a rudimentary example to show that might shed a little light."

"Lightning…" She shushed him and jumping from the cot, he trailed after her.

Grabbing into a gray box, the professor quickly created a block from twenty-five sugar cubes. "This represents the energy she's carrying for you, I know it doesn't look that menacing, but bear with me." Hunching over the velvet pouch, he used fine tweezers in an attempt to grab a single white grain; he ended up putting a couple down and slid three to the cube. Nearly impossible to see, he hovered a magnifying glass over them.

"This is how much you need to destroy the entire world."

Lightning's mouth went dry and she grabbed Hope's arm as he tottered back.

"In moderation, you never have to end up hurting her. What you probably don't realize is that what she's storing for you is so…concentrated, you need less than that to accomplish whatever task. Here's where the trouble starts; you need to fight something," he slid two grains away, "you tap a little from her and it turns out two is too much for your body to handle. So," he slid one back to the cube, "it rebounds, snaps back and hits her; its chemistry is changed and she can't accept it. The effect could be minor; it could also be her death."

Hope turned to her, anguished. "I've already been doing it to you—"

"Right and I'm not dead—"

"But—"

"So _what_, Hope?" she snapped. "You can't take it back, now can you? You have to deal with this, you don't have a _choice_."

_I don't. I really don't. If I mess this up, I'll kill her. _"I'm still scared though," he said timidly.

A reluctant smile graced her lips and she sat down next to him. "That part's ok." _I'm terrified too. _

"So how do I make sure…" He looked down, biting his lip.

William nodded. "It's tricky, Hope. That's on you. There's no room for trial and error. The thing with the grains, of course, isn't precise. Think more of the lines of a handful destroying the entire world…"

Lightning pursed her lips, frowning. "He can't feel it."

He tapped his temple. "All in here. Mind's the master; self-confidence is the key. If we had the leisure time, I'd suggest Hope take someone else, get far away from you and practicing drawing from them. I can almost guarantee no one else is carrying even half a quarter of what you have—someone might not even have a handful—and when he gets used to that, it should be easier for him to restrain himself when it comes to you."

Hope raised his eyes to the professor's. "But we don't have the time," he deduced solemnly.

"Hope, I'm going to be frank. If you hadn't reached Lightning in the time you had, you'd be dead. All of you would be. Now, Sanctum's a bit hesitant because they theoretically know what you're capable of when you've got a carrier with you. With the reports I gave Blanney, they're going to count on you being simply too inexperienced and hope that you hurt yourself more than you do them."

Lightning crossed her legs. "Sounds like a fight."

"One they want to keep under wraps." William shot Hope a look. "The autopsy blew your cover, but they aren't going to let anyone know. They're trying to come up with a way to execute the 'remaining ex-l'cie' without enraging the public. You've become heroes of tragedy."

Gunmetal-blue eyes narrowed. "But we don't stand a chance out here. We _aren't_ l'cie."

"And unfortunately courtesy of Nathaniel Millay, you've been temporarily suspended from the Guardian Corps for assaulting a superior, so back up's out of the question."

Her breathing came to an abrupt halt. _Suspended? _She gritted her teeth. _Fucking bastard. You can't wait to die, can you? _Hope's worried tug forced her to calm down. Her side of the incident hadn't been told; she could get it straightened out. _The GC made me who I am; I'm not going to let that asshole tarnish my standing. _"Asnida's our only option of survival then."

Hope froze. _Asnida is where everyone dies._

"Indeed it'd be your best bet and PSICOM would have no choice but to follow you. I really wouldn't put it off for long…today's Tuesday? The entire military will be on you Thursday."

Her exhale hid her sinking despair. _Can we even hope to win?_ "You ok?" she asked softly. Hope looked at her with tears in his eyes. She swallowed, wishing she could take him in her arms, but she wasn't about to move any closer with the professor watching.

William cleared his throat. "Despite how starkly the odds are against you, you do and always _will_ have the advantage." He attempted an encouraging smile at the young teenager. "Have something to protect, to live for and it becomes a matter of knowing you can do it."

Lightning rolled her eyes. _Not this protecting business again. _"I'd appre—" she stopped, standing up quickly, her right arm shooting out to prevent Hope getting up after her. She directed her gaze to the zippered door, watching as it billowed from the breeze. She could detect it: picking it out from the metallic chinks of the shovel, the loud sloshing splatter of snow being thrown, clapping distorted by the wind, mingling with the snapping of the canvas being toyed with—footsteps running through the snow, _towards_ them, not from behind. Her gunblade whipped out, a clean slice through the air as it locked into position.

"Light!" _Are we being attacked? _Scrambling frantically, Hope knocked his chair over, darting after her, bursting out of the jagged rip in the tent. Momentarily blinded, he crashed into her side, a harsh shove sending him back. "Whhhoa!" Arms flailing for futile balance, he tripped backwards, staring at the red pinpoints on the black guns trained on him.

"Target located!"

"Target confirmed!" The three PSICOM soldiers formed a half-circle, black masks shielding their faces.

"Only three?" Lightning stepped into the sight of their weapons. Haughtily lifting her gunblade behind her head, she raised her other arm, issuing a lofty challenge with a sly smirk.

Hope gave a short, crazed laugh, caught between admiring her and wanting to yank her into the house by her cape. He'd only seen her act this way a few times, mostly when it was just the two of them or if she also had Vanille to watch out for. An ego-related manner, the soldiers had the option of targeting him, a young boy, or the arrogant woman who not only deigned to see them as a threat by standing so casually, but also had the nerve to be beckoning them with her middle finger.

He swallowed. As aggressive and viciously possessive as she became, she simply didn't have the body to sustain being a sentinel for very long. _She'll let them kill her before she gives up!_

One of the men dropped his gun and made a dash for her; Lightning tensed, swinging her blade at the last minute, catching him beneath the chin—a spray of blood fanned from the stumped neck. Before the body could even drop to the ground, shots rang out—she let out a pitiful, sharp yelp, her arm still outstretched, silver weapon falling tip first as the handle slipped from her grasp. Her legs buckled, her descent slow, her body twisting to its side before crumpling over the decapitated corpse.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!" Snow barreled towards them, wielding the massive shovel. He hurled himself into the air, torpedoing the short distance into the waist of a PSICOM infiltrator.

Serah danced around, shrieking at the prone form of her sister before running to her, slipping on the patch of ice. She cowered at the round of gun shots and crawled through the snow. "Claaaaaaire! _Claaaaaire_!"

"Maker," Hope choked, gagging as his hand splashed into a pool of warm blood from the severed head. He wiped it frantically against his pants, pulling at Lightning's shoulder, rolling her off the body. _Etro, where'd she get hit? She fell so soon, where'd she get hit? _"Lightning," he pleaded, tugging her onto his lap. Blood dappled her face like macabre freckles, a red tear falling from open blues. "_Liiiiiiight_," he sobbed, shaking her. _She can't die! _He glanced at her torso, whimpering at the two growing blotches; instantly he knew why she'd stopped moving. He tore at her vest, a tattered hole dangerously close to where her heart would be. "Don't die," he begged. The weight in his arms grew scarcely heavier. "Just hang on, hang on for me, ok?" _I can't screw this up…I don't even know where to begin!_

_I'm grabbing at nothing, but I have to pretend I am…no, I have to KNOW I am. Lightning… _Everything about her felt too much, every part of her overwhelmed him; her touch electrified him, holding her hand would be a sure way of destroying the world, her smile made him dizzy and there was no way he had power over her luminous blue eyes. "Lightning, hold on." He cradled her closer, a tangle of pink slipping over his arm. Her hair. Soft, delicate, he could easily wrap it around his finger; smoothing it down soothed him and she never minded. Relief calmed him, he slid his hand to her left side, covering the wound with his palm. _As much as can slip through my fingers, that's all I need._ "You're going to be ok," he said softly, sniffling. "You're going to be fine."

"Claire!" Serah landed next to him, Snow staying rooted to his spot a couple paces back. William watched wordlessly through the tear in the tent.

He almost missed her blink. Her name was just a tiny mewl from his lips; he was graced with a weak smile. He unclenched his shaking hand, crying at the two red bullets; blood stained unbroken skin. "I did it." Arms wrapped around his shoulders as Lightning sat up slowly. A shy kiss was pressed to his cheek.

"You saved my life," she whispered. She hadn't expected to go down so quickly; it had been a lucky shot for them. _I really thought…it was it for me._

"Hey would you look at you," Snow congratulated. "A step up the 'hero ladder'."

Lightning looked at the carnage, then at her own blood-spattered body and realized how closely her sister was breathing on her shoulder. "Snow, you _idiot_, get Serah out of here!"

"Aw sorry." Snow leapt over the bodies, shedding his ruined coat before picking up his shaken wife. "Babe, look at me. Everything's cool."

"Looking at dead people is so different from looking at dead monsters," she whispered as Snow carried her away.

"How do you feel?" Hope asked. Light lifted her head from his shoulder.

"I'm fine…after a shower and a nap, I'll be even better." A frown crossed her features and she stared at the dead PSICOM. "But what's with them?" _Were they scouting or are we about to get swamped?_

"I just called it in." William stepped closer, staying away from the soiled snow. "Looks like they were just eager." He pushed his glasses up. "Funny how you didn't react at all to our tests, yet you destroyed half our facility and saved someone dear to you."

Stunned, Hope blinked as Lightning performed a backwards somersault right off his lap; her shadow suddenly standing over him. _Wow. _She picked up her gunblade, giving it a swift flick. "Let's go in. Snow can clean this up." She glanced at the professor. "And you?"

"Tomorrow would be cutting it short. Can you expect me in a couple hours?"

She nodded and said nothing, pulling together a faint smile when Hope took her hand, his arm brushing against hers. Once inside, she gently shook the silveret off and beelined for her room.

* * *

_Hope rubbed at the flaking skin on his left arm. The injections had all kinds of adverse side effects and none of them seemed to be what the researchers were looking for. His stomach grumbled, but the thought of food made him want to throw up. The last shot had to be given on an empty stomach, making him incredibly nauseous. _

_The guard opened the door to his cell. "Get in," he muttered. He had been surprised at the youth of the occupant; then again, most were, but they still didn't do anything to help him. Hope shuffled in, glad that at least he wasn't being shackled. He scratched absentmindedly at his arm again. When the guard left, he sat on the cement floor, disgusted by the musty bed in the corner. _

"_Hope!" cried an ecstatic voice._

"_Shut up!" growled another guard. "Should have you two separated."_

_Hope gave a wry chuckle. The basement was filled with sixteen cells, eight on each side and they were the only ones there. Even on opposite sides they'd be able to talk to each other._

_Nisha jumped into his designated space, waiting until the mean-tempered man went up the stairs. He eagerly ran to the bars. "Hope, Hope, look!" He lifted his tunic._

_Hope stared. Beneath bony ribs and above his belly button was a black sun, every other squiggly ray an arrow. He could only assume it hadn't been there before. That meant… "You're a…"_

"_I've been blessed! I had a spirit dream last night," he clung to the bars excitedly, "and the goddess granted me a focus," he whispered, smiling like it was the greatest honor. _

"_You're a l'cie."_

"_Pulse l'cie, that's right—normally only the older people get it, but I'm so lucky to have met you. I get to help you get out of here; I've got to get you home. That's my focus. At least I'm pretty sure it is."_

_There wasn't a fal'cie around. How could he have gotten turned into a l'cie? Hope swallowed. "But you know what happens if you don't complete it, right?"_

"_That's if I fail, but I'm not going to. Don't worry, I won't let you down, shaman." Nisha held out his hand and resignedly Hope took it. "We could do it right now; I've got my magic. It's what these guys wanted, right? Well I can give it to 'em!"_

"_W-wait, what did you exactly see in your dream?"_

"_It was pretty hazy, I remember a couple of explosions, we were in a forest…and then…hmmm, oh yeah, I saw you with this pretty woman, she looked strong enough to be one of our priestesses. Does she take care of you?"_

_Hope looked down. He had to mean Lightning. "Well…I want to be able to take care of her."_

"_Then do it! I'll take you home so you can." Nisha squeezed his hand. "No time like the present, I want to go home too; I bet my mama's worried sick. I'm sure they all think I'm dead!" He stood up, grinning. "Let's go Hope."_

* * *

Snow stretched his arms over the back of the couch, one hand was inches away from Lightning's shoulder, but with the other he accidentally knocked Sazh in the neck. He stifled a snort. "Sorry man." He looked down at Hope, curled up, napping on his lap and Light's; through silver bangs, tears glistened in his lashes. _Aw buddy. _Sucking in his cheek, he nudged Lightning, nodding down.

Sitting in the recliner, William sat up, trying not to sink in. "It was possible he entered a trance—that would explain the demon guides; they generally appear to keep shamans from straying too far into the fourth realm, which is essentially land of the non-living. It would also explain how he was able to make it so far without succumbing to the elements." He shook his head enviously. "I'm sure it was a sight to behold."

Sazh frowned. _More like a sight to blanket your son from._ "What about the warriors? It wasn't just those crazy birds hopping around. They were like ghosts."

"It would be helpful if we could wake Hope up…" William looked at Lightning.

"Would we live without it?" she asked tonelessly.

"Well, yes, but—"

"Then there's your answer."

Serah rocked back and forth in her ancient chair, hugging her knees. She tipped to the side, bumping against the couch arm. She peeked over the edge. "Sis, he's crying," she whispered.

_How could you miss Snow pointing that out to me? _Wiping her thumb carefully beneath his eyes, she didn't mean for him to wake up. Confusion lasting only a blink, he sniffled, hiding his face against her stomach while he pulled himself together. Lightning shot her sister a dull look.

"Mr. William, it's been a pleasure having you in our home, but I'm going to have to call it a night." Snow moved to stand up, remembering Hope was partially on him. "You probably shouldn't create potions in your little tent or anything. I'm a dangerous sleepwalker." He earned a dry smile from Lightning.

Sazh clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll escort him out. I'll see you guys tomorrow and on Thursday."

"You sure?" Snow asked quietly, blue eyes worried.

"Hey hey, don't doubt me now. Some things you just leave to chance; we gotta go in, knowing we're gonna come out." He waved William over. "C'mon Mr. Professor."

"Say hi to Dajh for me," Serah called.

"Sure will."

Rubbing his arm, she gave him a pat signaling him to get up; Hope complied, ducking his head when his muscles decided they wanted to stretch instead, prolonging his stay on her lap.

_I want to go home; I miss my mama…_

Hope closed his eyes. _I'm so sorry Nisha, please forgive me. I didn't mean to, I never meant to lash out like that. _A soft stroke ran down his cheek.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My friend… He really was just a kid and in so many ways, he was braver than I was. I-I don't get it; somehow he was turned into a l'cie to help me escape and he was so…happy about it like it was all he wanted to do in the world." He traced the scars around his wrist. "And before I killed him, I told he'd never go home again, he'd never see his mother! I know how it feels, I'd never wish that on someone else."

She touched the tip of the scar peeking from his teal scarf. "You can't set yourself up like that," she said quietly, resting her hand on his collar bone.

Snow scratched his head. "I'm sure the kid can rest easy knowing you made it home."

_I'll find a way to bring you home; I'll tell your family the truth. _Suddenly drained, Hope nodded forward, yawning,

Lightning looked down, casting Serah a mixed look. _I can't sleep with him._ Serah offered a tiny, supportive smile.

"Hey Snow," she started, placing a hand on Light's shoulder. "I wanna sleep with Sis tonight, do you mind? After today…" she faltered when she realized how true her words were, "I feel like hugging her and not letting go." _Three times I've almost lost you. _

Lightning felt her cheeks redden. She rolled her eyes, unable to keep the barb from rolling off her tongue. "Maker Serah, no reason to make it sound like we're going to spoon all night."

Snow guffawed heartily and Lightning clucked her tongue when both Serah and Hope blushed; though her sister did end up looking a bit hurt. She sighed. "I'm kidding, I love you."

"I know," she mumbled.

Now Hope grew a little worried, feeling selfish for doing so. _Serah has more a right of sleeping with her, than… _Abashed, he tried to erase the frustrated pout from his face. "Light, you keep the nightmares away," he pleaded, hating himself for say it. "Please…"

_And I have to keep some kind of boundary between us. _But did she? Couldn't she just keep better control of herself?

A huge grin erupted onto Snow's face. "Hey, I got an idea, why don't we all just sleep down here?" he proposed. "That way these two can both snuggle with you…and I don't have to be alone either…"

"Aww!" Serah carefully got up from the unstable chair, inched her way between the couch, legs and coffee table before diving into his arms. "You make me feel bad." She kissed his stubbly cheek. "Sis, let's do that, so he isn't left out."

Lightning blinked, unaffected. "He's a grown man."

"Sis…" Snow looked close to pouting. Hope and Serah waited patiently.

Lightning relented. "Ok fine, but this couch isn't going to work." _Both of you cling like monkeys._

"Sweet! I can fix that too." Snow stood up. "Hey Serah, go grab the blankets and pillows from upstairs."

"'Kay!"

Snow pushed the low table out of the way, placing the chair back in its forgotten corner and snagging the cushion from the recliner. "Up up." Lightning rolled her eyes, but stood up; Hope following suit. Snow cleaned the couch of its cushions too, throwing them onto the floor. "There, get a little fire going and we'll have ourselves a little cozy family campout."

Unused to the sound of Snow's snoring, Lightning laid awake amidst a pile of warm bodies. Her fingers still intertwined with her sister's, Serah had started off sleeping close to Snow, but as soon as he fell asleep, she'd inched herself closer. Unfortunately, Snow had unconsciously tracked her movement and now sandwiched between her sister and husband, Serah had 'starfished' out in order to create room for herself.

Cocooned in a blanket, Hope was sleeping peacefully; the older Farron keeping a vigilant eye on him, prepared to caress away whatever shadow crossed his face.

Light groaned quietly, wiggling her captive fingers.

"Hey Light?" his soft whisper startled her. Her pained yelp rang through his head. _She doesn't have the strength of a l'cie; she knew she couldn't stand being shot at… _

"Did I wake you?" A tired smile on her face, she looked miserable. Serah sputtered a cough softly. "She tends to swallow wrong sleeping on her back." There was a hidden fondness in her voice. Curiosity flickered in her eyes. "So how'd you do it? Save me?"

He pulled the blanket up to his eyes. "Don't laugh, ok? I thought of your hair."

"You should've waited until I agreed not to laugh." She nestled into her pillow, staring at him. "I'm proud of you."

His heart swelled with happiness. She gave a tiny huff at Serah's wiggle. He swallowed. "Please don't risk your life for me again."

She made an effort to tousle his hair. "Sorry," she said quietly. _Whether it's against the creatures of Pluse, people, or myself…especially myself… _"My fight for you never ends."

* * *

**Ahaha, see what I did there? Managed to tie in the title :D I know there were moments where elaboration would've been key, but it was stressing enough with a four-legged piece of chaos begging for constant attention (though he really is adorable). The next chapter will be the last! One last grand battle to wrap things up, and at Asnida, we know what happens! Eidolons! Yay! Because of the awesomeness it has to hold, it'll no doubt take two weeks to do... Now I must be off to re-wet my cold towel and hide back under my blanket. Leave a review if you're so inclined!**


	18. Snowfield

**Long A/N this time. Oh my, this chapter...was hard; it did NOT want to be written-it was like trying to coax a cat out of a corner with a broomhandle. The battle scene was re-written and re-arranged so many times (and it probably shows, but I tried super hard, so at the moment, I'm not going to worry about it). Now, with the way things turned out (like the ridiculous length of this thing for instance), I will include an epilogue (psst, the happy ending you wanted) that I'll post tomorrow. It just didn't seem right cramming it in at the end. This baby could not have been done without you guys, really. I started this journey alone and look at how many people joined along the way-we finished this together! Thanks for making my first fiction such a rewarding experience!**

**For all the lovely people who ever reviewed: H-thar (thanks _so_ much for your constant support, *hearts*), thewhitespirit (I listened to the piece you suggested...ended up listening to Two Steps From Hell the entire time I was brainstorming...awesome stuff), StaketheHeart, darkshifter, Winona Farplane, Revan Farron, Saccharo, The Moon's Willow, Madeline Cullen, AzureKate, LightofaNewDawn, anon and everyone else (I humbly apologize if I didn't put your name in; I shall add more later, but I'm really excited to be posting this, hehe), I hope this chapter stands up to your expectations. You know these characters as well as I do; my goal was to make it vivid as possible while still giving you the freedom to 'see' things your way...hehe, but that could've backfired *crosses fingers***

**xAltaria: Oh my goodiness, I actually finished! Hope's no tonberry, but he's always cute no matter what, right? Because he's Hopekins. Thanks so much for being there; when you think there's no hope left, keep going until you find some-and struggle as I did, I managed to find some...he was sitting in front of me the whole time *giggle***

**Other bits: I did use some lyrics (I added a line and left some 'the's' out) by Jimmie Davis (or Paul Rice, really it's been around for awhile, I'm not sure who the original person was); I'm sure just about everyone knows this song; it was a silly spur of the moment thing and I figured everyone would be able to hear it clearly in their head. Don't hate me, I'm not sure about the rules concerning happy holidays and Merry Christmas...I used the word Christmas...if that offends anyone, I'm sorry...I just couldn't get over how general happy holidays sounded. Random info, the chapter name comes from Clannad's OST...a sad piece and seeing as it had been snowing when Hope got kidnapped... This story has two possible oneshots (or short fictions) that I'm thinking about, but if and when they'll appear, I don't know.**

**No A/N will be at the end, nor will I post any in the epilogue. Leave love and comments if your heart so wishes and without further ado, I present to you this chapter.**

* * *

Pulling out the middle drawer and sliding back the black lid, her hand hovered over her enkindler, going for the omega instead; sure it was slightly heavier, but it was raw power she was after. Her quiet exhales were frigid puffs. Sometime during the night, the pilot light to their propane tank had gone out, leaving them to wake in a chilly house—though flanked by living space heaters, she had no doubt been the warmest. Shoving the weapon's compact frame into the holster dangling behind her legs and making sure the pink eidolith she'd received from her incoherent trip to Asnida was in her pack, she bumped the drawer closed, quickly exiting her room.

Striding down the stairs, she cast a quick glance at Hope perched in front of the fireplace, giving a sharp tut. "Sit any closer and Snow won't have to go out for logs." _In fact, what's he doing just sitting there? We have to move. _"Hope." She hid a wry smile as he instantly responded to her authoritative tone, straightening up, sea-green eyes turning to hers. She made her way over, kneeling down on one leg. "You know we have to leave soon, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm not even going to say it'll get harder from here on out. That's already a given. I need you to focus, Hope. Once you step out that door, you're an open target. I _will_ keep you safe, but you have to help me. I need you to promise me you'll listen and do as I say. There'll come a time where we won't be fighting alongside each other and I have to be able to trust you. You can't let what's in here," she placed her hand over his heart and he swallowed, "cloud your judgment."

"Love's worth fighting for," he said, his voice a quiet, meek counter.

He had grown from the naïve innocence that had had him following her every order almost to a fault—he'd been through too much on his own. Fear of pain and the unknown wouldn't deter him from doing what he wanted. She knew that in the next life-or-death situation, it'd be _him_ telling _her_ to go. _And we'd both end up dying._ "Be careful that it never becomes worth dying for."

He fought to keep his eyes from brimming with tears. "So we _both_ fight to survive," he gritted heavily. Her touch left him.

"Don't let me down," was all she said.

Wrapping a long pastel-striped scarf multiple times around her neck, trapping her hair in the process, Serah observed their quiet conversation worriedly. The front door opened and she zoomed forward, wanting her smile to be the first thing Snow saw—because then, he'd smile too.

Instead, she got a kiss and she realized she wasn't cold anymore. Snow straightened up, keeping his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her to his side. "The pilot lights fine, but there's something wrong with the thermocouple," he announced.

Lightning looked about as interested as one was in watching oil paint dry. "The point is you can't fix it."

"…No, I don't know what's—"

"That's all I need to know." She stepped forward when Hope moved past her to get to the stairs. "It doesn't matter right now. We're leaving."

Serah looked up. "Are _you_ ready to go?" she asked. He gave her a reassuring grin, making a fist.

"Don't worry babe, I got my ass-kicking gloves. They're all I need besides you."

She clung to his arm, giving him an adoring googly-eyed stare.

Lightning stayed quiet, shifting her stance. It brought up a problem she didn't want to deal with at the moment because they didn't have the time to discuss it. _Serah, you can't come to Asnida with us this time. Without the protection of an eidolon, it's too dangerous. Five people against an army…the only way to keep you safe is to make sure you aren't there. _She caught Snow's eye and the way he bowed his head made her think the same thing had been going through his head.

"I'm ready..." Gloved fingers fumbled timidly with the zipper of his orange windbreaker. There would be no turning back now. The survival of his friends—his _family_—depended on him.

_It's ok to be scared as long you know you can overcome it._

He stepped forward. "I'm ready," he repeated, his voice considerably stronger. Snow beamed.

"Proud of you, bud. Real proud."

Lightning offered a faint smile, gesturing him to her side. _And you already know I am._ "Then let's go."

* * *

The halls were lively as young flush-faced recruits poured in from their morning routine; each shout of exclamation had Lightning on edge. Ears tuned for any suspicious mentioning of Hope or her, she was ready to strike at a second's notice. Meeting William at the entrance, he'd given them a heads up; PSICOM was already moving in and all hell would break lose if they were spotted.

"_You have an office here, right? Get him there as quick as possible. When the coast's clear, we'll bring him to room 3C in building B. Snow, I need you with me; you stick out too much."_

_The brawler bristled, but said nothing. Serah stroked his tense forearm. "See you in a bit, 'kay?"_

_Hope stumbled forward as Lightning yanked his arm. "No time for goodbyes," she muttered._

Giddy with adrenaline and powerwalking on autopilot, Serah didn't register the sudden direction change her sister issued and contorted her face against the impact of Lightning turning into her and Hope colliding with her.

"Maker's sake Serah," Lightning snapped, hands making an involuntary grab to keep the younger from falling over before giving her a light shove. "We turn right, it's down the hall."

_Gee, how'd I mess up on that? _"S-sorry," she mumbled, red-faced, returning Hope's friendly touch with a small smile.

Besides being empty, the only light came from a dim glow above every other door, giving the corridor an ominous atmosphere. Hope edged sideways, his arm brushing against Light's. "Why're the emergency lights on?"

She didn't look at him, seeming to tense with every step she took. "It's not from any protocols I know of, but it's not hard to guess it's a subtle way of saying this area's off limits."

"Because your office's here?" Serah ventured, tilting her head. Her sister promptly dismissed it with a shake of her head.

"I'm currently suspended—they have no reason to think I'd be here." Her keen eyes spotted the shadow of an approaching person about to round the corner at the far end of the hall and she held out her arm; her two companions freezing instantly. The younger Farron gasped and Lightning lowered her arm. The shock of bronze hair was unmistakable.

Wright smiled with surprise, heartfelt joy at the sight of the two sisters running towards him. "Girls!" He braced himself as Serah launched into him, arms around his waist and he wrapped a loose arm around her shoulders, patting her affectionately on the head. Lightning hung back, relief radiant in her eyes; Hope stood at her side, a shy smile edging at the corners of his mouth. "No tears, Serah—"

"But it was my fault you got—"

"My dear girl, how you came to that conclusion I'll never know. Hope," Wright beckoned the boy closer, "you're a brave soul. On top of that, I have something you might want to hold onto." He fished into his coat pocket, pulling out a braided cord of black, an ebony pendant knotted to hang from the middle; he understood when Hope seemed rather reluctant to take it.

"Why isn't it with…" he found himself unable to continue.

Wright kept his hand outstretched, eyebrows knitted in sorrowful pity. "After the autopsy revealed it wasn't you…they, well, disposed of the body, leaving this behind. It should be in the possession of someone who can respect its value." He set it gently into Hope's palm, switching his gaze over to the troubled woman beside him. "Lightning, were you on your way to take him to your office?"

The soldier nodded.

"Good. I'm actually in the middle of my escape—told the guards I was heading to the bathroom. Will and I have worked out a little plan to give you a head start. You need to leave Hope here for the moment; this area's teeming with PSICOM infiltrators trying to gather intel on your guys' whereabouts, there's almost no way you can travel undiscovered. Their main priority is looking for Hope—they _know_ he's alive and they're _assuming_ he made it to you guys. The ones searching are just grunts; if _we_ get caught, chances are we can get out with enough slippery talk. If someone of a higher rank spots you Farron, they've got orders to detain you."

"We won't get caught," Lightning interjected steely.

"I believe you. We'll head over to building B; we've scheduled an evacuation drill. During the chaos, someone will bring Hope over." He glanced at his watch, immediately grabbing Serah's arm. _I'm already late. _"We have to move. Lightning, once you lock him in, catch up with us."

Serah resisted the pull slightly, stumbling in the doctor's direction. She wanted to say something, anything—leaving like that didn't feel right, but the words suddenly felt awkward in her mouth.

"Serah, it's ok," Lightning said softly before guiding Hope through the door and following him in. _No reason to worry yet. _She'd barely closed the door when he turned back around, burying his face in her chest.

"Light, I don't like this," he mumbled honestly. "Why can't I just go with you? W-why does there have to be a drill an-and an evacuation?"

"Hope." She eased him over to the couch, sitting down with him. _We don't have time to get into this. _She pulled the necklace from his clenched hand, running her thumb over the smooth sun. _The weight of someone's death is never an easy burden to bear._ "It's too risky." The two ends were worn and thin from their time in an enduring knot; she reached around his neck. "Here's another reason to stay strong," she said quietly. She smoothed down his hair, round eyes glimmering with their usual dormant fear of abandonment. "We're only going to be apart for a little bit. Someone will get you as soon as possible. You'll be safe here; no one can enter without the code." She chucked him lightly under the chin. "See you soon."

"O-ok…" He willed himself to stay on the couch, watching as she left quickly. The door made a reassuring double click. _No problem, I can wait here… _He grabbed the sun, fingers edging around its spindly rays. "I hope you don't mind, Nisha… I'll find a way to give it back."

* * *

Hand on the hilt of her weapon, she jogged lightly down the hall; she could still make out their footsteps. _Just around this corner and—_

"Lightning! Is that you?"

The loud whisper came from behind her and thinking all too clearly, she pivoted back, thrusting the sharp blade at Bartholomew's neck; the startled man stumbled, mouth in a stupid gape. "I-it's me," he stammered.

She cocked her head, raising an eyebrow. "Are you under the impression I've got my blade at your neck because I _don't_ know who you are? Come on Mr. Estheim, the lighting isn't that bad." She relaxed her arms, the now-transformed gun aimed at his chest. "Make this quick."

Bartholomew pulled at his collar, swallowing heavily. "Have you seen my son? Do you know where he is? I know he's alive and they're going to kill him—he doesn't stand a chance, you have to help him!" He swallowed again when the soldier took a step closer, her menacing eyes hinting at fathoms of pure despising hatred.

"After all you put him through, you have to the nerve to ask _me_ to help him when _you_ as his father should be the one protecting him?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love Hope—"

_Is this guy for real?_ "The hell you do," she snarled. "If you cared at all for that boy, you wouldn't be _abandoning_ him every time the situation got messy. You want my help? _Fine_, but don't expect to ever see him again."

"W-what?"

"He doesn't need a fair-weather parent. After this little ordeal, he's _mine_. You ready to give him up in exchange for his well-being? Think quickly, I don't have time to waste."

He hesitated, watching the murderous glint in her eyes take a sudden dive into suppressed fury, a swirl of tragic disappointment softening them the slightest when he nodded. _I don't have what it takes to match the attention you give him. _"I'll…know you'll take good care of him. I can live peaceably with that."

"You shouldn't. I want you to regret this decision for the rest of your life." She shifted from her offensive stance, the gun loosely at her side. "This is the day you decided your only son wasn't even worth putting up a fight for—whether it was because you thought someone else was better equipped to handle the task doesn't matter. You don't quit being a father."

Without another word, she left him standing there, heading for the gray light of day the clear doors showed; once outside, it'd only be a matter of crossing the cement walkway before she reached the next building.

* * *

A face-down picture frame caught his attention and curious, Hope made his way over to her desk. _A photograph Serah no doubt put there. _Lifting it up, he met his own grinning face; the memory instantly triggered by the beach in the background. _How noble... Wanting to change even the smallest fates... _He understood why it'd been down. _Up until a few days ago, I was 'dead'…this picture only reminded her of what she thought she lost. _

Coming up with a stupid little idea and trying not to feel guilty about snooping through her stuff, the first two drawers were empty, but with the bottom one he found an unused stack of post-it notes. Ripping off the first stubborn sheet, scrawling a couple of words, he stuck it to the frame's glass, carefully laying it down again. Dropping the stack back into the drawer, his hand nudged against a pile of folders, causing them to slump to the side, revealing the bent corner a small flowery-printed envelope decorated in a little, faded, red inked hearts. _I should just leave it alone. _But hoping to find something out about the Lightning who still revealed very little about her personal self, he lost to temptation and delicately pulled it out, relieved to see it had never been sealed. Inside were multiple pictures and as their meaning and what they represented dawned on him, tears welled up even though he repressed the quiet urge to laugh. Stuck to the first one was a note, matching the envelope's print:

_My dearest Claire and Serah,_

_I know lately things haven't been easy and it pains me to know that I may not be around much longer, especially since I've noticed how seldom you girls smile now. Don't let my passing signify the end of your happiness; I would never be able to leave this world knowing I've damped the radiance of my personal rays of sunshine. You two will always have each other; and yes, sometimes you guys fight, but at the end of the day, you're a constant source of love and comfort for the other. I pulled together some of my favorite photos of you—I promise you'll be smiling again after you see these._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Two teenaged sisters posed dynamically for a camera; in front of a gaping maw of a blue waterslide, clad in a two-piece bathing suit, Lightning stood, hips to one side, arms braced against the sides of the slide. Her hair cascaded over both shoulders in long drenched wavy tendrils; she had the wolfish grin of a thrill-seeker and from beneath her bangs, frosty blue eyes sparkled with an intense dominance—there was no mistaking her for Serah. Between her legs, lay her sister, her fanned hands framing her face set in a frozen squeal, elbows propping her up and probably keeping her from sliding back; water from unseen jets surrounding her.

The next picture had Hope giggling. Sitting on a white couch, bright sunlight from the window behind them, the photo taken by someone beside them: Serah's head tilted to the side,cross-eyed, puckered mouth reminiscent of fish lips; hanging over her shoulder, her older sister was licking the back of her closed hand, eyes crinkled in an innocent squint. _A cat and a fish? _

* * *

"At ease, lieutenant. We can forgo the formalities this time; let's get straight to business. We need to talk strategies."

_Forgo formalities? _Lightning straightened up slowly, blinking. Her first time meeting the four-star general and she was being told to skip the salutes? Maddox was a man of impressive height and build with dark graying hair, a short boxed beard and cold eyes so dark they appeared black. She shifted uncomfortably. "Strategies, Sir? I was under the impression we would be fighting alone."

He shook his head sternly, gesturing for Dr. Wright to have a seat with the others; the professor was the only one not at the table, being in the back at a little desk. "Things were said without my knowledge nor consent. Col. Millay has outstepped his boundaries before and with this recent disappearing act he's pulled, along with the allegations against you, I have no intention of sitting back. I've got dual motives." He gave her a sharp stare. "I have a special place in my heart for the security regiment; they keep the citizens safe, understanding that their welfare is the Guardian Corps' first priority. I feel that the least I can do is make sure they receive the same devoted protection and assistance."

Lightning fought the urge to bow and partially lost.

He chuckled. "So humble. Did you really assault Col. Millay?"

"I did, Sir."

"Were you provoked?"

"…Harassed would be a more fitting term, Sir."

Wright closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose; if he had to guess the day it happened, he'd picked the one where he found her in his office in tears.

He nodded. "Well I'll take that into consideration. I remember the mission at Asnida and we'll take that same route again. PSICOM needs to be disbanded and once that is accomplished, we can knock the Sanctum off its stilts. We have no need for either."

A shrill ringing of metal erupted; Serah jumped in her seat, Snow chuckling before good-naturedly covering his ears, letting her hide her head beneath his arm. Sazh winced at its incessant clangor; the alarm was designed to rattle nerves and raise blood pressure, calling for the need to escape and he had to ignore the 'fight or flight' signals his brain urged him to heed. Lightning only looked irritated, sitting back and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Gen. Maddox nodded at Col. Reed. "You can inform them of the minor details while I'm gone."

Bent over the computer, Reed gave a stiff salute, quickly going back to rapidly typing. The lights in the room blinked out once, the alarm failing to resume. "There now you won't be wanting to cover your ears while I'm trying to talk…" He gave a few more clicks of the mouse and backed away, rubbing his hands together, strolling in front of the conference table. "As Lt. Farron already knows, the top two floors of this building serve as residence halls and for your safety, we've deemed it necessary to vacate them temporarily."

Snow cracked his knuckles. "Some kind of possibility we'll get attacked from the ceiling?"

"Erm no, you'll be spending the night here and things have a lesser chance of going awry if no one know is aware of your position."

"Oh."

Serah played with the end of her scarf, pulling at the bits of fringed yarn, hiding her adoring smile.

"Taking the fight to Asnida proves advantageous for both parties: you have the added bonus of reaching your l'cie state and there's no chance of the public becoming causalities. Unfortunately PSICOM has already moved the majority of its unit here—there's no way we can perform a stealth op en masse right from under their nose; it'll be a hot chase all the way."

Sazh rubbed his chin. "I take it we'll be on the first flight outta here then."

"4am to be precise—" Col. Reed stopped himself, swiveling to the opening door. Gen. Maddox stepped in, his hand resting on the silveret's shoulder. "Welcome back, hardly had the time to miss you."

"I part crowds."

Lightning hastily stood up, sending her chair back and copying Reed's salute; Hope made a beeline for her, arms encircling her torso with ardor. Slightly irked, she had a half a mind to tell him off, but the way he was clinging told her he couldn't help it. _A flashback? _She could only hope the general understood.

Maddox shrugged, dark eyes suggesting concern. "He got spooked on the way over here, heard a man's laughing voice." He gestured to Reed. "Have you finished? A couple of squads still need briefing."

"Almost, sir."

Sazh reached over, tapping Serah discreetly and jerking his head as he moved a seat down; comprehension lit her eyes and she tugged Snow's frayed sleeve before scooting into the chair the pilot just vacated.

"Oh sure," Snow murmured, hefting himself into the empty spot, turning back to welcome Hope with a friendly clasp on the shoulder. "How ya doin' buddy?"

"This is a battle we want to win at all costs; we'll be hitting PSICOM with everything we've got. In total we have six attack aircrafts, and a couple utility helicopters we can use in a pinch. Our main problem is going to be the transportation of soldiers; the most we can carry is 11 with 14 being the max on some of them. PSICOM's got us beat when it comes to their skyfleet, they still have one or two airships—not as big as the Palamecia, but it won't take much to decimate our ranks with those missiles. You may be only five people, but you're our heavy hitters; it'll be a priority to take those things down." Reed wiggled the flash-drive from the computer's port. "One of our Night Stalkers will be transporting you to Asnida and either myself or Col. Harvey will be here to escort you."

"It'll be real straightforward," Maddox assured with a clap of his hands. "We've done this before, only this time we'll be fighting men instead of cie'th."

William looked up from his station, but remained silent. "I wouldn't leave them out of the fray," he mumbled to himself.

"You've all got a big day tomorrow and it starts at the stroke of midnight. I believe Dr. Wright still has an announcement; Reed, get them settled after."

Wright nodded, clicking a pen. "I need to perform a couple fitness exams before you guys head off-nothing minor, a little stretching, some jumping jacks and a bit blood sampling. Should take ten minutes at the most."

"Doors are unlocked, both floors are empty, but I'd advise you to stay together and utilize the third level. Elevators are down the hall to your right. Dinner's at 1800 hours, buffet-style in the 6C lounge," Reed grinned, "get there early, it's going to be crowded. Another suggestion—use the downtime wisely; tomorrow's gonna get here soon enough."

The bronze-haired doctor stood up, placing both hands on the table. "That means try and relax," he clarified. "Laugh and I'll guarantee you'll fight better tomorrow."

"Mandatory pillow fight sounds good," Snow grinned, shaking Serah's chair.

She giggled. "Are you kidding? I'll be the first one without a pillow."

His grin faded leisurely. "Nah, I'd carry you and if anyone tried to hit you, I'd just lift you higher."

"Hey lovebirds, soldier girl and Hope already left. Let's get to it."

* * *

The décor of the room had warm tones of umber and beige: a queen-sized bed draped in a lavish chocolate duvet faced the flat-screen TV, thick curtains barred the cloud-filtered sunlight from seeping through, while caramel-shaded lamps fitted the room with an ambient glow. Lightning headed straight for the bed, crawling to claim the middle. Being in an octane-level stressed state was something she'd gotten used to; drills and missions required one to be able to function through it. _It's when blocking the irrelevant comes in handy. _Keeping her heart sealed tight also helped in ignoring otherwise troublesome emotions; guilt and pity couldn't slow her down and feelings of attachment couldn't leave her muddled.

But a certain silver-headed youth had worked at her heart of steel until it was a molten mess, awakening a side of her she never thought she had a right to experience. And because of it, the stress had a whole new meaning and was a lot harder to shake off—this was a personal battle for her. She wasn't fighting to once more get rid of the Sanctum and PSICOM for the good of the people—she was fighting solely for Hope. Losing was simply _not_ an option. Because that would mean losing him. And with him would sink her heart, back into the depths of her old self; a coldhearted soldier who had no qualms about leaving the weak behind, who followed orders mercilessly and held poisonous contempt for those who did not. Someone who was not fit to protect, love or nurture. _Someone I'm scared I'll be again._

Hope's voice travelled down the hall, echoed by a rambunctious Snow and she gave a quiet groan; she'd left the door open for him and Serah, not the _other_ one. To her relief, the booming voice faded, her wall vibrating as a door ricochet off another. _Good grief, he better not have made a dent. _A slight chill triggered goosebumps along her arms, but with her cape draped over half her body, she felt no need to burrow under the covers. Staring at the fibers of the pillowcase for too long, she closed her eyes, detecting carpeted footsteps in the hall, but whether they were coming or going, she couldn't tell. A shy knock pulled her from the emptiness of a nap.

"Can I come in?"

She stirred, deciding not to get up. The bed dipped gently as he clambered on. Dully amused, she felt obliged to sit up. "Were you just phrasing it as a question out of politeness?" she asked dryly, watching the color in his cheeks.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't think," Hope mumbled, his eyes lowering before going up to her face. He held an envelope in his gloved hands. "I…I—sorry for going through—but…well, she wants you to smile an-and I do too," his voice shook from a mixture of nervousness and emotion. "It's good to remember the fun times." He handed her the worn envelope, her eyes recognizing it instantly. She took it. "Reminding yourself that they happened…"

Lightning thumbed over her mother's handwriting. _My dearest Claire and Serah… _She pressed her lips together. "Truthfully, I'd forgotten I even had this." A wry smile formed faintly. "So you went through my stuff, huh?" She started to slide the note aside, but kept it in place. She knew the pictures by heart. _But glancing through them. _Suddenly she felt like she didn't have a choice. Concerned at the length of silence, she looked up, immediately giving his chin a tilt; his green eyes were glassy, struggling to keep back tears. "Hey…thank you," she murmured.

"…Can you tell me about her?"

* * *

Her husband lay stretched out on the big bed, a relaxed grin on his face. "What'd they do? Nab the furniture from hotels back on Cocoon?"

Serah gave a weak laugh, moved when Snow instantly threw her a glance as if sensing that something was troubling her. He hauled himself up, leaning against the wall. "Come talk to your hero," he suggested, deep voice soothing. She joined him, sitting on her heels, wringing her hands worriedly—Snow gently clasped her small hands in his own. "Speak."

"I'm worried that Sis won't let me go." Her shoulders slumped at his sudden somber gaze. _You don't think I should go either. _

"Babe, it's gonna get real messy…" He pulled her closer, her dismayed demeanor punching him harder than her fist ever could. She'd been so distressed about yesterday's skirmish; tomorrow would be a thousand times worse and he didn't want her exposed to that level of gruesome violence if he could help it. But he wanted to be the one to always to support her in her decisions and this _was_ hers. _She deserves to fight. _

"Snow, that's the last thing on my mind. I want to be out there with you. I want to help change…change our fate," she laughed. "I can't sit back and watch you do it for me." She gingerly clutched at the necklace around her neck. "Once is enough."

Her soft face the epitome of fragile innocence, he knew a strong soul resided behind it; her eyes glistened with its steadfast determination. She didn't have her sister's physique or experience, but the raw ability was there. _I'll just do what I'll always do and keep her safe. _ "We need to find you a weapon."

* * *

A purplish pink tinge shadowed the blanket of impenetrable clouds, a still whisper of wind silencing everything but the sounds created by man.

Top-guided hangar door partially open to keep a circulation of fresh air, a GC mechanic stood precariously on a ladder, scanning the rotors of a helicopter, a soft rag in his hand. The routine checklist had already been performed and he was just going over the minor things: sweeping for debris, cleaning windows, etc. He eyed the PSICOM lad checking the controls of _their_ aircraft; the young man's metal nametag _Kurt_ sported a couple of oil stains. The tension between them had gone unremarked, each subtly trying to mind their own business while also trying to glean information.

"The breeze sure feels nice, don't it?"

He climbed off the ladder. "Yep."

"Erm…you hear anything about the kid Hope? He ain't dead, wonder where such a little thing could've gone off to."

The mechanic gave him a strange look. _You think I'm stupid? _"Well I heard my fair share of rumors… Kid's probably at home, hiding beneath his covers. Lt. Farron took a leave of absence to stay with him."

The young PSICOM recruit looked a little troubled. "Oh really? So they're together now?"

"Sure thing. Kid can't take care of himself; father seems to be a sorry SOB."

"…I heard she got suspended."

"I'm just the mechanic, no one tells me jack. Either way, she hasn't been here for a couple days. That much I do know. My nephew's one of her lil' trainees." He nodded at the aircraft. "Flyin' soon?"

"Uhh, I wouldn't know anything about that…"

"Well, weatherman said there's a blizzard advisory, so it'd probably be best to keep your bird in."

Kurt crawled from the pilot's seat. "What about yours? Flying?"

He gave the Night Stalker a friendly pat. "This beaut helps protect the town. Every early morning, every evening, she's in the air doing a perimeter check." He grinned. _Don't worry sonny, she's not gonna be cartin' off your operation's targets. _

"Oh…" The wary disappointment was evident.

* * *

"Hope, bonding time's over. You really need to go to sleep," Lightning murmured. She yawned behind her hand. She didn't mind answering his questions; it'd been a normal conversation and it was a long time since anything felt normal. And it was definitely relaxing _because_ of the fact she didn't mind. Sure some of the things she didn't respond to, but instead of an awkward silence ensuring, he just came up with something else; emerald eyes alight with fascination at whatever she had to say. "I'm serious. Go sleep with Snow if you're going to chatter all night. Just send Serah over."

On his side of the bed, Hope peeked over the covers; from beneath a layered fringe of pink, a blue-eyed stare met his. Nothing about her face said she was going to enforce anything. He wanted her to keep talking; he wanted to know everything about her. When she entered his mind, he had more to associate her with: for some reason, he was thrilled by the fact she wasn't a picky eater; she didn't really have a favorite color, but she quietly admitted she loved the color of his eyes. "Hey Light…?" he pressed on before his dwindling courage completely slipped away, "was your first time…with someone you loved?"

_What? From favorite pets to this? _Lying on her stomach, chin held in her hands, a confused smile touched her lips, a slight frown and she decided to answer him honestly. "No, I…I didn't even know the guy," she confessed, lowering her head.

Dread churned in his stomach, part of him not wanting to know the reason. "How old were you?"

_Hope, just stop. _Her own eyes grew red and she looked away, picking at the pillowcase; pinching the excess fabric proved to be a powerful distraction. She cleared her throat quietly, tucking her hair back before looking at him. "Fifteen." She quickly looked away again when his tears started to spill over.

"Weren't you scared?" he asked in a choked voice.

_Why am I still answering him? _"Horrified." She traced her hand absentmindedly. _And now I have to explain myself._ "I didn't feel like I had a choice… Two young girls on their own in a town constantly visited by tourists…a good chance you'd get a group of crazy drunks…I felt that I couldn't protect Serah if I was still a naïve, innocent little girl myself… I had to give everything up; I had to throw away what had the risk of being taken, so there was one less thing that could leave me wrecked," she sighed, her voice low and matter-of-fact, "Went to some late-night party across town, seduced the nearest guy into bed…and that was that. No more Claire." Surprised to hear him sniffling, she nudged him as he turned his face into the pillow, silver locks falling into place. "You're so sensitive about this," she observed. "Now that I look back on it…it was a stupid thing to do, but…it gave me a twisted sense of peace." She forced a grim smile. "Not so amazing anymore, am I?"

There was a rustle of blankets and she was suddenly clumsily embraced; an arm over her back, the other around her neck, her shoulder digging in his collarbone. "You're a self-sacrificing angel, Light." His grip tightened and she looked at him bewildered, their noses brushing. "I love you Lightning. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the moment I met you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you felt all alone, when you were hurting and afraid. But I'll make up for it, I swear."

She couldn't fight the burn behind her eyes, the heat radiating from her overwhelmed heart too much. "W-what? Maker, you need to go to sleep," she laughed shakily, kissing his tear-streaked cheek. She turned to her side, holding him tightly, feverishly stroking his shoulder blades. She wanted to tell him those three words she thought would never affect her; she wanted to say them over and over, but she couldn't get one syllable to leave her mouth and she shook with the frustration. _W__hy?_

He was torn about her obvious distress and he tried to calm her, gently clinging to her form, but the buoyant relief threatened to overturn him and he was worried he'd laugh out of pure teary bliss. He had nothing to hide from her; she knew exactly how he felt. She didn't have to tell him anything; if she didn't love him just yet, whatever she did feel for him was enough. _What matters is that she knows I love her._ He wound his fingers through her hair, craning his neck back to give her a tiny kiss beneath her chin.

"I'm not scared anymore," he whispered. "I'm ready for tomorrow."

* * *

"Here you go, Total Eclipses oiled, loaded and ready to go," said the helpful attendant. She handed Sazh his pistols back along with a small, compact pouch. "And these here are specialty bullets, for when you want to put a little spin on things. You can be confident about shooting long distances if the occasion calls for it." Her short brown hair swayed as she gave a cheerful smile, bowing. "Zeya at your service, need anything else please don't hesitate to ask and I really mean it."

"Appreciate it," Sazh responded, unable to share her enthusiasm. A grave tension filled the small armory room and no amount of spunk could lift it. Slipping his weapons into the holsters, he cast an interested eye in the pink-haired soldier's direction. She was standing by the bolted table, sorting out favorable combat knives.

"Lt. Farron? Here are the bullets you requested—frangibility guaranteed."

Sliding her survival knife up her skirt into the black band around her thigh and making sure the dagger was attached securely to its breakaway sheath in her boot, Lightning straightened up, accepting the pack of bullets and fitting them into her maroon pack. "Thanks." Her forte lay in close-quarter combat and while she had no problem killing distance with a gun, she needed to make sure all bullets _stopped_ once they hit their target. _In this situation, friendly fire's too much of a risk. _

Zeya leaned down to eye-level with the quiet teenager. "Anything for you, hon? We don't have too many boomerangs, but I'm sure you've got exceptional aim—shurikens, tomahawks?"

Hope shook his head, clasping his hands together nervously. "I don't think I'll need a weapon…" He looked up when Lightning came to stand at his side. He smiled uncertainly. "All I need is her."

Zeya beamed, missing his meaning. "Aw, well that sure is sweet!"

The armored steel door ascended slowly and Snow walked in, Serah trailing after with a male attendant bringing up the rear.

"After giving her a quick consultation, there isn't much I can recommend that would be helpful at this time," the specialist remarked.

Lightning placed a hand on her hip. "Finding her a weapon was never the point. She doesn't know how to fight." She looked directly at her sister. "Serah, you've never killed anything. You weren't a l'cie long to awaken any magic and who knows if you'll ever be able to. It's too dangerous for you."

"I'm not staying here, Claire."

"A bow would enable her to stay a safe distance away," he interjected passively.

Lightning crossed her arms in front of her chest. "She's never shot one before. Now's not the time to learn."

"Sis, she can't stay here—she'll fret until there's nothing left. She wants to fight; believe in her, something _will_ happen," Snow insisted.

"I can use Leviathan… I have a feeling he's still with me," Serah said, wrapping delicate fingers around her wrist. She remembered how the shore's water had reacted to her; her wrist had been marked with a liquid bracelet.

"Serah, as your older sister, I'm asking you to stay here."

"And as a younger sister who loves you beyond imagination, I respect your wish, but I need to do this. For Hope. For everyone. You can get mad, but…I'm going. I'll show you I can fight alongside you."

Hope gently brushed his hand against hers and Lightning sighed, rolling her eyes. _Serah, don't make me regret this. I'll never be able to live with myself if something happened to you. _"Get her the bow and Serah? If you can summon Leviathan, shoot from him and try to aim where you can't miss. I don't want to see any of my comrades with an arrow sticking from them."

"Got it!" Serah giggled with giddy excitement, turning to beam at Snow, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her smile faltered when Lightning walked past her, leaving the room. Hope stared after her, puzzled.

"Don't worry, Sis is probably real worried she might've made the wrong decision. You just gotta prove her wrong, little archer," Snow grinned.

* * *

Sazh jogged to catch up, a translucent reflection running along with him in the dark wide windows. "Hey soldier-girl, not looking too bright-eyed I noticed," he said after he caught up. She threw him a sidelong glance.

"Maybe I'm a little too bright-eyed, everything is just so… I feel like if one thing goes wrong, it'll all go to hell."

He nodded. "It's because there's a lot weighing on the outcome of this, there'll be no partial victory—winner takes all. I understand though. We're tied in this together, but it hits closer to home for you. First it was Serah and now it's Hope. Let's state the obvious, you need those two more than you'll ever need Snow or I."

They took a left, still travelling down the semi-glass corridor, heading for the hangar. "How could such a sweet boy have a repulsive father?" she mused lowly.

"Wha?" Sazh shot her a look.

"Do you think I have any right keeping a father from his son?"

_Oh I get it… _"…I don't think Bartholomew wants to be a bad father, but when it comes to parenting, the guy's more clueless than most—in a way that's extremely harmful to Hope. I mean the kid lost a loving parent and he's stuck with one who doesn't know what he's doing and therefore comes across like he doesn't care." He sighed. "Or really, one who's too engrossed with work to think long enough on what's best for his son." _Sure hope I'm not doing the same thing. Nah, just fighting for another child. Any man would do the same in my position. _He clapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Either way, if it's support you're looking for, as a father, you've got it from me. You're doing right with that boy."

The door to the hangar burst open, a paranoid official waving them in. "Lt. Farron, good to see you, but we need to_ hustle_. Chopper's already waiting—where're the others?"

Lightning turned around, spotting the rest of the group down the corridor. She beckoned them with a sharp gesture, the three breaking into a run. "On your toes from here on out."

Struggling against the blustery whipping wind of the helicopter's deafening rotors combined with a fierce gust from Mother Nature, Serah put her head down, aided by Snow's hand. It'd been a little past three the last time she'd looked at the clock and the sky was still dotted with night stars.

Breaking into a cold sweat, Hope's stomach tightened and he swallowed repeatedly to keep the small amount of breakfast he'd been able to eat down. _This is it. No turning back. _He almost succumbed to the nausea bubbling inside him as anxiety reared its ugly head and he worried he wouldn't be able draw on the guardian energy. _Everyone's counting on me, this battle will be over before it even starts if I'm incapable. _A bone-chilling breeze rushed in as Snow and Serah climbed in. Blue-gloved hands tightened the black harness he was in, giving the straps a sharp tug before she released them, satisfied. He looked up into her eyes; reading the rising panic-tinged dread in them, she cradled his face, slipping one hand under the safety restraint to press against his chest. His heart pounded rapidly against her hand; concerned, she leaned closer, her words bringing a tiny smile to his lips. "You shouldn't have left without closing your jacket. Do it the next time you have a chance."

"_I'd like to take this time to make sure everyone is indeed fastened securely, we will be on our way momentarily. A quick heads-up, there will be some turbulence, air currents are quite strong. In the event of a chase, which we just might luck out in, I'd prefer everyone to stay calm and let me do my job."_

Snow grinned, rubbing his wife's knee. "Ready baby?"

She flashed one back, eyes still vibrant with worry. "Sure am." Snow gave Hope a thumbs-up.

"Fighting for your freedom, kid. Let's kick some butt, alright?"

Sazh leaned his head back. "Shouldn't have drank so much coffee," he groaned.

"_Requesting permission to take off_."

"…_Permission granted. Good luck_."

A shaky lift off, gasps filling the cabin when the helicopter veered to the right before righting itself. Vibrations rattled the aircraft's frame, the noise a constant buffeting thrum; Hope squeezed the cool hand, closing his eyes. His heart skipped a beat when his mother's last words rang through his head like a gentle embrace. _Don't worry._

"_ETA forty-five minutes_."

* * *

Squinting against incredible eye-watering wind, Snow wrapped the thick rope around his forearm, holding it taunt, squatting and bracing himself. Serah clung to his side, looking up. "Hope's coming down next!" she shouted.

The rope swayed, the silveret plunging down. Snow held on, letting go at the last available second, the rope becoming a plaything for the wind, stepping forward to catch the boy. "Gotcha!"

"Light's next!" she said.

Snow's eyes widened when the rope was handed to him by no other than Nix; Stiria circling them protectively. "Alright! Didn't even feel you guys coming!" Once more wrapping it around, he pulled the rope taunt. A powerful gust knocked the helicopter forward and Snow let out a growl as his body flung forward, chest landing harshly on the crystalized ground.

Hope followed helplessly. "Watch out!" he cried, sounding pathetic as Lightning plummeted through the air, already turning her body to best absorb the impact. An abrupt shockwave of air forced them back, a golden blur alighting before them; Lightning cradled safe in her heavenly knight's arms.

"Nice catch," she murmured dryly. He lowered her down gently and she jumped nimbly from his hands.

_I cannot not sense the tides. The Goddess withholds and waits; it is the protector of mankind who shall dictate this conflict and he alone who determines its outcome. _

Lightning stepped forward, placing a hand on Hope's shoulder, receiving a questioning tilt of the head. "He's ready," she said confidently.

Crystal shattered as Brynhildr clattered to the earth, gracefully slipping and going down into a kneel, releasing Sazh. The older man whooshed out his breath. "That's some wind, let me tell ya."

"Not as bad down here," Lightning observed, looking up.

"Pilot said reinforcements were already on their way. In fact…" He turned around, spotting the two choppers: another black one passing the one that just dropped them off. "Here comes one now."

Snow whistled. "Well would you look at this place."

From a desolate shore covered in the broken bleached bones of humans and monsters alike with a cliff-face that concealed the haunted labyrinth within to an eerie palace of purified white, shimmery crystal, it was now a mixture of both, gaping patches of bare ground and rock, exposing once more the cursed remains of the fallen. The great pillar, the monument that stood for sacrifice, had disappeared. A few stubborn snowflakes drifted down from the dark overcast sky.

Serah wandered with anxious anticipation to the shore. _Please, grant me your strength and protection once more; this shred of hope around my wrist is all I cling to. _The others watched, breathes held. She crouched down, slipping her hand into the water. _Leviathan? _The water continued to lap gently, unaffected. Her hand grew numb as the minutes passed and she slid down to her knees.

Snow placed his hands on his head, somberly kicking free a couple loose bones.

Soft cries broke the silence as Serah hunched over, her ponytail of blossom pink hair dipping into the frigid water.

_Serah… _Lightning stepped forward, kneeling down, putting her hand gingerly on her younger sister's back. Serah turned her, heart-shaped face scrunched up. "I'm sorry Claire…I thought…I thought he'd come back."

She opened her arms, letting her cry onto her shoulder. "It's ok, don't worry about it." _How will she stay safe now? I can't spread myself too thin. _She cradled the back of her head. "We'll still get through this."

"You're not mad?" came the hesitant sniffle.

Sadness crept into her heart. "This isn't your fault. Neither is it Leviathan's. Be strong, Serah." Lightning held her still as she pulled away and stood up. "We need to scout the area."

Snow cracked his knuckles, rolling his shoulders back. "Me and Shiva can easily cover the shore; Serah can help too—can't you babe?" he called over, his voice slightly boastful.

She scrambled to her feet. "Definitely." She tried not to look crestfallen, awkwardly holding the black and silver bow like one might a large blade.

"Hope and I will take the plateau; from there, I'll canvass the tunnels and he'll be the lookout." She glanced at the silveret. "You ok with that?"

He gave a flustered grin, zipping up his black jacket. "Y-yeah, I guess."

Snow chuckled. "Light's got it all figured out."

"She sure does," Sazh agreed. "Why don't you let me take care of the tunnels? Remember, nothing but plains up there. Hope's gonna need some help—"

"I can handle it," Hope countered, a little too defensively, narrowing his eyes. If Light gave it to him, he could do it. This wasn't the time to doubt him.

Lightning rolled her eyes, stepping backwards and turning slightly to hoist herself onto the horse Odin had stealthily transformed into. _He's right. The area's too large for one person. _"Hope." She held down her arm. "Get on."

Snow strolled over, slapping the metal rump with a grin. "Let's go wild and wrap this up quickly."

"Don't touch my eidolon's butt," she chastised deadpan. Serah covered her mouth, shoulders shaking with laughter. "Take care of my sister, hero." With that, the steed shot off, galloping along the shore until it could climb the steep bank.

Snow toyed with the zipper on his glove, a bemused crooked smile on his face. "Your sister's kinda…"

"A tad bawdy?" Serah giggled. "You'd be surprised; she's not vulgar, but she'll say things in the frankest way and usually only as a response." She reddened. _Like all those awkward times I walk in on her changing…_

"Like what?" Snow laughed, grabbing her arms and pushing her backwards. "You were mumbling—didn't quite catch it."

Sazh shook his head, heading back out the carved entrance. Brynhildr stood up from her crouch. "Not gonna work, it'll be too tight of a fit."

_Another way perhaps?_

Sazh rubbed his beard. _Well, there was that big cave-in last time—fell right through the ground. _"Head on up to the steppe. I don't remember how far it is, but there's a pretty big drop-in."

* * *

Metal hooves clopped rhythmically across hardened highland. A red hotrod zipped past them. Iron-gray clouds boiled across the sky, writhing in silent turmoil; an uneasy stillness hung in the air, the motionless wind suspended in time. The majestic horse slowed to a stop; Lightning gave a slight nudge with her knee, arms clasping around her suddenly when the gait turned into an agitated, sideways trot.

"Something wrong?" Hope asked.

Lightning squinted, leaning forward. In the distance, a dark horizon revealed the crystal's limitation. "I don't see anyone or anything." She swung a leg over and jumped down, ignoring the restless neigh. A few seconds later, Hope joined her, his face paling. He glanced at Odin, whose lowered head still towered over him; the glow of multiple eyes stared back.

"Light?"

"Mhm…" Her gaze had already into a lethal glower, her hand pulling her gunblade from its case. Horizons didn't move.

* * *

He spotted the telltale bubbles before the masked heads emerged. "Serah, get away from the water!" Snow shouted suddenly—Stiria already in the process of whisking the young woman back. "Trying to sneak up on us?" He directed a fist into an open hand. "What a bunch of noobs," he taunted, his voice a sadistic growl. He punched the air, grinning. "Freeze 'em up babies!"

The ice queens glided forward, slamming coldblooded hands into the water, blizzaga radiating in a flash from their fingertips. Charging between them, Snow slid out onto the ice, reaching out to grab the helmet of a struggling PSICOM soldier, giving his neck a mortal twist and effectively propelling himself around before the body slumped from the waist up.

"What're you waiting for, we can still fire!" the commander shouted, watching his men as they thrashed in vain, using the butt of their guns to rather frantically try and attempt to break through the frozen water they were imprisoned in.

"Oh no you can't," the brawler gritted, yanking the closet weapon away, the Shiva sisters following suit.

"We order you to surrender!" one shouted feebly. "We're just the scouts; you'll pay for your crimes!"

"Impossible—don't tell my wife, but I'm broke. Which reminds me…" Snow skated away, spinning around to face a flabbergasted Serah. _C'mon, you can do this. _"Gentleman, I want you to meet my little tigress. Time for some target practice!"

Her heart dropped and she gasped, knees knocking pitifully. She looked at Snow; his talk had been tainted with dark humor, but his eyes took no part in the morbid mirth. He knew exactly what she was going through and he was pushing her past it. _I have to do this. _She swallowed; eyes widening when the soldier in the middle hastily pulled out a silver handgun, aiming it at her husband. _NO!_ In a flash, the bow went up, steel string brushing her cheek before being released with a swift _twang_.

* * *

Delivering a crushing blow, the massive eidolon wielded his double-sided sword, swinging it into a wave of hissing cie'th, rotating his giant shield to charge forward, creating a path for his nimble master to fight.

"Hiyaaah!" She tore through gray-fleshed resistance, springing into a backflip to avoid the clumsy, but head-crushing swipe of the mutant monster; its frothing mouth stretched in a gaping oval, a blackened eye ogling her from a deformed head. It let out a wallowing wail, arching back, its anguished pain tearing a raspy cry from the soldier's lips. She covered her ears, lowering her stance, determined to not let it immobilize her. "You're going to have to scream louder than that!"

All around him hulking ashen bodies lumbered by, their fast pace suggesting a response to some dire calling. Dying groans jumbled the mind and disorientated, Hope stumbled just in time to miss getting hit. Seeming to have been an unintentional lob, the cie'th continued onward. _They're all ignoring me... But what about Lightning? _Quickly threading his way through, dodging disproportioned limbs and the occasional club, he caught a fleeting glimpse of red from her cape and lunged in the direction, breaking into the clearing.

"Hope!" Relief flooded her eyes when she saw him, blood trickling from her temple; raising an arm, she brought it down sharply, an electrifying flash of searing white as lightning jolted erratically around them, effectively subduing the surrounding monsters. _They just keep coming—at this rate, I'll never get to the others. _

"Watch out!" Hope cried.

A shadow loomed over her and obeying her instincts, she instantly dropped into a crouch, bringing her gunblade protectively over her head, eyes locked onto the target preparing to strike her; muscles tensed to dodge at the last second, she never got the chance as black sparks erupted from the cie'th's ghastly skin and it crumbled to the ground, its single eye wide open.

Hope lowered his arm, looking fearfully at Lightning. _I don't even know what that was…_

She stood up, risking a smile. _Good job._ "I'm fine. But we have another problem."

As if suddenly noticing Hope for the first time, all the nearby cie'th had begun to gather around them. He stepped back, bumping into her shoulder; the steady clashing of Odin's blade sounded in the distance. _I can make this quick. I just have to do it. _His hand found hers, intertwining their fingers. It wasn't like performing firaga or thundaga—spells that he could easily cast without harming allies; this, he had to _give_ a radius while concentrating on areas that would remain immune. "Don't move," he said quietly.

Her heart pounding heavily, brightly-colored dots flared before her vision and she fought to stay upright.

* * *

Coughing, Sazh tried to wave the dust away, shielding his eyes from the crumbling earthen roof. _Man, battle's already in full-swing. _The trampling and stomping from what had to be an army in the thousands created a dull, rib-rattling roar. His eyesight wasn't so good in the dark and the dirty lanterns kept most of the flames' light to themselves. _Don't seem like anything's hiding in here, so I best get out there and throw my weight around._

"I'ma comin' Brynhildr," he said, choking on dry air. "Damn, I gotta get out here." Hands his sensory eyes, he kept them on the walls, jerking away he came into contact with rough sandpaper feel of rusty iron. "What have we here—a door?" Before he could test its sturdiness, an indistinct click, like someone lifting a lock that had been jammed, made him pause. The ground beneath his feet had changed in vibration; rocks and clumps of dirt jittered around—not from anything above, but from something thundering down the tunnel.

"Oh sweet Etro, let me run faster than whatever's back there!" He took off, green jacket flapping behind him.

* * *

"_Status report_."

The pilot moved the microphone closer to his mouth, circling the peninsula. "Looks pretty crowded, sir. Air traffic's pretty bad too. Both sides suffering heavy casualties. Requesting rescue teams to start their flight. Cie'th appear to be pouring from the plains and the mouth of the cave, I reckon their numbers are in the thousands."

"_Roger that. RT-7 on its way. Set up a safety zone_."

"A safety zone? There's no feasible way; sir, it's _crowded_. I have no way to let our side know—"

"_Fire at the hostiles; friend and foe alike will clear the area_."

He sighed resignedly. "Yes sir." He flipped a black lid, grabbing the red-topped controller.

* * *

Hope stood in the middle of the field, hordes of strange cie'th eddying around him—strange because they didn't belong. His arms were limp at his sides, pale eyes unfocused and unseeing. Something different was approaching, something a lot more powerful than in just the physical sense. It had _intent_—not like the brainless monsters fighting on pure nature-given instincts. He could feel it inside him; the aroused adrenaline, alighting urges of a hidden alpha. Because whatever was coming, it meant to _challenge_ him. His lip curled back, a deep snarl resonating in the back of his throat.

_My young master, be wary of that which compels you to unleash so catastrophically. This act cannot be taken back without due consequences. _

Alexander's golden warmth faded and he shivered, a painful ripple up his spine forcing him to arch his small frame; a childish cry for help swallowed by a guttural growl. Glowing rings circled his irises, centering on the advancing quadrupedal beast.

Colossal muscles rolling beneath sinewy skin, it had the gray cast of a cie'th, but the smooth stalk of a feline; red beady eyes surrounded by black, an agape fixed jaw from which long curved gleaming incisors protruded. Its thick tail, twice the length of its body, sheathed in large overlapping scales, swished to the side; a venomous green fluid dripping from the needle-like tip.

Finishing a fatal swing of her omega blade, Lightning felled the ghast in her way with a frown, entering the sudden clearing. _What the…? _Her blue eyes doubled in size at the monstrous creature, cold horror paralyzing her. _Where's…where's Hope? _Turning to scan the masses behind her, a glimpse of silver made her swivel back with utter shock. He was standing in the middle of the beast's path. "HOPE! Get BACK!" Her heart constricted painfully with disbelief as a cruel transformation began to take place.

A hideous snap of bones allowed the rapid lengthening of spindly arms, Hope falling to his knees, head to the ground, eyes shut tight as sharp ridges rose from his back, breaking through his jacket, ripping the garment from his torso, pale wings stretching to connect to the sides of his arms, two hooked claws forming at the ends.

Lightning tried to rush forward at his shrill cry of agony, but her legs wouldn't move and she could only watch desperately, unable to look away. Shoulders had broadened to accommodate his wingspan; the wings were awkwardly positioned because instead of sprouting from his back, they had moved to his sides, similar to the nelapsi. She found herself shaking when he stood upright on powerful hind legs, large talons digging into the rock quartz of the ground; from inside his wolfish muzzle, were tiny pricks of white, razor sharp, teeth. Silvery fur travelled down his chest, a wild mane ending a quarter down his back. A deepened growl reverberated from his throat, his pointed ears flattened against his head.

The opposing four-legged cie'th rumbled in response and started a loping charge. After Hope's initial movements, Lightning felt her heart falter, realizing that no matter _what_ he was, he was still just a boy. Despite his larger frame, he didn't have the muscles the monster barreling towards him had and as he gave another threatening snarl, his teeth were sharper, but they were milk teeth all the same.

Unfamiliar with his new proportions, his first step was wobbly and his wings too thin to support the weight of his lower half. He lowered himself down, attempting to use the cartilage of his wings as forearms. A tear trickled down her dirty cheek, watching him struggle.

His first lunge ended with a horrible snapping and he yelped, head crashing to the ground, quickly working his haunches to pull himself back. He leaned up just in time, snapping his jaws at the thick neck of the feline cie'th.

"Hope!" She tried again to move and this time, her legs responded—until Odin galloped in front of her, cutting her off.

_This is a battle you cannot aide him in. Come and let us rid this earth of those whose foul hearts only beat to harm the innocent. _

Atop her cantering steed, Lightning gritted her teeth, hands against his neck as he leapt from the cliff's edge.

* * *

_Hope Light's alright…been awhile since I saw her go in. _He glanced at the chiseled archway in the foothill before hearing a loud curse from Snow who'd fallen on the ice. He chortled, throwing a fistful in his direction, the red glow of haste enveloping him. "Show 'em up! No time to waste!"

"Thanks old man!" he shouted over his shoulder. His mind was in overdrive; eyes scanning the soldiers around him, fists flying at the ones not cloaked in uniforms of yellow and white. A light touch of cold touched his cheeks and he wiped the snow off, grinning. "Alright, I'm in my element! Just in time too, 'cause I'm kinda HOT! Hey four eyes, why don't you come at _me_?"

Whistling a jazzy little tune, Sazh snapped a dazzle of Enthunder on the red Valkyrie knight as she slashed into her enemies. "How's about a little spark in your step, girl?" he encouraged, giving his pistols a flaming zest. He stared at the ruby crystal in the taxim's chest before shooting at it. "Hey Snow," he called out curiously.

"Yeah?" Snow grabbed ahold of a frostbitten raider's breast plate, slamming the soldier down into his knee, tossing him to the ground.

"Don't these cie'th look a lil' familiar?"

"Sure as hell they do," he responded, easily blocking a swipe from one. He hesitated, grin fading. They _did_. And not from the last battle, but their journey as l'cie. "Aw crap, what does that mean?"

There a slight reprieve from the monsters inside the immediate entrance of the cave's narrow mouth, but its tight space made evading difficult and after half an hour of strenuous gladiatorial combat, her weapon had been knocked away. Not many in her division could wield a gunblade as well as her, but the colonel proved to be a hard-hitting opponent. Millay leered at her, his hands tightly gripping her smaller ones, working slowly to break her locked wrists. "How does it feel to be caught in such a power struggle? Knowing you're going to lose?"

Drenched in sweat, pink tangles plastered to the sides of her bloodied face and neck, her strength deliberately being zapped as she exerted all she had, resisting the urge to relieve the pressure by collapsing to her knees. He had obviously known about the scar on her waist because the first thing he'd done was cut into it. The stress on her right wrist suddenly intensified and she gnashed her teeth, determined to not make a sound as a tiny crack shot daggers of debilitating pain up her vital arm. "I don't know what you're talking about," she rasped harshly.

"Oh really? So this," he yanked her right arm forward, eagerly giving the wrist a sharp twist, grinning sadistically at her open-mouthed gasp, "isn't your dominant hand? Well that's good to hear. I suspect Hope looks a little different now, doesn't he? I'll admit, I don't know much about him, but he's not the only monster up there."

She breathed harshly through clenched teeth. "That another one of Angeal's pets?" she spat. He laughed.

"That? No, it's no _pet_. That lieutenant, is an ex-guardian—one who failed and in his despair, succumbed to becoming a beast in order to forget his past life. You could," his sinister smile form slowly, "put him in the category of the Undying. And the arrival of a new guardian has prompted warped memories and he no doubt believes he is the rightful protector."

_An Undying?_ They were extraordinarily powerful—did Hope have it in him to defeat one on his own? "But he's not."

"No. Though that doesn't make him any less dangerous for that bumbling newborn." A glare reflected in his eyes. "If you would've let Angeal finish his job…" He grinned. "Well, he would've killed him after anyway."

Pushing back with the force she could muster, she kneed him in the groin. Her hands were free in an instant—he doubled over slightly, trying to fight against it, but the lowered height was enough for her and she grabbed his shoulders, smashing his face against her knee, lifting her arm and driving her elbow into his back. He collapsed onto his stomach and after a quick debilitating kick to the neck, she straddled his back, grabbing a fistful of black hair with her left hand and yanking his head back. Pulling out her survival knife took excruciating effort, but the savage thirst for his blood blocked the pain from her mind.

Dazed and wheezing, he tried to turn away; she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at the blade. "Oh no you don't," she sang. "I want to try something different this time. I'm not one for delaying deaths, but for Hope's sake…you deserve _so_ much more and trust me, I want to give it to you." She leaned down, snarling. "How's _that_ for 'sexual tension'?" She traced the tip of the small weapon along his jugular. "Alpha female." She snorted. "No need for labels—'Farron' says it all."

Gray eyes flashed with fear.

* * *

The sun a mere glowing orb behind the league of clouds, its position indicated noon and the battle wore on, combatants slugging with draining strength. Bodies of the dead littered the ground and were being continuously stepped on and tripped over; slippery crystal coated with ruby blood brought death to many as most never had the chance to get up again.

Further down the battlefield, an exhausted Serah released another frosted arrow; cool arms snaked around her chest and waist and she blinked, staring through a thick layer of blue ice not a moment too soon as the shield endured the volley of bullets sprayed against it. A swift metal kick and Stiria shattered the wall, guiding her over the ice chunks in search of a safer place.

"Time to hasten your end!"

_Lightning! _Serah wiggled her hand free, whipping around frantically, but all she saw was a continuous ocean of black armor, steel and disconcerting deformed arms. "Light!" she cried, her voice lost in the chaotic miasma of wracking clanks, gunfire and dying screams; the thrumming whir of aircrafts a backdrop of white noise. But she'd heard her sister and she had to be somewhere close by. "Light!" she called again, backtracking when her foot plunged into cold water. _I can't even see where I'm going! _An elbow crashed into her shoulder and she was shoved splashing back into the water.

"Watch out! There's a girl behind you!"

"She's the enemy—just like you are!"

Shots being fired, she whipped around, flinching as warm wetness spattered her face, a Guardian Corps soldier dropping into the shallow water in front of her. _He just… _She broke down, relinquishing her knuckle-white grip on the bow, darting away thoughtlessly.

Pushing through the throngs of soldiers, water dripping from her bangs into her eyes, her weight pitched forward and she fell amidst a tangle of limp limbs; sniffling, she wiped her hair back, eyes zeroing in on her bloody hand. With a scrunched mouth, eyebrows knitting in a delicate frown, she curled her fingers in, finally staring down into the wide glazed eyes of an impaled corpse in front of her. A decaying seeker groped blindly over him. She blinked, inching herself back. Head swiveling, she glanced at her sides and slowly covered her head. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

A black chopper hovered dangerously close, stirring up a windstorm. A torn piece of her cape looped and tied tightly around her wrist, Lightning hurriedly pulled the blade back in on itself, holding an arm above her head; it was a cry she barely heard, but one her heart recgonized. "Seraahhh!"

Fighting momentarily semi-ceased as humans tried to hold onto something stable and she used it to plunge through the troops. Following a faint string of intuition, she lowered her gaze, scanning the ground, sloshing unexpectedly through slushy snow. The tide hadn't risen. "Serah!"

Surrounded in a fluctuating dome of flowing water, curled up, hugging her knees, pink head tucked into the safety of her arms, sat the motionless little figure of her sister.

Every step was a lunge, automatically swerving to avoid the downward strike from a grooved blade. Arm outstretched, her fingers met liquid resistance, a cool tug practically wrenching her within the barrier. Her sodden uniform clung to her skin and she dropped to her knees, working feverishly to pull at her sister's arms. "Serah!"

Her side ponytail loose, embellished black hair-tie pushed down; round pale-blue eyes quaked with fear, stunned into blank submission. _Being covered in blood probably isn't calming her any. _But there was nothing Lightning could do about her appearance and she cupped her face, stroking cold cheeks, bringing her closer, holding her head to her chest. "You're alright now, you're ok." Rocking her gently, she patted the pink mop of hair, hugging skinny shoulders.

"Sis?"

"I'm here."

Serah wrapped her arms around her, trying to close her eyes, but even shut, she couldn't stop seeing the mutilated dead. Shame crushed her already-weakened spirit. She had failed; she had been set to show everyone she could handle the pressure, the emotional turmoil she knew it would wrack—her sister and the others made it look so easy, she didn't expect to _not_ be able to handle it. _…Once again I'm only a burden. _She trembled, absentmindedly watching the bloodshed through the blurry wall of water. She needed a comforting spell to keep herself going. "Claire…will you sing? The one mom always sang?"

Lightning paused, the shadow of a large red helicopter drawing her attention upwards; losing altitude, it circled and she saw the green cross painted on its tail. "Serah…"

"Please?"

She sighed, resting her hand on her shoulder, caressing the damp fabric. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine… You make me happy…" Hovering over a short distance from the shore, two medics leapt into the water, instantly disappearing from sight; a basket was lowered in after them. "When skies are gray… Don't worry, I'll always be there…" She gently broke the embrace. "Leviathan, take her to the rescue team."

Serah's eyes widened as if the mysticalness of dome had only just dawned on her, but they quickly became clouded with fear. _I'm ok now!_ "Hey, I don't want—"

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you…" And with that, she stood up, taking a step backwards, far-reaching waves crashing onto the shore, receding with Serah struggling from within her little defensive orb.

_I'm sorry, but with you out of harm's way, I can focus on staying alive and making sure we all come home._

* * *

Navigating mostly on a keen sense of smell, the dim glow of his eyes inverted his perception of color and depth, turning the absolute darkness of the underground into fluctuating walls of gray-shaded brightness. Lungs in a protective state of paralysis, he growled throatily, snapping his head back and forth, gnashing viciously; frozen clay of the earth gave easily under his fury thrashes of claws and talons, wiggling his massive body for room. Even as the ton weight of the old tunnel system collapsed around him, pinning him down, Hope created his own impossibly narrow paths, forcibly breaking and rearranging cartilage to fit until he could smell the frigid surface just a few feet above. He paused, bunching tense muscles as he prepared to attack.

Pink tresses, partially frozen, swinging stiffly, Lightning pivoted, raising her leg to kick, catching the enemy in the throat; as he stumbled back, choking, she utilized her gun, finishing him off with a few rounds. She scanned the area, eyes peeled for rising ground. _Damn it, where is he? _Her plan was to stay on the plateau while Hope was still fighting, especially since the twisted ghouls latched onto him whenever he appeared.

Pacing restlessly and avoiding the burrows in the ground, the giant Undying didn't pose a threat to her, for it seemed solely interested in his silver adversary. Grievous wounds had been clawed into thick muscle, slimy skin oozing congealed blackened blood. _It doesn't look like he'll last much longer. _

A groan alerting her of the presence behind her, she jumped forward, facing a rugged taxim. Tremors rumbled beneath her feet and she fought to keep her balance, catching a flash of light erupting from the ground.

The grunts and snarls of a scuffle ensued and Lightning feared the worst. _They've got him!_

"Odin!" she cried hoarsely, dodging a wild swing—the next one got her square in the stomach, launching her up. Suddenly weightless, the whole world seemed to float away from her before rushing to greet her and she braced herself, hoping she wouldn't break her arm. Air forced from her lungs upon impact, but not as harsh as she imagined and she frowned at the mass of wiry silver fur beneath her, eyes widening. "Hope!"

Resting between shifting shoulder blades, she rolled onto her stomach, sliding her legs over his velvety sides. His body in a constant state of undulation as he charged, leaped and glided, she struggled to find a suitable position where she wouldn't be thrown off. _Maker Hope, can you possibly make this anymore awkward for me? _ She sat up slightly, grabbing his dirty mane, rolling her hips to his rhythm; in turn, he hurtled along the ground faster, sides heaving with rasping pants. Puncture wounds dotted his neck, matting the surrounding fur with blood; his wings suffered tears and quickly growing accustomed to his range of motion, she realized he favored his right leg.

He yelped an abrupt sharp whine, like a cub being stepped on, missing a beat and nose-diving into the ground, promptly lunging back up; Lightning glanced back—not only were they being chased by speedy ghouls with vampires and strigoi lagging not far behind, but one had managed to jump onto his tail, two more following its example. He bucked and thrashed, crashing again head-first. "Calm down, I'll get rid of them!" she shouted. She faltered, there was no way she could hold her gun without the wind ripping it from her right hand. _Don't let me fall. _Twisting herself around, she masked her surprise at the lone advancing cie'th. _Where'd the other two go? _She leaned down, firing quickly, hitting its arms and as Hope suddenly veered to the right, circling back, it tumbled off.

She narrowed her eyes at what felt like an increase in girth and before she could look down, a rattle of chains attracted her attention to his wings. Iron shackles had pierced the thin membrane, fresh blood flowing in rivets, metal links flailing along. The pieces weren't hard to put together. _He absorbs them. _

They were nearing the front of the highland again. The wind died down around her and the slower he went, the more unsteady he became, clambering over fresh carcasses.

She swallowed, staring at the carnage, acidic bile rising in her throat. She slid down, walking to the edge, spying the cemetery shore below; soldiers, packed like sardines, fought back-to-back, an endless swarm of shambling cie'th squeezing in where there was no room. A northern breeze picked up, snow falling down in earnest. _At this rate…there'll be no PSCIOM or Guardian Corps. _The silver creature grumbled beside her, hanging his head. Sitting on his haunches, almost lying flat on the ground, clawed wings offering little support, his height was the same as hers. Ears perked, big black eyes, softly aglow, still had a ring of sad gentle green…

_You could never be a monster. _She reached out a hesitant hand; he sniffed at the red cloth, tail giving a displeased thump. "It's only a sprain," she lied, opening her mouth slightly when the warmth of a long pink tongue tickled her bare fingers. He leaned closer, nuzzling against her chest, the force making her stumble back. Suspicion made her grab onto him, but with a weak grasp, she couldn't fight the final nudge that sent her off the cliff and into her eidolon's waiting arms.

* * *

_Man, these guys…just keep coming. _Hunched over, his weary body threatened to topple over and Sazh wobbled slightly, digging in his pouch for another magazine to feed his gun. "Just hol' on…" Brynhildr towered over him briefly, her uncomfortable grasp of metal limbs transporting him to a higher elevation.

"_Only foolish men reload in the open_."

Sazh grinned, plopping himself down onto the jutting rock ledge, giving his pistol a sharp tap against his palm. "Well bless your heart," he chuckled, leaning back with a groan.

"_It shall break if you are not careful. I cannot stay longer. I must go_. _The Goddess stirs_." Upside down crossbow brandished like a scepter, she dipped her head slightly, dissipating.

He stared at the empty space she left behind, lips curved in a grim smile. _Worrying about an old man like me… _He heaved a sigh, watching the tranquil swirl of heavy snowflakes; undisturbed by the chaos they were falling into, unafraid of the purity they would lose by touching upon the red battlefield. Laying the pistol on his outstretched leg, leaving the other one in his resting hand, he inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly. "I won't stay here too long…just need to catch my breath…" He'd grown used to the unmistakable raucous of battle; he could accept the peace gleaned from closing ones' eyes.

Stacking his forearms, Snow braced himself, grunting from the heavy blow of a white sacrifice. _How'd these things get here? _The next strike had him buckling—an unseen club on the back brought him to his knees. Nix collapsed with him, no longer able to lend him her strength. Sharing joint stamina, Stiria crumpled next to her.

"_Our time is up_," Nix sighed wearily. "_The Goddess trusts that We guide…"_

"_And by her, We must abide, but know that our loyalty has come to lie with you. So we give you warning: a conflict is arising..._" Stiria slumped forward, a blue glow enveloping her.

"_No one is above Judgment and the Goddess weeps for what is to come._"

Bloodied fingers poking through torn gloves, Snow nodded, fisting the soiled ground. "You guys did great." _A conflict now? It couldn't have come sooner? _A whoosh of air foretold another blow. "Steelguard," he murmured weakly. Bludgeoned repeatedly, black consumed his sight. _Serah…_

"KIYAAAHHHH!"

"YAHHHH—yah-yak yah!"

Amongst the buzz of dull groaning, soft hooting croons echoed each other repeatedly. Lightning staggered back, looking up at the rock face, catching glimpses of fluttering bits of bright red and white. _What's up there?_

One of the helicopters stopped its rotation and Lightning stiffened, soldier's hunch kicking in and telling her to _move_. Running for the nearest cover, she ducked into the base's entrance, foot sliding out from under her—nothing to grab onto, she fell soundly onto her back, head coming hard against the crystal floor. Vision exploding with white stars, she feebly rolled onto her side, curling up and cradling her throbbing head. _Fuck. _Outside, machine guns tore up the shore, her body seizing with alarm from the dim knowledge that she was still in line of the aircraft's firing range.

_And yet, you ask not for my help? _

She was entombed in darkness as Odin blocked the archway, kneeling behind his shield. She wheezed softly, struggling to move herself out of Millay's blood, weakly disgusted by the fact that hers now mixed with it. "I couldn't think," she responded huskily. Severely lightheaded, she made it to her knees, pupils constricting when her knight moved from the opening.

_Human frailty grieves us Messengers. _

She detected a faint whisper of pity, letting him guide her out.

_Forgive me, I must part, for my presence will cause conflict for the trials bound to come. Unholy war shall be consecrated by the ultimate sacrifice. Heed my counsel, look to your heart to end the suffering. _

His aiding hand left her side, and she leaned against the seaside cliff. He faded into a golden shimmer. _Thank you, Odin._

"KEEEHHHYAAHHH!"

She flinched, its screech daggers to her reeling mind. Bodies already covered in blankets of white, she gazed around, spotting no sign of Snow or Sazh. _There's nothing I can accomplish by staying here. _She turned around, fingering the jutting rock and hard earth. Pulling the dagger from her boot, she gripped it with her right hand, fighting back the tears. Gasping softly, she nestled her fingers into a crevice and started her slow ascent.

For the longest, she went unnoticed; scratching bare legs raw on unforgiving granite and bits of broken shells, her vest so thoroughly saturated with blood, it dripped from the fabric at an alarmingly steady rate. _Hope… _She gave a startled cry as bullets ricocheted near her, sending orange sparks. _Those were too close to be stray. _ She climbed with boosted vigor, a sudden numbing rush filling her. The labored beating of her heart pounded in her ears and an arm's length from cresting the top, an anguished howl sent cold shivers down her already freezing spine.

The earth gave a terrible groan, quaking and jittering—placing her foot in a sturdy niche, she thrust herself up, throwing her arms over the side, frantically grabbing ahold of willowy roots and what felt like a cold rock. A low-frequency roar sent out bone-numbing vibrations and she clung on, pressing her face to the crook of her arm.

A wave of panic broke out on the shore as powerful gusts touched the ground, people and monsters scattering like fleet-footed shadows—only to end up getting in each other's way because there _was_ no place to run. Peeking carefully over her shoulder, Lightning watched in silent horror as the men she fought with were drawn into whirling vortexes, their frantic screams becoming distorted cries. She gargled back a sob and worked at pulling herself up, kicking her legs against the jagged rock, dirt showering her as the roots came loose. Shaking her head, the movement left her dizzy and crawling forward, she collapsed onto the wet ground, aware of the miniscule weight of snowflakes on her cheek.

Retracting her hand revealed not a rock she'd been holding onto, but a closed fist. Her breath caught in her throat and she quickly turned her face away, witnessing a scene no less disturbing. "No…" She couldn't tell the difference between the screams anymore: the pained ones from the ones in fear…or the screams from the soldiers left with no choice. So she hadn't noticed the people throwing themselves off the cliff's edge. And when she turned her resigned gaze forward, tears fell from lower lashes. Something cold grew in her stomach, agitating the pain it was already in. "_Hope_, no…"

* * *

A soothing scent of spiced apples swathed the mind in warm ease, but it had no effect on Serah as she sat criss-cross on the bed, a pillow hugged to her chest, lilac flannel covering her bruised arms. Lynn scooted closer, wrapping a homemade quilt around her shoulders, trying to once more entice her with the steaming mug of amber cider. Periwinkle eyes lowered slightly before closing; Serah hung her head and Lynn quickly placed the mug back beneath the gentle glow of the lamp next to the heart-speckled envelope. She shared a concerned look with Lebreau before embracing the quiet distraught Farron.

"Hey now, everything's going to be alright—you'll see. Tomorrow you'll all be together again and we'll have a big party," her eyes lit up, "a sort reunion/Christmas party! We're approaching the middle of December after all…" she trailed off at the soft sound of weeping.

Lebreau sighed. "Way to go, Lynn." She rubbed Serah's knee. "But she's thinking in the right direction; everyone will be here tomorrow. C'mon, they've been in a ton of battles before and you know Snow's still egging them all on."

* * *

Wright powerwalked down the hall, failing miserably at keeping calm. _My goodness, you girls! _ Two guards stood in front of door 3C; a shift change had taken placed and pushed him back when he tried to enter. "You have to let me through—I've been going in and out all day!"

"The General's in a meeting."

"I _know_ that, I'm part of it; I had some errands to take care of—results that he has to be aware of _immediately_." _In fact, I'm probably already too late. I just know it. _

They exchanged troubled looks. "We were told to not allow anyone in; the best we can do is let you in during a break."

The doctor laughed humorlessly, shaking his head. "Fine, I'll just call him," he muttered, taking out his phone, turning his earpiece on.

"Sir, please—"

"I know you're just doing your jobs, but it's unwise to keep me from mine. I save lives for a living for crying out loud." He turned around, jogging back to the elevator, pushing the button for the third floor. The ride up took an eternity for him. Stepping out, he did a mental facepalm. _I don't know Serah's room number… _"Maker's sake, poor girl."

"_Dr. Wright? This is Col. Reed. I'm aware you had an urgent matter to discuss with the general. Perhaps I can be of some help_."

He strode down the hall, gray eyes scanning for open doors. "Yes, I need you to pull Lt. Farron immediately."

"…_That's not possible for a couple reasons. There's no way we can look for a specific person; it's mass chaos down there—the chances of finding her are next to zero. On the 0.5 chance we were able to locate her, severe windstorms have made all extractions impossible. Is there an imperative reason?" _

Wright pulled the creased paper from his coat pocket, staring at the levels of HCG. He sighed wearily. The level indicated its recentness and he knew that theoretically, there was still a chance it was actually negative—or the slight possibility that the nurse had mixed up their files. Only Serah could confirm it. "Yeah…she was pregnant." There had been no time to wait for test results.

"…_And she still went out there?"_

"I'm betting she didn't know."

"…_Unfortunately, there really isn't anything we can do. Chances are…"_ an uncomfortable chuckle, "_well, she doesn't hold back. As soon as the storm abates, we'll do what we can_."

"Understood." A slightly ajar door filtered the softness of voices and with a heavy conscience, Wright slowly returned to the elevator.

* * *

Triumphantly covered in the blood of the Undying, Hope unleashed a grating roar, shaking to rid himself of the clinging cie'th; it barely mattered, for they merged instantaneously. Four braids of plaited iron gruesomely decorated the edges his wings, chaining to a loose harness that coiled all the way down to the tip over his tail. A graceful ripple down his body, beating powerful currents into the ground, he lunged into the air, fighting the heavy burden he suddenly had to carry.

_Guardian or merciless monster—this is an entity I alone control. Challenge me, corrupt me as you so dare! I will send you ALL to HELL! _

Bullets grazed past him, dancing off his chains; an inferno rose in his throat and switching his attention from the hulking white shapes, he targeted the weak thermo signatures from the soldiers, diving to glide just above them; from unhinged jaws unfurling a blinding opaque light.

Lightning shrieked as the running men were seared, a clash of talons and furious whips of a now-lethal tail shattering their opalescent crystal bodies. _Hope, you leave me with no choice! _She dug into her pack, fingers grasping the pink eidolith. _Odin, all I ask is that you grant me your strength! _Taking her survival knife, she speared into it, the hefty form of a horse instantly dropping to her side, mechanical legs tucked and ready to spring. She clambered onto his back, using everything in her power to hang on as he galloped towards the source of unbridled rage. _Hope, I promised I'd protect you and if it has to be from yourself—then so be it! I won't let you become a monster!_

"Thundaga!" She wanted to distract him, not cause him unnecessary pain, yet by following her natural inclination to go with her element, the brilliant streaks of burning bolts served to turn his enchainment into an electrifying inescapable cage.

Roaring in agony, crashing to the ground, feebly scratching at rattling shackles with his hind legs, he leapt back up, turning livid eyes to her, fanged mouth opening wide.

Her body didn't warrant her enough speed to react appropriately, so when Odin halted, rearing up with a jump, she fell from his back, landing harshly. Everything then came as a hazy double-imaged vision: a gray swirl that was the sky, drifting flakes of white like little moving stars, a golden blur not quite near enough to glimpse; blast of torrid heat washed over her. _So…warm… _Her tiny unconscious smile faded as she struggled to process the sudden intensity of a pair of glaring jade-ringed eyes; she had no trouble understanding the semi-circle of bared teeth. Once more something cold and slick wrapped immobilizing tendrils around her heart, giving it a whimper-eliciting squeeze.

The incoherent fear in her watery aquamarine eyes as she turned her head away trembling riddled him with an agonizing realization ten thousand more times powerful than the shock she'd given him. _Lightning, no, I'd never! I swear! _He clumsily tried to back up, stumbling over his own weight, falling heavily on his haunches—startled when the ashen appendages, riveted in chains, dragged with him. He scooted back and when they followed again, he frantically attempted to push them away his hands, only to come across the fact he didn't even have _arms_. _Maker! _

_Holy Judgment is nigh. Blood must be cleansed from the—_

A bell tolled in the distance and Hope scrambled to his feet, relieved when it was two small human hands moving to his will. "Alexander?" There was no answer; his heart was vacant of his eidolon's guiding warmth. _Wait… _He stood in the middle of a gray battlefield, an eerie silence broken by a familiar tragic sadness. "This time, I did do it." His nightmarish vision had come true. The one Etro had prophesized—the one he knew was coming, yet never _saw _coming.

"What is sown must be reaped." Materializing from a translucent cloud of chaotic darkness, opaque obsidian eyes stared peculiarly into his soul, lips a shadow black curved in a delicate sorrowing smile. In her coldly pale arms lay a bundle of black feathers, their sheen a soft glimmer. "And I shall mourn for these souls and cherish them for all eternity."

"Please don't," he whispered, his breath a milky fog.

"Time will abandon them; Existence will erase them. Is that not the fate you wanted for them?" she crooned, gliding with fluid steps. She sang, her voice a subtle, soft lullaby; supporting the bundle of feathers with one arm, she gestured to a fallen body.

Lightning lay face first in the snow, arms positioned as if she had tried to push herself up one last time; bare shoulders sported thin gashes left by another's blade. Her pink hair was stained as red as her shredded cape, insinuating a grave injury. The same dirty red tied around the wrist of her right hand, fingernails cracked and caked with blood. Her black holster lying on the back of her scratched legs, a matte gunblade had been on the verge of sliding out.

"Lightning, I want to be with you," he cried, falling to his knees. "I'm no Guardian, I'm just a murderer. A murderer no one can stop. I don't deserve to be with you, but I want to…I'm so sorry." Long nails raked through his hair, making him look up, a hand void of warmth swept away his tears. "Let me die," he begged. His eyes widened. "Can you switch us? Take my life instead of hers—please!"

_Be careful that it doesn't become worth dying for…_

"Don't be mad," he whispered.

Her divine touch left him. "My pity is humble. Do you accept it, great creature of mine?"

Unsure of she entailed, he nodded anyway. He had to believe it would prove to benefit the woman he loved.

"Time does not flow here. Upon return, it is up to you, for in your heart, lies a Guardian. That is the truth. Once Holy Judgment has been passed, there will be no exceptions." Her attention seemed to be drawn to her cradled arms. "You may take him now."

Shaguma, Haguma and Samovira hooted and crooned in acknowledgment, weaving masked heads back and forth. "Kiyaahh." Darting forward, they encircled their shaman, imitating his heartbeat.

"Sorrow begets sorrow."

* * *

The highland groaned, cracks splintering through quartz, stress fissures yawning open in the ground; the helpless cried out, begging for rescue. A determined growl resonating in his throat, Hope pulled himself back, a slow flutter of wings. He waited until the tremors intensified, until the clouds parted, a peal light ribboning from the heavens. _A Guardian protects until there is nothing left him. He holds nothing back. And ultimately of all—he holds no regrets. _He sprang forward, charging, leaping over widening crevices; chains danced wildly, shackles ripping further down his wings, but their weight and pain was a burden he was happy to bear—why? Because he _could_ bear them, and holding onto them meant there were people in life who didn't have to.

Gaining lift, he pushed off the ground.

In all his majestic glory, the image of Alexander towered in the sky, his shimmery curtain walls the fiery glow of the setting sun, carved merlons his grand crown.

Drawing in the pillar of purifying light, he soared up—as high as his wings would take him. The slow way her sublime smile grew as if she wanted to fight it, but gave in at the end; her cerulean eyes, sparkling with the intensity of a calm ocean—though he loved the storminess of her fierce gaze just as much; the gentle wave of her hair, its soft bounce, framing her heart-shaped face—it all reflected the resilient, yet fragile beauty of her heart. And he would do anything to save it.

With a final roar, jaws opening wide, he unleashed a blinding beam at Alexander's gate. An explosion of rupturing white, Holy Judgment reflected back, hitting him straight on, igniting the guardian energy coursing through his body, radiating a luminous shield.

_The divinity of Justice shall reign!_

Shafts of burning light cascaded from the sky and as each one came into contact with the shield of sacrifice, they were immediately drawn and absorbed by Hope, a haunting cry torn from the depths of his willing soul.

* * *

A chirping of birds and cool running water beneath her cheek persuaded her to open her eyes. Groaning quietly at the dull throb in her temples, Lightning pushed her sore and aching body up, sucking in her breath at the sharp twinge in her wrist. _Right, I… Etro, I fell asleep on a battlefield! _"Hope!" She struggled to her feet, trying not to aggravate the opened scar on her waist, a burning warmth surround the area anyway. Staring at her surroundings, she was at a loss for words. _What'd happened?_

Clouds had dispersed, not an airy puff against brilliant blue, the bright sun's climb up revealing it was late morning. Crystal had turned to glacial ice, a small creek running beneath it, winding its way to the rocks below. Corpses littered the field and Lightning fought the urge to vomit, back of her hand shooting to her mouth. She picked her way forward, trying to keep from looking down. _Is anyone left? _She slipped, quickly regaining her balance, freezing at the clank of iron. She reeled to the right, crying out in relief, only to have it fizzle away at the form he was in. "Hope!"

Stretched on his side, precariously close to the bluff's edge, his tail thumped weakly, silver furred ears flickering at the sound of his name. She collapsed to her knees in front of him, shaking at the wretched sight he was in. "Oh Hope…" Lying on a broken wing, the other one snapped to fold against his back at an odd angle, his side heaved in time to his tortured breathing, a labored growl sounding on every exhale. He watched her every move, closing his mouth to whine when she stroked the soft fur of his muzzle. "Change back," she whispered. "Change back, Hope."

His tail thumped again, accompanied by an apologetic whimper, tears dampening the fur beneath his great big eyes. He wanted her to understand, but it was clear she didn't. He was too weak, the effort would mostly likely kill him, if not the both of them; he was in no state to handle anything. It was a miracle he'd even survived.

"You're not going to do this to me," she gritted, rubbing his neck, her fingers coated with sticky blood. "You _can't_…" She bent down over him, sobbing into his wiry mane. "I can't lose you _again_." Her heart wracked with despairing anguish, she could already feel it sinking into the depths of her shell, where it would once more become guarded and unreachable. _No! No no no, I won't shut down so easily. _"Listen Hope, I _need_ you, ok? You have to try, please, just try…I'm right here, I won't let you go…just don't leave me! What happened to us both fighting to survive? Isn't that what you wanted? Well, I'm here…"

His throat rumbled, high-pitched whines waning; he struggled to curl around her, nuzzling her side—even now, her hands were still cool as they wound their way through his fur. Stretching his neck, he fervently began licking her cheek, leaning back with a groan when she pushed him away; she followed him, wrapping her arms around his iron-gray muzzle, holding his jaw shut, resting against his face.

_Look to your heart to end the suffering…_

Lightning closed her eyes, crying softly; a defeated grumble huffed from his last surging breaths. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long," she said quietly, fingertips brushing silver softness. "That it has to be now, when I should've told you sooner. I…" Her heart pounded weakly, encouraging her to go on. She tightened her grasp, hoping he could feel it. "I love you."

His ear gave a faint twitch, eyes falling shut, side sinking in. _Thank you. _

Weeping, she watched with crushing sorrow as a glow of radiance overtook him, chains dissipating and body disintegrating into opalescent crystal until she had nothing to hold onto.

Clinging to the craggy surface, Snow hesitated, tears sliding down his face as he rested his forehead against damp earth. _Sis… _Her inconsolable cries were gasping grief-stricken heaves and he just knew that they had lost the battle. He pulled himself up, choking, reaching out an arm to the brokenhearted woman, but at seeing her cradling Hope's limp body, he lowered it, light blue eyes tearing with profound sympathy as the softest smile touched her lips.


	19. New Memories

A week of sleep and zombie-like activity wasn't nearly enough time to soothe physical and emotional wounds, but it was a start and nothing in the foreseeable future threatened to destabilize their recovery. A lack of opposition made sure of that. And because Serah had wanted it as bad as the snowball fight and insisting it would provide the closure they were all unconsciously yearning for, she'd gotten Light, who'd been the only one not keen on it, to agree having a party.

Slow jazz spilled from the TV speakers, an unwinding undertone for the clusters of casual chattering. The rich aroma of glazed roasts saturated the air, mouth-watering to those who hadn't already helped themselves to the dish. NORA members crowded the kitchen, listening in open-mouthed reverence to Snow's gesticulative, glorified recount of particular moments. "So I'm fightin' there, right, got my back turned—three creeps on my left and this PSICOM nut on my right. Shiva's doing the best she can, but we're all fighting separately, you know, no Hope to throw out those cures," he held up a finger, taking a swig from his Pinot Noel, causing Lebreau, who caught him from the corner of her eye, to shake her head with a sigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You _sip_, not swig," she reproached, turning to give the sahagin stew a stir, bubbles releasing a gamey smell of fish, marinated flan and honey. Maqui watched intently, self-consciously wiping his mouth when she gave him a pointed look.

"Aw, it doesn't change the taste any," Snow reasoned, discreetly offering his wine glass to his wife—his being inconspicuous consisting of wrapping his beefy arm around her and handing the glass in a slow, controlled manner like it couldn't be seen. A strapless peach cocktail dress hanging from her svelte figure, Serah giggled, tilting her head back and allowing the dry, bitter liquid to pool into her mouth, surprised at the way it burned her throat, a fiery warmth pleasantly consuming her inside.

"Ahem, she's still a minor," Lebreau pointed out.

Even so, Serah felt free within her husband's secure hold, no amount of moral law breaking could reach her; he was her embassy where only his rules applied. "She's alright," Snow consoled. "Anyway I'm in a tough spot and who comes to help her hero out? My girl! Arrows start flyin' and I'm wondering if I should duck—just in case."

_Hey! _Serah looked up with a small pout, quickly assuaged when he pulled her closer. "Saved my life," he added, a devoted sparkle in his eyes. The NORA gang clapped and cheered, a few of the lieutenants her sister worked with raising their glasses.

"Of course, you got yourself a Farron, lucky bastard. Mighty rare creatures—only two in the world," one laughed.

_Where is she anyway? _Serah turned around, a polite fleeting smile when she made passing eye-contact with a guest she didn't know. The living room was filled to capacity and the only voice she could recognize was Sazh's no-nonsense tone as he admonished Dajh for his cookie in-take. _She better not be washing the makeup I put on her off. _

* * *

In the quietness of Hope's room, Lightning sighed, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand. _Why did I think a bunch of strangers taking over our house would help me move on? Oh right, I didn't. _Being accepted by the town or even knowing the people responsible for this mess were dead-and killed by her-wouldn't give her closure. Because she knew that, even if Hope didn't realize it at first, it wouldn't give him any. "Come here," she murmured, sitting back on the bed. His black buttoned short-sleeve shirt open, Hope wandered closer, his pale narrow chest sporting a red scorch mark from the right-out-of-the-oven deep-dish pan Lynn had accidentally bumped into him with. "I still don't understand how you were able to stand so close without her seeing you."

Sometime during the night, the soft cast on his right arm had been attacked by Serah and Snow and it was now decorated in lopsided hearts and badly-drawn potions. He didn't mind since it made him smile. It was only awkward knowing that it happened while he was sleeping with Light.

Her hair in loose waves down both shoulders, a diamond butterfly barrette pinned her bangs to the side, and a bit mascara and pearl pink eye shadow gave her the soft innocence her sister still had; and when combined with the surprised expression she made when guests went up to hug her, Hope thought she looked beautiful in an adorable way.

But every time her eyes fell on him, he caught a glimpse of indescribable sadness and he worried it was because of what he'd done. Some parts of the battle he remembered clear as crystal while others were a passionate haze of emotions, but he knew the amount of lives he ended up taking. He'd been on the path to becoming a monster and it had frightened her. _I would've killed her. _ "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

She looked up briefly, rubbing the clear gel between her fingers before returning to gingerly tend to the burn, feeling him flinch from the contact. "For what?" she asked mildly. She held him still. "Never mind. Don't answer that. Unless you did something I don't know about yet."

There it was again, that sadness, except now it was in the way her fingers lightly caressed down his sides before grabbing the edges of his shirt to button them. "Lightning, I…" She spent nearly every moment with him and there were times where she laughed with the others, so it seemed…like everything would be fine. But since the day she wept she loved him, the words never again left her lips—no matter how hard he tried to weasel them from her with 'I love yous' of his own. He wanted to hear it again as _him_, Hope. Not as the Guardian who brought ruin and salvation.

"Put your coat on," she said softly, standing up. "We're going for a walk."

* * *

Laden with plates, Sazh backtracked back to the door, sparing three fingers to open it, a refreshing night chill blowing a sprinkle of snow in. "Hey hey," he greeted. "Come on in, Wright."

The doctor held up a festive bottle; a plump, blonde woman on his arm. "Sorry we're late…"

"Ah no, party's just getting interesting. Who's the lovely lady?"

Wright flashed a quick smile. "This is my enduring dear Selfina, whom without my life would be a pin-board of dates and meetings never met."

The woman giggled bashfully. "Nurse first, secretary second."

"Well pleasure to meet you ma'am. Make yourselves at home, just excuse me, I gotta run these dishes to the kitchen."

"Claire!" Serah waved as her sister came down the stairs with Hope tagging behind. _Aw yay, she kept the hair clip in._ Blacking leggings and boots, she'd thrown a dark brown slim coat over her beige cardigan, heading quickly for the door. _It's so late though. _She bumbled her way past Snow and his little gang. "Where're you going?" she asked, eyes wide.

Yuj pointed to the on-screen button on his new electric-yellow phone which was being held in a curious Snow's big hands. "And that right there is the camera, just tap it and you're ready to go. No lag, it's awesome."

"We'll be back soon, don't worry."

"Be safe..." The sisters shared a chaste kiss. _Click_.

"Murder your husband for me and delete the picture," Lightning added amiably.

Serah blinked, put off by the sweet tone. "W-what?"

"Dear great goddess, is that a coat I see on you, Lightning? Tell me it isn't so. Hope too?" Wright emerged from a group of people, eyebrows knitted in a half-hearted disapproving frown. "It's slick out there. From a doctor to his patients, I'd advise you to stay inside…" Her lips twitched as if to smile sheepishly, but the effort died too soon and she lowered her eyes humbly instead. Hope was looking up at her and everything in the way his green eyes shone suggesting he was clearly enamored. Wright felt a pang of plaguing guilt. He had yet to tell her… He'd counting on it being a fluke, for he was almost certain she didn't have a boyfriend, but he wasn't blind. _Hope is no doubt closer to her than anyone. _

She picked up on the sudden gloomy demeanor, but decided not to remark on it. "Well, Ian, from a friend to another, I appreciate the concern." She glanced down at Hope. "But we'll be fine."

She got halfway to the door before she spotted William already starting for her. _Great, now what? _She waited out of mere civility, keeping the teenager to her side.

"I'd like to talk a little—"

"Make it quick because I don't want to."

He faltered at her blunt snub. "Well now that things are settling down and with Hope's," he gave the boy an acknowledging nod, "successful crash course, we can better understand—"

"No."

Hope grinned, sticking his tongue out at the professor as she pulled him along.

"Lebreau, what's with all the cooking? Serah's not gonna like the weight you're making me put on," Snow chuckled. There was a slight tug on his arm.

"Well don't be such a pig, then. Half of this I'm putting in the freezer for you guys—poor Serah shouldn't have to do so much cooking when she's supposed to be resting."

"Aw thanks, that's real sweet." She went back to tugging Snow's arm until he finally realized she was trying to get his attention; he grinned. "Did you really get a picture?"

"I did babe. It's on Yuj's phone, but I'm sure he'll send it to you." She batted her eyelashes and he laughed, leaning down and giving her a slow kiss, wrapping his arm supportively around her waist when she wobbled. "See? Everything's going to be fine."

_Oh Boo… _"You're right." She touched his chest.

"Get a room you two," Lynn called teasingly.

* * *

Casted from an unknown source, the clouded sky glowed with a pinkish orange, from which fell thick flakes that soon lost their color and swirled down, a gentle white, blanketing the roofs of dark houses. Despite the quiet, serene tranquility the scenery inspired, the unequivocal innocence required to be swept away had been shattered in Hope. Though he struggled to find it, to _believe_ in it, linked arms with Light, head against her shoulder, a slow-growing fear kept him alert.

Not a word spoken since they left, a dark shadow circled her mind. She tried to tell herself she wasn't abusing the trust he showered her with; it was something he had to overcome and it was her responsibility to make sure he did. _A responsibility that I fully embrace. _ Nearing a certain lamppost, the pressure tightened around her arm and she didn't doubt that he now knew her intention. Passing beneath its yellow light, he slowed considerably, but showed no other hesitance. Later than the last time, none of the little shops were open, but they weren't the point. It was the return. Their footsteps came to a shuffling stop. "Hey Hope?"

The silveret tilted his head up, snow falling from his hair, emerald eyes childishly uncertain, like the gaze of one still suspicious of what lurked beneath their bed. Lightning pulled away, tucking his scarf more securely around his neck before gently taking his cast arm. "Let's go home, ok?"

"'Kay," he mumbled, not moving forward until she gave him a coaxing tug. Too much space between them, he huddled closer, pressing his cheek to the back of her shoulder, holding onto her with both arms. Snow subdued sound and the not-quite silence unnerved him; it added enough stealth to an attacker, making any kind of struggle almost futile.

She knew the chances of anything happening were next to zero, yet she was burning with hyper-vigilance. She wouldn't be fooled by slow-falling snowflakes this time. _Almost there and I'm pulling a dead weight. _"C'mon Hope," she urged quietly. They were a few steps from entering the lamppost's light and the poor boy was shaking against her, face hidden. "Hope…" He responded with a muffled sniffle. With a heavy heart, she wrapped her free arm around his shoulders, dragging his unwilling body forward, huffing when he stumbled into her, squeezing her tightly.

"Lightning!" He trembled in her embrace, apprehensive of the hard shove knocking against his back any second, tearing him from her and each second it didn't come, he only expected it tenfold the next. She would be thrown to her knees, a knife at his neck, it wouldn't hurt at first, but then the blood would trickle down and the man would press harder, bending him back and she'd be crying, he didn't want her to—

"Hope!"

"They're going to take me!" he cried. He twisted his head quickly, glancing at the empty sidewalk and shrieking hysterically as his mind's eye saw racing shadows.

He made to bolt and with a slap she didn't intend, she clutched his face, forcing him to look at her. Tears streamed from wild eyes, silver hair damp from melting snow, locks long enough to drape over her fingers. She relented, softening her hold, placing a hand securely to his back.

The troubled sadness again, it was dominant in her marine blues and he realized with sudden painful clarity that it wasn't something _he_ did, it was _this_.

"No amount of time is going to make this go away. This fear can't be distilled with avoidance and these memories won't ever disappear," she said, voice wavering. _And I'm sorry. The naivety of safety can't be regained. _"But you can make new ones," she smiled ruefully, "ones that aren't so scary."

He watched a snowflake land on her butterfly clip, sliding his eyes back to hers. "New memories?"

She gently stroked his wet cheek, a warmth enveloping her when he gave his shy little unsure smile; she drew him closer, a flutter in her chest, emeralds endearingly alight with anticipation. Her soft lips touched his; his light nudge as he devotedly kissed her back. She grabbed his hair, smoothing it down, tracing her thumb along his jawline. "I love you, Hope." _With all my heart._

* * *

**I just wanted to once more give thanks for the continuous support and reviews. All you haters can hate 'cuz it's evident I got enough lovely people who can appreciate this story for what it is ;) Really, I'm super grateful for all of you treating this first adventure of mine with so much love! If you like my writing style, I've got a book out that's just as (well, actually more so) intense; you can head over to Facebook and look up No Air in Space, give the page a like while you're there-it'd mean a lot to me ^-^**


End file.
